


Metahumans and Mobsters

by Crymore, WriterMobster



Series: Metahuman and Mobsters series [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 61
Words: 109,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crymore/pseuds/Crymore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterMobster/pseuds/WriterMobster
Summary: Piper Marsh Queen was happy to be the new coroner/ lab assistant in the CCPD living her life in central. Alexis Sanfino was content working at the Starling City PD with all her secrets and sins.Life....had other plans for them.





	1. Straling: The Meeting

Alexis walked in the Starling City police Department, face down in a humble manor, hoping that no one would recognize her. In her heart there was a little swell of hope for a clean start, but that would take a miracle. 

Her family were different not like there rich or family of firefighters, law abiding citizens that were pillars of the community. The Sanfinos were an infamous and violent crime family. They were overjoyed to have someone in the inside to help the family when it is needed, ever the supportive sort. 

“Miss” A voice called, bringing Alexis back to reality. 

She jumped at the sound, looking over to its source. 

Alexis steadied herself with a sharp breath. “What.” She clipped. 

There was a man who had a brown-blond hair, scruff, blue eyes while wearing no doubt a billion dollar suit. The man did not say anything, but looked at her expectancy, curiously.

Alexis repeated herself. “What?” She stressed as she got up from her chair. Without looking back at the stranger she continued walking to the file cabinets. They rattled and creeped as she threw them open haphazardly. Blue eyes scanned the files before grabbing a few from bin. 

The man, apparently, followed her. 

“I’m Oliver Queen” he disclosed solomley with a nod.

The woman rolled her eyes before closing the cabinet. “Good for you.” Alexis said flatly, tossing the files onto her desk and sitting down, looking to him. 

A small smile wormed its way into Oliver’s face at her attitude. “Sorry.” He comically cleared his throat for dramatics. “Hello, I am Oliver Queen.; the mayor of Starling City.” 

Alexis gave him a courteous smile. “Much better. I am Alexis Sanfino. How can I help you?” Her time was overly saccharine, again, for dramatics. 

Oliver returned the smile and sat down next to her desk “ I came to welcome you to the department.” Something about the tone was setting off alarms in Alexis’s head. It was too polite, to… hidden. Maybe it was the inherent distrust of politicians. 

Alexis leaned forward with a smirk. “I wasn’t aware that greeting new detectives were on the mayor’s duties.”

Oliver pulled a smirk of his own before standing off the desk and fishing out a folded piece of paper from his trouser pocket. He handed it to the detective, who was eyeing him pensively. 

Alexis snatched the paper unfolded it. 9GFC45 was scrawled in messy hand, as if rushed.

“Can you run a plate for me, detective?” He asked politely, tilting his head to appear non threatening.

She sighed at the request but nodded. “I could. Any particular reason why?”

Oliver clear his throat at the question. Obviously, mayorship was enough to make almost anyone to his will. 

“Aside from being the mayor, and by extension, your ultimate boss; I said please.” he quipped with a time of finality before turning heel and walking towards the door without looking back. 

Alexis watched the mayor exit with a nod to a group of blue collars and groaned, sitting back in her chair for a minute before running the plate.

“Stupid Mayor playboy.” she mumbled to herself. typing into the DMV database. “Stupid suit and stupid hair"


	2. Central: The Crime Scene

Piper hustled in the CCPD‘s front door, late again.Barely sparing a glance to the front desk officer, she dashed up the stairs to the labs 

“Barry, I-!” she stopped, seeing Iris in the lab with Barry, who in turn look over and smiled to the girl who was still panting from running through the police department.

“There you are Piper.” Barry said kindly. He walked over to his desk to sign the last of the reports he forgot to do the previous night. Flash duties had called and Barry was pulled away. 

Piper nodded slowly, putting her things down on her own desk before looking to the pair “Yes I am here. So is Iris. Why is that?” She asked rapidly. The male CSI groaned at the tension Piper created. 

Piper and Iris had never got along. Back when Piper was interning, she and Iris collided in the hallway, causing coffee to spill and Piper’s white blouse to be stained. The redhead could forgive that, but not Iris stressing to everyone and their mother that it was Piper’s fault for just coming out of nowhere. For three weeks. 

Barry's cell rang, thankfully, breaking the awkward air between the two females.

" Allen!” He greeted with gusto. “Yes... Thank god...no captain! That's horrible! I was just-…yes captain.” He said wearily. “On our way." Barry hung up, and grab his equipment bag. "Pipe, we have a crime scene.”

Piper couldn't get out of the lab fast enough.

She had to hurry down to the morgue to grab her own equipment for the crime scene before anything else. 

Once alone, the brunet sighed heavily. “I know you don’t like her, but can’t you be a little nicer?”

Piper presses the floor button and looked to Barry as the cabin began to descend. 

“No.” Piper said curtly as the elevator opened to the lobby. Barry rolled his eyes and followed her out the front doors and to the crime scene.

—-

The two entered the crime scene, which was the murder of a 28 year old male at the Central City Bank. The cause of death was freezing of the body just the body. The floor, roof or the walls weren't covered in snow or frozen. 

The pair came closer to the corpse.

Barry sighed, “Why are we friends Piper?” He asked as the dodged and weave through the crowd of cops and detectives 

Piper smiled cheekily, bending down to the floor to examine the body. “Because you love me, Barry."

The brunet rolled his eyes.

After a few moments of observation, piper hummed. “This is actually impressive.” She mumbled. “It’s gonna suck chipping away the ice to make sure that it was the real cause of death, though.”

 

Barry looked on with trepidation. “Yeah…cool.” He sighed and looked over to Joe.

Piper snapped her fingers to get her partner’s attention. “Isn’t this the guy who robbed and killed that teenager last month?”

Barry leaned over and scanned the deceased’s face. Despite the blue tinge and the remnants of ice on his chin, Barry did recognize the man Piper described.

“Yeah. Dan Molaro, I think.” Regardless, it didn’t take the Flash to recognize the effects of the cold gun. Barry frowned. Snart has been following the no killing rule so well. Whatever Molaro did to Snart must have been extremely personal. 

He started to pack his things up, preparing the speech he was going to give to Captain Cold when he inevitably finds him. Piper was still working on the body, carefully measuring and collecting samples, occasionally speaking into a little recorder for notes. Barry smiled even though she couldn’t see it. Despite the gruesome nature of her job, Piper took great pride in her work, and lived every second she spent on it.

“Pipe I’m gonna have to meet you back at the lab.” He said, sneaking away a sample from the redhead’s kit for Cisco to run a test (just to be sure it was Snart). 

Piper looked up to him as Barry was making an exit. He was already gone by the time she registered his departure. 

“Wow. Okay, thanks Barry.” she mumbled monotonously, returning her attention to the body and the whole crime scene. Heaving another sigh, she went back to work.

“Why’d I have to get the most scattered brained partner." she mumbled, unaware of the person who was staring at her like she was a prize to be won or a diamond to be stolen. 

On the other side of the crime scene tape stood a man with the rest of the public. But unlike the public, this man was not watching the police or getting sick at the sight of the body. 

This man was watching Piper Marsh, taking her full appearance. Her medium length, curled ginger hair; freckle splattered pale skin; short stature; large, pale grey eyes that never batted an eyelash at the corpse. 

Her style was more of the femenine, floral and pastels. She had more of girly appearance, but that did not catch the male's attention. What did was she is a coroner and found his work impressive. 

Something about the strange woman made the man smirk, a feeling of possession unfurling in his stomach. Something made him want to impress her, wanted to watch her like a lab rat in a maze, see her brain speed through scenarios and possibilities to catch a killer. 

The man tilted his head down, the wide black rim of his hat obscuring his face. Maybe it was time to introduce himself to his coroner, he thought.


	3. Starling: the hit

Alexis did not have much to do but paperwork which is boring as hell already but she kind of liked it being a normal women in her twenties at a new job trying to figure out her life. Her life was more complicated than that always have and always will be. Family before anything, duty and honor, you have a duty to your family, the family must always be your first priority before anything, you can not escape your fate, betray the family betray your path as the first born the penalty is death. Alexis shook her head getting the daydreams out of her mind on what could never happen and did what she was sent to do.

Be a inside person for her family. Which included destroying files or records, destroying certain evidence, or making an investigation go a certain way. Alexis didn’t know how long she was going to do this which is until her father did not need her in the police and they get a permanent person in the police department someone who is not the heir to the family business.

Her computer beeped capturing Alexis’s attention, "the plates belong to….well fuck me.” she said reading the information that came from her search Alessandro Ricci 27 year old male who was arrested for petty larceny, murder, rape, kidnapping, gun trafficking, human trafficking, drugs with intent to sell with much more. Alexis looked at the name it sounded so familiar after a while she knew it, he was a low level soldier in her family she bit her lip trying to make a decision on what to do. But as always her loyalty to her family won over what should be right to most people.

Oliver walked into the department catching her attention Alexis for some reason was memorized on the way he was walking how Oliver held himself confidant but also have the world on his shoulders. “do you get have a notification to go off when I find something.” Alexis said sitting back smirking, Oliver laugh shaking his head “nope just had a feeling.” She nodded and printed the information that could take her family down but had a backup plan in her mind that would fix it and keep her cover. Alexis put it in a file and handed it to him with a little smirk“ well here you are mayor playboy” 

Oliver took the file and left to the captain's office Alexis made a little escape to the hall. She texted her father ‘ we have a possible rat problem. Take him out soon as possible papa’ She waited for him to get back to her which was not to long for her phone to buzz. 

‘ handled. You did something right for once.' Alexis deleted the texts and made her way back to her desk. When she got back to her desk the file that she had given Oliver was their with a note ‘Thanks - mayor playboy’ Alexis smiled softly and shredded the file but she kept the note for some reason put it on the outside of her computer.

Alexis kept working quietly until her phone rings she picked up and saw the caller ID. “Yes Uncle Giovanni” she said skipping the small talk which was huge in her family 

“ how's my favorite niece.” Her uncle on the other side stated trying soften his niece his brother and boss daughter for the favor he is about to ask.

Alexis rolled her eyes and sat back smirking “I'm your only niece who has the power to do anything what do you want uncle.” she said getting their call back on track

Uncle Giovanni mumbled something under his breath. “ A favor for your cousin Alesso” 

Alexis rolled her eyes as she heard his reply her cousin is known to get in trouble with the law and other families she knew that her uncle and aunt would ask Alexis dad for help as the boss.

“ on my first day to what a surprise.” Alexis started with a bit of sarcasm to her uncle.

Her aunt’s voice was next thing she heard almost begging which was almost heartbreaking to the stone cold mobster, "please.. talk to your father." Alexis was about to say something the captain came out cutting her off. “ Sanfino murder go” she hung up looked to the captain knowing what it was but she left anyways call her father walking to the car.

Luca answer the phone his home office reading paperwork when the sound off his phone filling his office he looked to see his first daughter name fill the screen "Alexis you are there to do a job not call me and flirt with the mayor of Starling. I did not send you there to fail me”

Alexis in her new partners car Josh he was a older man in his thirties good looking he was almost like Ray Palmer but married with two kids and muscles carrying a gun. Alexis listening to her father rolled her eyes what he said there relationship is very rocky along as she can remember " papa Ho ricevuto una telefonata da parte dello zio Giovanni per il fatto che il cugino Alesso era neil guai. Non ho potuto ottenere molto prima.." 

Luca interrupted his daughter on the phone "I will deal with your cousin now you do your damn job and stop being a disappointment." Luca hung before Alexis could say anything but she wouldn't have time anyway they pulled up to the crime. That was clearly the hit from earlier when she altered them about the rat problem

" I didn't know you could speak Italian" Josh stated as they drove around to get to the actual scene. " I am Italian I thought that would be implied." Alexis said as the car stopped josh shook his head as they emerged from the car " not always….. These damn crime families they don't care about anything or who gets hurt." Alexis looked to the male as they walked down to the scene that looked like a really bad hit and run.

" how do you know it's a hit it could be a car crash." she said Josh looked to her shrugged he did not have any evidence of a crime family connection. It was mostly feelings and experience which was bad. "what else could it be. Especially when this city is home to one of the most feared families and the victim is Alessandro Ricci who works for Santini family." He said walking off Alexis stood there thinking to herself ' don't care about anyone but each other and anyone under our protection.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Italian translations I use from Google Translate. 
> 
> 1\. papa Ho ricevuto una telefonata da parte dello zio Giovanni per il fatto che il cugino Alesso era neil guai. Non ho potuto ottenere molto prima.. (papa I got a phone call from uncle Giovanni about cousin Alesso being in some trouble I couldn't get much before..}


	4. Central: The meeting

Piper decided to do her testing in the lab of the evidence she collected from the crime scene before heading down to the corner for the autopsy. “Hello miss Marsh” an icy cold calm voice from the person behind her making Piper jump dropping the test tube she had in her hand it shattering on the flood the voice was unexpected.

She look behind her to see an older taller man, the man had a buzz cut, smug expression, brown hair, blue eyes 6’2” clearly older than her.Piper knew right away it was Leonard Snart and to her Leonard was hotter in person. In her mind she had a witty line or a sarcastic comment for him but they weren't the things that came out of her mouth.

 

“How….what the…..who are you.” Piper said nervously blushing bright red but every time she spoke trying to form a sentence her face got more red. Piper could not decide if she was freaking out because of he sneaked in and made her jump or that his presence alone made Piper blush bright red matching her fire red hair. But also making her stutter like a schoolgirl that saw the captain of the football team shirtless after practice. 

“Who are you” Leonard smirk looking to the tiny redhead smuggling looking to her as Piper was trying not to blush and mentally kicking herself. “I’m Captain cold also known as…” Piper cut him off knowing his name from the newspaper as well the news.

“Leonard Snart” she said trying not to laugh to his name but a small giggle left her mouth. Piper wasn't scared of him she was more on the lines of awe for a minute. Leonard walked around the lab rolling his eyes “yes yes ha ha Leonard Snart.” he said picking up a test tube and raised an eyebrow to the green liquid inside it as well seeing the different colors on the shelves. He looked at each vile with such intensity as if he was trying to figure out what was in each one. 

 

“What are you doing here” Piper said to him a little annoyed that he interrupted her work mojo and the shock that the criminal hottie was in Barry’s lab. Leonard put the test tube down looked to Piper with his usual cocky smirk towards her attitude change he like it how she went from shy girl to a sarcastic confidant women.

“ I heard you are a fan of mine I wanted to see the face of my….fan” Leonard said leaning against the counter scanning up and down Piper’s body not how it looked or what she look like naked but her style. she's wearing a floral pink dress with nude sweater and pink flats with no doubt from what Leonard witnessed she could kill him. That to Leonard was hot. 

The redhead looked up to the taller male glaring at him using her new found of confidence “ I am not a fan of yours Snart.” Piper said. She just followed his cases and went to the crime scenes looking at the photos, but totally not a fan. Piper just found Leonard physically pleasing to look at for a reason she didn’t understand at the time. 

Leonard thought found it adorable that a tiny redhead was glaring at him using confidence she just found. He winked to her before leaving the lab he called out,“ Till next time miss Marsh.” he said leaving his phone number on her desk. Piper couldn’t help but giggle as she went back to work when he called her miss Marsh. “ Damn it no Piper your brothers will be pissed if you have any kind of feelings for him. It doesn't matter he is older and has steady income your only standards….fuck” she said to herself pushing any of thought of Leonard Snart out of her head for now.

Piper tested more blood and fluids as well doing more test for the case it didn't take long before she was back in her mind beating to her own drum having fun with it. Forensics are fun and never ending field but it can be a long time to test everything and actually getting all results. Especially when the only other person who works in forensics but he wasn't here at the moment so that double her work.

 

“PIPER” she jumped at yet another voice that jumped her out of her thoughts almost dropping yet another vile. Piper looked over to see Barry who was giving her an amused look on his face and had a raised eyebrow “Sorry Barry” she said embarrassed hanging her head down he didn't say anything just hugged her walking to the stations.“ I did the blood test, tested the frozen skin and I am going to the morgue” she said before leaving the lab. 

Beside being a assistant CSI she is a assistant corner Piper walked into the morgue as the corner started to cut in the body “wow that is a new one” Piper said looking into the body amazed as well excited. She ran to change into the appropriate outfit before rushing back in overly excited. Piper is never one of the girls that liked to watch the notebook, likes unicorns and fairies. She likes violence to a point, blood, death and found it so interesting and fun to watch an autopsy. Which was odd because she dresses in floral, bright colors like pink, dresses but she blames it on her best friend and where she grew up.

 

The Corner looked to the body and back to Piper like she was crazy he has seen a lot of things that had to deal with metas and other crazy things. Piper hasn't yet the most she got was suicide, drowning, old age, and the classic murder she was dying for her meta autopsy . He put the tools down and looked to the redhead who was smiling ear to ear gave out an uneasy sigh before talking," I forgot this your first meta death. These are the effects from Snarts cold gun we had cases like this last year ." 

The corner went to his filing cabinet taking off his gloves he open one drawer going through what look to be thousand of files in one drawer. “These are deaths involving that were all Leonard Snart.” Piper nodded as he slapped them on her desk she looked to the guy on the slap and to the corner biting her lip," I thought him and the Flash agreed that no more killing and he can steal whatever he wanted."

The corner chuckled shaking his head in his usual cynical way finishing the autopsy he looked up to Piper," he's a criminal and criminals don't change their ways. You may want to and believe that he can but he can't. Finish up here for me" Piper nodded grabbing the tools she stopped looking at the mountain of files that were still on her desk that he showed no sign on moving them or telling her what they are being use for unless she asked. “Sir what do you want me to do with the files?” The corner put his coat on making his way out sense he has been working all night.

“ I remember writing down a list of his victims but I can not remember. Detective West wants a list of all his victims for something for the flash I don’t know just do it. “ He said and left without a single word. Piper gave out a irritated sigh “ sure I love working through lunch again! It's not like I have plans.” she mumbled pulling out her phone dialing on her brothers number Piper look to the corpse,” He is an asshole I know…….Hi Tommy.” Piper said when her brother adoptive brother picked up “ lunch I can’t do now.”


	5. Starling: Crime Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys this is just a little warning on gore. I don't have the warning on the story because it is not every chapter and I want to cover my bases because I know everyone's comfort level is different.

Alexis walked onto the crime scene went straight to the car that was almost destroyed glass everywhere,blood on the windshield as if a body was flung against it. She looked inside blood was drenched in the shirt of the driver it even went onto the seat Alexis had a clear view of the drivers severed neck no head. 

She could tell that the head was cut off by a knife because of the edges on what was left on his skin and the muscles were basically butcher to separate the head from the neck . Alexis sighed softly looking into the car there was a lot of bed for one head he had his feet all toes hands and all fingers.

Alexis walked around the car trying to find anything that could tie her family in with the police. But keep it clear to the Santini's that it was a hit and to back off from the Sanfino family. She noticed that some of the patrol cops were getting green Alexis who is used to the gore rolled her eyes “ suck it up rookies.” she stated

Alexis walked past Josh without a word, he was more interested on the whole scene then the little things. She got down to in a squat seeing there wasn't just one body in the car but two more there bodies in the same state their heads were missing. Alexis got up walking to the side pulling out her phone she texted her cousin Dante who she knew that was involved with the hit.

' Dante who the fuck was in the car there's more then one body in the goddamn car!" she hit send put her phone in the back pocket for her pretending to care she said,” There is more the one body in the car” She called to the M.E. who pulled out one body bag from his van he nodded and grabbed two more. 

Josh looked to his partner he couldn't put his finger on it but his instincts were going crazy were going off that she wasn't saying the whole truth. But Josh didn't know what it is but there was something was off he could feel it. 'It was him and few other Santini soldiers boss took their heads. Also boss wants you to frame it on a Russian free lance hit man for the cops while the messages is being sent to the Santini's,’ Alexis fought back the urge to kill everyone here that was harder not impossible to frame a hitman as well keeping their signature on it.

The freelance hitman was also known as a contract killer, they are not loyal to anyone they kill only for money. The one Alexis had to frame is called Ivan Kozlov who is a hitman that most families used when they don't want any trace directly linked back to them. Earlier that week he made a mistake that could only ended with his death he slept with one of her uncles daughter but also began greedy. Luca could be a very generous man with paying for the services of the men and women but the rules were simple including do not sleep with a women of his family and don't get greedy. Which he did and a crime like this would sent him behind bars. Ivan wouldn’t know who the boss was but he had a general idea of who the only people he dealt with was a few capos and Alexis.

Alexis looked to the bodies that were still in tact had no heads “ well their are at least three intact bodies and no heads could be a hit if you believe that type of thing.” Alexis said to her partner looking to her partner and again said,” or its headless horseman 2.0” Josh laughed as he wrote down a few notes on the scene but also on Alexis anything she did that seemed off. " how do you know it's a hit" Josh quizzed her. Alexis looked over to him, already forming a lie she spoke without missing a beat. "I studied these cases for a while. I have an idea but not definite, everyone messes up no matter how good you are." That was enough to get some heat off of her for now.

Alexis look around for any mob ties that she could find and replace that evidence for Ivan. She made sure that no one was watching or around her as the switches were taking place as she made her way to the forensics. Though her family knows better than to leave DNA evidence behind that could lead the cops, any vigilante or hero to them but everyone is bond to make a mistake here and there once in a while. 

A new voice from behind her pulled Alexis out of her thoughts while she was messing the CSI evidence, " I thought that the CSI job” the voice said the italian knew right away who it was. She turned around to see Oliver standing in the scene behind her watching her actions, “ I didn't know that crime scenes are part of your job description mister mayor.” Alexis said not impressed but also this made her job twenty times harder with him breathing down her neck. 

Though Alexis didn't mind him near her, checking up on her she like him close. Alexis wanted him closer than anyone could ever get but that wasn't ever going to happen sense the two are from two different worlds not matter how much she wanted him. Oliver did not belong in her world like love doesn't belong in her world. She was taught love makes you weak and watching from the outside looking in it did.

Oliver looked down to her not saying anything he found her strong, independent, brave, beautiful woman who wasn't afraid to call anyone out especially him which Oliver liked but also he felt what could be described as a pull to Alexis. To Oliver she was a mystery a deadly mystery that could hurt or kill him if he looked close enough but he had solve the deadly mystery that is Alexis Sanfino. She is a few girls that didn’t care about his name or his job title which was very new but also it seems like she could kill anyone with anything even a second glance. “Well I am the mayor of the city so technically this is my crime scene” Oliver said with a little authority in his voice and something else that she didn't pick up. 

Alexis raised an eyebrow when he said that and nodded softly walked forward to him making Oliver start walk backwards back behind the tape she also didn't want him to see what she was doing with the evidence, "That is where you're wrong Mr. Mayor you see this a crime scene where a crime has been committed. That is where the cops are involved so I fail to see where city hall’s jurisdiction comes into play. So this is my crime scene understand you have no business in here. So with all do respect mister mayor go home” he gave a nod and walked away to Diggle who is posing as his security laughing “she told you damn. I like her" Oliver rolled his eyes looked back to the raven head girl before getting into the limo with a smirk

Alexis’s phone buzzed she looked down to her father’s text ‘You better be doing your job for your family.’ She sighed looked back where Oliver’s limo was she sighed putting her poker face on texting ‘ I know that. I do not need a fucking baby sister. Boss’ she hit send. Josh and Alexis drove back to SCPD before going home the pair had to log in all evidence for the chain of command. Alexis waited until Josh leave “ annoying son of a bitch” she mumbled reading the notes about her in his computer that she may broke into. Alexis logged out she couldn’t delete them without him noticing. She logged out of his computer and left the station.


	6. Central: Piper Beverly Marsh Queen

Piper finish the autopsy compared what she found to the files that were on her desk, She called Barry informing what she found who seem interested and eager to get off the phone. Piper started to sew up the body back up when gust of wind and orange lightning came through the room. "Flash" Piper said shock this was the first time she was seeing him in person. His face was blurred and his voice echoed when he spoke like it was masked " miss marsh what did you find out about the body.”

Piper looked to him for a minute as if she was trying to figure out who he was. “it's in my report but his chest cavity was frozen so was his heart the effects from Leonard's cold gun. I did some checking on the victim was arrested for child abuse, domestic violence, child pornography" Flash took and read the reports that Piper has written and took all evidence she had on the victim before speeding off. She looked around the office seeing almost everything she had on the victim and Leonard “ your welcome.”

Piper was the last one to leave the corner office she walk out of CCP walking to her car feeling someone staring at her. Piper got into her car looked to the rearview mirror saw Leonard in the backseat looking at her smirking. Piper jumped seeing him there “holy mother god. Leonard!” 

Leonard smirked leaned forward in his seat piper look back to him " you are very interesting miss....marsh. Or is it Queen" Piper rolled her eyes looking back to Leonard moving to the seat next to hers " you are something else Leonard and its marsh people treat me different when they hear Queen" she ended the sentence mumbling looking to her hands. Piper looked to him her body working against her and she blushed bright red under the eye of Leonard Snart. Piper took a breath before realizing what he said," you looked me up.”

Leonard nodded leaning back in his seat he likes knowing everything about anyone that he finds interesting so their " But I like the old fashion talking face to face finding out who people are. But yes I looked you up and I knew you were born in Gotham raised on crime ally. which is an interesting name for a street" Piper shrug looking to him that was one of the most generic known thing about her. 

" I know your parents were killed right in front of you and your older brother who was around 12 you were 6 at the time. you were adopted by the Queens because no one in your family was local. They had two kids but over the years around high school it was..." Piper gave him a look "ok I get it. my family is basically a cluster fuck and I gained more parents and siblings then I ever thought possible." Piper stopped talking her phone rings breaking the quiet tension. her adoptive brother Eddie Thawne Queen.

Around the time Moira and Robert convinced Oliver, one night in Central City Robert had a drunk one night stand with Britney Thawne. Who got pregnant that night with Eddie no one knew who his father was until one day 14 year old Eddie came on to find his mother dead from a drug overdose. In her will was a test that showed Robert Queen is his father. He packed his things and travel to Starling to meet his father. He was welcomed with open arms into the Queen family.

"Eddie” Piper answered looking forward 

"Pipe I'm here where are you" Sense the two live and work in the same city and employer they have a standing dinner every Friday night and sometimes lunch during the week.

Piper look back to where Leonard was but only to see him gone "I got held up at work. I'm on my way now"

_______________

The restaurant they went to was Pipers college roommate family owned, she walked in and to her brother who was sitting waiting for her. Piper doesn't really broadcast her family neither does Eddie because they didn't like the special treatment came with the name she was little shocked that Leonard found it.

They looked to the menu figuring out what to eat, Eddie looked to his sister “ why were you held up" Piper put hers down and smiled happily thinking about her first encounter with the Flash."The Flash came he wanted to know about the body. and I told him all I knew." She didn't dare mention Leonard knowing he would flip that she was talking to Captain Cold.

Eddie looked to his sister him, Oliver, Bradley and Tommy all agree to keep Piper out of this life when she decided to hang up her own hood moving to Central. “Did you see his face or his voice" Piper rolled her eyes she knew Eddie didn't like the flash ever since he showed up. Eddie does help team flash but he only did with a few things but only if Barry keeps Piper in the dark about him being the Flash. 

Her knowing about Oliver as the Green Arrow, Thea as Speedy, Malcolm Merlyn as the Dark Archer, Tommy Merlyn Queen as Arrow Head and the rest of team arrow was enough. After Tommy's mom died and when his father went missing for a few years with no human contact child services got involved threatened to take 11 year old Tommy into Foster care. So 11 year old Oliver begged his parents to adopt his friend so Tommy wouldn't be taken away. Moira and Robert who adored the boy and loves kids agreed. Tommy became Arrow Head around the time Oliver became the hood, Oliver taught Tommy what he learned from the island fighting and archery. 

“No it was blurred and his voice was screwed up. But Eddie that bastard has been arrested about ten times for child abuse, domestic and other disgusting how is this guy on the streets, Maybe Leonard actually did us a favor you know. Now there is one less asshole in the city." Piper rambled on forgetting where she was . 

Eddie looked around the restaurant before looking back to his sister giving her a stern look until she stopped talking before he started to talk. "ok listen to me one there are children near you and there mothers look like they want to hurt you for cursing. The look mom used to give you when you cursed in public" Eddie said and saw Pipers body sink into her chair he shook his head to his sister.

Eddie grabbed his glass taking a sip smirking " you know she would rise from the grave just to beat me for doing that." Eddie nodded they both know Moira Queen would do such a thing he sat the wine glass back on the table before he continued his thought " two are you Piper Beverly Marsh Queen going back to be the vigilante bullseye even though you retired because you were becoming to violent like how Oliver is.” Piper looked to her brother shook her head no she had no intention to go back to being bullseye. She was trained by Oliver after he came back from Lian Yu to help him with his mission to save there city. But she became dark and violent that it scared her enough to hang up her hood and move to Central out of no where.

“Personally I agree that the dude was trash and if we could we should look the other way. But we work for CCPD and we have a duty to protect the law and punish the ones who break it no matter what. Beside the Flash knows about this now so let him deal with it." Eddie finished his little speech. 

Piper nodded drinking some of the wine from her glass " I got some Joe West and some Quentin Lance from you speech did you practice that" Eddie rubbed his face he knew his sister loves to push her brothers buttons. He was not excluded despite being the favorite brother out of them all, " Well you're talking like Oliver and Malcolm" Piper open her mouth like she was about to speak but then close it folding her hands on the table. She close her eyes and took a sigh before nodding " so did you ask Barry out yet or are you still checking him out with wishful thinking." Eddie shrugged eating some bread that was on the table" not yet but I have a plan so hope.....hey we're talking about you right now!" he caught on quick on what Piper was trying to do.

She gave him a shrug picking up the menu once more before saying " don't blame me I just want two people I know to get together because they both like each other and I want my brother happy." Piper said not looking from her menu which is currently on the steaks, " well I.... Barry is into me" Piper gave him a slow nod like it was something that everyone knew which everyone did the whole police force knew, Joe, her knew as well." I really liking this New York Strip"


	7. Starling: Alexis meets Green Arrow

Oliver on his fifth round on the salmon ladder his mind was on the scene last night. He went down there because the victim,Alessandro Ricci had involvement on a case they were working on which led to organized crime and Starlings dangerous, violent as well respected family. The Sanfinos. “Oliver” Felicity said loudly enough for him to stop and jump down walking over shirtless. 

Felicity bit her lip watching her ex boyfriend walk over to her “ did you find something?” he ask looking at the screen seeing crime stats, search on Sanfino “ the only Sanfinos I could find is Detective Sanfino and her family.” Oliver shook his head he didn’t believe that Alexis is involved in with organized crime. “Sanfino is a common Italian name I thought.” Oliver suggested to her as the elevator doors open showing the rest of Team Arrow on their gear, “ Maybe in Italy but here in the United States is not Oliver”

Diggle, Tommy, Thea and Roy walked to them on the landing “ where's Laurel” Oliver asked looking at the group walked to them after patrol.” She had to work late for a case.” Tommy said to his brother and best friend. Tommy and Laurel have been seeing each other sense Oliver went missing on the island. Oliver who didn’t have the feelings for Laurel anymore couldn’t be happier for the two. “And Malcolm, Quiten.” Oliver looked to Tommy who shrugged, Tommy and his father talk work most thing out. 

They can talk be around each other without getting angry Tommy worked as Oliver's deputy mayor. Malcolm stayed in straling for his son and daughter, sense Moria and Robert are gone he also saw Oliver, Eddie, Bradley and Piper as his own so they could have a partianal figure so did his boyfriend. He also started to see Quentin Lance that both took awhile for Tommy and Laurell to get used to.

“ Oliver I do not see another Sanfino but also looking closer there are things that do not seem right.” Felicity said reading Alexis background in the SCPD. Oliver looked to the blonde thinking “ we need to focus on the organized crime organization they took out all major players these people are dangerous. They took over Italy, LA, New York, Coast City, Midway, Opal, Straling set up shop in Gotham and how about to run the Santinis out of central. Instead focusing on Alexis we need to focus on that.” Oliver looked to Facility as he was making his case.

Diggle looked to Oliver for little bit “ They have huge operations in Coast, Midway and Opal. Even if Alexis has a secret life of crime or not she is investigating this the victims are Santnis and Alessandro Ricci. They believe a Russian hitman did it Ivan Kozlov she’s in danger we need to tell her to back off.” Oliver sighed he knew Diggle was right he walked down to his bow grabbed it walk to his suit “ I’ll talk to her.” Thea look to her brother confused as he grabbed his suit “ as him?” Oliver nodded getting ready.

\---------

Alexis walked into her apartment when she turn on the lights they wouldn't turn on out of childhood instincts, she grabbed her knife in her boot walked around penthouse until she heard a voice "Alexis Sanfino." 

She turned around to see the Green Arrow in the middle of her family room glass on the floor. "You broke my window asshole your going pay for that I don't give two shits who you are." Oliver kept his face down out of sight but he had a grin on his face she wasn’t freaking out like most people did but more concerned of her windows.

"so are you Alexis Sanfino" Oliver played stupid keeping his cover as the Green Arrow and not letting it slip who he is but he had to remember to keep Oliver and him separated. " Who wants to" Alexis wrapped her hand around the knife ready to kill him if necessary. As well listening for anyone else if their was anyone else the two just stared at each other. 

Alexis knew about Green Arrow and his team but she didn’t think anything of it finding it cute. Cute that there is a modern day Robin Hood and a band of merry men thinking they could change the world.

"I need you to leave that crime scene alone. It's too dangerous for you to go sniffing around the wrong people." Alexis smirked as she sat down on her couch not breaking eye contact with the Vigilante. " Can't do that it's my job, to protect and serve my city"she said trying not to throw up saying it. 

Oliver rolled his eyes trying to figure out a way to keep her out of it without giving too much information " the mayor said you were stubborn." Alexis walked to her kitchen not bothering with the lights she grabbed a bottle of Smirnoff iced cake vodka. " I just met him today he doesn't know me well enough to make assumptions but that part is true. Why do you want it." 

She walked to him and took another gulp looking to the bottle with a shrug as if it wasn't bad she thought it would be." Because I can take it the danger. You cant" Oliver said stepping closer to her. Alexis could see his eyes she had her suspicions of who it could be behind the mask for blackmail. " It's to dangerous for you" Alexis rolled her eyes at the male just continue to drink the vodka.

"I usually go from something stronger but my cousins wife left it. and I can protect myself it's my job remember my job detective ring a bell" Alexis put the bottle down and grabbed her favorite whiskey which was better. She saw Oliver’s body language stiffen sense she could not see his face.He did not want her on the case." I'm not backing off so don't expect a different answer if you ask again" walked off she walked to her bedroom but stop at the stairs sighed softly looked to him" turn my lights back on! and your fixing my window Robin Hood.” With that being said Alexis walk upstairs to bed leaving Oliver alone in her family room. 

Oliver got back to the Arrow gave he push own the hood taking off his mask frustrated. " God damn it" he growled putting his quiver and arrows away before changing back into his regular clothes before walking out to see Felicity talking on the phone to her girlfriend. 

" I know Sara but its ok we can have dinner when you have a time." Felicity smiled watching the cameras talking on the phone with her girlfriend Sara Lance. Oliver stopped behind on her on the platform on and waited for her to finish. " That sounds fun I can sneak out without Oliver.." oliver coughed losing patients. Felicity jumped turning around to see him blushing bright red from getting caught " i have to go i love you" she hung up and looked to Oliver with a smile collecting her thoughts before saying, “ hi I’m guessing the talk with detective sanfino did not go so well.” 

Oliver sighed nodding looking down to her " yeah she's stubborn yet brave she didn't even look scared I will give her that. Felicity I need everything on that russian hit man. Who he worked for why he killed central city mobsters. Everything” Felicity nodded looking to Oliver writing down everything before grabbing a file she put together. " Also I looked at Alexis record something didn't seem right so I.." she stopped talking when he gave her a look that just sent that message back off from her.

" Alexis is one of the good guys Felicity leave her alone" Oliver walked down to the elevator Felicity followed him not giving up until he hears her.The former lovers stood toe to toe in front of the elevator, " Oliver i know we're not together anymore and I am with Sara. You are my friend and I'm serious when I say something isn't right in her past and now that is on record." Oliver sighed in the back of his mind he knew Felicity was right. 

He felt the same thing at her apartment Alexis held a knife like she was trained to kill and drank like she was hiding something. Also the crime scene it was like she was more interested and nodded the elevator doors open " ok ok. keep it just in case but leave her alone for right now go get some sleep. " Oliver step in the elevator he couldn't help but wonder if Alexis wasn't all she seems.


	8. Central; Surveillance Rouge

ONE MONTH LATER

Piper wore a red sweater, shirt under her sweater, jeans and boots walking in the lab. The rest of month has been quiet no Leonard meet ups no rouge crime. At first it was a little strange but the quiet was easy to adjust too. " Piper" she jumped seeing Leonard sitting back behind her desk holding a cup from Jitters " Snart" she said shocked that after a month Leonard just appears out of nowhere. Especially here at CCPD. " Snart, that hurts Piper. I thought we are on first name bases"she rolled her eyes pulling a spare chair sitting across from Leonard "ok sorry. Hi Leonard" he gave her the cup of coffee Piper drank it without hesitation. 

She looked to the cup as if it would jump at her or he put something in the cup that makes the coffee taste different. Like a date rape drug which makes the drink taste salty," this is my favorite how did you know" Leonard gave her a look that made it seem like she insulted his intelligence. "Of course did you think I was going to drug you." Leonard laughed and looked to her standing up, Piper looked down blushing as he continue to talk. 

"That's not my style but all those shots of espresso are not good for you" with that being said he left the lab leaving Piper shocked that he knew a such a thing. But it is Leonard Snart and he did research her so of course he knew her favorite coffee.

" Wow ok" she said to herself in a daze, Barry walked in the lab saw Piper a little spaced not unusual for her " you ok?" Piper nodded logged in her computer and started to wok looking back to the cup the conversation was constantly playing her head. " Wired" Piper shook of the thought of Leonard Snart actually having romantic feelings for her out of her head.

About ten minutes later, Barry said something about having to talk to Eddie she nodded not even registering that her brother was about to ask out her partner. Piper went onto spotify and started to play music trying to keep her mind away from Leonard as she worked on the reports as she hummed along to the song.

A unknown number pop up on her phone with a text message that said, ‘that's not really good song miss queen’ Piper automatically knew it was Leonard she didn't remember giving that to him.  
‘How did you get my number.’ Piper hit send she forgot about the occupation he was in. That Leonard did his homework on her proving it that night in her car.

Leonard rolled his eyes and laughed at her naiveness,‘thief but I also did my homework remember. Is it Queen or Marsh, I do like Marsh Queen’ 

Piper looked at the text she was busy really didn’t have time to text him. 'Its Marsh Queen. But a work its just Marsh. I am really busy right now.’ She hit send continue to work putting the phone in a drawer. Piper was alone for most of the day sense Barry didn't come back from talking to Eddie. 

Piper had her music still on as she continue to catch up with reports. It has been a busy month for her, doing lab and corner work even though it wasn’t Leonard related. Piper was able to run out to get Big Belly Burger but she had to go back to CCPD to eat. Taking a break to eat she had grabbed her phone didn't see any text messages from Leonard sense there little conversation. Piper scroll through Instagram, Facebook, Snapchat and Tumblr all her favorite social media on her breaking while eating.

But like she jinxed herself as another text popped up from Leonard' Big Belly Burger again? that isn't really healthy' Piper wiped her hands clean and smirked playing his game " bite me Snart.’ She hit reply just waiting for him to reply Piper continue work as she ate her food  
\------------  
At the rouge warehouse, Leonard laughed at the text he got from Piper he didn’t think she had that in her. He had Hartley hack into the cameras for the lab and the corner office so he can keep an eye on Piper.  
‘soon enough’ he hit send and not even five seconds later he got a response from her that he didn't think she would send.

‘good I like frost bite’ Leonard’s head snapped up when he read that. He looked over Mick who was talking to his boyfriend Ray Palmer. He had helped Flash with team Arrow on a case while they did that Mick and Ray met. Mick made sure that Ray was dependent on him after saving his life. Ray also loved the city like Piper and made a new company here. While dating Heatwave he continues as the Atom.

" Mick she is the one" Leonard said making Mick to look to his friend and criminal partner and Ray to look at Leonard happy." Please tell me it's not the wreck at CCPD" Leonard didn't say anything he just stared at his best friend for about three minutes before saying, ”Ok I won’t.”

" Leonard you have been watching, studying, stalking, researching her for a month. You found she was adopted by the queens at 10 the adoptive sister of detective Thawne and mayor Queen deputy mayor Merlyn. Whos father basically adopted the entire Queen clan when Moira Queen died. Not too mention her biological brother is in the military. Both Queen siblings have league training most of them are vigilantes. Remember that " Mick said trying to get it through Leonard's head how bad this is. He was freaking out at the same time.

Leonard shrugged not seeing anything wrong with it, " yeah and" Mick ran a hand down his face tried something else. "She wore the same sweater for three weeks strait, you saw her eat an entire stuff crust pizza by herself she's a wreck," Leonard nodded sitting back with a stupid look on his face " yeah I know it's cute right. She's so dysfunctional that is why I am going to take care of her.” Ray found it cute little bit but also little familiar he rubbed his boyfriends arm keeping the arsonist calm,” Mick it is the exact same thing you did to me. You took care of me.”  
Mick looked up to the sky and gave a defeated sigh seeing this go really bad. Not because of who Piper is but who her family is." I will start praying again if you make this stop" Mick sad to sky talking to the man above. Leonard rolled his eyes looking to his friend before going back to the screen Ray look to his boyfriend rolling his eyes getting up “ come on Mick I’ll let you do the thing you wanted to do last night.”  
\--------------

Barry walked in the lab looking like he was on cloud nine and went to heaven," sorry but I um.....I have a date with Eddie tomorrow are you ok with that" Piper smiled to her partner she love how Barry value his friends opinions so much but she was more happy one of her ships have a date. " Of course!" she hugged Barry before he sat down at his desk logging in. “By the way what took you so long to get back?” Piper asked looking to Barry who stopped typing and blushed bright red. 

Piper continue to type laughing shaking her head as Barry started to work on the mountain of paperwork slowly which was killing him. Piper gotten up to walk downstairs but stop in front of Barry’s desk," Barry if you hurt my brother remember I am a trained certified corner and don't forget I am from Gotham. I know how to make something or someone disappear ok." Barry nodded eyes wide as Piper skip out of the lab heading to the stairs," she's definitely a Queen" he mumbled working. 

Piper skip into Captain Singh’s office gave him the files that she had finished which was more than half. She walked over to Joe and Eddie hugged her brother who smiled when he felt his sisters arms "hi Pipe" he kiss her cheek when she sat down on his desk Eddie turn away from his computer screen." Barry told me you two have a date tomorrow." Eddie nodded standing up putting a file back in a cabinet before looking to his sister who had a huge smile on her face.

" Yes we are going to Mama Chow's Fine Dining. One of Barry's favorites and then bowling." Piper turn to Joe who looked like he was dying at the thought of his adoptive son and partner are going out she shook her head. " Come on Joe it could be worse Iris could be dating Eddie" Joe looked to her with horror of the thought even though Piper was just kidding.

" Go work missy now" he said in his fatherly tone that they all know so well. Joe treated them all as his kids especially Piper who needed the parent supervision. Piper nodded and skipped back upstairs to the lab, Barry was using his speed to get through the files . He didn't even notice a shock Piper in the doorway watching write, walk, type in superspeed." BARRY!" He stopped and looked up to see Piper whose jaw was on the floor not moving from the doorway. Barry slowly stood up made his way to her sitting Piper down who is still in shock he sat across from her " ok we should talk about a few things."


	9. Starling:Blood is Thicker Then Water

Alexis walk into the police station wearing dark blue jeans, casual dark dress shirt and her heels holding coffee her usual dose of caffeine and hangover cure. Aleixs saw Oliver sitting at her desk waiting for her to get in." Mr mayor what are you doing here this fine morning. I have raging headache so it better be good" Oliver looked to Alexis watching her sit down log in the system. The pair haven't spoken since the crime scene a month ago

" I heard you had a visit from the Green Arrow after we spoke." She nodded little surprise he knew about her visit with the Green Arrow in her apartment. But Alexis is shock that the Green Arrow didn’t tell Oliver about there rooftop visits that she has been having nightly with the vigilante. The conversations they had over the night was him trying to get her off the case. But Alexis kept refusing sense she was stubborn and refuses to be told what to do.

" How's the case" Alexis sat back looking to Oliver who seemed to interested in the case that she has been ‘working’ on. The one her father send the hit on, Alexis has to be careful not to get caught which means go at the police speed. Which is killing her. "My partner finally got a name after a month undercover under in those circles . I am going to talk to him in a little bit" she said grabbing a bottle of pills for her hangover. 

Oliver watched Alexis take the medication out of bottle with a little smirk on his face " now about this hangover." Alexis took the pills drinking water to get them go down looking to Oliver owning up to her actions. " I went out last night to my families newest club opening last night it .Maybe a few to many but the night ended really good.” Alexis smirked grabbing a file standing up Oliver stood the same time they both were standing chest to chest.

Alexis is 5'9 and wearing heels Oliver is 6ft almost 6'1 she still had to look up to him. They stayed like for little bit both of them feeling something. Alexis felt something she wasn't supposed to because of who she is. Oliver was feeling jealousy from what she said at the end as wells something no girl ever made him feel before. " Excuse me sir I need integrate him" Alexis said before walking away  
\----------  
Alexis walked out of integration room as Ivan was screaming at her Russian what were not nice things. Alexis stopped spoke to him in Russian before slamming the door closed rolling her eyes. Oliver lean on the wall listening he understood everything but has play dumb keeping the act up as just Starling’s Mayor by asking, " what did he say?" Alexis looked to where Oliver shock that he stayed and waited for her." A few things and I responded that he shouldn't talk to a women like that. I have been meaning to t..." She stopped talking when her phone buzzed.

Alexis look to the screen and read the text she sighed softly looking back to Oliver gave him a small smile, " I have to go" she turned and walked away grabbing her things before running out. Oliver watch through the window as Alexis ran out of police station he ripped out the paper where he wrote the translations down from Russian to English.

" Oliver?" Diggle asks him appearing behind his friend little worried. Oliver looked to him, " there's something going on especially with this being said" Diggle took the paper that Oliver offered to him it read." I am going to kill you! Your family is nothing but traitors Sanfino I will tell everyone who you are." Oliver made the initial I to show that it was Ivan speaking. 

The next part had the initial A.S. For Alexis Sanfino. " You shouldn't have slept with my uncle's daughter no matter how much she begged or stripped down to nothing. Its funny if you think anyone is going to believe you or your going to the point of talking to others.” Diggle had read each part out loud, “What is going on” he said to his friend.

Oliver nodded turning to Diggle, " she is into something and with what Felicity found that night. All those nights when she thinks she’s talking to whole other person it's like she is different person. But when its here her personality does a complete flip. Maybe she’s undercover” He said trying to make sense of it. Diggle took a step forward to his friend “ Maybe Feclity is right and you don’t want to see  
\-----------  
Alexis drove to her families warehouse after she got the text that she was needed at the warehouse. In the ranks she is second highest position within her family and the only women in history to have that rank. Which doesn't let her do ground work that lower positions do. Traditionally in her position they deal with day to day life which could be appointments, meeting, dealing with the politics of there life, planning hits and raids. Office things Alexis does that. 

But she also does assassins deals on the street, buying and selling, going to the docks to pick up shipments, goes on raids and hits. Anything that can’t happen in a office, She likes it so she does it not to mention she is one of the best. But also Alexis loves the adrenaline rush. Luca had his daughter trained in all combat techniques weapons, close quarters and hand in hand, also trained to be an assassin, sniper, spy. She is also a perfect liar and talented business women. Alexis to her father was more than a heir but also a weapon never a daughter.

Alexis walked in her father's office she sat down after paying her respects " you wanted to see me don" Luca nodded looking to papers before looking back up to his oldest daughter who was sitting across from him. " You arrested Ivan good before someone is stupid to even listen and believe babbo. I want him whacked" Alexis nodded walking to the whiskey in the room pouring some in a glass.

" We need to make sure he is in police custody when that happens I can take him out not a problem" she said the drinking down the whiskey looking to her father getting more listening to him talk. " Good we found a permanent person to be in SCPD we need a fulltime capo bastone we just send in your notice to the captain. Donna is clean out your things there , Also I need you to kill the Green Arrow he has been creating a problem we don't need.” Luca said grabbing a cigar warming it before lighting it.

She nodded still standing not moving asking her father a question " do you know who the person is taking over" Luca nodded. The person who is taking is going to understand Alexis went un notice or so she thought for a month, " Donna's husband Rick. He wants to make good with the family so he agreed to be a meat eater. Get going" Alexis nodded and walked out of the office.

Alexis knows the route Ivan was taken being transferred to prison which is a few hours outside the city. She set up her gun and nest so no one would see, she watch that Ivan had his head to window which were not bulletproof. Alexis shot him perfectly in the head in a moving car. She left and went back into the city which to a few hours. Alexis waited for the Green arrow at their usual rooftop. She got back into the city at dusk and came right to the roof.

Ever since that one night in her apartment the two have had nightly meetups. At first it was because he wanted her to back off the Ivan case, then he caught her in the middle of an arms deal so he was trying figure who she truly was or trying turn her good. But she figured she convinced him it was an act somehow when its not.

" Alexis" the scrambled voice behind she didn't move just continue to look out to city and beautiful it looks after sunset her gun strapped to her thigh but her hand on it." My family wants you dead. I have never failed a mission but yet you. I can't kill you" She turned around to the male. Oliver watch her studying him they both were watching the other to make a wrong move Oliver straighten out " who are you" he said to her still intrigued on finding out who she is really.

The Green arrow didn't say anything after that Alexis didn't either she smirked before saying. "Just don't get in my family's way" she turned to walk off but his voice stopped her once more" you are a cop but yet you do this illegal."Alexis sighed and turned around to the hooded man. "First I was born into this life and this world there was no other way. Second I was only pretending to be a cop I'm far from a cop "the Green Arrow looked to her uneasy not sure what to believe anymore and sighed " I don't understand." 

Alexis shrugged softly looking to him taking in the full body of the Starling City Vigilante "blood is thicker than water". she walked off getting a call from her family Alexis was climbing on her bike." Yes" she nodded and hung up the call. They called Alexis for another which she took gladly, Alexis drove and got into position before they noticed.

Alexis did not second guess she doesn't feel anything killing another person anymore, she took the shot killing him instantly. She went to her family's club right after celebrating she didn't have to go back SCPD. She danced and drank the night away in a black mini dress, Dante and Lorenzo watched her. Alexis ended the night with taking one guy home to her trashed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don=Boss  
> Capo Bastone=under boss
> 
> babbo=idoit,dope
> 
> wacked= killed  
> meateater=corrupt cop


	10. Central;  Frist Date

Piper look to Barry, Barry looked to Piper. She grabbed the cup from her desk filled with diet pepsi taking a sip. Piper got up not speaking she close the lab door," Piper…..” Barry was about to speak but he stopped when she held up a finger sitting down. Piper was calm not speaking which was little more fighting to barry right now.

"Pipe" he said again " ok you are like him. No...you are the Flash everything makes sense the amazing fast results, the constant leaving and the lighting strike oh my god" Barry nodded not saying anything than there is a sting was on his arm. "Ow" he said rubbing the spot where Piper hit him.

"what was that for" Piper gave him a look that basically said on her face really." For not telling me your the Flash" she snapped looking at Barry who was shrinking in seat." They didn't want me to. Your brothers and I am more scared of Oliver then you. Also Eddie threatened to withhold sex.”Barry said not looking at her playing with his fingers as he spoke.

Piper sighed and went back to work but stop after a while turn told Barry who eventually went back to work.”Well know everything is out on the open. You are the Flash and Leonard Snart is obsessed with me." Barry looked to her shock on what she said but also how casually it was said. “WHAT" Piper turned around to him realizing she said the last part out loud." So you excited for tonight your date with Eddie" piper said trying to change the subject before Barry could process what she said  
\---------------------

Piper walked out of the station around 7 that night she didn't expect to see Leonard there leaning on his bike waiting. But he was, "What are you doing" he smirked looking at the small ginger taking in her appearance,"taking you to dinner. A date" he said as if Piper should have known what he was planning."Ok-" before she got another word Leonard picked her up and put her on the bike sped off .

They stopped at one of the newest expensive restaurants in the city. Which just open last week and have been making a killing."Leonard I am not going to rob this restaurant with you as a date "Piper said as they walked into the restaurant after he parked. Leonard had his hand on her waist smirking that she thought they were commit a felony for there date. "Shh" leonard said before speaking to the host and walked to a table set for two. They sat down at the table Leonard tried his best for small talk which was very awkward sense he knew everything about her. 

Piper smiled at the attempt and decided to take pity on him and just tell him everything." I was born in Gotham City I have one biological brother. Bradley he is in the military in Iraq. My parents were killed right in front of me and Bradley by the Penguin I was six Bradley was 14. We didn't have any relatives in America they live in Ireland and they didn’t want us. They put us in the foster care system. We refused to be separated and we are little screwed up so no one wanted to adopt us. Moira Queen walked in and apartenley she was looking for child to adopt so I looked at her dead in the eye and pulled a head off a doll Bradley was hovering over me like a shadow . So she picked us."

Leonard blinked but wasn't surprised sense she was from gotham but what happen to her that young."We moved to straling I gained another brother and sister. Oliver and Thea Queen then later they adopted Tommy and Eddie. Also I went to college in Coast City and met my best friend there. I studied forensic and funeral service" Leonard stopped look to her blinking ask a few things making sure he heard her right, "Eddie? Oliver? Tommy? Bradley? Military?" Piper nodded Leonard took breath and made a mental note to never hurt her or he will die.

"why Coast" Piper shrugged looking to him looking to him sipping her water "it was far but not like far far away." The conversation continued on to what was her favorite food,color and so on. But soon enough the tables turn to Leonard he was hesitant at first to talk about his past but he gave in. Sense Piper talked about hers so there was no excuse for him not share.

" I was abused by father as kid my mother left us when I was six.He met another women who is my sisters mom but she left I raised my sister. My dad used me and sister on jobs and when we wouldn't do them right he would beat us until were unconuises. Then it got too the point when it didn’t matter he would just beat us senseless. He was in and out of jail drunk…." Piper almost cried hearing some of his past she wanted to find Lewis Snarts grave just destroy it. Or bring him back from the dead just to kill him again she was fine with either. 

" we should go" Leonard said as they finished their dinner and right before the waiter could bring the check. "um Leonard paying?" Piper asked him confused, Leonard laughed pulled her with him as they sneaked out leaving the staff confused and running around looking for them. He still found it amusing paying the tab when he's a criminal, he dropped her home before driving off himself. "Paying cute" Leonard laugh driving to the warehouse.


	11. Starling: Date or No Date

Alexis woke up hearing the front door close she looked to see her bed empty, her head was killing her. "I really need to stop drinking on a school night" Alexis sat up grabbing advil and took a shower to get ready looking like a decent human being. She got into black jeans red shirt leather jacket and combat boots grabbing her gun baldes putting them into their respective places.On her way out Alexis grabbed one of her car keys, phone and bag.

She stopped for coffee before going to her office at the casino not ready to face her father without caffine "morning" she turned around hearing the voice behind her and saw Oliver in his usual Armani suits and the smile he wore every time he saw her. " Morning" she responded looking to Oliver. Alexis taken in his appearance 6 foot, ripped, no doubt handsome and for some reason single. “Next” the Barista called bringing Alexis to reality Oliver chuckled noticing her staring.

Alexis order is cappuccino with a shot of espresso and steamed milk, Oliver jumped in order his coffee which was Black and paid the Barista had heart eyes for him. The pair waited in silence Alexis was returning texts, Oliver just observed her. He didn't have the change to look at her Alexis is 5'9, olive skin, long straight black hair and blue eyes that were filled with secrets but they were also broken and haunted. She has an hourglass body shape that was toned.

The style what he seen her wearing is professional business clothes, as Green Arrow he saw her in all black, also saw her in club clothes, and outfits that showed off her curves. Alexis style was more of sexy, bad ass but also business women ready for a fight.

"I can feel you staring" Oliver snapped back to reality hearing that and played like everything was normal but the first thing that came out of his mouth was, " would you like to go out sometime" Alexis shocked at that she didn't really know what to say but she wasn't expecting it either. She doesn’t go on dates anymore it was more go to a club get drunk get laid and repeat.

She looked to Oliver to see if he was kidding or not but none of that came out of her mouth instead it was, "do you know who my family is." Alexis mentally kicking herself for saying that. Oliver had his suspicions sense from the past month he witness her commit many illegal acts from gun deals to murder. " I know that your father build huge empire including casinos,hotels ,clubs, restaurant he recently bought the Starling newspaper many other business. Your family dominated Italy, Europe, and now America but that doesn't matter to me." 

Alexis blinked when Oliver stated he didn’t care but it was something refreshing that someone said that. She almost believed it. " You know the rumors right. That my family has ties to the Italian mob" Oliver shrugged he didn’t believe anything about that because he didn't have the evidence. 

Piper once told to stop looking at the worse of people so he was trying to do that." I have heard the rumors yes but that doesn't matter to me" Alexis took his cup when their names were called wrote her number on it "call me mister playboy mayor" she said before leaving.

Alexis drove down to the docks with her two older cousins who are her right and left hands Dante and Lorenzo. Where they had a drug deal going down, The trio stood waiting with their guns in hands while the people Lorenzo and Dante brought held up their weapons ready to use them. Luca put the three on the deal because Alexis can speak multiple languages as well expert fighter as well business women and torture , Lorenzo is an expert on drugs and testing as well fighting weapons , Dante was good on clean up fighting and weapons.

But also the three of them strike fear in there enemies as well business partners. "There late. I don’t like this.” Alexis stated after a while as passed by looking to Lorenzo who put this meeting together outside he was calm inside he was freaking out. 

The Sanfino' s are powerful and feared because they will not hesitate to kill their own if necessary without a blink of the eye. They could be siblings, child and parents, cousins, aunts and uncle, in laws doesn't matter. "There coming" Alexis nodded looking forward she wasn't going to kill Lorenzo she just hates waiting " they better be."

A car appeared getting out where three Russian men. Alexis talk to the underboss in Russian the other two were ready to fire Lorenzo tested the drugs that he was handed before they give the Russians the money.

Lorenzo got the result after making sure he walked to Alexis who was staring down the main men with a death gale. "Lex" Lorenzo showed her the test which basically crushing a pill putting the crushed pill in a tube with a liquid. You shake the test and if the liquid reacts its drugs. If it didn't then no drugs.

" cosa significa questo?" Alexis looked at the test tube then look back to Lorenzo who responded, " Queste pillole non sono le droghe, sono inutile." Alexis looked over to the one who was holding a briefcase of money shaking her head softly if you weren't paying attention you would miss it.

He nodded Alexis gave the Russians a nod as if everything was ok she smirked said loud enough to her men, " Uccidili tutti" No words were said just bullets being fired the Russians not standing a chance. Alexis grabbed her phone calling her father " I hate these calls" she said to Lorenzo who gave her a small smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations are once again from google translate
> 
> cosa significa questo?- What does this mean
> 
> Queste pillole non sono le droghe, sono inutili- These pills are not the drugs, they are useless
> 
> Uccidili tutti- kill them all


	12. Central;Meeting Team Flash

Piper went to take a shower first thing in the morning which she did every morning. As she was getting dressed she heard someone in the kitchen, Piper got into tights, skirt, flats, sweater walking to the kitchen with a hairbrush for protection. The person was gone but there was fully made breakfast pancakes, bacon, orange juice, fruit and vitamins. "Leonard" she said knowing it was him smiling thinking it was kind of cute.

Piper went to the coroner's office after arriving to work. She looked too see the five bodies that she was going to look at. Piper was the only one know sense her boss retired, " Lord" She mumbled started to work on them one at time. The time passed without knowing it but it was very slow but time passes she had music on to help." I knew you would be busy" Piper looked up to see Leonard in the doorway she really wasn't expecting anyone . "Hi?" she said as if it was a question.

Leonard didn’t say anything just sat down looking around waiting he put out food for them as he waited. After sewing up the body Piper washed her hand taking off the protection clothes she sat down started to eat the food with no word. Leonard didnt think about asking the five corpses one he didn't care two he was eating. Piper was eating like a small child which made Leonard chuckled continue to think she was too innocent he was going to ruin her. 

Piper walked into the lab after lunch with Leonard to see Barry working on a few things for multiple test, "Hey need help with anything." She asked the usual busy CSI walking around his lab looking to the test that were currently running and what he still has to do.

Barry looked to her with a friendly smile on his face finishing up everything shaking his head, "no. But I do want to show you something else" She nodded looking to Barry little confused on what he was talking about." Ok but I need to get..."Barry ran In lighting speed grabbed Piper holding her in his arms and ran them to S.T.A.R labs. He didn't stop until they were in the middle of the cortex, "you ok" Barry asked waiting to see if she would get caught on fire like many did.

Piper took a breath closing her eyes nodding trying to regain her balance. " yeah yeah I'm good" Piper patted Barry's shoulder smile on her face looking around trying not to freak. "That's very cool" Two people walked in the cortex looking to the pair confused on what is going on. " Barry who is this" Barry turn and smiled to Caitlin and Cisco he put a hand on Piper’s back walk with to them. “This is my friend Piper Beverly Marsh Queen and Oliver, Tommy and Eddie's little sister. Pipe this is Caitlin Snow also known as Killer Frost and Cisco Ramon also known as Vibe.” 

Piper couldn't help but geek out now she was is the same room as three hero's. “ Hi oh my god I am a huge fan…” A alert came up interrupting Piper mid fan freak out watch Team Flash spring into action how different it was from Team Arrow. " Barry robbery in progress at Central City Bank" Barry changed into his suit and left. Piper was shown what the team does behind the screen which wasn't much different from Felicity. 

Cisco pulled her to his side and shown around like a child as they geek out together " guys it's Cold" Barry said through the coms. Piper rolled her eyes texting Leonard sense he put his number in her phone' you are an idiot. If you don’t stop I am not going on another date with you' she hit send.

Not even two minutes later Barry said over the coms “ Cold is gone everyone is ok. The money is still here.” She got a text back from Leonard ' Dinner’ Piper cracked a smile at the text before replying to the message ‘ You robbed a bank.’ Her phone buzzed gain after about two minutes she didn’t look at it.

Barry ran back into the cortex look to Piper with his friendly smile, "that is so cool!" she squealed. Barry laughed and changed back into his clothes using his sped, "I know right, Snart told me to tell you he's going to pick you up at eight here. Your brothers are going to kill you.” Piper nodded keeping her eyes on the speedster with a I know look on her face, “ I know but it's worth it.” 

About 10 minutes later Leonard walked into the cortex casually and leaned on the door frame. "Piper turn around. Someone is here to see you.” Caitlin said when she looked to the doorway during her conversation with the red head. Piper turn around to see smug the Leonard standing there waiting for her. 

"Damn it. I will see you later Catlin " Piper talked as she got up from her chair and walked with Leonard who turned to the hall. Leonard followed behind her walking down the hall he leaned down to her with a smirk "what are your not happy to see me" he tease.

Piper rolled her eyes with a little smile playing on her mouth as they walked out to the parking lot. " Where are we going for dinner" Leonard laughed at the fact she changed the subject so fast. “Pizza Hut” he said getting on the bike pulled her on behind him after making sure Piper was secure before driving off.

Leonard drove to the nearest Pizza Hut he could find. As he drove down the street Leonard felt Piper’s grip around his waist tighten "You ok.” He asked looking back over her when they stopped at a red light. Piper nodded they got to the restaurant and were allowed to pick the seat so Piper pick a comfy booth in the corner.

There waiter is a 17 year old boy asking what they wanted before Piper could speak Leonard ordered,” Piper will have a caffeine free diet Pepsi and I will take a Pepsi and two stuffed crust pizza one cheese one pepperoni thank you." Piper blinked that he could possibility now that the little things it just amazed her" what" he said with his usual smug look.


	13. Starling: The First Date

Alexis walked into her penthouse slamming the door annoyed. Her father yelled and blamed her for the failed deal, walking into her kitchen her phone rings. Alexis look to the caller i.d. Unknown everything screamed do not answer and get drunk but she did."Hello" she said taking her shoes off throwing them to the stairs."Dinner?" she looked around the apartment like she was being prank but recognized the voice.

"Oliver hi. Guess you took my advice huh" Alexis sat down on her couch keeping the phone near her ear. "Hi. So how do you feel about dinner" Oliver chuckled on the other end of the phone call making Alexis smile.

"Ok" she could almost feel him smile on the other side of the phone. " I’ll pick up at eight" Alexis hung up made her way upstairs showered, makeup and hair, looking in her closet she looked at the red bodycon dress it showed her curves perfect, black heels black clutch she somehow found room to hide her gun. “ Why not go basic” she mumbled looking at herself in the mirror.

Her door was knocked on catching the Italian's attention she walked downstairs open the door to see Oliver standing there in the hall in a nice suit. " wow" Oliver said seeing Alexis all dressed up making the girl smile again, "Thank you." She responded before looking down to see the flowers in his hand she never was given flowers before. 

This whole thing was new she liked it a normal thing something she never experienced it before. "These are for you. I didn't know what kind to get I don't usually do the whole flower thing." Oliver said holding the bouquet up of red roses to her.

" well I never get flowers and I love them roses are my favorite the red and white ones. If you don't do the flower thing then why with me." She let him in walking into the kitchen grabbing a vase putting them in filling it with water.

"You make me want to do things differently it's odd" Alexis bit her lip she felt the same like how she is dressed, how she wants risk her father's anger for him. " Ready?" Oliver asked her Alexis nodded softly setting the vase down grabbing her clutch. "Let's go" Alexis said walking out front with him to his limo “ fancy."

The pair got to the restaurant the owners heard the mayor coming with a date they close the restaurant. "Do do you still work for the police" Oliver asked after they sat down left alone for a while. Alexis bit her lip lightly not sure what to say at first so decided to go with her huge lie story. "Not anymore. My father wants me to work full time at the businesses i was taught family before anything" Oliver nodded drank the wine he could tell she wasn’t telling him the whole truth. He could just tell.

" I'm guessing you're going to inherit the empire" Alexis smirk nodding drinking the wine as well " yeah I'm the oldest isn’t that how they do it." Oliver nodded putting his hand on top of hers that was resting the table.

"Tell me about yourself" Oliver said. Alexis bit her lip thinking what she could tell him so she decided to tell him not the whole truth about herself. It was her way of protecting him from her world he didn’t deserve that life no matter how much she wanted to tell everything.

“ I was born and raised in Milan Italy my birthday September 27th. I'm 25,my family and I moved to America when I was 20 so 5 years ago. I co-own and own a lot of business such as restaurants, clubs, hotels, casinos, bars. I have a huge family were all very close I also have one little sister Sienna." Alexis said trying to find things about herself that won’t give anything away which is proving difficult.  
Oliver looked at her, he kept picturing the same girl on the roof but he couldn’t see her all he saw was the Alexis sitting front of him. " What about legal? I know l have my runs in with the law. Before the island I promise." Alexis look to him from the menu before looking down to the choices.

"I have juvenile record yes. Isn't that the way of rich kids" Oliver laughed, he actually thought there had to be a legal answer on that maybe she was undercover or something. But he couldn't bring up all the illegal things he saw her do without exposing himself as the Green Arrow.

" When I told you about the rumors what did you mean when you understood" Alexis ask him putting the menu on the table." My family had their fair share of rumors before and after the island" Oliver said they both had their fair share growing up in rich, successful families. 

" I know you get asked all the time about the island. how you survived and what did you do. But after you came back the adjustment of coming back to society after spending so many years doing god knows what. I am sorry you had to go through that is something no one should go through. I know from experience it’s not a easy adjustment.” Alexis said looking to Oliver squeezing his hand softly she knew how he felt, sense she had to the same a few times.

The date ended with Oliver dropping Alexis off at her front door, "I guess this is it." Alexis lean on her door smiled softly to him nodding “ I guess so.” Oliver boxed her in on the door, his memorized every curve on her body. Alexis trace his muscles with her eyes before looking back to his eyes.

"Night" Alexis said but not making any movement to show she wanted the night to end. "Good night" Oliver replied doing the same he didn’t make any movement, they looked in each others eyes they both had the same feeling in their stomachs like on the roof Oliver leaned in Alexis did as well until their lips met.

Oliver kiss her with passion, lust and what felt like love Alexis kiss him back with the same feeling. Her fingers going down his chest pulling him close to her, Oliver’s hands found there way to hips pulling her close to him. 

Alexis moan in the kiss, somehow they manage to break the kiss. Alexis unlocked her door she walked in but kiss Oliver again before closing it. She leaned on the door biting her lip " oh my god what was that" she said to herself confused.


	14. Central; I Am Taking Care Of You Now

Piper ate her pizza looked to Leonard she was still trying to figure out how he the most useful thing about her " how did you know." Leonard smirked watching her eat and decide that he was going to mess with her "well I just took a guess" he said.

She thought about and nodded it was possible, Leonard looked to her as if he couldn't believe she bought that. "You know I'm a criminal right. You study my cases I’m a thief." Piper nodded eating her pizza she wasn't bothered "yes so."

Leonard blinked to himself as if thinking 'oh my god she is so innocent' Piper still in pizza land. " I know everything about you remember the file" Piper ate her pizza nodding looking up to the criminal. " I remember the shock is off. Now I don’t care" Leonard sipped his soda with a smirk she was completely different. After dinner he wanted to leave before the bill came out Piper basically refused to get up until he paid it.

"Are you this stubborn" Leonard ask as Piper got on the bike, she nodded sitting behind him her arms around his waist. "Always, Plus I don't care if you are captian mother fucking cold I was waitress in college they live off of there tips" Leonard started his bike looking back to her confused before driving off" I thought the Queens were rich why work in college.” Piper shrugged keeping her eyes forward her head down on his shoulder " doesn't mean I should live off only that."

Piper once home she took a shower got into bed spend a hour flipping channel using the TV in her room. Not even a hour goes by before her cell starts to ring Piper pickup not looking at the caller I.D. mumbling," Please not work, please not....Ollie" she answered it surprised he called late without asking a favor. " hi Ollie what is up" she listened to him talking about his date which he usually does when he really likes a girl. Which Oliver hasn't down sense high school so Piper was happy for him.  
\-------------  
Piper crawled out of her room the next morning but stopped in the family room seeing it organized and cleaner than usual. "Did I do that" she said a little confused bit shrugged off walking into the kitchen where Leonard making waffles.

"LEONARD" Piper yelled freaking out that he was in her kitchen, Leonard looked over to her flipping the waffle maker . "Morning Pipe Dream. I know it's Saturday but sleeping until almost eleven" Piper rolled her eyes grabbing coffee that he made "yeah yeah shut it" she sat down at her table.

" How did you get in my apartment" Piper asked him after taking a few sips of coffee waking up a little." I walk through your front door around five am which was unlocked. I cleaned your very unorganized family room and made food like I have been doing. You take poor care of yourself. Waffles?" Leonard asked lifting the lid of the waffle maker.

Piper nodded when he offered her free food, "yeah" he gave her plate sitting down across from her. "You feed me but usually leave but now you stay and clean why" Piper ask the rouge. Leonard shrugged stood up and open her fridge before answering her question,” your fridge almost had nothing it and you eat only fast food.”

Piper look in the fridge and saw it stock with everything a functional human need." You bought me groceries" Leonard nodded and got her vitamins that were on the counter, " yes I take care of you know. Take these " Piper took them not moving her eye contact with Leonard " I’m a wreck" Leonard nodding he gathered that in the short time he knows her" that's why I am taking care of you Piper.”


	15. Starling: The Second Date

Alexis took the morning to train with her cousins in hand in hand combat, they were training she was updating her skills in her fathers gym they all train in. She has been trained in everything her father could get his hand on.

" Come on you wimps up lets go" the men on the floor groaned and panted getting up regrettably as Alexis took them down one by one. She was about to take the last one down when a voice broke the training session, "Time" Alexis looked over to her father Luca the boss of the family.

Alexis smirk and elbow the last on twisted his arms throwing him to the ground "Papa" she said. Alexis walk down to him taking her water bottle drinking from it looking to him with a look on why he’s here." My friends followed you last night and took some interesting pictures of what you did last night." Alexis laughed she wasn’t even surprised that he had people watching," you mean your lap dogs and it was just dinner with heavily make out session on my front door pretty sure there was touching."

Alexis watched as her father was getting pissed with satisfaction and no shame. "THE MAYOR OF STARLING CITY REALLY ALEXIS" everyone jumped Alexis didn't they stood toe to toe glaring at each other. "Wired I’m going out with Oliver Queen who oddly enough as the same name as the mayor.. wait a minute he is and yeah I'm seeing the mayor and I do not need your permission" Alexis walked off to the locker room to take a shower then dressed in black leather pants, black tank and leather jacket, black thigh high boots.

Alexis grabbed her semi automatic and few knives putting them in her pants and her hair in a ponytail. Alexis looked to her phone that lit up showing she had a text from Oliver .'hey breakfast?' Alexis smiled she like the feeling Oliver gave her that she was normal girl mostly because he didn't know about her really. Though in the back of her mind she knew he was looking for something and he was hiding something but she didn't want to think that. ' sure text me where' Alexis replied.

Alexis walked out to see Luca still there patiently waiting for his daughter to come out. " Your going to central today and the flying back. I need you there to finish a deal that I have going on" Alexis looked to him little confused sense she knew everything that involves the family " what kind of deal.” She asks looking to confused but also interested on what this is about." Just a local deal with this uhh Captain Cold. I need to tell him that you are going and Mario isn't I need him to do something else ." Alexis blinked looking to her father trying to wrap her head around this.

" Captain Cold you have a deal with the leader of the rogues. Leonard Snart a thief, bank heist big bad wannabe. You want me to do something that is below my position that is something that is for associate not your underboss I can't believe you are punishing me when you should be thanking me.” Alexis snapped looking to her father this was one below her position and two this was a punishment for going on a date with Oliver. 

Luca looked to her and raised an eyebrow looking to his heir interested on why she said such things, "why." Alexis took a breath before speaking quickly making up a thought he would like," Because I have the mayor in my grasp I could have him to the point where i only to whisper in his ear to get Oliver pass laws we want, turn away when we are involved, get Robin Hood, We would control starling city government." Alexis said. 

When those words were spoken she didn't know if she believed them or it was a way to get him off her back Luca looked at her with a look that was conflicting in what she just said " your going to Central and I still want Green Arrow dead. Do not fail me" he told her as the boss and left the gym in a huff.

Alexis sigh still standing there Dante and Lorenzo walked up to her side." Would use him for your father." Alexis looked to Dante who spoke and look to Lorenzo knowing what there talking but act like she didn’t. " What are you talking about. "She said but they gave her a look that show Alexis she wasn’t fooling anyone.

"I don't know I can’t kill the Green Arrow and I liked how Oliver can made me feel so normal like last night. Two guys I can’t kill or screw over and my father doesn't care but yet they make me feel things...I need details on this deal before I go, get me everything on the deal " she said as they walked out of the gym to there cars as the three cousin’s continue to talk, " ok and do you know where captain cold is" Lorenzo said look to his cousin. Alexis shook her head getting in the car," No but I have a friend in Central. Now I have to go I have a hot man waiting for me."  
\-----------  
Alexis walked into the diner smiling seeing Oliver waiting for her, " morning sorry" Alexis kiss him before sitting down. " I was beginning to think you stood me up" Oliver said she looked to him smiling softly. "Never my father stopped me when I was trying to get to the showers after my workout" Alexis said as the waiter came to take orders.

As they were talking enjoying their date Oliver brought up her days in college. "I have a sister who went to coast to Piper red hair, short, curvy, odd, naïve, loving. She had this roommate she described as an angry Italian and very secretive. The physical description matches you."

Alexis looked to him nodding drinking some of her coffee, "Coast was big school." Oliver's phone rang at the table he tried not to answer it but he had to answer it after it kept ringing. After a while listening to the person on the other he hung up looked to her." I have to go I’m sorry about this” Oliver paid the bill getting up from there table his security team getting up all around the restaurant

Alexis got up with him getting her things kiss Oliver softly, " It’s fine and I could have paid." Oliver shook his head looking down to the shorter girl not ready to leave, " I got it. your free tonight yes?" he ask. Alexis nodded looking at him smiling softly,” if everything goes right in central" she told him about central not everything she white lies to him. 

It didn't make her feel better but she had to protect him the best she could, " ok Call me when you get back" Oliver said making Alexis nod to him fixing his blazer, " will do. Now mayor playboy go run our city " he chuckle kiss her head and left the diner. Alexis got in her car and text her men telling them to get the jet ready for the trip.


	16. Central; My Best Friend

After the conversation with Leonard, Piper made her way into her dysfunctional mess of a closet. She pulled out of the mess jeans, white dress shirt, red sweater and flats Piper looked herself in the mirror checking her outfit before finishing getting ready.

"Who’s Oliver" the voice that was suddenly there made Piper jump looking into the mirror above her sink toothpaste fell from her toothbrush she was using. "jesus Leonard" he chuckled leaning against the door watching her wipe toothpaste off her shirt and sink.

"Who is Oliver" Leonard asked again Piper push past him to grab a new shirt form her closet as Leonard sat on the bed waiting for her to answer, "well he's my brother remember Oliver Queen I thought you would have figured it out. Wait how do you know it was Oliver and not any other guy" Piper walked out her mess of a closet fixing her top. 

Leonard shrugged sitting up on the bed looking Piper up and down, "he just had a crown as a contact name and in some of the texts you call him Ollie. That is short for Oliver." Piper rolled her eyes walking closer to him taking her phone not surprised Leonard figured it out. 

She looked to her phone and saw a text from Sighn call her there is bodies for her at the morgue. "Jealousy isn't a cute color on you. I have to go there are bodies." Leonard nodded standing up kiss her for the first time before she left for work. Out of shock Piper smack him lightly, Leonard looked to her shock but also turned on "what the hell.' Piper bit her lip looking to Leonard shock what she did "yeah I have to go" 

Piper got to work after hitting Jitters for caffeine then went right to the morgue where there is at least three bodies all shot in the head execution style. As Piper was working on one of them she noticed some things that caught her attention.

Piper ran to Barry's office after she finish with the autopsies of each body, "Barry do you have access to the gang databases” she said out of breath leaning on the desk before sitting down pulling up next to him. 

Barry nodded looking to her pull the database giving her room to type," you think this is a gang not metas. Meta gangster." Piper stopped typing looked over to him when Barry made the suggestion. " Not every murder involves metas Flash... meta gangsters really." Barry shrugged sitting back in the chair mumbling “It could happen" 

Piper still looking through the gang database laugh little bit and shook her head at Barry, "ok what are you doing" Barry said after debating with himself mentally trying to figure out what the female is doing. 

Piper look to the male before looking back to the screen " I am looking for a certain tattoo" Barry nodded started to eat from the food he had on his desk that Piper didn’t see coming in." ok well you are looking at the same two families Santini and Sanfino." Barry said looking to the screen as well.

Piper nodded sitting back scrolling through the endless options of tattoos only involving the two families. " Yeah two of the biggest crime family and the bodies downstairs are all executed one Sanfino two Santini. "Piper said looking to Barry sighed looking back to the screen a minute later.

" you know they say Alexis Sanfino is badass and beautiful which makes her so dangerous." Barry said with the rumors that he hard. Piper nodded she hard the same rumors about the Italian heiress and mobster " not to mention little psycho…..from what I understand” She said quickly adding the last part feeling Barry’s stare not taking her eyes off the screen.

Barry rolled his eyes at his friend lean forward too the screen seeing her stop at one picture " this is Santini men. None of them Sanfino" Piper said looking to the CSI who shook his head. Both phones buzzed putting the thought of three dead mobsters out of their minds for right now.” We have another crime scene" Barry said getting up with his speed and grabbing his things but he had to walk normal with Piper out of the department.  
\--------  
Piper walked into the crime scene and focus on the body as well CSI work with Barry sometimes. Piper look to the body writing down notes squatting next to the corpse, “ Barry the body is a male, white, age roughly 45 years of age, height 6’3. Also bullet wound through and through the exit wound is through the chest one bullet” She said to him her eyes looking at the body as she talk and writing her notes.

Barry look over to her and looking around the scene “ Can you find the bullet.” The redhead stood up looking to her friend putting her notepad away nodding seeing Captain Singh, Joe, Eddie and dozen others “ Help me with the body first.”

Barry groaned and nodded the two struggled to get the body in the bag and in the truck. “ Damn ok” Piper said walking around doing math in her head not watching the crowd playing the shooting in her head. “ So if the exit wound was here not to mention wind has major factor. But also he's tall and in the middle of the chest…” She said to herself mostly the math running through her head.

“The bullet would end in the middle of building behind. Also he was shot close range you can tell by the powder burns on his skin.” Piper stopped hearing the voice behind her it sends chills down her spine she close her eyes taking a breath calming herself little bit.

Barry look to Piper and the source of the voice asking “ you know that person Piper.” Piper nodded turning around looking straight to the owner of the voice little terrified taking a breath, “ Barry Allen that women over there is Alexis Sanfino my best friend."


	17. The Deal with the Devil

Barry look to the Italian who look back to him and has strong, dangerous, secretive, no doubt beautiful even though he is gay. “ She has a presence no doubt it is kind of scary” The CSI said breaking eye contact making Alexis smirk before moving her sights to the small redhead. 

Piper walked over to the other girl with a small smile trying to freak out on wondering why Italian is here." Hey Aexis what are you doing here in Central."Alexis smirked looking at the shorter girl hearing Piper’s voice go higher as she was talking." I came to see my ex roommate and best friend about her moving out without me knowing and some other" Piper nodded looking to Singh before speaking "ok um captain I am going to taking lunch."

Singh looked to her with disbelief that Piper is taking a lunch in the middle of the crime scene, "what now." Piper nodded looking to him walking over to the Captain who was giving her look that basically told her to have a good explanation," You see that girl the Italian who is staring at me she is my ex roommate and best friend very powerful and influential and completely terrifying.” 

Singh shook his head looking too Piper he didn’t have a choice but to let her go or Piper will make his life hell,” Fine go.” Piper nodded already calling someone to pick up the body walking too Alexis. The Italian look to Singh with a small smirk before saying " she will be back in one piece... hopefully."

Piper bit her lip looking back to Singh who turned away Alexis was walking to her car "I’m not that hungry” Piper said turning around. Alexis shook her head walking to her car not looking back. “PIPER” She called back loudly making the red head turn around head to the luxury sport car Alexis is driving “Right.”

The two went to Big Belly Burger which Alexis knows is Piper’s favorite. Sense they got to the restaurant and shown their table that was reserved for them and there was no talking. "Alexis" Piper said for the tenth time sense they arrived to the burger joint. 

" I came back from my trip to find your things gone. Waited for a call or text or anything to let me know you were at least living. But no I got nothing until I look you up to find you are here” Alexis said not moving her eyes from the menu looking at the wide selection of food.

Piper nodded looking at the Italian still a little weary, " your unusually calm." Alexis looked to her above the menu before putting it down staring at Piper before speaking, "well this guy I’m seeing said his sister described her roommate as an angry Italian just putting it lightly." 

Piper move down in her seat when Alexis said but she only made that statement to one person. Oliver." In my defense you are Italian and you do have this angry demeanor about you they just scares people…..wait you are seeing my brother Oliver" Piper said at first not looking at Alexis icy stare before making the connection.

Alexis looked to her realizing her mistake now tried to cover it up by changing subjects focus on Piper and Captain Cold "You never told me you're adopted by the Queens." Piper look to her friend noticed right away what she is doing and said, “I didn’t think you two would meet or end up in bed together. Your seeing him as in more than one date like an adult"

Alexis laughed lightly shaking her head leaning back in her chair keeping her lie straight," no I am not seeing anyone especially your brother. I need to find Captain Cold for something. You don’t want to know "Alexis to Piper who gave her a look and rolled her eyes at the name. Piper pick the menu up again before telling her where she could find him,” I would try Saint and Sinners Len loves that place"

Alexis looked at her with little of shock on the statement, “How on earth do you know that and Len." Piper forgot Alexis didn’t know about her and Leonard decide to play it off by laughing, " it’s very common here."

Alexis looked at her and knew right away she was being lied to by Piper’s laughing, " you are lying I hate it when you lie. Because your not good at it when it comes to me Pipe." Alexis was about to speak again but her phone rang, She looked at the caller id before answering the call and instantly regretted it.

"Hey Oliver. I can do that tonight I should be back before then.." Alexis smiled softly listening to the other not moving her gaze to Piper, "Bye." Piper looked at her eyebrow raised and a little smirk on her face,” I am not seeing anyone especially your brother Oliver. you remember the last time you lied to me Lex." 

Alexis put her phone down and looked to Piper shaking her head, "yes I am seeing your brother the mayor of Starling. Your turn." Piper didn't look at Alexis she was looking at her lap picking at her fingers. "Leonard Snart and I are sort of or maybe dating and he's behind you." she mumbled incoherently not daring to look at Alexis in eye but she can feel the glare that could make Hitler cry.

Alexis looked to Piper who wasn't looking at her she didn’t get any of that mumble, “ English Piper.” Piper sigh look up to the ceiling keeping her voice straight before speaking louder so Alexis can understand "Leonard Snart were sort of maybe dating and he's behind you.” Alexis turned she saw the man staring at them in a dark blue leather jacket and all black, with a smug look on his face watching the girls. There was a look in his eyes said he was the predator and Piper was the prey. 

"Really" Alexis said looking back to Piper who nodded looking to the table "Leonard Snart Captain mother fucking Cold what the hell were you thinking" Alexis snapped. Leonard chuckled he walked over to the girls and that started a staring contest with Alexis and Leonard as if looking for the most dominant one.

Piper rolled her eyes and walked outside to call her brother Oliver confronting him about seeing Alexis "what do you mean you didn't tell her about the Green Arrow. Ollie that's not going to end well." Piper rolled her eyes listening to her brother protest and how this is keeping her safe why this was so important. "Why because she's mafia" Piper let the secret that she believes Oliver didn’t know. 

Alexis and Leonard waited until Piper was gone until they got down to business. They didn’t start until Leonard order him and Piper food. " You have what I want" Alexis said wanting to get this over and go back home in time for Oliver.

" You have the money before I seal this deal with the devil. I hear that is you" Leonard said looking to her before he gave her what she wants. Alexis sighed softly leaning forward kicking a bag under the table Leonard passed her a file under the table. Both of them taking their respectfully packages, "why does your father want a file on the central city hero's." Alexis smirked looking into the file making sure everything was their,” I don’t question it. His reasons gives me headaches and the devil is me frosty."

She got up paying the tab and whatever they order about to leave until Leonard spoke, " How do you know Piper." Alexis shrugged looking to Leonard before leaving the establishment," were best friends." She walked out heading to her car Piper walking to the door stop seeing Alexis. "Lex" Piper said making the mobster stop and turn to her best friend a lie already forming " I have.."  
Piper stopped her talking already knowing what is happening. She sighed looking to Alexis before speaking" whatever you do with those files just please don't give them to your father were both know what he is going to do"

" Yeah he's going to have them killed, You didn't stop Snart from giving me this file. My father is going to have me kill them Piper you know what I have to do to survive in this life" Piper looked to the ground before back to Alexis. It was true her friend could be killed by her father like she means nothing to him.

” Just think about it I know you wouldn't kill a hero or vigilante unless it's necessary just think about it." Alexis got in the car without a word setting the file on the seat next to her. She watch Piper go back inside and sit across from Leonard, Alexis look out her window playing with her thoughts hit the steering wheel “damn it!”


	18. Starling: Two Worlds and One Huge Lie

Oliver didn't buy that she was mafia he didn’t want to believe the piles of evidence and multiple people telling him she is. Getting into his suit he went to patrol hoping it would calm him. On patrol Oliver stumbled across an illegal deal going down, he watch the deal from a roof above the deal waiting for the money to change hands.

Once the money exchange the hands from seller to buyer Oliver pulled the grappling hook arrow out of the quiver. He swung down landing on a car catching everyone's attention “ Green Arrow.” Someone called out he hit his com that was connecting the rest of Team Arrow to each other. “ Everyone get down here now” He said as the criminals grabbed their own weapons Oliver saw Alexis there arming herself with her own weapons.

" I told you to stay out of the way Robin Hood" Alexis said doing a little spin work with her knives in her hand looking to the hooded man. Oliver turned his voice scrambler on before speaking to her keeping his head down," I tend not to listen to criminals.” 

Alexis smirked looking at him standing in front of him confidant not bending even with the noises of the other members on both side fight." Well that hurts the name calling your only a criminal if caught. I like the names bitch, mafioso, mobster, gangster, death, Satan. Not criminal." Oliver roll his eyes at her banter and threw the first punch which Alexis blocked. 

The fight was one punching and another blocking both matching the skills even when Alexis would throw him over her shoulder to the floor Oliver kick her feet out making her fall on the ground. They jumped up the same time Alexis round kick him Oliver caught her leg threw her against the wall. Alexis groaned getting up throwing a punch making him stumble back, Oliver eventually pin her against the wall ready to kill if necessary.

Alexis right away had a blade on his groin ready to slice his groin to damage and handicapped him right away. " One wrong move and you won't be able to make little Robin Hoods." Alexis said looking at the Green Arrow in the eyes breathing heavy not moving her hand a smirk form on her mouth.

Oliver breathing heavily looking down to see the sharp blade and kiss her as the adrenaline pumped through them, Alexis kiss him back as the kiss turned passionate with lust but it also move them to removing their clothes moving to the ground. Oliver made sure to keep his mask, hood on as they had there session of nothing but adrenaline pumping sex. 

Alexis got home, showered dolled up for Oliver and herself in red mini dress and black stilettos. She put her weapons in her bag before leaving for the restaurant to meet Oliver, Alexis arrived walking her eyes found Oliver right away her legs started to walk to the male.

"Hi Ollie" Alexis smile walking closer to him Oliver stood kiss her smile before they sat down at the table, “hi Lex you look great.” The couple throughout the beginning of the date talking about their days Oliver couldn’t shake the feeling Alexis is hiding something. 

When there dinner came the conversation turn to their childhood, they both had a similar on having a rich family, their lives planned out, rebelled as a teenager. Though so many things were different Alexis didn't really have a childhood to share so she just listen mostly. 

They end the night at her door Alexis leaned against looking to Oliver," do you want to come in" She ask holding his hand Oliver nodded softly. Alexis lead the male into her apartment letting him relax as she made them drinks. 

Oliver looked around trying to find anything that could possibly explain her activities and the constant working with criminals. Anything that could explain what he was told by Piper and Felicity away he wanted believe he could have something normal. That someone that didn’t have secrets had there boring life. Though in reality it was Two worlds and one huge lie thats keeping them from being fully with eachother also keeping Oliver and Alexis to hold back with the lie as well keeping them together and happy. To Oliver that is why he didn't want to listen to Feclity and Piper about her also the reality that she is holding back. Then again so is he. 

" You ok" Alexis ask seeing Oliver not fully here he’s mind was somewhere else at the moment. Oliver turn to the girl and smile reassuring taking the glass giving her a nod,” yeah just some mayorly duties still on my mind.” She sat down on the black leather couch in her huge family room the male following her lead Alexis took a sip and ask, " you want to talk about it.” 

Oliver shrugged he did like that he could talk to her about anything and Alexis would listen, "Just the huge spike in organized crime here, Central, Opal, Coast. I have some leads to the top mafia family but no one know how's to break them.” Alexis nodded listening and drinking knowing that it was her family that he was talking about.

Oliver watch her reaction before speaking again just in case she knew anything. Sense he learn his lesson so many times, "Now the Green Arrow sees a person he knows who is a cop doing these illegal things. I can't figure out why." Alexis kept her face straight now he is talking about her again but she was trying to keep him safe and lied once again, " maybe there undercover and its dangerous to say they are."

Everything made sense why she would checkered past, why she would be with criminals, not be in SCPD. Even he was talking about her in more words than necessary it made Oliver’s mind at ease. But still in the back of his mind he knew there was something she wasn't telling him.

Alexis set there drinks down at that the table and kiss his lips softly with so much passion. She pull back from the kiss but not moving to far away whispering,” I think you could use a distraction.” Oliver nodded looking to the girl pulling her onto his lap her hands running through his hair. He kiss her neck right now on her sweet spot making Alexis let out a soft moan. “ that is true” He pick her up walking upstairs to the bedroom.


	19. Central; Spring Cleaning Operation

After there lunch date paid by Alexis, Leonard went Piper’s apartment to clean and organized. Her apartment was disorganized and not what Leonard would call clean, there isn’t rats and mice running around mold growing. But there is take out containers on the coffee table, trash overflowing, floors need to vacuum, laundry needs to be done.

Beside her apartment eating at his OCD that Leonard had to clean he also changed her locks updated her security. That is Leonard afternoon cleaning and rearranging Piper’s apartment as well updating so when he is not in her apartment it would calm him knowing she is safer.

In the middle of his spring cleaning operation Leonard somehow was able to make a dinner that didn’t come from fast food place or restaurant. Closing the oven door there was an loud hard bang on the front door followed by,” ow what the fuck!" 

He laughed shaking his head and start walking to the door to let Piper in. Leonard open the door leaning on the frame in the way for anyone to walk in the apartment. “ Yes can I help you?” Leonard said smugly while a smirk was playing on his mouth looking to the person who was in the hall.

Piper the person in the hall held her bloody throbbing looked up glaring at Leonard. She push him out her way walking into the apartment stopping in the middle of the her living seeing it was completely cleaned and rearranged. The blood from her nose started to seep through her hand onto the carpet. Leonard push her in the kitchen sitting Piper down giving her paper towel for her nose 

"The thing that worries me is that you didn't try to unlock the door. Which mean you didn't lock the door when you went to work" Piper gave him a look as she stood started to walk around her apartment seeing the kitchen all clean, the trash out. She could hear the washer and dryer on the place looks and feels cleaner than usual.

Piper turn to Leonard with the most astound look on her face standing in the family room, "What the hell did you do to my apartment Leonard Abraham Snart” she said removing the napkin from her nose. Leonard rolled his eyes wetting a paper towel down wiping the dry blood from her chin and nose lightly. 

“ I did this thing that involves a vacuum, broom and cleaning products” Leonard chuckled seeing Piper roll her eyes. He kiss her head before pressing on her nose slightly to see if it was broken or just bruised.” Your nose is just bruised. Now about that the kiss this morning I’m still feeling little sore about it.” Piper smile looking down to the floor knowing he was flirting and that he wants her to kiss him.

Piper took a breath looking up to the male pulling him down to her eye level kiss Leonard with heat passion. Leonard picked the small girl walking them back onto the nearest wall, the kiss got heated fast her hands travel down the man's upper body down to the hem of his shirt. Her hands found there way under his shirt itching up as his hands were moving up her legs.

Leonard move his lips to her neck at the same time Pipers heart was pounding she was not one to sleep with one with no emotional attachment. That was Alexis not her but right now she was willing to sleep with Leonard right now. Maybe...or not Piper wasn’t hundred percent sure but his mouth on her neck to her felt amazing his hands on her butt felt good.

Before anything advance to anything more then touching and making out the oven ding. Leonard groan as he was brought back to reality by one of the most insane cock blocks he ever had. Food. “ Dinner is done”Leonard said breathing a little heavier sense the make out session. He made Chicken and Rice for there dinner.

“ You cook” Piper said getting out of the trance she was in five seconds ago she was mentally debating with herself if she was willing to sleep with Leonard right there. Against the family room wall now she was hearing about dinner. 

Leonard nodded putting the girl on her feet,” I raised my sister I wasn't going to let her starve or eat Big Belly Burger every day.” He said walking into the kitchen pulling out there dinner from the oven before it burns. Piper stood in the other room still in a bliss her face was bright red, she was also biting her lip smiling.

The night ended with Leonard convincing Piper to go to bed at a reasonable time, which was any time before two in the morning. Leonard sat on the bed reading in his usual dark blue color long pants and shirt. He looked up hearing the bathroom door open Piper walk out in a oversized old t-shirt,“ What are you wearing” he said putting the reading material down on his lap. 

Piper brush her hair out look at Leonard through the mirror down to the shirt. It was an oversized shirt from Harvard University from Oliver’s closet she took when the Queen’s Gambit went down. She took it because it was something her big brother had and it helped her sleep at night for those five years. 

But Piper didn’t give it back and Oliver didn’t say anything or notice it missing. She climb in bed look over to Leonard kiss cheek before falling asleep, "night Leonard.” The male put the material down turning off the bedside lamp laying down. Leonard kiss her cheek pulling the girl in his arms,” night Piper.”


	20. Starling: the Morning After

Alexis woke up in her bed alone but the other side of the bed clearly looked slept in. The girl sat up keeping the blankets covering her body looking around the room clothes spread all over the floor hers and mans. She grabbed her phone too check for messages and time, the time is 10 am and no messages. Alexis then smelled bacon which wasn’t normal for the apartment unless a family member was over.

The italian grab a shirt that was clearly not hers because as she put on the shirt it was baggy on her. The sleeves completely covered her arms and hands, the hem of the shirt stopped in the middle of her thigh. Alexis quickly ran a brush through her hair and grabbing her phone before running downstairs she saw a shirtless Oliver in her kitchen. What she thought was a dream was actually reality. She walked down the few steps were left into the kitchen and set her phone down on the counter. Alexis wrapped her arms around his waist kissing every scar she can reach on his back before laying her head down on his back saying,” I like a man who can cook.”

Oliver chuckled cooking there breakfast on the stove responding little smug ,”Really cooking. I thought it would be more on the lines what I did to you last night.” 

Alexis heard the smug in his voice last night was great. One of the few nights she was completely satisfied “ Last night was amazing I do like a man who can do all that . But seeing a man cook is refreshing.” She said between kissing the marks she left on his back.

The male turn off the appliance moving the pan off to a cooler burner, Alexis’s kitchen has the most high end appliances also every cooking ware a someone would need from a saucepan to a pasta grinder. The appliances were all stainless steel in the color of black. Oliver turned around sat Alexis on the breakfast bar behind her saying, "When my son came to live with me I learned how to cook or we would be eating frozen meals everyday. I also found it relaxing.”

Alexis moved her hands from his waist up to his neck. Just listening to him talk that little bit of his son made her realize two things one he has a son and also completely adore him. Alexis kiss his cheek softly speaking softly,” I didn’t know you have a son.”

Oliver nodded kiss her neck before speaking, “ William he's 9. His mom and I were a thing before the island. I didn’t know about him until a few years ago and when she died I took him in” He look to the Italian who was raising her eyebrow. Oliver knew she could tell he wasn’t telling the whole truth on how William came to live with him so he changed the subject, “ why is men cooking refreshing?”

Alexis laugh lightly at the subject change she didn’t press about William but decide to indulge Oliver on his question. “ My grandmother is very old fashion, she says that a woman purpose is to become a wife and a mother. She also said that woman only needed to know was cook, clean, bake. Only the women in my family do that and if you have a daughter you teach her to cook. Which I don’t believe I’m good at.” She look to Oliver kiss his jawline as she continue to talk,” My grandmother also believes that women should be amazing in bed so their husband’s don’t lose interest. We think she had few husband before my grandfather”

Oliver laughed hearing that setting the girl on her feet responding,” I don’t know about cooking but you definitely mastered sex, no one will ever lose interest with you in bed.” As they ate the breakfast he prepared for them his phone went off. He read the message before turning to Alexis,” I have to go.” Alexis nodded and took off the shirt giving it to him as she wrapped herself in a blanket. “ You are a tease miss Sanfino” Oliver stated taking his shirt from her grabbing the rest of his things kiss Alexis before leaving.

Alexis clean the kitchen before going upstairs to shower and get dressed for the day. She was putting on her ripped jeans as her phone rang she answered putting it on speaker,” yes?”

“Alexis where are you the meeting is about to start. You know the one with all the capos” One of the many cousins voice she has rang through the room

She completely forgot about the meeting,” Ah fuck I’m leaving now.” Alexis hung up getting her ripped jeans on, black tank, leather jacket and open toe heeled boots. She grabbed what was needed before walking down to parking garage the section where her cars are. Like many rich girls she likes wearing designer clothes and shoes, driving fancy sport cars. 

Alexis chose her black lambo for today and drove to her family's house. Alexis pulled into her family’s house in Starling which was basically an estate the grounds had a pool, patio, fire pits, huge driveway which is always filled with designer cars. The grounds also has huge Italian design garden though the house had 10 plus bedrooms, family and living room, gourmet kitchen, home theater, conference room, office, library, fully equipped training center for new recruits and people who can’t go to the gym.

The girl parked next to one of the cars tossing her sunglasses to the seat next to her. She walk inside straight to the kitchen seeing her mom right away in the room. “Mamma” Alexis said with a pure smile which was a rare thing. Her mom is Isabella who looked exactly like Alexis but older and more beautiful.

“ Your in a good mood” A voice said that didn’t belong to her mom but Alexis little sister Sienna. Sienna had the Sanfino black hair and olive skin tone but she was little more curvier than her sister who is more toned. Sienna has green eyes and taller than her older sister. 

The older daughter nodded looking to the younger girl who was eating breakfast,” I am and nothing can ruin this.” Isabella laughed at her two daughters while she wiped off the counter from cooking earlier. 

Sienna looked to her sister for a minute before speaking,” You had sex”

Alexis look to her sister and push the plate closer to the younger girl,” eat your breakfast child. You are to young to even know what sex is.” Alexis said to her sister. Alexis spend her whole life keeping Sienna away from the family business and their father from taking her childhood away. 

Sienna rolled her eyes at her sister as she continues to eat,” I’m sixteen not stupid Lex.” 

Isabella stopped the bickering by telling them what to do like most mothers,” Alexis the meeting go on. Sienna you have school get Franco to drive you.”  
\---------------

Alexis sat in the meeting with her father and most of the upper ranking member. The meeting was taking place in here conference room,” These vigilantes are ruining business. Before Green Arrow and his fan club we rule this city an iron fist now we're lucky if we get a shipment out on time” Luca said to everyone who was calling out solutions killing the Green Arrow is popular.

She sighed rubbing her face lightly slam her fist on the table making everyone to quiet down as she spoke,” We have a shipment of AKs coming in today through dock 9. We can send a message to him that screams don’t fuck with us. I will personally get that message across.” Luca listen to the idea and nodded that show Alexis she had the ok. 

Alexis walk out of the meeting texting Dante and Lorenzo her oldest cousins and two capos that work straight under her. She walk outside to the front where the two males are waiting for her,” Who are the soldiers that are not currently doing anything that work under you.” Alexis look between them looking down to her phone that buzzed for an incoming text which was about the shipment of guns.

“ Sergio, Tonio, Ada, Basia.” Dante said to his younger cousin and boss putting his sunglasses on so did Lorenzo. Dante has the Sanfino black hair but he has lighter skin tone then Alexis and green eyes. He had a muscular body type that was most identical to Oliver he was also 6ft.

“ Get them to the docks and tell them to be ready to fight some vigilantes if necessary.” Alexis said walking to her car. The two men looked at each other before following the younger girl. “ Lex there young and think that orders should only come from the Don.” Lorenzo said to the girl making her stop and turn to him on her heel. Lorenzo is 6ft as well, brown hair with olive skin, blue eyes and muscular body type. Lorenzo is 28 and Dante is 30.

Alexis send them a glare at them walking to the men making them backup in fear,” When they became made didn’t you explain to them the structure of the hierarchy. That they are soldiers and they take orders from you two who are capos. They also take orders from me there underboss and second in command. You all take orders from me and your asses are mine! Just like you take them from my father the Don!” She snapped annoy also getting angry.

The two men back up again in fear, “yes Alexis we did but there young.” Dante said carefully trying not to change the annoyance she was displaying to anger which was worse. The two may be older, taller then her but Alexis is more frightening, more deadly and stronger than the two combined.

Alexis rolled her eyes and look to them with a emotionless face “ I do not care if you have to drag them down to the docks by their hair kicking and screaming. Get there asses to the docks no fucking attitude present or so help me god I will kill them myself!” Alexis snapped once more getting in her car and driving off to the docks.


	21. Central; Meeting Axel

Piper woke up smelling food being cook from the kitchen Leonard side empty. She slowly pry herself out of bed and into the kitchen, Leonard lookup from the pan chuckling look to her. Piper’s hair was a mess parts sticking out at every end, her face had the expression on that screams I HATE MORNINGS. “ Good Morning” Leonard said handing her vitamins. 

" Thanks" she said tiredly sitting down at the table. Leonard finished cooking he gave the plate sitting down at the table giving Piper sipping his coffee watching her eat with amusement, “Piper do you know how to breath.” He said with amusement in his voice. 

She stopped shoveling food in her mouth looking to Leonard with a hard look on her face. “Shut it I am still tired.” Leonard left her with her food worshiping he cleaned up the kitchen his phone rings. He walked out to the family room to take the call on speaker.

He looked at it seeing the caller I.D. and answering the call, “Yes Axel” he answered the call. As he did that there were explosions and yelling on the other line catching Leonard’s attention “ What was that Axel!” he snapped 

“Well there may have been an explosion not by me" Axel said with an even tone calm voice looking around in the rouge warehouse to see some of it blown up freaking out mentally.

Piper listen to the conversation leaning on the door frame and knew right away Axel is lying. It was just something she just does. Piper can tell if someone is lying and knew something was going to happen before anyone else." he’s lying"

Leonard look over to Piper little shock that she knew Axel was lying just on what he said. He can usually tell but when Axel gets all squeaky or stutter,” I will be there soon the warehouse better be fix” He hung look back to Piper as she headed to her room deciding not to question how she knew.

She walk back into the family room in jeans, plan black t shirt and sneakers. Piper had off today and wanted to do absolutely nothing. Just when TV was turned on Leonard appeared in the room Piper didn’t even realized he was gone " what are we watching.” He said alerting the girl he was here.

Piper jump an inch with one leg coming up in front of her body and her hands covering her face," Jesus! the Loud House.” She said looking to her boyfriend like he was crazy for popping out of nowhere. But Piper lost interest when the show came back on from the commercial break.

Leonard nodded look to the screen Loud House was a cartoon on Nickelodeon, which the older man found cute" how cute cartoons come on.” He said turning off the TV getting up from the couch putting on his leather jacket. Leonard put his cold gun in its holster on his leg turning to Piper who still on the couch raising an eyebrow in confusion.

Piper looked to the older male shaking her head no staying on the couch," its my day off no" she stated stubbornly. Leonard smirked and put the girl over his shoulder as she screams kick his chest, punching his back. Leonard lock the apartment walking down outside putting her down they got in the car Leonard drove them to the apartment.

Once they were at the warehouse Piper got out of course she look to Leonard completely confused. “ Where are we” she asked Leonard got out of the car fixing his jacket when he did she melted. 

“ Well this is my house.” Leonard responded as they walk too the front door. He walked in first and in the warehouse look like a war zone, lights hanging down, shelves on the floor, papers all over the floor. Leonard look around getting angrier by the second as he looked over the shambles of the warehouse. “AXEL” He yelled which echoed through the warehouse making everyone know Leonard is pissed.

Piper didn’t jump or scared off by the yell but was surprised she was used to see the man collected and calm. Another man black hair with one blonde streak in the front, height 5’11, skinny but some muscles. The man was wearing the most crazy clothes were in bright colors and didn't really match but it worked, “Heyyy bosss how is it going” he said like a child in trouble. 

Leonard frustrated look to the man. He made fists with his hands taking a breath to calm himself down before speaking,” What happened to the warehouse.” 

Axel looked around the mess he cause of he didn’t notice it at first,” Wow when did this happen” He said shock looking around his eyes stopped on Piper started to run up to her. He was two inches from her face and smile widely “ Hi I’m Axel Walker better known as trickster.” he said.

Piper laugh knowing that already she smiled to him and waved,”Piper” she said to the man waving to him smiling brightly.

Leonard got started on cleaning the warehouse shaking his head looking to the pair, “ its like babysitting little kids all the time.” He mumbled annoyed cleaning up.


	22. Starling: It's Time To Face Reality

Alexis arrived at the docks, she continues to drive to right one number 10. Everyone else was there Dante and Lorenzo with the soldiers just standing around guarding the shipping container of AKs.” Check them let's go” Alexis said getting out of the car walking to the group.

No one move which annoyed the girl even more, “NOW” She yelled glaring at every soldier who was there. The teens jumped when Alexis yelled at them immediately started to check the weapons. While the two capos and underboss watched them talking, “They're pushing my patients” Alexis stated through her teeth annoyed.

Dante looked to Alexis he was less bothered by the attitude the teens were showing but knew it is wrong," There young cuz. It’s wrong yes but they are teenagers. They all have that. "After Dante made that statement before Alexis could respond Arsenal, Spartan, Black Canary, Speedy jumped down from the container they were on top of watching. 

Alexis fought Arsenal who showed the same skill set Green Arrow but not that much. The girl fell on the ground on her back panting wiping the blood from her nose she jumped onto her feet. Alexis round kick Arsenal her foot hitting his stomach hard enough to get the man off balance.

She punches him in the face and hit his wrist knocking the bow out of his hand, Alexis strained his arm before twisting his arm behind pushing him face first against a large wooden crate.

Both individuals were panting and bleeding, Alexis had her spare hand on his head the other a tight painful grip on his arm one move she can break it. “You tell the green arrow if he doesn't back the fuck off his teams will get more than a stab wound to the side,” Alexis growled in the man's ear. 

Arsenal glared at her the best he could with his face being pressed against the structure spitting words out to her," what stab wound." Alexis smirked almost like the devil himself was there in her body right now.

She cut across his inner knees with her knife which is sharpen to cause maximum pain the cuts made Arsenal scream out. Alexis stabs his side twisting the knife not to kill but wound greatly. She dropped the boy leaving the knife in his side and walked to her family over the wounded vigilantes not caring to kill them.

" Get the guns lets go" Alexis ordered to them they nodded quickly making the transition of the guns from the container to the boxes in their trucks. The woman walked back to the vigilante she has beaten kick his side making him moan in pain. 

Alexis squatted down and put her gun on his temple “ I could kill you right now if I wanted to. But I need you to get that message to Green Arrow and this way is more fun.” She said before taking the knife out of his side cleaning the blood off the blood by wiping it on his clothes. She walks to her own car calm and normal, since she has been doing this since she was kid nothing affected her killing, torture, blood and pain doesn't affect her as it should.

Once the mobsters were gone Arsenal look around seeing everyone injured but alive. “ Everyone ok” He called out getting ok’s and groans in pain in response. Roy Harper took off his mask calling Oliver, Tommy and Malcolm.  
\-------------------------  
Oliver and Tommy picked everyone taking the four back into the bunker. Where Malcolm and Felicity were waiting for them to arrive they each took two a time when the group got them. “ She told us to back off or she will kill us” Roy said sitting up once patched up, Oliver listen still on what Roy had to say “The girl is crazy I respect that but also kind of terrified of her,” Roy added at the end, Oliver sighed it was time to come back to reality while the dream was nice.

Oliver looked to Felicity who was on the steps of the landing. He closes his eyes making sure this was a right decision before saying," what do you have on Alexis Sanfino" Thea and Tommy looked to him shock but also a little worried for their brother.

Felicity look to the male not sure what to do, she even looks to Thea and Tommy who were just as a shock that he assumed the women he is seeing. No one but Diggle and Oliver has seen Alexis in person. Even Roy was beaten by her they never made the connection, "Now Felicity” Oliver said to his hacker, friend and ex-girlfriend. 

She nodded and walk to the screen they have for these talks. Oliver was in the middle, Thea on his right and Roy next to her, Tommy on his left with Felicity, Diggle, and Malcolm behind them no one said a word until Felicity started to talk giving them Alexis's biography. " Born Alexis Kenna Sanfino shes 25 born on September 27, 1993, raised in Milan Italy. She was trained in every close combat and weapons. Alexis in school was actually a grade shy becoming a 4.0 student in high school. She went to Coast City university for Criminal Justice. Already gaining a Business degree from a university in Italy. She was Piper roommate for five years.” Felicity told them most basic facts and not daring to look towards Oliver or anyone who has the last name, Queen. She showed them a picture of Alexis that was taken from a surveillance camera. 

“ Shes 25 and your 30 only an five-year difference so younger than you, Also she’s gorgeous, two degrees, exotic and knows how to beat a bitch. Oh my god she is perfect for you” Thea said listing the things Oliver said once that he wanted in a wife, Tommy remembered the conversation nodding and laugh lightly so did Laurel.

Oliver didn't pay attention to his siblings he kept staring at the picture of the women. That made sense how Piper knew that Alexis was mafia. Felicity continues to talk after seeing Oliver nod for her to continue,” Before SCPD she works for her father, Alexis was groomed to take over their company. Which includes Clubs, Hotels, Casinos, Restaurants all over Europe and America.” 

The man closes his eyes and shook his head knowing there is more than that, “ Dig deeper Felicity you said you didn't trust her, show me why.” Oliver said to the blonde who nodded taking a tablet typing a few things 

“Oliver,” Diggle said as if warning his friend that Oliver may not like what he hears next from Felicity. 

"Her family is the Sanfino crime family, the most powerful and richest family in the Italian mafia. Alexis is the heir to take over when her dad dies." Oliver nodded. There was no more pretending a lie, no more dreamland where he had the most beautiful perfect women he met. But the reality that everyone told him it was time to face reality, she’s a mobster and a criminal and he’s the opposite. In Oliver’s mind, they can’t be together because of that.

“Roy is that her,” Malcolm asked. Roy was the only one who could make the positive identification since he fought her so he saw her face and Oliver wasn't going to say anything.

Roy looked at the picture on the screen and nodded confirming their thoughts, " that's her.”


	23. Central; Meeting The Rest of The Rouges

Axel showed Piper around the warehouse which they made into there home, different rooms anyone can go in, cable and internet, working TV and working kitchen. Heat and air conditioning running water, electricity everything a regular house there warehouse has it. After he showed her around the warehouse Axel introduce her to everyone, "this is Hartley Rathaway my boyfriend also Pied Piper, this is Roy Bivolo and Mark Mardan. Roy is Rainbow raider and mark is Weather Wizard there dating as well" Piper looked to each man they gave her the same smile, “She’s dad girlfriend isn’t she adorable” Axel held her face squeezing her cheeks together smiling widely saying that.

Hartley nodded reading a book sitting in an armchair turning the page of the book he was reading,” don’t break her babe” he said to Axel as if Piper was a new toy.

Axel let the woman’s face go taking her arms and yanked her over to the man drinking in the kitchen and another cooking food. “This Mick Rory also known as Heatwave and boss’s best friend. Also his hero boyfriend Raymond Palmer.” Axel said proud to know that like a child was proud he can count to ten. 

Piper found his whole child attitude adorable she heard her ex’s boyfriend name who was also one of her friends, "Ray!?” she said shock seeing the tall so innocent millionaire at the rogue hideout cooking.

He looked over hearing his and smile seeing Piper standing there, ”hey Pipe.” Ray said happy hugged his ex girlfriend for a week and friend. “ I’m so happy to see Leonard and you together I knew you two would be perfect but Mick just kept freaking out and started pray..” Ray rambled until Leonard walked in the kitchen.

Leonard look to the two grabbing a water sitting next to Mick who was reading Dracula again and drinking not paying attention” you two know each other good.” Leonard said looking to them keeping an eagle eye on Ray interacting with his Piper.

“ Yeah we both used to date for a week” Ray said walking back to the stove continue to cook not looking in Leonard's general direction. Piper nodded before she whisked away by Axel who saw Leonard’s jealousy rising slowly but surely. 

Axel ran them where a woman was almost the female version of Leonard making Piper melt inside a little bit listening to him,”This is Lisa Snart also known as Golden Glider. Your boyfriends little sister.” Piper smile to the woman who screamed power and respect just like Alexis but a little less terrifying.

Lisa look over to Piper smirking she walk to the smaller girl circling around the girl, "so your Piper.” Lisa said little flirty continue to walk circles around the redhead. 

Piper looked to the women confused and nodded,” yes nice to meet you." She said being friendly sense it was her boyfriend’s sister.

Lisa stop walking in front of Piper smirk appearing on her lips and decided to test Piper by flirting. Only to see if the redhead was loyal to her brother who has a history of dating girls who weren’t, “Well damn my brother knows how to pick them. You think maybe one night you want to get a drink.” Lisa flirted batting her eyes, tilting her head pulling all the stops.

Piper is very naïve when someone is flirting with her so one must be very direct, “ No thank you it's to early.” Piper responded smiling sweetly. Leonard who was watching couldn't help but smile and bite his lip from keeping from burst out laughing. He walk over to the couch pulling Piper with sitting her next to him.

Lisa walk over to the couple and tired again just in case it's an act, “ You know where you’ll great at.” she said in a sexual voice Piper was not picking up as she sat down next to the red head.

“Where” Piper said smiling thinking this was normal conversation for Lisa and wanted to be friendly

Lisa smirked and leaned closer to the redhead who move a little closer to Leonard, “ my bed.” she said with a smirk.

Leonard shook his head before placing Piper on his lap “ no thanks I’m quite comfortable here." Piper response once again nicely. Lisa tired three more times before Leonard explain to Piper that his sister is flirting to see if she was a hoe in simplest terms “Oh I’m sorry” Piper stated understanding it now.

“She’s so innocent. Perfect for you I approve.” Lisa said approving Piper Leonard nodded agreeing Piper was innocent.

Piper looked to the siblings as if they were insane to assume she is innocent and decided to explain herself, “No I was born in Gotham and moved to Starling when I was adopted by the Queens. Also I was roommates with Alexis Sanfino for five years she destroyed my innocence I had left from my childhood. I’m just oblivious innocent please.” Piper scoffed at the end making Leonard a little worried by decided not to address it.

“So Piper what do you do” Roy asked making his and the rest of rogues presence known to the trio on the couch. Mark, Hartley and Mick sat in three arm chairs and there appropriate significant other on their lap 

" I cut into dead bodies legally" Piper said and that's all she said making everyone looked at her oddly Ray shook his head and Leonard hid a smile. " I'm a corner at CCPD" Piper clarified seeing the strange looks like she has three heads or they were ready to run just in case. 

Hartley look at the girl from his spot Axle on his lap horrified, “why would you phrase it like that” he said frightened. Though his boyfriend was still smiling wide amazed by Piper and all her uniqueness. 

“I don’t know it just came out” Piper said shrugging she really didn’t know why but didn’t care at the same time.

Axel move to the floor and held Pipers hands looking up to her,” that’s it your our mom. We need a mother figure” He said already making his mind up what Piper was and nothing can change his mind not Hartley not even Leonard on somethings like this for example.

Though the women look to the old man who is older than her confused “your older than me” she made the statement because it was obvious to anyone but Axel who just pat her head left following Hartley out. The group left Piper and Leonard alone in there makeshift family room," Did I just adopt your rouges.” Piper said needing the clarification

Leonard was just as confused but knew Piper did according to their standards, “ yeah” he said not sugar coating anything sense according to his rouges she was there mother now. Leonard wasn't going to say anything for once. Sense they expect Lisa, Mick and Ray see him as a father figure to him there was no harm in it. "But only Axel, Hartley, Roy and Mark." he added at the end to clarify who sees her as a mom. 

Piper looked to Leonard when he didn't try to deny it and shrugged accepting it instead of fighting it. “Ok. So what movies are on.” She said getting comfortable on his lap as Leonard turn on the TV and scrolled through the movies that were on until they both agreed on one.


	24. Starling: I Liked It

Alexis washed the blood off her hands and gently brushed against her bruised knuckles looking into the mirror washing off any blood on her face and neck. She rolled her eyes at herself when thoughts of doubt started to emerge. Alexis turn the water coming from the faucet off walked out of the bathroom saying," the guns checked and organized"

Dante nodded looking to his cousin responding, " yes and we got them under control" he said about their teenage soldiers  
.  
Alexis nodded approving what Dante has told her, " I don't want to be the bad guy but they need to learn” she said. Alexis understood they are teenagers she was in there shoes before but in this world there is no room attitudes that can cause a danger to the family.

Dante listen to what Alexis was saying and nodded agreeing with her," I agree cousin. They got off easy unlike we would have" They both knew that was true, When the pair were soldiers any attitude to anyone who is higher ranks the person would end up bleeding from the head. 

Alexis nodded and left without a word, but everyone knew where she was going. She was going to the graveyard somewhere she hasn’t been in a long time. There is a reason Alexis doesn’t show emotion to her family members during work. She stood in front of a grave and was left alone with her thoughts as well prayers for the person.

“Who was Aaliyah” The name on the grave is Aaliyah Rossi, The voice also belongs to Oliver who came up behind her a few minutes ago. 

The Italian sigh softly keeping her back to the man, "My cousin she was ten when she died” Alexis squatted down after saying it laying down some flowers she had picked up on the way here. “ I lost a lot of family members but none were kids” Alexis added still squatting looking at the tombstone with a sad look on her face. 

Oliver looked to Alexis well at least the back of her. He walk little closer to her at a time sense he didn’t know how she would react to him coming. " What happen" Oliver ask her worried his hand on her shoulder for comfort he could see she was hurting.

" I was supposed to watch her but I was talking to my first American boyfriend it was my first year in coast . Aaliyah was always wondering about the mission so her parents brought her with. I was the closet with her so I was to look after her, everyone was in the field on the mission. The mission was a raid on a house of enemy, they went in and somehow it caught on fire no survived but….” Alexis close her eyes remembering that night only some have nightmares of watching you family burn to death.

She let out a shaky sigh, Oliver didn't push her sense this was a hard thing to talk about. "Aaliyah climb out of a window, I called Dante and Lorenzo to get us to the hospital. Which didn’t help she dies from her burns and smoke in her lungs. She wanted to train so I taught her how to survive and defend herself though back then I was little more soft look where that got her a hole in the ground. So I decided to keep my emotions away from everyone Friends, Lovers, Family. Because emotions cloud your judgment. "She said standing wiping her eyes not showing Oliver she was crying. 

After the graveyard the couple went too lunch, Oliver’s mind was on her being Mafia he knew they would never work out. Alexis’s mind was on trying to keep her two worlds separate and always trying to keep him away from her fucked up world.

Oliver suggested that they take a walk mostly to keep Alexis’s mind off of her cousin he felt horrible about that. It often made him wonder how much pain, death has she experience Oliver was little stiff when she tired hold his hand he push her hand away as they walked. He turn taking them to an ally no one was there so it was perfect.

Alexis look to the male confused when he push her hand away but didn't think much of it. She stood in the alley waiting for any kind of explanation on why they are in alley, “ I know about your family, what you actually do. I know everything” Oliver said after a few minutes of thinking and looking to the wall pissed off, like usual. 

Alexis sighed softly gave him a confused look. Her eyebrow raised eyes squinted a little bit, "What are you talking about Oliver. "Alexis tired convince him but Oliver gave her hard glare, though it didn’t intimidate her it just turn her on.

She sigh the jig was up though she didn’t know how he found out though that was not important right now, " yes the rumors are true the most powerful and richest Italian mafia is the Sanfino’s my family. Yes I'm in it and I'm going to take over nothing will change that" She said telling the man what needed to hear not what he really wanted to hear.

But Alexis didn’t stop there she continue to talk thinking it will keep him away from her that no one would ever think to connect them to each other. “ I kill, butcher, torture who I have to, I don’t feel shit and I actually like it! my father raised me to be a killer, though the story about Aaliyah was true our enemies set the fire for me thinking I was in the house. Originally I was supposed to be." Alexis smirked shaking her head for a minute looking to Oliver before continuing. 

“They were trying to kill me and I don't fucking care …….You, us wasn't supposed to happen. What I feel for you and what you make me feel was never in my plans, yet they did. But it doesn’t mean anything never did” Alexis said coldly this was the only way too keep Oliver way from her for his own safety. But what stuck out she said what he said to Adrain Chase when he was being tortured. I liked it 

Oliver didn't say anything just trying to think of his next move and even after hearing that cold truth where it never meant anything to her. He figured it was the best because he has two lives instead of her one and in his experience the women he loves always gets hurt no matter who they are.

Nevertheless he still wants to protect her even from the law when really he should turn Alexis in,” I won’t tell anyone but whatever this is were done.” Oliver turn to walk away which he wanted but stopped turn back to the girl, “Try to contact me again and I'll turn you in.”He added before continuing his stride out of the alley and the left girl in the alley watching him walkout of her life.


	25. Central; Going to Prevnt a Murder

Piper stay in Leonard’s arms watching the movie when everything around her muted. That’s what it felt like to Piper couldn’t hear anything or see anything around her. It was just a minute but she notice it was like time slowed down or stopped, But it then came back a minute later like a push back to reality.

"Oh god" Piper said within that minute she knew something was wrong. Not with her or Leonard but her siblings more specifically her brothers.

The man look down to the younger girl he was holding back to the movie. They were watching Toy Story 3 sense it was one of her favorites and he has never seen it. So Leonard was little confused why she said that. 

Piper looked to the TV wide eyes she knew little more on what was going to happen. Moria and Robert say Piper just has amazing intuition to her five older brothers and younger brother say it's creepy. “I’m going to mourn another brother death” Piper said staring at the TV having a blank expression on her face. 

Leonard knew two things from that statement, One it’s beyond creepy how she said that and Two she was talking about her brother Bradley. They haven’t spoke about him since their first date, so naturally Leonard did his own digging on Bradley Marsh Queen. 

Bradley is the oldest out of all the Queen children, he enlisted in the Army when he turned 18 with the full support of his family. After boot camp he was to deployed Iraq for three years when his team was ambushed by radicals. Everyone on the team but Bradley were killed, they couldn't find Bradley even after searching for weeks. 

This was also around the time Oliver was on Lian Yu, the search party found Bradley's dog tags in the dessert nothing else so he has be presumed to be killed in action. After declaring Robert and Oliver missing Piper was already upset, but when the soldiers came to the door to deliver the news she broke. Lucky she was living with Alexis who helped her from falling further then she did which was an healthy amount. 

Piper did get better and Oliver being alive was a major part of it. He was her hope that Bradley could still be alive but it never came. 

“Who?” Leonard asked after a while after he was trying to make sense of the unsettling statement that was made. 

The redhead and sat up looking to her phone waiting for it ring as if she knew it was going to ring ,” not yet.” Piper said keeping her voice steady. But when the phone ring Piper pick it up after two rings“ now he is.”she said before talking to the person on the other end,

" Oliver…..oh god why...…I will miss and mourn you brother....you need to tell her because double standards….. Well then I'm so sorry for loss of your life. I still get the beach house right in you will right....ok bye." Piper talk to Oliver hanging up her phone in deep thought, the little conversation Leonard heard only left him more confused on this whole situation.

Piper made her mind up and help the situation in Starling,” I’m going to Starling you can come or stay” That got Leonard to get off the couch and grab his gun and phone leading the girl to the train station. Knowing Piper if he didn’t go she would somehow get lost or some sort of trouble. 

Leonard and Piper walked into the train station, paying for there tickets and walking to their train the couple saw Eddie and Barry. Which captured the attention of Piper so out of pure curiosity and wanting to meddle a little bit in her brother’s sex life she went over. “Barry, Eddie what are you doing here?” Piper ask with a smile sweetly and innocent to the two men Leonard saw right through the smile. Sense Lisa uses it a lot he chuckled move his arm to her waist.

As the four boarded the train bound to Starling Barry answer the question, "we were going to see a band the both of us like. As well spend the night and the day in the city.” he said looking to Piper before Eddie took his hand and Piper’s pulling them to four seats that were together.

“What about you two” Eddie asked looking to the couple across from him mainly on Leonard glaring waiting for the older man to do one wrong move to his baby sister. Though Leonard notice the behavior right away he decided to mess with Eddie.

“ We decided to go to bed and breakfast for the night if you know what I mean.” Leonard said and winked right after a smug smirk on his mouth. Neither Piper nor Barry has seen Eddie this angry that he looked like Oliver for a second. Both of them knew Leonard was only joking but Eddie was ready to kill the smug individual

"What no no. Eddie no calm down" Piper looking to her brother and hit Leonard arm not wanting to deal with covering up a murder. But what Leonard insinuated she wouldn’t blame her brother for wanting to kill him but she actually 

“why are you going to Starling. Going to see Oliver or Tommy" Barry asked changing the subject, Piper sat back shaking her head looking to the window for a minute before turning back to her friend. 

"No but I am going to prevent Oliver's murder." Piper has said in serious tone and the expression on her face matched her tone perfectly. Eddie and Barry both hoped she was doing on of her jokes, which she often does but this time is different. In which case made it ten times more serious.


	26. Post Breakup

After the breakup Alexis was called back by her father to the hideout, She parked as Oliver’s words kept going through her mind, her words were also. Why did she say it doesn’t mean anything? It did to her, Alexis liked waking up to him in the morning and being able to call him when she needs to hear his voice. See the love in his eyes knowing it was all for her, Alexis shook the thoughts out of her head and slammed the door.

" Who pissed you off already." she stopped walking and look Lorenzo who was testing the shipment of new designer drugs that came in while she was out with Oliver earlier. 

Alexis roll her eyes at the male ”shut it.” Her, Lorenzo and Dante have always been close out of all the cousins. They have saved each others lives more than once as well teaching Alexis to drive and handle a gun. There always together on missions, Alexis goes to them first when she needs something. 

She started to head upstairs but stopped on a step when Lorenzo spoke, "Yes ma’am” he said cutting up the drugs separating them into appropriate piles not for personal use. But so that they can package it later for their clients to sell. 

Alexis rolled her eyes and continue walking up to the second floor calling down to the man,”Fuck you!” Lorenzo just laugh as Alexis headed to the main office where Luca was waiting for her. Walking Alexis took a breath to keep her cool, the relationship between daughter and father was strictly professional and hatred on Alexis’s end.

Taking the seat in front of the desk, Alexis look to her father for a minute before speaking to him. “Si?” 

Luca held up a finger typing on his laptop once done he close the lid and got straight to the point. “After the attack at the docks, I decided that I want you to kill Green Arrow tonight. I don’t want him and the rest to mess with any future plans.” Luca said sitting back in his seat. Alexis nodded with no emotion on her face she got up and left the room closing door.

Alexis walk down to the armory and grab her favorite sniper rifle, she sat down at the bench and started to clean the gun. Alexis kept repeating in her mind the conversation with Oliver she wipe a tear from her cheek. 

Forcing everything she may felt away. After cleaning the rifle she put it in the case and smirked, “Time to die Robin Hood.” She said closing the case.  
\------------------  
Oliver sat in the bunker in one of the dark corner moping about his breakup. Sense he was the only one in the main part of the bunker. What he did not expect was the little heart attack he had when he heard the voice of his little sister. 

“OLIVER JONAS QUEEN” Piper scream upon entering the bunker Leonard, Eddie and Barry behind her each little worried. Oliver shot up like a child being screamed at by his mom, the rest of the arrow team walk to the main part. Piper walk to the older man pulled him by the ear to everyone.

“Piper what the hell” Oliver snapped looking to his sister taking his ear back from her. He took a breath looking down to the redhead “Ok wha..” Oliver didn’t have time to finish the sentence sense Piper grabbed a magazine from Thea and started to hit him.

“Always listen to Piper! "she said hitting him with the magazine. Oliver back away from her but that didn't stop her, Piper just moved forward while hitting him saying” I can’t believe you did that. Does she know your the Green Arrow.”

To avoid answering her Oliver look to the rest that came with her. He saw Eddie and Barry holding hands and Leonard Snart leaning on the wall watching with a smirk of pride. “Why is Snart here.” Oliver said attempting to switch topics in hopes to get the attention off of him and on to someone else.

" This is isn't about him it’s about you Oliver" Piper snapped looking to her brother hands on her hip seeing right through his act. 

Oliver rolled his eyes and shrugged, "I didn’t tell her no” 

Roy Harper standing on the landing chimed in, " but you slept with her as the Green Arrow no problem." He said completely throwing Oliver under the bus. Oliver sighed and turn to Roy gave him a death glare making Roy coward in fear.

Piper sigh and glared at Oliver worse than the death glare that Oliver gave to Roy,” Call her...NOW!” She snapped raging with anger for her brother to so something stupid.

Oliver called the girl about five times, but each time he call her no pickup. "She's not picking up.” he said in a duh tone to the girl. Piper rolled her eyes grabbing her phone from her pocket keeping her glare to Olier she tapped on the appropriate contact.

While the phone was ringing Piper shook her head not moving her glare from Oliver. She sighed and spoke“ There are two things in this world you should never ever do big brother. One wear socks with sandals and two Never and I mean never piss off Alexis Sanfino!”


	27. When A Man Loves His City

Alexis grabbed extra magazines, handguns, knives from the shelves. She was getting ready to fight if necessary sense the Green Arrow and his team are not that easy to kill no matter what her father said. While she was stocking on her weapons her phone rings for the sixth time ready to throw her phone to wall she stopped seeing Piper name.

"Yes Pipe" Alexis answer the phone putting her call on speaker checking the clip of her gold semi automatic that she got for 18th birthday from her father the only gift she has ever gotten from him that was actually from him. Alexis cherishes it more then she should probably beacuse it was the only gift he got her or deep down she was still that little girl that craved her father's love and approval. Which means this weapon was the closet thing to the actual words. 

Piper look at the phone surprised she answer and looked up to Oliver with a smirk before proceeding to talk, "well hello to you as well Alexis . Are you in Starling because...." Piper was then cut off by Alexis talking.

"yes and I’m busy Piper, I'm going to kill the Green Arrow tonight." Alexis interrupted her not in the mood for small talk. Her mind was mostly on business and her mission nothing else at the moment she wasn't even listing to Piper at the moment.

Piper dropped her phone and picked it right back up out of shock mostly, "Ok Lex let me tell you a story. When a man loves his city and he went through five years of hell on a island in the North China sea used by many Illegal groups. He may develop some skills then when he comes back and a vigilante like the Green Arrow may pop up a few days later" Piper said trying tell Alexis that Oliver is the Green Arrow. She forgot that Alexis gets one track minded on missions, Piper was more worried on stopping Alexis from killing Oliver at the moment.

Alexis sighed softly looking to wall missing the point of the story entirely, "Piper I don't have time for you fairytales." she said to her best friend grabbing a bag from the top self and started to put everything on her person or in the bag as well re loading the weapons or checking them to be certain. The noises of the clip being installed in the weapon echoed so Piper heard it clearly

"Lexi when a man loves his city" Piper repeated making everyone look at her oddly but everyone knew better to ask and just let her continue the conversation  
with the person on the other end.

"I get that part." Alexis said getting up grabbing a com unit zipping up the bag listening to Piper continue to ramble her fairytale nonsense.

"WHEN A MAN LOVES HIS CITY" Piper yelled out to her friend who she loves but sometimes she wonders what goes through her friend’s mind.

Alexis looked at her phone when Piper started to yell at her, "Honey get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." She hung up grabbed everything leaving the warehouse to search for the Green Arrow. Which is hard but not impossible. 

Piper hung up looked around to see Oliver, Diggle, Thea, Roy, Tommy and Laurel gone. She turn to see there suits gone. She sighed and realized she heard the weapons clips being loaded in the guns, She knew the sound due to living with the Italian for five years. "Oh god she's going to kill Oliver" Piper uttered lowly but loud enough for everyone to hear. 

Eddie looked at her raising one eyebrow so was Barry," who is going to kill Oliver” Eddie asked his sister for some clarity. 

Piper sighed softly turn around to face him, " a very angry and hurt Italian.” She sat down next to Felicity who found Oliver on a rooftop and hacked onto the camera that was on the roof. The four all crowded around the computer screen to watch the mayhem on the screen.

\------------------------------------------------

Alexis scoped out every roof she knew he was known to pop up at. When he did show up she watch him for a few minutes before taking her first shot. To wound because she wants the satisfaction of killing him and the last thing he sees is her. 

She waited until it was clear to take the shot and when it was she shot Oliver. The gun had a silencer so he didn't know the bullet was coming until pierced through his leg. Oliver screamed in pain going down on one leg favoring it. 

Alexis was on the roof above so she jumped down keeping her legs bent her arms up, when she hit the ground she did a small roll landing on her knees and shot him again in his shoulder. Oliver turned and stood up throwing a punch but weak getting twice it wasn't impactful. 

She grabbed it twisting his arms she kick his stomach hitting his face making him fall. But he stood up kick Alexis jumped back he miss kicking her knees in making him little disabled on his knees again. Oliver groan in pain as Alexis grabbed her gold semi automatic pistol whipped him making the man fall on his back. 

She took the safety off just she was about to pull the trigger his phone rings. Alexis bend down keeping her eyes on him and gun point to him, she grabbed his phone from a hidden leg pocket.

Alexis slid the green answer button across the screen not bothering to look at the caller i.d. she answer it looking right at the vigilante her gun pointed at his head.

“ I’m sorry the caller can’t come to the phone right now please leave a message.” Alexis said then threw the phone to the ground putting a bullet in it before going back to Oliver. 

He grabbed one of the mini arrows to stab her Alexis stepped on his arm making him wince in pain,“ You have been becoming such a problem, I’m gonna be so happy when your dead Robin hood.” she stated

Alexis Just about to pull trigger and end the Green Arrow when she hears someone behind her say ,”Alexis phone.”


	28. UnMasked

"Back off" Alexis barked turning around to the person who happens to be Diggle suited up as Spartan. When he moved closer she quickly grabbed a knife from her pocket and aimed to him. The rest of Team Arrow were standing behind Diggle who was holding out a phone for her but Alexis turn back to Oliver.

"well it's Piper she said it’s important" Diggle called out to her. Alexis stopped hearing Piper’s name doubting for a minute but her mind went back for the mission. Oliver was struggling it didn't help with him almost immobile, Alexis punch him with all her strength in the face knocking him out.

" Tell her to shut it" Alexis snapped she didn’t shoot Oliver because there is four archers pointing there bows at her and another pointing his gun at her she wasn't that stupid. 

Diggle put the phone back to his ear for minute listening. He looked to the mobster and stated to her in scared voice," she said to take the chainsaw out of your ass and come here.” Alexis snapped her head back to him with a death glare making him back up.

Alexis grabbed the phone from Diggle annoyed and pissed, "WHAT!" She yelled to the person on the other end of the phone call not in the mood to play games. All Alexis wants to do is finish the mission then go to a bar get drunk and laid, all to forget Oliver.

Piper looked to the screen smirking unfazed by the yelling. She has gotten used to Alexis yelling either at her or at another person and she happens to be in the room. "Alexis my best friend I love how smart you can be when your thinking clearly so when A MAN LOVES HIS CITY. That's Oliver Queen!" 

Alexis looked down to the person under her boot, Bending down she pulled back the hood and mask revealing knocked Oliver Queen. “ THAT MOTHERFUCKER” She screamed the phone still on her ear. 

Piper held the phone away from her ear wincing at the pain hanging up, "well Oliver is alive for now" she said looking to her brother.

They let Alexis leave each one of them knowing the feeling finding out who Oliver is. But Oliver wasn't sleeping with them as both and trying to bring there criminal organization down while being your boyfriend. Diggle, Roy, Thea and Tommy brought him back to the bunker where Piper, Felicity and Barry waiting to patch Oliver up Eddie and Leonard acting as there assistants.

Once finished patching him up, Oliver woke up a few minutes after that sore. “She did a number on you damn. What is she like in bed?” Tommy asked his brother making his girlfriend Laurel, Oliver, Piper, Thea and Eddie gave him the look Moria use to with all her kids when they were growing up. “Stop that I can see mom on your faces.” Tommy said looking at them.

No one laughed hearing the elevator doors close and hearing someone walking around. The tension was so high it was they were waiting for the devil himself, but they got the next thing the spawn of the devil Alexis.

“fottiti Oliver Queen, rompi con me perché la mia famiglia è in affari. Eppure tu sei la madre fottuta freccia verde quando sapevi chi ero che non pensavi di dirmelo! Sei un ipocrita! Dovevo scoprire attraverso Piper! E tu pensi di avere il diritto di giudicarmi per aver mentito a chi pensi di essere huh?!.” Alexis angrily said in her native tongue pointing to Oliver making it know she was talking to him. Using her hands was also an Italian thing to express their feelings.

"Ok pretend I didn't understand a word of that." Oliver said with a snarky tone in his own voice only making the situation worse. 

Alexis rolled her eyes annoyed and angry, she smack his head crossing her arms" your a fucking hypocrite." She stated glaring at him ready to scream or kill she wasn't sure which one yet.

Oliver shook his head not backing down, both of them are stubborn and dominant personalities. Though Alexis has really bad temper which doesn't help, " me! You didn't tell me I had to look you up." Oliver said to her but he could have done better without those three words. Look you up.

Alexis rolled her eyes," you look me up and decide to spill that you know on a date very classy" she said with sass lacing in her voice as she talk to him.

Oliver glared at her standing up but had to use the table to lean on. "You could have told me!" he yelled at her the argument got heated fast and everyone was watching like they were in a tennis match.

" So could have you Green Arrow! You didn't mind sleeping with me as him you ass. Don’t you dare yell at me Queen or I’ll make your life hell" Alexis yelled back pointing a finger at him as she said the last part.

Piper sighed and put herself in the middle started to play the couple mediator she turn to ," ok Alexis you should have told him. Yes I know you wanted to protect him, your family comes first and Oremta. But still sleeping with the Green Arrow and him you shouldn't have done that even though you thought it was two people because shit." Alexis rolled her eyes looking over Piper not saying anything sense she was right.

Then redhead turn to Oliver who had a little smirk on his face. " you knew damn well she didn't know and slept with her. That was awful you know it making her look like the cheater. You fucked up there. Also you should told Alex about being the Green Arrow breaking up with her was a douche move” She said wiping the smirk off of the man’s face.

" You two are stubborn, tough, dark people. Yet somehow you guys want each other. Which is cute you are eachother light so kiss and makeup but first say sorry. " Piper said then sat down looking at them but Alexis and Oliver didn't move or say anything both stubborn. Piper gave them a look not wanting to be here all night she gave them a push, "Now you two." 

Alexis look to Piper let out a sigh closing her eyes for a second and turning to Oliver, "I'm sorry for shooting you, punching you, lying to you and trying to kill you." she listed looking to the male.

Oliver stood up straight not leaning on anything, " I’m sorry to for lying to you, trying to kill you." The couple looked to each other not saying anything having the same look in their eyes and has the same thought. 

"We are going to leave before you two kiss and make up because I know you both." Piper said as she pull Leonard with her as everyone just followed her out of the bunker leaving the couple alone.  
Alexis helped Oliver to one of the hideaway rooms here after he asked her help. "You sure you don't want to go home." She said helping him up the stairs taking some of his body weight so he can walk without hurting himself.

Oliver shook his head leaning on her as they slowly but surely made there way to the room. " No I don't want to scare William Thea is going to watch him and say that I had to work late Where did you learn your skill set." Oliver said sitting on the bed he said skill set because he only saw little of it and he can only imagine what else she was capable of. 

" I was trained to kill sense a kid but also my father wanted me to be very deadly and dangerous." Alexis said as she helped him on the bed, Oliver laying on the bed tugged the Italian onto the bed making her hover over him.

"Ollie you need to sleep" Alexis stated looking down to the man hovering over him so she wouldn't hurt him more. 

" I will later. I have been in a lot of fights with women who now how to fight and none of them turned me on like you did” Oliver said pulling her down to lay right on top of him. He kiss her neck on the right spot made Alexis melt in his touch. 

Alexis sat up took her shirt off also his shirt, she lean down kiss his chest leading into a very fun night for the pair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like before all translations are like Google translate
> 
> fottiti Oliver Queen, rompi con me perché la mia famiglia è in affari. Eppure tu sei la madre fottuta freccia verde quando sapevi chi ero che non pensavi di dirmelo! Sei un ipocrita! Dovevo scoprire attraverso Piper! E tu pensi di avere il diritto di giudicarmi per aver mentito a chi pensi di essere huh?! ( fuck you Oliver Queen, break with me because my family is in business. And yet you are the mother fucking green arrow when you knew who I was that you did not think to tell me! You're a hypocrite! I had to find out through Piper! And you think you have the right to judge me for lying who you think you are huh?!.)
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO MARRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE THANK Y0U FOR READING!!!!!


	29. The Morning After

Oliver woke up the morning sun lighting up the room as well getting into his eye. He looked to his side see sleeping Alexis hugging his waist and her head on chest. Oliver sat up in some pain while trying not to wake up his girlfriend. Which wouldn’t do anything sense she was up Oliver look down to her,” morning.” 

Alexis sat up in the bed behind Oliver sat the edge of the bed started to get dressed. Alexis move kiss all the scars on his back,” I am sorry.” she said to him laying her head on his back for a minute. 

He look back to her with a small smile, "It's fine really we both screw up.” Oliver said getting up slowly made his way to the shower. On his own sense Oliver is stubborn and refuses to ask for help. Alexis laid back on the bed grabbing her phone watching him just in case he gets hurt. But she knew his pride and that he wouldn't want help until he absolutely needed it, like her. 

About five minutes later Oliver came out of the bathroom that was in the bedroom a towel around his waist and one he is using to dry his hair. Alexis stood up and wrapped the blanket around her body kiss him “I need to go check in” she said against his lips. 

He looked to her little confused on what she meant, "check in?"

Alexis nodded looking to Oliver," yeah telling them I'm still alive." she said. Alexis walked around grabbing her clothes from last night from the floor started to get dressed in them. Oliver found a fresh suit to get dressed in as well. 

Once the couple was dressed they walk too the elevator up and out of the building,” My job isn’t going to complicate your administration si?.” Alexis said as they walk out to there vehicles. 

Both Oliver and Alexis stopped at their respective vehicles neither in hurry to head over to there jobs. “ No it won't because they don’t know who your family really is. Just that your a heiress and business women who likes to party sleep around.” Oliver explained what most people think of her looking down to the girl. 

The girl raised an eyebrow as Oliver explained to her what people thought of her,” Really” she said looking to him crossing her arms across her chest. 

Oliver shifted and bit his lip seeing that he was close to getting in trouble, “ I don’t think that but people are changing their opinions about you sense you are becoming . Hell these people still don’t know that I’m the Green Arrow, but we have these covers for a reason Lex. "Oliver said making her soften her body language a bit.

She took a breath and relaxed her body language a little bit, "Us?”

The man looked look to the Italian and smile softly place his hands on her hips,” Were just fine more than fine.” Alexis smiled nodded kiss neck before walking over to her bike, she winked at her boyfriend before diving off. 

Oliver laughed lightly as he got into his own car and driving off to work. Before Alexis went to work she stopped at her apartment and took shower then changed clothes. 

She changed into black dress trousers, black long sleeve stripe black and sheer long sleeve crop top, black heels. While she was getting dress she saw text on her phone that someone requested a meeting with her. Alexis grab her gun and keys on her way out the door.  
\-----------------------------  
Leonard woke up the same time every morning five am, he believes if one wakes up earlier the person can get more done. He went for a short run taking an hour which for him is short after getting back to the Queen manor Leonard showered and dressed. 

Walking out of the bathroom to the bedroom Leonard saw Piper still sleeping. He smirked sat down on the bed lean down to ear “ Piper” he whispered shanking the girl gently. But she didn’t move so he sat on the bed looking around the room.

They are staying in Pipers childhood room. The walls were painted purple and had white details, the room was huge the bathroom he use was attached to the room with a huge closet. She had bunch pictures of a city hanging on her walls Leonard figure it was Gotham by the creepy vibe of the pictures. On her bookshelves were books on death, dead bodies, the span of a human being. 

In front of the window in her room as a attached seat filled with porcelain dolls. There is another bookshelf filled with trophies of polka competitions and ribbons from spelling bees and math competitions which he kind of cute. Piper had a purple vanity table in the front left corner and near the window was a desk. On the front wall is a fireplace with a tv. 

The mantle of the fireplace were pictures with a range of elementary to college. He notice all the siblings around her for high school and college graduations. There was one of the man in military get up standing in a desert that look like the male version of Piper. 

Leonard knew that was Bradley her biological brother, her adoptive and biological parents. There pictures of Piper in every grade at different competitions, few of her in college with one girl in all of them is Alexis. Her best friend. 

"Piper" Leonard tried again to wake her up still nothing. “ Piper” he said again little louder and started to shake her again. But Piper did move this time only to smack his face, "ok” he mumbled and got off the bed headed downstairs. 

Around 10 am Piper got up and showered and dressed in jeans, white lace shirt and white flats. Leonard look over to her from the family room and said with an innocent smile, "morning.”

Piper looks at him with a death look on her face, " why the fuck did you wake me up at the ungodly hour of six in the morning." She snapped to the male angry that he was trying to wake her up. 

Leonard looked at her thinking she was sexy angry but he knew better then to get her angry on purpose. " I usually get up at five but I went for an hour run.”

She looked at him like he was insane, " your not human maybe alien.” Piper said shaking her head shocked.

Leonard chuckled and looked to her, Piper sat down next to him giving Leonard a kiss. "I am going to check on the couple then we're going home" she said looking to him smiling softly. 

He nodded keeping the eye contact going between them. It wasn't intense more softer loving even," there an exhibit in one of museum…." 

"No…… well nothing to big.” Piper said firmly but changed her mind knowing Leonard will listen to her. Leonard nodded standing up and kiss her head before leaving to the museum.  
\---------------------------  
Piper went to City Hall around 12 because she knew Oliver’s work schedule was insane. She also texted Thea to make sure Oliver was available to talk before she left, when she did enter his office Oliver was mostly reading reports.

"So?" She asks plopping on one of the seats in front of her brothers desk. 

Oliver looked up to see his little sister. He smirk softly closing the file on his desk and said, " were fine trust me."

" Good now that will be two million dollars. Also what did we learn." Piper said looking to her brother with a small smile on her face. 

" No and never piss off Alexis I get it" Oliver said shaking his head at her request. Piper nodded and left City Hall, she met Leonard at the train station to head back home. On the train Leonard pulled Piper on his lap kiss her head and petting her hair, Piper got comfortable on his lap and ready for a nap.


	30. Central; Hanging with Team Flash

After getting into Central Barry and Piper went to S.T.A.R. Labs while Eddie went to work and Leonard met with the rouges. The two friends walk down the hall heading towards the cortex Piper look over to Barry and ask curious,” How is my brother and you Barry?” 

Barry blush walking into the cortex turning to Piper who sat in front of the computers." Do you really want to know. I mean Edde is your brother so naturally your wondering and concrean not that you need to worry about… How is Oliver and Alexis Sanfino. The italian mafia princess really I thought she was legend.” Barry said crumbling at the sight of Piper’s stare as he spoke. 

Piper nodded looking to him softening her stare. " I was just as surprised when I found out but she’s more than a mafia princess. Barry promise me you won’t broadcast who she is, everyone believe she is party girl heiress turned businesswoman. There is a reason why her family stayed active for so long.” Piper explained to Barry in order to protect everyone.

Barry nodded looking to Piper eyebrow raised he was a little confused on what she meant,” They are one of the most successful, rich, dangerous crime families for a reason Barry. There not afraid to kill the wrong person who knows, Alexis wont kill without a reason.” Piper explained still little vague for Barry’s taste. 

He did notice her vagueness and knew better then to question it. But he didn’t see any of keeping it a secret last night. “ Last night was different they weren’t concern about keeping the secret.” he said walking around to stand next to her. 

Piper looked to him smiling then back to the computer and log into her Facebook, " I thought it was funny. Alexis was ready to kill him for many reasons because my brother is an idiot. No because they all knew expect Eddie but he knows better.” she said not moving her gaze from the computer screen. Barry look to the screen saw that she was watching video and decided to watch her.

Cisco walked into the room and look to the pair watching Facebook videos, " who’s Alexis" he asked looking to them wondering.

Piper looked to Cisco who sat the other set of computer across the room. " My roommate in college and best friend who just happened to be dating as well sleeping with Oliver." Piper explained to him.

Cisco looked to her nodding eating candy remembering a few stories she told him about her roommate in college. " The one who destroyed your innocence and as a liking for alcohol" He said nodding. 

Barry looked to then with such confusion on Cisco knew that but decided not to question it. " she doesn't seem that bad. But she was so pissed off at Oliver that she shot him." Barry said watching the videos.

Piper nodded sitting back as new one started to play," she's not just hard to understand and very, very unorthodox.”

It was a very quiet day and Barry was restless he wanted to do something. Everyone else was trying to find ways to amuse themselves on the quiet day Cisco and Caitlyn playing a board game in his workshop, Piper was texting Leonard, Iris was at her paper trying to get some work done and Barry decided to run on the treadmill which didn’t last long.

Because five minutes of him running on the treadmill Barry came out of the room and yelled,” I AM BORED.” Everyone jumped at the sudden loud noise when it was quiet before he started to yell.

"What the hell Bartholomew!" Piper snapped picking up her phone that fell on the floor out of her grasp from jumping when he yelled. 

"Sorry but Pipe I'm bored!" he sat down across her pouting waiting for a alert to come in. Barry put his elbows on his knees and face in his hands. 

Piper look at him and shrugged before making suggestion with a smirk, "Have you tried calling Eddie to keep you busy." Barry looked at her for minute as of she was like crazy until he blushed bright red when he figure out what she was talking about.

"PIPER!" Barry yelled and whined at the same time looking to the redhead. 

She rolled her eyes putting her phone down " ok, ok do you want to play chess?" she ask. Barry smile and sped off to get the board setting up, but the game was slow both of them were very skilled in chess and take the game very seriously.

"I’m looking for my girlfriend she's not answering my texts" Leonard says as he walks in the cortex making his presence known to everyone. 

Piper smile hearing him she move one of the pieces. Once the piece was move she turn to Leonard with a smile. "Hi Lenny sorry playing chess with Barry." Piper quickly explained to her older boyfriend. 

Leonard nodded kiss her forehead petted her hair set a bag of take out on the table next to her. "Ok snowflake here is your lunch I got to go also probably going to get arrested." he said watching Barry move one of his pieces.

Piper took that piece in her next move and nodded hearing Leonard and said to him, "see you tonight." Leonard kiss her before he left the cortex.

Barry looked at her when it was just the two of them," you two have a weird relationship.” he said. Piper laugh nodding agreeing with him as he moved one of the piece on the chessboard.


	31. Starling: Omerta

Alexis entered one of the many conference rooms in the Casino, as soon she close the door the questions started right away. "Alexis why the Green Arrow still alive?" Her father asked looking at her with such disappointment a look she's used to.

The whole table in the conference was filled with the hierarchy of the family and capos. Her father, Luca sitting at the head of the table since he was Don of the family. Alexis’s mother who is her father’s chief advisor sitting at the right hand of the table. Then the chair that Alexis sat down at was the left hand of the table the underboss position. 

They are the hierarchy of the Sanfino crime family and the rest of the family were seated down the tables on both sides. Alexis sat back in her chair and look to her father and responded while trying to be civil. “ He’s not threat to us papa yet. These vigilantes are trying to protect their city. You can’t blame them for that.”

Alexis’s uncle Benito one of the capos spoke up of his dislike on his nieces decisions. “ It sounds like you are trying to protect them Alexis. I have never heard of a situation were you hesitated to shoot. You didn’t even get the identities of the Central City heroes, are you actually becoming soft.” 

Sense Alexis went to Central and had the deal with Leonard Snart who gave her all the identities of Team Flash. Piper almost begged her not to give it to her father, Alexis didn’t hand the file to her father knowing he would kill them. Alexis could tell that Piper cared a lot for them, so when she got back to Starling Alexis lied and said she didn’t get it. Which resulted in them all not happy with her but Alexis was protecting her friend and her friends boyfriend. 

“ You think I have gone soft really Uncle. Just because I don’t always shoot first and ask questions later doesn’t mean I’m soft it means I'm smart. If one of those fucking Robin Hoods end up dead the cops will turn up the heat on every criminal in city including us. No matter how good we hide I’m not protecting them uncle I'm protecting us uncle now get off my ass.” Alexis snapped glaring at him as she spoke.

Her uncle has been as a capo all his life and has very old beliefs. He believes that women don’t belong in a mans world and that they are meant to be in a kitchen, cleaning or raising kids. So it angers him to see his nieces in capos, soldier and associate positions especially a niece whos on a position above him, giving him orders. 

“ You little spoiled…..” Benito started to snap at Alexis who was just smirking. 

Luca slammed his hand on the table catching everyone’s attention. He look to Alexis and Benito glaring mostly at the man. "Alright you two enough. Alexis is the underboss Benito learn your place and give my daughter the respect her position demands." Luca said sitting up shocking Alexis that he actually stood up for her which hasn't happened in a while.

Benito nodded sitting back in his chair as Luca started to explain why he wanted everyone here for the meeting. " I want to talk about Central City and the Santini's" he said. The Sanfino' s and the Santinis hate eachother but on the commission orders they ignore each other to a point. Just like the crime scene Alexis visited when she was in SCPD, Santini's decided to put a rat in there circles so Luca killed the rat and the Santinis. 

Alexis looked to her father confused " we have businesses in Central, they have a few here we leave them alone they leave us alone.” She clarified incase her father forgot they don’t do business with the Santinis. 

Luca nodded acknowledging his daughter concerns as he continue to explain his reasons.” That is true but just recently I learned they want to make a deal with us which is smart they need the money.” He said looking around them seeing if anyone objected. 

"Ok then, when’s the first meet” Alexis ask only because she was wondering what her father was planning. 

Luca smirked looking to her "Now" he said proudly. The doors opening walking in was the boss and the underboss of the Santini family. Luca looked around his table and gave the capos a nodded dismissing them. Alexis and Isabella had to stay for the meeting, Alexis listen and kept a hard stare at the Santinis. 

" Ce dracu 'tata. Nu putem avea încredere în nenorocitul lui Santini, dar vrei să faci o afacere cu ei, ești nebun" Alexis spoke to her father in fluent Romanian. There family is fluent in more than one language beside English and Italian. Luca believed that more languages they know can save their lives, and it did for Alexis many times.

Her father talked in back with a stern look on his face as he said sternly, " Destul de Alexis." 

Alexis nodded throughout the whole meeting she had emotionless face waiting for them to take one wrong move. She also had a gun pointed at them under the table waiting for them to draw their weapons . Alexis is the best because she doesn’t trust easy in this business which served her well. 

" I want at least 20 percent of all sales you make with the drug…” Luca talking to the boss of the Santinis making the deal. Which left both bosses very happy about deal though Alexis is not.

When the Santinis left Alexis looked to her father like he was insane" what the hell was that!" she snapped at him. 

" Business. Sometimes we make deal with our enemies but we are stronger, richer hell more powerful then they will ever be. Now stop bitching and get to work" Luca snapped back looking to her  
Alexis sighed standing up looking down to her father "yes Boss" she sneered and left the room slamming the door. She walked onto the casino floor making sure everything is fine and in order at the same time Alexis checked her phone. 

"Remember Omerta" Isabella her mother said coming up behind her daughter reminding her the most important rule. 

Alexis nodded turning to her mother and needing her moms help she said, " Can you talk to him this is bad idea. It's going to come bit us in the ass which is something we don't need."

Isabella smiled to her daughter hearing the urge for help she responded saying what any mother would say "I will try promise."  
\------------------------

Alexis walked in the mayor office with two bags, stopping at the secretary's desk “ is Oliver in?” she asked.

The secretary look up to Alexis and scrunch her nose up in disgust,” It’s mayor Queen and he doesn’t order cheap strippers.” Alexis could hear the jealousy in the secretary voice. 

Her name is Rebecca she has brown hair down to her butt, face caked with makeup bright red lips bright, pink eyes. She was wearing very low cut pink shirt that her chest was falling out, very short black mini skirt and platform heels. Her breast were obviously fake clearly doing all of this for Oliver’s attention. 

Alexis smirked looking her up and down before saying,” I’m sure he got his order filled already.” After saying that she started to make her way to the door but got stopped by Rebecca. 

The Italian move away from the other girl’s grip, “ if you put a single fake long ass hooker nail on me. I will rip every single one off” Alexis snapped. Rebecca had the acrylic nails that were very long uncut bright colors and jewels. 

Rebecca being cocky smirk shaking her head and said,“ you don’t have the tools to do that. These can’t be ripped off by human hands hello glue."

Alexis walked forward so she was almost hovering over the new member of the plastics. “ Honey I don’t need any tools.” She said smirking. Rebecca showed little fear but that was all she started to click fingers together and wave her hands in front of Alexis who caught her wrist that Rebecca was waving in front of her face. 

The Italian twisted the girls to the point of breaking it,” Do you want a demonstration Rebecca.” Alexis said glaring at her. Rebecca completely terrified shook her head no almost crying.

Oliver heard the commotion and went to check it opening it he saw Alexis almost breaking Rebecca hand and the two bags she came in with,” Lex what are you doing here.” he asked knowing that will help break the tension. 

" I needed to get away from my office and I figured that my boyfriend didn't eat lunch yet so I got you Big Belly Burger and me ceaser salad. Are we on that level boyfriend girlfriend." Alexis said letting the girl’s hand go and grab the bags before leaning on the frame in front of Oliver. It also brought her satisfaction seeing Rebecca annoyed when she called Oliver her boyfriend. 

He grabbed the bags kiss her cupping her chin, " you shot me and we had our first make up sex session. I think we are at that level girlfriend, oh no disturbances Rebecca” Oliver said chuckling and teasing her, walking into the office sitting at the couch were the coffee table was.

Alexis turn to Rebecca who was still standing there shock that Alexis was actually Oliver’s girlfriend. Alexis flipped her off and close the door, “ Talk to me” Oliver said taking off his blazer rolling up his sleeves before eating. 

She took off her heels and sat on the couch opening her salad mixing the dressing in. Alexis like that he was trying to be that boyfriend that knows when she fine, sad, pissed and so forth she found it cute. Alexis could also tell his emotions, she knew Oliver was fine having a normal mayor day. 

"I can't tell you everything but my father is doing something I don't agree with. Also I know what's hes doing is going to fuck us in the end. He just made a deal with our enemy." Alexis shook her head ranting to Oliver before taking a sip of water.

Oliver nodded eating his fires," why can't you tell me everything” he asked wondering but also wanting to know all the rules so he doesn’t cross them in the future.

Alexis listen to the question eating some of her salad before answering," Omerta."

Oliver stopped eating looked to her saying to her with confusion "I thought that went out the window in the 80s and only existed in the movies.” he said drinking his soda looking to the girl. 

Alexis nodded sitting back holding the food container as she moved to face him. “ It did but they brought back after there was wave of families betraying each other and the streets basically turn to blood baths. Omerta is the code silence that we all take when we become made. Violation of is death, also its to keep the ones we love not in the family safe. Like you Ollie.” She explained putting the container down on the table.

Oliver nodded looking to her,” I just have more questions. But your going to explain everything to me and the team so were better prepared. I don’t want anymore surprises, they don’t know do they?” He knew better then to ask but Oliver knew the lifestyle was survive or die so he had to ask. 

But to his satisfaction Alexis said,” They don’t and never will unless I trust them enough which would be Dante and Lorenzo. But if they find out that will have to be very necessary and I would be in charge. For the other thing does that mean you are going to look the other way babe?” Alexis asks for the same reasons Oliver is they needed to know to protect their people and clear things up to protect themselves and eachother. 

“ Yes and I’m going to protect you on both ends. You doing the same?” Oliver asked her collecting there trash and throwing it out then sitting back down putting her legs over his lap.

Alexis nodded,” yes and I’m going to protect you on both ends.” She kiss his lips smiling softly. There relationship may be dysfunctional but it works and makes sense for them “ now you're secretary can you trade twenty dollar whore for a fifty year old women names Ethel.” Her comment about his secretary only made Oliver laugh.

“You jealous?” Oliver ask teasing her with a smirk looking to her. 

Alexis rolled her eyes also teasing standing up tossing Oliver his blazer putting on her heels,” No I'm not I got you she’s just Barbie and annoying I don’t like it. Come on we got to go if I’m giving your team a school lesson” She said grabbing her water walking out. Oliver put on his blazer following her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Google Translate  
> Ce dracu 'tata. Nu putem avea încredere în nenorocitul lui Santini, dar vrei să faci o afacere cu ei, ești nebun ( What the fuck dad. We can't trust the fucking Santini's yet you want to make a business deal with them are you crazy)
> 
> Destul de Alexis ( Enough Alexis)
> 
> ALSO HAPPY NEW YEARS!!


	32. Central; New Problem

The day was all quiet still, which was almost like a death sentence to Barry right now. After there chess game Piper walked around and Barry ran a few laps in the speed lab. Piper walk in Cisco’s workshop looking around she heard a buzz. 

Piper looked around hearing the buzz, It was Cisco’s phone on his desk. Curiosity took over and she grabbed the phone the text lit up. It was from a person called Sexy Legs, Piper raised an eyebrow reading the text. Which was very rated R. “ Wow. this is just very um interesting.” PIper said to herself going red in the face reading the text. 

As if the first text wasn’t enough a next one came in but this time it was a photo from the same person. But nude. Piper had a feeling on who it could be but she hoped she was wrong. The picture showed everything ever her face. “Oh god!” Piper said turning the phone around case side up. 

“ Cisco is a deadman more than a dead man….I can’t un see that … she is very flexible.” Piper said looking at the wall mostly. She didn’t notice Cisco walking in the workshop she just kept mumbling to herself. 

“ Piper?” Cisco asked his friend little concern sense she was mumbling to herself. At first he thought she was talking to someone else. 

Piper turn around seeing Cisco she backed up away from him. “You are a dead man.” She picked up the phone showing the photo and message making Cisco pale. “ God bless you Cisco you are not going to see tomorrow.” Piper said getting paler by the second as she spoke. 

Cisco shook his head getting onto his knees almost praying. “Please Piper you don’t have to do this. I’m begging!” he begged the read head. He hugged her legs suddenly that Piper jumped and dropped his phone on the ground. 

Ray walk in the room as Cisco was hugging Piper’s legs begging her and Piper didn’t know what to do. He didn’t any anything but pick up the phone, when he did the screen lit up showing the picture. “Oh my god!” He said shock looking at the picture before turning away then to Cisco.

Cisco turned to Ray on his knees still, “ I am begging Ray please don’t tell Mick. Because I know your dating him.” As Cisco plead his case to Ray, Piper texted Leonard about Cisco and Lisa explaining to him.

But she didn’t send yet giving some benefit to Cisco letting him know, “ I’m going have to tell Leonard. It’s in the relationship agreements.” Ray nodded he knows about them very well sense him and Mick did it. 

“.........no you don’t” Cisco said almost in pleading and almost in tears.

“ I do it’s in the contract rule 12, subsection C we need to tell eachother about any relationship develops in our mutual friend group.” Piper explained looking to the man who was now in tears. 

Cisco calm himself down to speak , “ when what.” He said sidetracking his near death from Leonard Snart.

Piper shrugged looking to him, “ We did with Laurel and right after preventing Oliver’s murder by Alexis. Ray and Mick have one too, I just send it.” She said as she hit send. No one spoke for about five minutes because they were waiting for sounds.

The sounds they were looking for came within the five minutes motorcycles stop outside. Within minutes of waiting the cold gun fire up, Cisco let out a high pitch squeak and ran out to hide.

“How long do you think he will last” Ray ask Piper once the Mexican man ran out to hide. Before Piper could answer they heard the cold gun firing up and a scream more running. 

The redhead shrugged and looking to the taller man,” I give it another five minutes or less. Rest In Peace Francisco Roman.” She said shrugging with a little smirk joking on the last part.

“ He will be missed.” Ray said. Piper nodded they went to the Cortex as Cisco continue to hide. They walk into the cortex Barry, Joe, Eddie, Iris and Caitlin were standing around in a circle. 

Which wasn’t good in their experience one of them were about to speak when Leonard walked in. “WHERE IS THE LITTLE SHIT THAT DEFILED MY SISTER” Leonard screamed angrier then Piper ever seen him plus she never seen him anger. Lisa and Mick were behind him failing at keeping the man calm. 

“I think I did most of the defiling Lenny.” Lisa said behind her brother annoyed by his actions.

“ SILENCE” Leonard yelled and look to everyone not moving until they gave him something. Caitlyn pointed her finger out and then right. Which the trio followed leaving the cortex. 

Joe look to Piper and Ray with his usual disappointed father face,” what the hell is going on.” Joe said looking to them waiting for one of them to speak. 

Piper sat down and quickly changed the subject between the two of them Ray would crack first. “What’s going on” Piper asked looking to them wanting to be in the know so she could help plus Piper wanted to be in the know.

Joe nodded to Caitlyn who put up two pictures on the screens mounted on the walls between the flash suit. The pictures contained two dead bodies in an alley, “ these are metahumans found dead in alley earlier this afternoon.” Joe said giving the pictures to Barry and Piper sense they work for CCPD. 

Barry and Piper look to each other before back to Joe, “OD?” Piper ask reading report on a M.E. that came in sense she had off so did Barry. 

“That’s what we're looking at sense drugs were found on them and in there systems.” Joe explained to the other two.

Caitlyn found that interesting sense meta human and human biology so she took the silence as opportunity ,” That’s wired metahuman and human biology are completely different. The dark matter completely changes one biology. Barry can’t get drunk or high on drugs because he burns right through it. But Cisco or me can feel the effects for longer time but they can’t overdose like Cisco couldn’t stay drunk for more the two hours. But Piper can stay drunk all night.”

Everyone look to Piper who just shrugged reading reports on the bodies. “ How do we know there metas” Ray ask looking over to them mostly Eddie and Joe.

Eddie answered Ray showing them the victims past records " they have been arrested before and spotted using their powers." He said shrugging it was nothing special more background. 

Iris looked at the files her father gave her and said the most possible answer. " Can this just be a bad batch or high gone wrong" She said looking at everyone. Even though it was most obvious answer it could be it. 

Caitlyn looked to her girlfriend held the girl’s waist shrugging, “Could be sweetheart.” she look to the darker skin girl who gave Caitlyn a little peck on the lips.

Piper grabbed the evidence bag that had a baggie and pink pills she examined the bag of pills. Sense they seemed familiar to her, " you recognize them Piper" joe said when he notice the women captivated by the drugs.

Piper nodded she stood up and walk around to the middle of the room so they all can see. " The design in middle of the pill is Santini. It's there signature like how Advil have there name in the middle of their pills. But the pill itself is Sanfino they use pink, red, blue, purple... I need to make a call.” She said grabbing her phone setting the bag down on the desk.  
\----  
Alexis heard a phone ring as she was driving her and Oliver to the Arrow bunker. She was driving fast Oliver was holding onto the handle, “ Ah phone” Alexis said looking down for her phone. 

“ALEXIS” Oliver said shocked tugging on the wheel pulling the car back into their lane when they started to drift. 

“ I see them.” Alexis putting her eyes back on the road and had one hand searching for the ringing phone. 

Oliver look over to her turning a little pale she was weaving in and out of cars, speeding way above the limit, getting a little close to other cars, “ Who taught you how to drive babe.” he asked trying not to throw up.  
“ I taught myself and have my license, But you drive fast and keep hidden less chances you get assassinated.” Alexis said finally finding her phone as she continue to weave in and out of cars.

“ well no one's going to assassinate you so can you slow down!” Oliver said bracing himself for any crash. Alexis roll her eyes and slow down for him she 

“Ciao” Alexis answer the phone holding it on her ear.

" your family sold drugs "Piper said keeping her phone on her ear despite protests of the team wanting to be on the call.

Alexis rolled her eyes to her friend, " you already knew that try again." 

Piper sigh and went to be a little more forceful," for metas!" 

The Italian heard her friend trying to be forceful with her so she decided to explain, “ Look the drugs are meant for non metahumans. Apparently the metahuman biology is different plus these drugs get you high not addicted. I personally look over the process when they started the process. The drugs are used for people like me who are recovered addicts but still crave the high.” Oliver look over to her when he heard her say she was a recovered addict.

Piper sighed sitting down at a computer so she can work once off the phone." Can someone O.D. on them.” she asked covering all bases.

Alexis shook her head stopping at red light. She look to Oliver who was looking at her worried but still little green, " no I’m proof. I don't take them anymore though."

Piper nodded sitting back in her seat, " who did you sell them to."

Alexis smirked at the question " you already know that. Now I have to go before you brother throws up in my car and if he does I will kill him" Alexis hung up looking to Oliver raising an eyebrow  
\---  
Piper looked to her phone and shook her head trying not to understand her friend. In her experience not to question what Alexis says on the phone. It’s better not question or ask for the whole story, Piper hung up and toss her phone down on the desk. 

Barry looked over to Piper from what he was working on hearing the phone drop. He raised an eyebrow looking at her,” So?” he ask catching everyone’s attention in the cortex. 

"Alexis said the drugs are not meant for metas they made them but sold the drugs to Santini's. Which is probably the work of her father Alexis would kill them the second they walked in her office" Piper summarized the phone call and use some of her knowledge about Alexis combing with common sense.

Joe nodded writing everything down as Piper talked. " We didn’t find any gang connection and there usual dealers knew nothing about these pills. So the family used someone else not someone new someone they use before.. Piper look up John Adams.” Joe said talking to himself mostly but the last part he said because of an idea. 

Eddie look to Joe raising an eyebrows,” why?” he ask. 

“Well he and the Santini's get along great. They come to him for different things and vise versa, so maybe there working together?” Joe suggested to the team. Which wasn’t odd for the family to use a third party.

" John Adams brother of Cecil Adams 20 times as crazy and more of lunatic. John was mostly in Hub and Gotham but I guess he wanted to branch out, which brings the Santinis in play. It’s easier to branch out with entire crime family behind you.” Piper said nodding to herself looking over to Joe. 

“ The pills are Sanfino with Santini label both victims had those pills. If John Adams is involved somehow with the Santini's….. Were looking at the beginning of a mob war if we don’t stop it.” Eddie said worried what they got themselves into but also with what is developing.


	33. Starling: School Lesson

The car stopped out in front of the building, Oliver didn’t move from the position he was in, but Alexis was fine. She got out of the car closing the door started to head inside the building but stopped noticing Oliver wasn't walking next to her.

She turned around to her car seeing Oliver who appeared to be frozen in her passenger seat. Alexis walk back to the car over to the passenger side opening his door she leaned down looking to Oliver. “Babe?” She ask him. 

Oliver had one hand gripping the grab handle for dear life, his other hand gripping the center console, his color was gone also. Oliver didn’t move for a minute but soon started to blink and slowly his color started to come back. He let go of the two things go and bring himself together before going inside the building. 

“I saw my life flash before my eyes. I never had that happen to me before it was very strange.” Oliver said as he got himself out of her car started to make his way into the building forgetting that Alexis was still at the car.

Alexis stood there for a minute figuring out he was saying while not really saying what he thought. She look over to Oliver who walked in the building waiting for her, Alexis lock her car and ran after him. 

“I am a good driver.” She stated walking inside the abandoned building and over to Oliver who was in the office area leaning on front side of the desk waiting for her. 

“Sure, you are sweetheart. Which reminds me how did you break in last night you know when you yelled at in Itlian after I got the bullet out of my leg."Oliver said walking over to where they had the entrance for the bunker. Oliver placed his hand on the hand scanner it took a few seconds for it read his print and approve it. Another measure was then activated, and the wood door slid to the side exposing the glass green elevator door.

Above the hand scanner was a screen with a number pad under its Alexis sigh shaking her head amused with all the security finding it ridiculous,” That's for me to know and you to never find out. An unmarked mailbox, the door locked and a key that only works on one of the many locks which are all dummy locks because the one on the top left side works, the bell that rings above the door every time the door is open which activities the hidden security cameras for downstairs live someone watching if no one is down there it goes to your phone.Not to mention the many cross bows you set up when no one is here, the hand scan and now panel code which changes daily but also the same numbers 1234. And once were in the elevator the button for the bunker is pool/ fitness center. Your security is ridiculous babe we just kill the people that walk through the door that are not allowed to be there also we have guards and cameras everywhere"Alexis said leaning on the desk waiting for Oliver to hurry up.

Oliver stopped and turn to her shocked sense Alexis described all their security measures. She wasn’t even near him when he had to unlock the door and make sure the crossbow is disarmed. “How?” he ask shocked. Alexis shrugged looking to Oliver not saying anything like she said before it was for her to know and him to find out. 

The man turned back and type in the code for the day 2143. The elevator doors opened and the couple step in the elevator Oliver hit the button that was the last in the list and in all caps POOL/FITNESS CENTER. “One more question how do you run in heels. Piper says impossible but then again it’s Piper she trips over her own two feet.” Oliver asked out of pure curiosity from seeing her run-in heels in the past. 

“I just do.” Alexis shook her head little amused smile form on her mouth. The doors open once more the two steps out into the bunker. 

“This is the base for our team training, operations and medical everything we need.” Oliver said Alexis nodded looking around as they walked further into the bunker. Alexis saw a landing where the computers are, area sectioned for tech gadgets, a conference table. She knows further down was medical and training. She also saw cases for the suits when there not being used after that was a section for weapons. 

Oliver saw Tommy and Thea first and waved them down, “This is Thea and Tommy, Thea is my half-sister she also known as speedy. Tommy is my best friend and adoptive brother he goes by Arrow Head. They also work with in City Hall, Tommy is my deputy mayor and Thea is my chief of staff.” Oliver explain their relationship to him and what their vigilante names are what else they do.

Alexis smile and nod her head slightly,” Hi” she said shaking their hands.

The siblings were smiling ear to ear looking at Oliver then Alexis then back to each other. “It’s nice to meet you Alexis. You were amazing last night kicking his ass and then calling him out was amazing. I like you already.” Thea said then moving her gaze to Oliver and nodding her approval.

Tommy nodded agreeing with his sister with the approval,” Your great. Oliver don’t fuck it up.” He said looking to his brother. Oliver roll his eyes at them and Alexis smile softly let out a little laugh as the siblings teased her boyfriend. 

Oliver led his girl to the next person he wanted her to meet. Which is John Diggle he was cleaning his gun, Diggle put the gun down he was clean seeing the couple walking towards him. “This is John Diggle he’s also known as Spartan. He is also my best friend and my bodyguard.” he said introducing Alexis to John.

Alexis nodded and shook Diggle’s hand, “Hi. You’re a good shot, Piper told me if you want to kill Oliver you wouldn’t aim for his legs.” He said remembering that conversation he had with Piper after they left the couple alone. John asked Piper if Alexis wanted to kill Oliver why did she aim for the legs. Piper said that maybe she wasn’t trying to kill Oliver just wound. 

Alexis smirked nodding looking to him, “I never miss my target. But I love the fight and the Green Arrow is a good challenge. Though the quick assassination is fine when I have something I need to do. I usually take the quick kill in a fight when their annoying.” Alexis said to Diggle who was smiling on the outside but getting really scared in the inside. 

It reminded Diggle when he first met Oliver as the hood. John look to his best friend and put his hand on Oliver’s shoulder, “She’s perfect for you.” he said. Oliver chuckled shaking his head before continuing to make the rounds. 

The next stop on the trip to meet the team was Laurel, she was working on a few case files. Oliver tapped on the table to get her attention,” This Laurel she is Tommy’s girlfriend. Laurel is a DA and the Black Canary.” Laurel held out her hand which Alexis took.

Oliver look over to Felicity who was typing at one of computers in the back,” This is Felicity she is our eyes and ears in the field one of my close friends” He said leaving out the fact she was his ex-fiancé. 

“Your very scary and beautiful obliviously I mean look at you almost like a model your what 139 pounds. 36D, 36 hips, 26 waist and you know carrying a gun like a badass probably can kill me where I stand. Which I let you do beacuse I said your measurements out loud have I mentioned guns freak me out I'm sorry." Felicity said nervous and trying to recover from saying the other girl's measurements out loud.

Alexis nodded looking to the blonde," I can tell, and its fine your beautiful as well just don't ever repeat my measurements again." She said to the blonde who nodded fast still little nervous. 

Roy walk into everyone’s eyesight coming from the bathroom and stopped seeing Alexis. He rubbed the scars of the stab wound remembering the docks, started to get flash backs from the stab and the look of evil in her eyes. Roy saw a corner and started to head over to it.

Oliver look and saw Roy in the corner trying to head over to the corner. “Alexis this is Roy also known Arsenal the vigilante you stabbed at the docks and apparently terrified for life” he said grabbing the younger male by his shirt and dragged him over. Roy nervous gave her a little wave too scared to even speak to her right now. 

Alexis recognized Roy by the fear in his eyes which he had that day, “Sorry Roy." she said with little sympathy not too much sense she would do it again if needed.

Roy nodded walk little more forward but not too much,” It’s fine, I’m just forever terrified of you.” he said shaking her hand trying to loosen up.

The Italian smirked knowing the fear all too well. The fear she creates,” Good remember that." she said smirking.

“your turn Lex” Oliver said. The point of this was to lay all their cards on the table. He show her the Arrow team and she give the team a lesson on the structure of her family. 

Alexis turn over to Oliver pretended to not now what he was talking about. “Come again honey.” she said giving him sweet smile. 

Diggle spoke to clarify what he meant and saw she was pretending not to now so wanted to 'help.' "The structure of the Mafia more than what google would explain" he said that with a little amused smrik but he soon lost the smirk seeing Alexis giving a death glare.

Alexis rolled her eyes and shrugged" why the fuck not." She said walking around for something to write on that they all could see. Alexis soon found a clear dry erase board clearly the work of Piper hidden in a corner with a black marker. She push the board to the circle confernce table waiting for them to sit down, when no one did Alexis whistled loudly which echoed through out the bunker. They look to the mobster like she was crazy, but all Alexis did was snap her fingers and point to the table not saying anything. 

The team sit around the circle conference table after getting whistled and literally snapped at like little kids. Alexis stood in front of them with the board to her felt like school,“Ok you know the titles so I’m going into details and who works in what position.” she said turning to the board. 

She grabbed the marker wrote the first level on the board which was an entry level then started to explain,“We are going from Low to High, Frist is associate they are not members but work for the family. Anyone who teams up with them, it could be someone who does business with family. Normally a hitman who kills for a family or someone who makes tremendous money for the family. Or they do they do a lot of the dirty work like money-laundering, fraud, bookmaking, skimming, casino skimming, extortion, drug trafficking, weapons trafficking, heists, hijacking both airplane and car, robbery, murder, bribing government officials, contract killings, witness and jury intimidation, killing witnesses and jurors, and bombings.” Alexis stopped take a breath for a minute. 

Once she took a breath and little break Alexis continued, “Associates can’t turn down orders they have to take them and follow, also they are all free game there not protected by the mafia unless there important and valuable. My family includes blood relatives, engagements and marriages for protection. Anyone can be associated with the mafia but only Italians can be made members. There is no age limit to be an associate but, in our family, the average age is 13.” She explained to them which a lot of information and the age is was really shocking to the heroes. 

Alexis wrote the next level on the whiteboard Soldiers and took a breath before speaking, "Soldiers are official fully initiated members. Now to become made and a soldier you must be 100 percent Italian, make impression on the Don, carry out a contract killing we call that making your bones and at least 16. Also, you must follow the rules and get a made man to vouch for your loyalty, reliability and abilities. Which is important because it is literally their necks on the line but if all goes well there will be a ceremony and……” She stopped when Tommy raised his hand like it was school. 

“Yes?” Alexis ask putting her hands on her hips looking at him like her third-grade teacher did. She notice the stand and drop her hands from her hips just look to Tommy noticing what was happening. 

“What’s the ceremony like and how old were you when you became made.” Tommy asked smiling like an excited school boy who was craving to learn and suck up to the teacher. 

The Italian close her eyes tightly she was being sarcastic before about a school lesson with Oliver but it came true, after a minute or two she answer his question. “Well in short, the ceremony is conducted by the Don, the underboss and few others. They prick your trigger finger and the blood will drop on a picture of the Virgin Mary or Saint Francis of Assisi. The picture is then put into your hands and then set on fire, you speak the oath tossing the card back and forth.” Alexis said shrugging and continued to speak. 

“If you break the oath its death, plus you get a lot of benefits like protection and backing. I was 14 the youngest to be made. Sense the youngest you can be is sixteen to become made and to be a soldier. Now they make money for the family like associates. Soldiers make delivers, pick up cash, murder, assault, battery. Just like associates they do witness intimidation, killing jurors, bribing law enforcement and government officials. Soldiers generally sticking their necks out to make a name for themselves, so the boss remember their name by protecting and killing the organization. Soldiers can also move up in the family and to help them move up develop special skills.” Alexis finished her explanation of level what felt like an essay and watch everyone’s faces which she found to be entertaining seeing everyone's face go from there original color to ghost white. 

Everyone looked to one of another all of them shocked on how young some had to be to get involved with the mafia. The movies do romance it and Alexis telling them how young she was when she officially became a member. Diggle was the first to speak out of the heroes, “You let teenagers do all of that?” he asked praying that he heard her wrong.

Alexis nodded to her it was normal she was born into that lifestyle, it was normal for her to be that young and do those things. It has been like that sense the form of the crime family, and it wasn’t going to change. “Yes, now let’s continue” she said turning back to the board writing the next level. 

Though they weren’t past the teenager mobster subject, “You do?” Felicity ask in some shock that someone would let teenagers do that. 

Alexis nodded she turned back to them rolling her eyes, " yes. Yes, we let teenagers play with guns call the media alert the newspaper call the president that criminals give kids gun. Oh my god the unthinkable has happened teenagers running around with guns news flash it happens all the time. But we give them training, Felicity so get over it!" Alexis said sarcastically and ended with snapping at her.

The rest of team looked to Oliver who just shrugged sitting back in his seat “she’s sarcastic.” He said looking back to Alexis letting her contuine with the lesson,

Alexis nodded agreeing and started to talk about the next level up. “I really am, Now Caporegimes or better known as Capos. They are head of group of soldiers and associates order them to do anything within means. Even though they are powerful and ranks high in the hierarchy, the Capos take their orders also answer to the boss and underboss. Beside overseeing his crew of soldiers and associates they oversee money, ordering assassinations and murder contract. As well if they have any special skills the boss could use them for special missions. I have like 20 maybe.” She said started to count the skills she has and just shrugged losing count.

She laughed lightly hearing herself speak about the levels in the family and what they do. “I sound like a fucking dictionary it’s disgusting. Anyways the underboss is the second command. The level of authority varies from family to family, but they are always ready to stand in for the boss at any moment. They are usually groomed to eventually take over the family and they must be blood related also targets. The underboss is the left hand and is powerful, feared, respected and the responsibilities may differ from different families. Our underboss oversee all the companies, go to meetings, do deals, assassinations, integrations and all a lot more.” Alexis said describing her own position leaving some things out. 

“now the boss or capo famiglia makes all they make all important decisions. The boss are greatly respected and widely feared by their subordinates. All the members pay the boss a tribute, so they are usually an extremely wealthy also walking targets more then half of the time just like the underboss. Safe to say the boss and underboss are always targets thats why always have an army with them, anyways the boss is usually called The Godfather or more commonly “Don" added to their first or last name.” Alexis explained the highest position in every family’s hierarchy and one of the most dangerous.

Alexis sighed writing the last two positions that were important The Commission and Consigliere.” The Commission are the bosses of all bosses. They are a group head of the families or retired from the game but want to keep their power, like my nonno. They look over all families making sure they are following the rules, they make huge decisions like killing a boss and make decisions that benefits all families.” 

She look to the board and saw finally the last one to talk about,” Consigliere don’t have to be an official part of the hierarchy, but they do have one of the most important roles. They are a close trusted friend confidant to the boss also the right hand to the boss. They offer unbiased information on what he sees could be better for the family without putting feelings, blood feuds in his decisions. But unlike the underboss he doesn't need to be blood related. They are chosen through knowledge and who that boss trust the most. And that ends of our school lesson mama tired.” Alexis said wiping the board off putting the board away.


	34. Central; Problem Contuines

Barry decided to sweep the city in hopes to find John before anyone else ended up dead. As he was doing that Caitlin and Ray worked on the drug breaking it down to figure out what is causing the deaths. The pair was also tasked with getting Cisco out of hiding to help them with the drugs. Eddie and Joe had to go back to CCPD, Piper after this needed a break so she went to Jitters.

Piper order a killer frost and a muffin, she just needed to think to on why a few are dead and everyone else who are taking the drug isn't. Trapped in her thoughts she didn't notice the man sitting across from for a minute or so. 

But she soon enough look up feeling the presence of another at the table. “Please tell me Cisco is breathing with all his limbs intact and working.” Piper said to the person sitting across from her.

“Sure, after I had my fun with him.” Leonard said amused looking to her drinking his own coffee. He took a sip of the coffee watching Piper’s facial expressions turn from annoyance with some humor for his comment turn to wonder. “What’s on your mind Pipe?” he asked after a minute or two watching her face change to worry. 

Piper blinked hearing Leonard’s question ripped her out of the thoughts she kept having. She took her phone to pull up the picture of the pills up that she took before leaving S.T.A.R Labs. “These pills caused the death of two metahumans and they are apparently to give non metahumans a high. The pills are not even supposed to work on metas, yet they killed two metas just how.” Piper ranted annoyed to her boyfriend who just listened to her until she was done. 

“How are the pills even getting on the streets? Wait... these are Sanfino pills with the Santini label on them.” Leonard said inspecting the picture of the pill on her phone. 

Piper sat back drank her coffee before she answer, “The Santinis bought the drugs from the Sanfino’s. Joe believes that the Santinis are using John Adams to get the pills on the street maybe. Or use him to do something with the drugs.” Piper bounced the ideas arond with Leonard who responded and bounce some back. 

He took a piece of Piper’s muffin as he spoke,” well John Adams is more like his brother he designs them and the fun kind of drugs. Just like vertigo, but if there using him then the Santinis have something else going on. It's odd they did business with the Sanfino’s though they don’t like each other.” 

That got Piper attention she knew the two families didn’t get along, but Alexis never went into details.” I know that they don’t get along. Though Alexis never told me I have a feeling its power and something happened, but I know better than to ask. Eddie is worried worry about a bloodbath…...” she stopped look to the photo thinking to herself than figuring it out.

“They are going to blame the Sanfino damage their reputation but why the dead people. The more we try to figure out what’s going on there's question, I just don’t get it Len what the hell is killing these people. Why the fuck is a junkie wacko doing with a crime family nothing makes sense right now.” Piper said rubbing her face frustrated, her mind is spinning right now with possibilities. 

Leonard look to her and saw how frustrated she was getting. He wanted to help her, but he wasn’t exactly a hero. But he still wanted to be a good boyfriend for her "Well I can poke around" he said.

Piper looked at him and gasped mocking putting her hand on her chest. "Is Leonard Snart helping heroes hell did freeze over" Piper said mocking her boyfriend.

Leonard rolled his eyes getting up from his seat walked over to her." Not heroes. But protecting my crew and girl" he said kissing her head before leaving Jitters. 

When Leonard left her phone buzzed a text from Joe. That there are two more bodies that down in the morgue she needs to look at. Piper grabbed her things and headed for CCPD, upon arriving she went straight to the morgue she saw Joe and Eddie waiting for her with a body.

Piper walked in seeing their faces as she put her things down. She bit back a laughing seeing them looking green, Piper put on her apron and head gear and started to cut open the body.

Eddie had to try not to throw up watching the process, normally him and Joe wouldn’t be in the room. But they wanted to know right away if she found something. “Piper I love you but please tell me you have something.” Eddie begged his sister getting greener by the second. 

Piper look to her brother and chuckled a little bit, she gave him a little jar with a liquid in it before grabbing a jar. “It's a combination of peppermint, spearmint, ginger and cardamom oils. Also, I found something.” she held up a pink pill still intact putting it in the jar and then an evidence bag giving it to Joe.

“That's the same pill from the first two victims. This needs to go to Barry” Joe said. Him and Eddie walked out of the morgue with the pill making there way to Barry's lab. Piper quickly finished her autopsy, after sewing the body up she took her gear off and walked after them.

Walking she saw Barry testing the pill, Piper walk over and saw what test he was running on the pill. “Chemical analysis find anything interesting.” Piper asked looking to the scientist as the computer beeped. Barry nodded reading the results first to himself before telling everyone else. 

“There is party in this. They only need one pill to get high in the pill is cocaine, meth, acid, heroin and non-addictive supplement called AT-121. It's usually used in the medical field so they could replace opioids, buts still in the testing stage.” Barry said looking to the other three little amazed.

Piper shrugged looking to Barry,” There smart it's usually Alexis sometimes she craves the high after getting clean. So, Alexis usually gets creative.” she said to Barry looking over to the computer screen seeing something that didn’t look right. 

“She was drug user?” Eddie ask looking over to Piper. He wanted to know more about his brother’s girlfriend but found that she did drugs and Piper knew about interesting. 

“Yes, went to rehab three…. Well technically two because she sneaked out to get high on the drugs in out apartment in college. But it didn’t really work so I did my own version of scared straight made her think she killed me. It worked she did get rid of them and did a few non-addictive but not anymore.” Piper explained proud of herself, but she saw the three men looking at her as if she was insane. 

“What is wrong with you Piper.” Joe said shaking his head at the girl. He didn’t understand the girl sometimes and what goes through her head. Even the stories she tells sometimes make him question her sanity. Eddie chuckled shaking his head the man was used to his sister’s craziness but sometimes he did wonder. But she is from Gotham so that was all explanation they go on.

Piper leaned forward to the screen before looking to Joe, “A lot. Barry see that.” She turn back to the monitor and pointed out what she saw a compound that wasn’t any drug or supplement she heard of.

Barry looked to the screen seeing what she was talking about,” I don’t know. I never seen that compound in my life.” he said shaking his head trying to figure it out.

Piper sigh and stood up straight crossing her arms it seemed simple, but they were brains are running a mile. “What” Eddie said looking at the two seeing how they are both puzzled. 

“There is a compound we don’t recognize in the pill. Barry send the results to Catlin and tell Ray to open the pills they have.” Piper said on a hunch she thought it would be better than nothing. 

Barry nodded emailing the results to Catlin asking her to look at them he also texted Ray. “What are you thinking Piper” Joe asked raising an eyebrow wondering what she was getting out. 

“I don’t know Joe.” Piper said she really didn’t know what she was getting at or what the hunch even is. But something was telling her to do what she said and with experience she knew not ignore it.


	35. Starling:Lesson Continues

No one spoke for a few minutes just taking all the information that she has given them. The elevator dinged singling opening up, Alexis had sat down and waited for their questions but when the elevator doors open, she shot up and pointed her gun in that general direction. 

So, anyone walking to them would get led in the face,” Who are you” A man who look like an older version of Tommy said backing up from her. Alexis was about to shoot him until Oliver put her gun down so she wouldn’t. 

“This is Malcolm Merlyn and Quentin Lance. Malcolm is Tommy and Thea’s father, Quentin is Laurel's father.” Oliver explained to her. Alexis raised an eyebrow look to Oliver then over to Tommy confused. 

“When his mom died Tommy lived with us while Malcolm went off to find peace basically. After a few months my mom and officially adopted or the school would have to call child services. When Malcolm came back, he agreed that it was in Tommy’s best interest that they did that but he's still Tommy’s dad.” Oliver explained Alexis who turn her attention to Quentin.

She stared at the cop not sure to trust him or not it was in her DNA not to trust cops. Alexis almost threw up every day when she had to be a cop. it was sickening to wear a police badge, but someone had to, and she had the criminal justice degree for that reason. 

“You can trust him. Quinten is Laurel's father” Oliver said leaning close to her whispering in her ear, Alexis stare soon turned into her famous icy glare.

Quentin started to fidget under the glare, He clear his throat and look somewhere not towards her. “You weren’t a real cop what were you doing in SCPD.” he said looking back to Alexis. She didn’t say anything just continue her staring though her mouth turn into a smirk. 

Alexis avoided the question and just watch the men’s behavior their hands grazing eachother. Occasionally looks to each other soft loving looks to each other. Standing way to close for two people with no connection to eachother. But it soon came clearly the Italian,“Your dating yet your kids seeing each other. You Americans are very interesting.” she said looking at the group walking back to the conference table.

“It must have been so cool growing up in the mafia.” Roy said like a little fanboy. He couldn’t but wonder if it was like the movies or the books that romanticize it. The luxurious life no worries or responsibilities.

Alexis stopped and turn to Roy shaking her head and sighed deciding to set him right on that thought, “Don’t ever think that. Sure, we got what wanted, designer clothes and shoes, cars, yachts, planes. We got to go on vacations to Bali and Ibiza, party, travel. But it's not all that my life was marked the second I was born, our parents hid so many secrets, as mafia kid your always threaten and followed, you get gifts instead of attention many believe that's why I acted out. My dad just gave me presents instead of his time he bought me three stores of my top three favorite designers because I was pissed.” 

She look over to a wall before going back to Roy and contune the reality check, "Traditionally mafia daughters can’t inherit the family. It's an old school tradition men run things and women cater to them. I changed that by proving myself which allowed my aunts, my mother, female cousins. There daughters can go in the business, tradition also says that mafia daughters have their lives picked out by their fathers. My dad tired that it didn’t work.” she sigh not really wanting to go into another lecture. 

But she knew that it was only way for Roy to see it wasn’t a fairytale as popular media makes it. ”We pay for our fathers sins. I pay for them daily and grow up around the violence. I would come home from school and see trails and pools of blood when it happened, I made my sister close her eyes and take my hand lead her upstairs and made sure she didn't leave. We learn to keep secrets bottle up all negative andthe violence. Beacuse of that my first kill was at 10. But we keep quiet because there is a service in Italy to take mafia kids from their parents none of us wanted that among other reasons why.” The memories that she was trying to forget were coming back into light beacuse she was talking about them. 

“We never felt safe even when were put under a bunker and told it was ok. It’s stressful life for a child to grow up in we were told to watch our backs.Wonder if were next to die and one day you're with cousin Vinny eating ice cream in the backyard teaching you how to count cards. Than the next day you’re at his funeral because he was shot dead right in front of you. By the time your a teenager you find out who your father is. All the childhood happy memories are earised and you hate them for it. But you join anyways beacuse you have to it’s the family business were taught family is eveything. Yes, is luxurious Roy there's so much more you don’t know it's no fucking fairytale.” Alexis snapped at the end. She bit her lip looking to the table shaking her head that was why she never wants kids she didn’t history to repeat itself and she was scared to become her father. 

They all had the similar idea of a kid growing up in that environment it was luxurious no worries. But it was far from it, Oliver had an idea from the Bratva, but he knew each one was different. He saw the look on her face the look of someone is haunted by memories they buried and now talking about them is hard. There's probably she did talk about which was fine he knew the feeling. 

“How old were you when they told you.” Felicity asked in a small voice fear of Alexis doing something to her. With all the research she did on the mobster Felicity knew what she was capable of. 

That was something Alexis hasn't thought of in years the day she sigh shrugging and told the story, “I was six playing with my dolls when ah my dad took them from my hands and gave me a gun. He said that you’re my oldest, we need to start you training to take over the mafia. Than he asked if I knew what that meant, I responded with no and can I continue playing. He snapped at me that my childhood is over and proceed to tell me what the mafia is. My father took me out back taped my favorite doll on a target off center still in middle but not covering the center circle. He said to aim at the center and shoot, I shot the doll straight in the face, her arm and stomach. My father threw the doll down in front of my feet and I was crying because of the doll being destroyed. He said to stop crying like a baby and I need to get better if I want to survive so as he was walking inside the house, he called out to me that time being a kid is over it's time to embrace my destiny. And I have been doing it sense.”

That was another eye opener so many kids like Alexis never had a childhood but never complained about it. Thea look over to Alexis and asked a few questions of things they knew but wanted to confirm them. “Who is in the hierarchy positions?” Thea ask her.

Alexis was happy that Thea had a question that wasn’t on her growing up in the mafia or how cool it was like Roy suggested. “My nonno is part of the commission, my father is the Don, my mom is his advisor and I’m the underboss and I’m going to take over the family.” Alexis said conforming what they thought about her and her father’s positions. 

Oliver pulled her aside alone to talk everyone somehow was able to find something to do with her words still swimming around in their heads. “Lex are you ok? I know with what Roy said and you explaining how he was wrong. With the question that Felicity ask…” He talk to her until Alexis stopped him right in the middle of his sentence. 

Alexis stopped him talking by putting her hands on his chest kiss the corner of his mouth. “I’m fine I lived through it all but those are things that I haven’t talk about in years. Bringing those things up it just brought other memories I forgot to the surface. I know the media tends to romance organized crime and there's some truth but it's better to know the truth. Especially before I kill him. I’m not going to cry over the memories I’m over it plus I’m a fighter and we have to keep moving forward.” she said to her boyfriend who was cute for worrying.

The mayor nodded and smile softly looking down to the girl. He knew she wasn’t over somethings and he also knew she was a fighter, it came clear to him that they are the same person they bury their problems until they couldn’t. “The drugs?” he asked knowing it was sensitive subject, but he wanted to know so if she need help, he can give it to her. 

Alexis nodded she sighed thinking. She knew all he wanted was to help and found it adorable, “It started around high school I’ve seen and done things Satan himself wouldn’t do. I wanted an escape I was already partying every night, sleeping around, drinking and I just added the drugs. But it soon became a daily thing, I even used in Coast living with Piper and I hid it from her the best I could. She came back from class early found me passed out with a needle in my arm. I OD and she stuck with me the whole time. I’m clean don’t worry. I just drink and other things.” Alexis answer not proud of herself with the drugs but it was truth.

Oliver nodded and just pulled her in hug they stayed like until someone coughed breaking their hug. That person was Tommy,” Oliver the mayor of Central City request a meeting we have to go.” he said Thea, Diggle and Laurel all appeared behind Tommy as he spoke.

“I have to go anyways I have a meeting soon” Alexis said looking up to Oliver he nodded and kiss her. Alexis kiss him back breaking the kiss she smile little bit and said her goodbyes leaving. 

Oliver sat in the limo with Thea, Tommy and Laurel Diggle driving they had the privacy window so he could hear the group. He read the reports about the deaths and how they keep getting more victims all metahumans. No one has an idea what’s causing them so far,” We need to be ready for the mayor of Central asking us for aid but also with Team Flash asking for help. But if it gets worse, we will go help them out.” Oliver said the others nodded around him the conversation started with what could be it.  
——————

Alexis walked headed to the conference room as soon she got back to Casino. She stopped seeing Dante and Lorenzo standing in front of the door, “What.” Alexis said looking at the two of them raising an eyebrow.

“The man in there is from the Mikhavilov crime family” Dante said looking to his cousin. The Mikhavilov family are Russian were part of Bratva until the one of the Mikhailov member killed a boss. They got kicked out which isn’t normal for the Bratva sense they usually just kill the rule breakers. They also don’t do business with them so the Mikhailov must go their enemies or ones they don’t get along with.

Which includes Alexis’s family the two leaders of the families has threaten to kill eachother even tried a few times but failed. All it takes for one to ended up dead to start a war, Alexis nodded and walk in the room Dante and Lorenzo behind her. 

They saw a man around her age 25, leaner build, blonde bleach hair, he was wearing black jeans and long sleeve shirt but she can see tattoos poking out of the sleeve up his neck. He sat there at the table waiting patiently. Behind that man were three more men all has a gun on their hips and ankles. Alexis can tell by the way their standing all the weight was going to one side. 

“What do you want.” Alexis said skipping the fake annoying small talk and getting straight to the point. She didn’t move from her spot at the entrance of the doorway Dante had move to her right and Lorenzo her left. Alexis didn’t move because it was an easy fast way to escape if needed.

“Miss Sanfino I am Alexie Mikhailov the heir...” The man spoke but Alexis held up a hand stopping him from talking. She hated it when people in a meeting waste time plus she already knows who he is.

“I know who you are. What the hell are you doing my family’s Casino. I don’t think the heir to the Mikhailov crime family has a death wish.” Another thing that kept from the families feuding was they each stay away from their business and properties. 

He looks to Alexis giving her what would be a creepy smile to some people. “No, I thought we can do business as heirs and put this feud behind us.” He suggested to the Italian sitting back in seat confidant almost cocky.

Alexis walk over to the table and took a seat across from him. She got comfortable before answering his suggestion,” I don’t think so.” she said shooting it down right away even without hearing the offer.

Alexie took her in appearance, attitude, how she carried herself, he took in everything. “it’s true what they say you are beautiful, dangerous, smart, very seductive, determined. All in the same person now I understand why your father picked you. No man would think a woman can do this job.” Alexie said with confidence.

She glared at Alexie annoyed listening to him trying to sweet talk her and going around the subject. “I wasn’t picked, I was born first, and I can do my job twenty time better than any fucking guy in the world. So, stop wasting my fucking time and tell me what you want. I don’t ask a third time” Alexis said getting annoyed with the Russian.

They both stared at each other waiting for the other to blink as they did so the men behind them were staring at one of another ready to kill. "Well I know you buy and sell guns, make new designer drugs and sell them to the highest bidder, do assassinations, black market deals and auctions, extortion, illegal gambling, kidnapping, explosives. But that’s all the illegal business your legal restaurants, hotels, bars, clubs and casino. “Alexie said trying to be to the smartest guy in the room whcih isn't working well for him beacuse her annoyance just gew.

Alexis didn’t say anything she just look at the Russian with a straight face. She just continue to listen as Alexie continue to hang himself with his words. “The reach your family has goes across Europe, United States and some parts Asia and Middle East. I can use that which why I’m here, how do you feel about branching out to people.” he said sitting up in the chair.

She looked to him not saying anything for a minute. “People?” Alexis asked not that she was confused but more on the lines of wanting to confirm what he said.

Alexie nodded thinking that she was considering the offer,” Human and sex trafficking.” he said. 

She smirked hearing him, Alexis doesn't deal with human lives because they one don’t need it. Two human trafficking of any kind is a messy dangerous business the cops are always in. Plus, she personally take them done and believes anyone who deals with human trafficking is right with child molesters and child killers on the levels of trash. Alexis leaned forward to him,” Do you know why my family is respected, feared and lasted as long we have.” Alexis said to him.

Alexie shrugged no one really knew the reason but there is tons of rumors. "You raise killers from the womb." He said one the rumors out loud looking for a bow.

Alexis let out a chuckle and smirked shaking her head she crossed her legs sitting straight. “No, we don't deal with trash like you. The amount of research you do on Google and talking to your local drug dealer about us isn’t going to help you.” She said shrugging.

Alexie glared at her when she insulted him shaking his head angry. “You gave your latest drug to the Santinis and everyone knows how much you guys don’t get along. So why the fuck is anything different.” he snapped at her.

Alexis shrugged looking at him staying calm but angry and annoyed by him.” That was my father against my better judgment. But if you want to deal with me personally you better do your fucking homework on me. I dismantle those fucking rings as well there are some lines, I don't fucking cross so try again!" Alexis snapped back at him glaring at the male.


	36. Central; New Discoveries

The four were able to head back to S.T.A.R Labs after managing to slip away from the CCPD for a few hours. Catlin, Cisco and Ray were working at the drug angle, Catlin look at the drug analyze that Barry send over. She found the same compound that Piper and Barry found, it bother her that she couldn’t recognize it, so Catlin ran test to identify the compound.

“I’m running a test that will identify the compound. Because I can’t place it, but I recognize the formula.” Caitlin said walking out of the medical corner of the cortex as the four law enforcement officials.

Joe sat down in front of the first set of computers with a knee injury he got back in the day. The younger three stood around the cortex with Catlin. “You can’t figure it out. Than shit we are in trouble.” Piper joked looking at their friendly redhead. 

Barry and Eddie cracked a smile they heard the joke. “I’m in the medical field not forensics. But I recognize that compound it’s just not ringing any bells.” Catlin sad looking at them rolling her eyes.

Iris walked into the room holding two huge boxes on top of each other. “Iris?” Catlin asked seeing her girlfriend walking in. Iris gave the doctor a kiss setting the boxes down the floor that contained hundreds maybe more thousand loose papers.

“These are all the credit card receipts and phone records of all the victims. We should go through it just in case.” Iris said as she open each box. Barry, Piper and Eddie look to each other than back turn to the reporter watching her open the boxes and turning it over spilling it all over the floor. 

“Why we already know they took the drugs” Piper said she really didn’t want to be the one to go through all the paper, but she didn’t have powers and not genius in the ways of Cisco, Catlin and Ray. Not to mention a paper trail takes forever. 

Eddie look over to his sister shrugging his shoulders, “It doesn’t hurt to check Pipe. But what if they weren’t junkies, we thought all they had was a bad batch but their drugs on them but in their systems.” He said looking at the group. 

Barry shook his head looking over to his boyfriend from where he was standing. “Then how did three people die from the drug and no one else did babe.” He said to his boyfriend who couldn’t answer that because they didn’t know. 

Iris look to the hero she grabbed a few chairs and set them in a circle. “That’s why we are going through these boxes because we need to see if they overlap.” She said grabbing a stack of papers stating to go through them all. 

“What is this the reunite of the exes” Piper said looking too her brother and Iris. Barry shook his head and pulled the girl to a seat so they can get started. Iris phone ran she had to leave for something at work. Joe and Eddie left to go run down Eddie’s idea of making sure the victims being junkies. 

Catlin walked to where Cisco and Ray was to check in on their progress leaving the two alone. “Seriously we have to go through this ourselves. Guys!” Piper called out before letting out a dramatic groan looking to the papers shaking her head.

Barry chuckle shaking his head looking at the phone calls for all three victims. “The less you complain the faster we will be done.” He said as he continue to look at the records. Piper rolled her eyes sat up and grabbed a few stacks of paper from the book and started to work.  
\---------------------------  
In Cisco workshop, Ray grabbed the drug looking on the outside see if there was anything he could see. Cisco walked over stood over his shoulder watching every move Ray was making. “Do you mind Cisco” Ray asked looking to the Hispanic. He put the pill down in a dish once he was done looking at it.

“No” Cisco responded looking at the pill waiting for Ray to open it. But when Ray went back to the pill Cisco did have one question. “Why mick” he asked wondering why a cinnamon roll like Ray Palmer is with an arsonist like Mick Rory. 

The billionaire shrugged his shoulders he really didn’t think of it like that. “I don’t know he actually helped me with my self-confidence and worth. Mick actually makes sure I am a functional human being though there is something else. Why Lisa” Ray said grabbing gloves putting them on just in case anything could harm him. 

Cisco put the gloves on as well just as precaution, “So he is your Snart. I don’t know she’s hot, funny, beautiful, makes me feel confident and I don’t there is another thing like you said…” he said trailing off.

Ray nodded he look to Cisco he understood that feeling of its wrong but right. “It’s because their criminals and were heros right.” Ray said grabbing a scalpel to cut into the pill. 

“Exactly. It’s wrong but it feels so right. What’s is with us and criminals there is Piper, you and me” Cisco said sitting in a chair moving to Ray’s side watching him opening the pill.

Ray open the pill by slicing it in half carefully not knowing what's in it.” I know I believe it's because we are the good guys and they are the bad ones who make...wow” he said seeing what came out. Ray and Cisco look at each other the back to the dish both in little bit shock.

“That's a new one. Now how many pills would you have to take to die?” Cisco said looking to Ray who just held up his finger to indicate they only need one. 

Catlin walked in and stopped seeing the guys just staring at each other for some reason. “You two ok” she asked walking closer to them wondering what was gone. Once she was close enough Catlin saw what was causing them to act like this. It was a shock because they didn’t expect to see this maybe something else but not that.

“Is that what I think it is?” Catlin asked. 

The guys nodded confirming her thoughts, “Yeah it is... Its Mercury” Ray said as the three looked at the shiny silver liquid in the dish.  
\---------------------  
Joe and Eddie came back holding a box filled with Big Belly Burger. The two of the biggest fans of the fast food establishment jump to their feet smelling the grease and salt. “Thanks!” Barry grabbed two bags tossing one to Piper. The rest were for Ray, Caitlin and Cisco Joe set them down.

The two unwrapped their food and just started to eat. Eddie and Joe looked at the records seeing how far they got. But they couldn’t because Barry and Piper started to act different, Barry started to sweat and get all jumpy while Piper’s mood started to change, she just sway back and forth singing lullabies crying. 

“CATLIN!” Joe called looking at the two, Catlin, Ray, Cisco ran in and saw the two. 

The doctor didn’t say anything she just ran to the medical supplies. She grabbed two syringes filled it with what they needed combination of a few things to help with both the original drug and the mercury.  
“Ok so Cisco and Ray hold Barry down Eddie you need put this in his arm. Joe hold Piper I’ll do it.” Caitlin said rushing over and gave Eddie the syringe for Barry, they did at the same time. Once the treatment was in the two, they dropped. 

“What the hell” Eddie said shock looking to Catlin holding his passed out boyfriend. 

“Mercury and acid combination this will knock the out as the drugs leave their systems.” Caitlin said grabbing the syringes throwing them away. She grabbed a flashlight and check out Piper and Barry they were ok.

“How did they get….” Joe said holding unconscious Piper, his voice traveled off when he was starting to ask how got in their systems, but he knew how it did. The food they got from Big Belly Burger. 

Cisco and Ray move their sleeping friends to the pipeline as a precaution as Catlin grabbed all the Big Belly Burger food to run every test she can think of. While that test were running, she got blood samples from the two laying in the pipeline. Eddie and Joe look through the receipts for Big Belly.  
—————

“how long have they been out”

“almost two hours” 

“‘what the hell happened”

“well Joe brought Big Belly Burger back for us. It looks like as soon they ate the food, they started to have a reaction.” The voices became clearer by the minute, than the voices turned to blurs which than changed into shapes. 

One by on the shapes changed into people one by one they became clear. Leonard, Eddie, Iris, Catlin, Joe, Cisco, Lisa, Mick and Ray. Piper sat up rubbing her head feeling like she fell from ten stories. “Ow” she mumbled catching Leonard's attention. 

“You ok Pipe?” Leonard asked worried looking at his girlfriend through the glass of the cell. 

The redhead looked around seeing she where she was. Looking down at her feet Piper saw Barry still unconscious. “Why are we in a cell.?” she asked not remembering anything that happened after eating the burger. 

“Well you see um the food you ate kind of made you and Barry well wired. So, I quickly got two something that would help counteract the…. drugs the you ingested. “Catlin explained holding a tablet she had the test results of the blood still a little shocked looking to her. 

Piper look to Catlin raising an eyebrow, “What.” she said confused 

“somehow you ingested the drugs, so we are testing all the food from Big Belly. Sense you guys started to act weird after eating the food.” Catlin continued after she stopped talking to the tablet in her hands and look at the results of the blood test than walk to the panel open the door. 

Once the doors open, Piper walked right to Leonard hugged him. The man hugged her back kiss her forehead rubbing her back. “Ah Piper” Caitlin said looking up from the results to her friend. 

Piper look to Catlin rubbed her head which was still pounding, “God now I understand Alexis feels when she dries out. What Caitlin?” she said rubbing her temples trying to relieve the pain in her head. 

Catlin look up turning the tablet to the others showing them Piper’s results. They look to her and raised an eyebrow, “Translate doc.” Leonard said after five minutes of reading what look like a foreign language. 

“It says that Piper is a metahuman.” Caitlin said translating the results. Everyone was just shocked hearing that especially Piper. 

“I’m what” Piper responded to the doctor with disbelief. Catlin nodded looking to her giving her the results, Piper look at the tablet she kept hitting refresh, but they all kept saying the same. So, there was no mistake Piper was in fact a metahuman.


	37. Starling: Event Night

“.... Ok well, there is a pretty good penny in it. The money can make you rich even without your family’s money” Alexie said desperate trying to get Alexis on board with his plan, He needed someone with influence. Though he had some connections because of his last name, he didn’t personally. 

Alexis though she had connections from her family, but from hard work, she got her own connections. What should happen is in a family once someone is a soldier, they start to make serious money and connections. But from rumors, Alexie was the typically rich kid and didn’t do anything just partied and spend his family money. Alexis partied and spend her family’s money, but she pulled her weight. 

She shook her head smirking at the Russian thinking he was an idiot trying to get to her with money.” I’m already rich from my family and my own business. Hell, I have more money than fucking Opera, so for the second time no.” Alexis said not changing her mind for anything. She was serious when she said there are lines that won’t be crossed. 

Alexie wasn’t ready to give up he needed her, Alexis was stubborn so was he. “Your family owns what 10, 11 strip clubs. You employe strippers some are not even legal citizens which is illegal. But I know they sleep with the men at the club and yet the answer is no.” he said not willing to take no as an answer. 

The Italian native was an inch away from killing the man for annoying her so much. But the words of her mother kept repeating in her head, killing potential clients is not good for business. “One it’s kind of hard to run a strip club with no strippers. Sometimes their illegal immigrants but we get them a green card eventually citizenship. Second, no one can touch the girls or sleep with them on the clock. Now if off the clock that is a different story, my family is running a club, not a brothel. Also running a strip club is completely different from human and sex trafficking” Alexis said putting the Russian in his place for accusing her family to be like him involved with human and sex trafficking.

Alexie raised his hand right arm a little bit and hand back open to his men. The woman looks to the three men behind the one sitting, Alexis didn't pay them much attention before but from that gesture, she was intrigued. The on the left had black hair, nice suit almost designer, gun on his hip and ankle has some muscle. 

The man in the middle he had the same bleach blonde hair Alexie had, gun tucked away in the back of his slacks, has little to no muscles. The last man on the right he had light brown hair, the same suit, gun on his hip and the back of his slacks.

All three men had a tattoo on their neck symbolizing who they belong to and the same buzzed haircut. They looked like more bodyguards than soldiers in a crime family with their suits, haircuts and two guns.

Just by looking at them Alexis, Dante and Lorenzo all can tell they can take them even if they were technically outgunned. The man on his left reach in his pants pocket slowly keeping his eyes on the Italians. He handed Alexie a folded-up piece of paper, Alexie took the paper who handed it to Alexis. 

Alexis took the paper, unfolded it looking down at it. The paper had a list names such as Oliver Queen, Piper Marsh Queen, Tommy Merlyn Queen, Thea Queen, John Diggle, Felicity Smoak, Roy Harper, Laurel Lance, Malcolm Merlyn, and Quentin Lance. 

She read the note clenched her jaw pissed, Alexis crumpled the paper in her grip slamming her fist down on the table. The girl stood up her hands on the table glaring at him ready to jump over the table and kill the Russian. “What the hell is this” she growled at him pissed off.

Alexie smirked sitting back in seat acting unbothered externally when internally he was freaking out. Beside Alexie ready to run out of the room terrified he was happy to see her reaction. “You do have a heart unlike what the others may think,” he said looking at Alexis almost sneering. 

Alexis glared at him leaning forward continue to look at the male.” If you or any of your sewer rats go near them. You will regret the day your mother open her legs to put you in the world.” she threatened him as she looked down to Alexie as if he was the scum of the earth. 

The Italian shook her head standing up straight resting her hands on her hips, not letting him have the chance to talk Alexis continue to speak. “If you don’t get out of here now, I’ll send you back to your father piece by piece,” she promised him with certainty that she will do it. 

With the Russians left with not another word, the three Italians didn’t speak the tension was still there. “Lex,” Dante said to the younger girl who handed him the crumpled paper in her fist. The men read the note look to each other than to Alexis.

“Keep an eye on him I have a feeling we're going to meet that Russian annoyance again.” Alexis said turning around to face the men. They both nodded and left the room without another word leaving Alexis by herself.

Walking back to her office after calming down, Alexis’s phone buzzed in her pocket checking it brought a small smile to her face. “Hi baby” Alexis answered the call closing her office door.

“Hey, are your busy tonight.” Oliver asked on the other end of the phone call.

Alexis shrugged sitting down in her chair and answered, “No why?" 

" There is this event is for a program I’m launching in schools for The Glades and I kind of need a date.” Alexis and Oliver both laughed at how pathetic it sounded how he was asking her to be his date.

"Well we can't let the mayor show up alone. But Oliver I don't go to these events, yes, my family keep up appearance being an successful business and family by doing those things. But if it doesn’t involve drunk people, tight small dresses, dirty dancing I don’t go.” Alexis explained typing on her laptop’s keyboard. 

She could almost hear Oliver on the other end trying not to laugh. " I understand that I did the same thing. But I’m not forcing you to go Lex." Alexis could hear the disappointment in his voice. 

Alexis put the phone away from her ear shook her head looking up to the ceiling. She wanted to be a good girlfriend despite being in the mafia. " No, I'll go." Alexis quickly responded to him.

On the other end Alexis could hear someone else talking and Oliver responded to the other end. But she got a response from him,” I will pick you up around eight Lexis got to go.”

\-------------------------

As Alexis was getting ready for the event Oliver walk in her place holding a dress bag. The male can hear music coming from the second level of the penthouse. He made his way upstairs the music was coming from her room. 

Laying the bag on the foot of her bed and walk over to her bedside table. The table had a lamp, tissues, her gun, the Dr. Beats Pill speaker and her phone charging laying in front of the speaker. Playing was Holding out for You by Fedez featuring Zara Larsson. “Fedez?” Oliver asks himself confused since he never heard of the artist.

“He’s an Italian rapper and do not touch my music Oliver Jonas Queen. I have killed men for less.” Alexis called out from the bathroom. Oliver chuckled walked around her bedroom stopping in front of her black framed full-length mirror leaning on the wall close to the door. He was in tux ready for the event, Oliver looks in the mirror making sure he looked ok. 

“Damn your like James Bound.” Alexis walks in the room looking to Oliver. He chuckled kiss her head, Alexis had her hair and makeup done just wearing a robe. She walked into her closet trying to find an appropriate outfit. 

Alexis probably went through every dress she had but it wasn’t event appropriate. Date and club appropriate yes but nothing that would be acceptable. “Ok I have nothing to wear, that is the girliest thing I have ever said. What's that” Alexis said walking out of her closet closing the door. But stopped seeing the dress bag on her bed.

Oliver looked over to Alexis than down to the bag,” Oh it’s a dress for you to wear tonight. Thea picked it out because apparently, I don’t have style.” He said laughing. Alexis opens the bag smile softly seeing the dress she took his head in her hands and kiss him hard leaving the man in a daze. 

He walked out of the room closing the door heading downstairs letting the girl get ready. The dress is gold with gold sequins, plunge neckline that showed off the right amount cleavage, the dress is floor length with a side slit up her up her right leg stopping at her thigh. 

Alexis paired the dress with single black heels, nude lip, dark brown eyes, her hair in soft curls, black nails and toes and a black clutch. “Something different” Alexis said to herself in the mirror taking her thigh holster strapping it on the holster that held two guns and a few knives. 

She walked downstairs, altering Oliver who was standing in the door which was in front of the stairs. He turned around hearing Alexis and his jaw dropped to the floor seeing the women. Oliver already thought Alexis was beautiful but seeing her in the dress all dolled up for him. There was no doubt in his mind that she was gorgeous.

Alexis has a perfect hourglass figured that was toned from her job, long straight black hair but now it was curled, 5’9 at height, Olive skin and blue eyes. She could easily be a model wearing that dress. “Wow,” he said taking in her full appearance and remembering to thank Thea for picking out the dress. 

\-----------------------

Arriving at the event the couple was met with cameras and every photographer longing to take a photo of the mayor with his new girl. So, they had to stay and have their picture taken to answer a few press questions. But that was something they both are used to growing up they had practice.

In the event there was many politicians, people with deep bank accounts, teachers from The Glades. The program that Oliver is launching is in all the school is an after-school program. That will be offered in all the schools and help kids with homework, enhance their skills, also somewhere to go after school besides the street gangs. This program Oliver couldn’t launch by himself because of budgets so some of the programs relied on donations.

“Are you trying to soften me up” Alexis ask her boyfriend drinking champagne. Oliver had his arm around her waist he smiled softly pulling her in and kiss the girl’s forehead.

“What do you remember of your after-school programs.” He asked as they walked around and smiled at the other people as the couple continued their conversation. 

Alexis shrugged and look to him taking a sip of her champagne,” Ollie my schools were 8 am to a different time in the afternoon depending on your grades. Italian high schools are different than American ones. Like when you reach 14 you can pick what high school you go to depending on what you want to do in the future. There were no sports teams also you must pay to go to high school in Italy. Like we must pay the tax, books, transportation. American schools you have to pay the tax but that’s it.” she explained the school system, but she stopped talking because someone came to talk to Oliver for a minute. 

When the person left after a minute of talking with him, Oliver looks over for her to continue once they were alone,” The schools there focus on the classroom we got an hour break in the morning then lunch. In high school there specialized and getting you ready for college there is no break, no clubs. When Piper asked about the clubs I joined. I look at her like she was crazy because I was trying to pass the classes. School in Italy, just high school is taken seriously.” Alexis concluded. 

Oliver knew that the schools were different, so it wasn’t a big shock, but he was little surprised how serious she made it sound. “I really don’t like these things even that guy over there sitting by the window hasn't moved since this thing started, and he is more interesting right now. Seeing if he is alive or not.” Alexis said watching the older man sitting down his arms folded, head down eyes closed. Oliver rolled his eyes and drank his own champagne. 

The man did move after Alexis said that and slowly got up from the chair making his way to the restroom. “Damn there goes my entertainment for the night. Maybe he will croak in the bathroom.” She said making Oliver choke a little on his drink look down to the girl shaking his head. 

“Behave and go donate money.” Oliver whispered in her ear and kiss her temple. Alexis rolled her eyes and turn to the man grabbed his chin kiss him. 

She grabbed her checkbook out of the clutch she had, Oliver handed the girl a pen taking her clutch. “It’s coming out of my father’s business account so why not this amount,” Alexis said writing a check for two million dollars. She then took her phone and approved the check right away. 

“Why two million,” Oliver asked her low enough no one else can hear them. 

Alexis shrugged giving one of the teachers the check who started to cry and hugged her thanking the mobster. When the teacher left to put it with the rest of the donations, “I don’t want those kids ending up like me. If I can help it, their lives won’t be all about violence and crime. Even though I love it.” 

Oliver smile softly seeing more of a human side of his girlfriend than the two sides he already knows. “You are human” he joked acting shock.

Alexis laugh lightly and look up to Oliver knowing he was joking the way he was acting. “Don’t tell anyone” she joked right back leaning up as they share a kiss.


	38. Central; Piper the Metahuman

As Barry was coming back to reality, Piper took the tablet and just kept reading the results in shock. Nothing was more of a shock right now, even if Leonard got down on one knee and propose would not shake her right now. “What the hell” Piper breathlessly let out looking at the screen.

Everyone look to each other as Piper tried to process what they all found, that Piper is a metahuman. Catlin thought of the easiest explanation of this whole thing,” Were you in Central when the particle accelerator exploded?” she asked since it was the easiest to explain. 

Piper thought back to when that event happened, but it wasn’t the answer they all thought.” No, I was in Starling,” She responded a little disappointed. Of course, they weren’t that lucky to have a simple easy way out of anything. 

“I’ll run some test and hopefully we can figure out what’s going on.” Catlin wrapped her arm around the shoulders of her friend. Piper nodded the two made their way out of the pipeline back to the cortex. Everyone follow in suit except for Eddie, he stayed to wait for his boyfriend to wake up. 

Walking into the medical wing of the cortex Catlin immediately start to run every test. Piper sat on the hospital bed and let the doctor run all the test like she was a test dummy. Though it was off-putting to Piper was Catlin smiling widely almost creepy when she would poke the smaller girl. 

“Please stop looking really happy about this,” Piper asked her when Catlin poke her for what felt like the fifteenth time.

Catlin was sitting in her chair taking the samples and running the test. She nodded hearing the other woman, “Sorry it's been a while since I had a good test subject…. I mean patient.” Caitlin said looking up to her then tried to recovery but not doing so well. 

Piper shook her head not saying anything seeing Barry and Eddie walk in. Barry didn’t really say at first he sat down on the closest chair he was a little dizzy.” You ok Barry?” newly announced meta Piper asked her friend. 

He nodded and laid his head on Eddie’s stomach who just gently ran his fingers through boyfriend’s hair. “I’m ok just dizzy,” Barry said muffled a little but in his boyfriend shirt his eyes closed. 

“You will be ok, it looks like you just took little more than Piper did because you eat more,” Caitlin said to the speedster after looking him over. She took his vitals, check his reactions and had Barry rate how dizzy he was. Most likely it was the mercury flushing out of his system and his body reacting differently. Eddie kisses his boyfriend’s head just held him close, Barry took a breath and close his eyes not saying anything else. 

The computers beeped singing Catlin and Piper that the test results are in. The signal even caught Leonard’s attention he walks in stopped seeing Barry. Even the door was wide open his attention was Piper. “So?” he asked Catlin holding Piper close to his body. 

“It’s wired the sensors for detecting metahumans caught Piper, but there is no trace of dark matter,” Caitlin said reading the screen clicking through every test. Yet they said the same thing no dark matter but positive for metahuman.

Piper listens to the doctor she couldn’t help but wonder why the sensors said she was. But she wasn’t the only one to the team and villains were confused also, “Are you saying that Piper is a born meta?” Leonard asked Catlin who didn’t know what to say so she shrugged her shoulders. 

“That doesn’t make sense,” Cisco said leaning on the frame listening in the conversation. Lisa holding his arm much to Leonard’s discomfort as she listens to the team talk.

“Witch” Mick said from what he was reading now, everyone looks at him like he was insane. But it lit something in Piper’s mind that Mick saying which reminded her of something but can't remember what exactly 

“Mick, they don't exist,” Ray said to his boyfriend who he loves and adores. Though sometimes Ray does wonder what goes through Mick’s head. 

The conversation was put on hold as father and daughter duo, Joe and Iris walk-in medical hub. “Eddie’s hunch of seeing if they are junkies panned out. They're not, the only drug they would take is the occasional Advil.” Iris said looking to the team. That little bit of information changed everything how they were looking at the situation. 

“Also, we finished the receipts they all went to Big Belly Burger on the same day. The same one we went too. Also, the food tested positive for the drug and mercury that we bought at the Big Belly.” Joe added another curveball this was getting more complicated.

Piper sighed softly her hand on her forehead trying to piece it all together. “It would explain how non-drug users have the drug and mercury in their systems. But who’s slipping them the drug, how is the drug getting into the food. Also, of these assholes ruin Big Belly I will hurt them myself.” Big Belly is Piper’s favorite place to eat in the fast food aspect, so she is a little annoyed the problem is at the restaurant. 

The teamwork all day on this, Barry got better in an hour or so as they work on trying to figure this out. Around six the four wanted to continue working but Joe force all of them to go home and have one night away from this. 

Leonard was in Piper’s apartment making dinner for them both. Coming home to the smell of food that is not frozen or fast food but fresh was new for her. Piper got out of her jeans, and bra which is the best feeling for any woman. Into sweats and an old t-shirt from Leonard. 

Sitting on the couch Mick’s word kept repeating in Piper’s head. Witch. Not they fly on brooms, go to Hogwarts to learn magic. She knew that didn’t exist in that way, but it wouldn’t leave her alone. “Witch meaning magic, brooms, Hogwarts, green skin…. Mom.” As Piper started to name a few things it clicked in her head, not witches but something else. 

Piper looks over to the little bookshelf she has in her family room, getting up she walked over and immediately found the book she was looking for. She was six when her parents died, and she can remember the story. Piper grabbed the book and flipped it open to the story her mom use to tell. 

The story made so much sense to her, Piper could hear her mom saying she was special and that she had a gift. But she was never told Piper what the gift was at the time. “What’s that,” Leonard asks walking into the family room behind her and whipped his hands.

Piper didn’t say anything she just handed him the book open to the page. Leonard read it not once, twice but four times. He remembers a few times were Piper knew a few things before they happen. Such like when she knew Oliver was going to be killed by Alexis. 

“This could explain how you know what’s going to happen before it does,” Leonard said trying to make her feel a little bit better. Piper nodded agreeing with him, it was something she never expected to happen. 

“I’m the all-seeing eye,” she said to herself as it finally hit her what she was. Forgetting that Leonard who was standing right next to her. 

Leonard looks to his girlfriend confused since he never heard of that before. “What’s that,” he asked her. But before Piper could explain she went blank, she was spacing out not speaking just staring at the wall. Which was scary for Leonard, the first time in a while he was scared. 

“Call Mark he’s two seconds away of going to a Big Belly Burger,” Piper said coming back into the present. Leonard grabbed his phone and texted Mark also the rest of the Rogues, that until they stop this no one can go to any Big Belly Burger in Central. 

Leonard looks back to the redhead who sat back down on the couch, “I love this.” Piper said smiling softly. The man chuckled lean down to kiss her head before returning to the kitchen to finish cooking.

No one really spoke about Piper’s newly discovered powers at dinner. But after the couple was relaxing on her old purple couch. They had the TV on a random show neither one was paying attention to it. Piper was on her phone and Leonard planning his next heist, but he stopped what he just learned wasn’t leaving his mind. 

“Piper you are going to explain this all-seeing eye thing to me right.” He asked her out of wonder. Leonard kind of knew that Piper was going to tell him, but he right now needed that confirmation. 

Because finding out Piper is a metahuman and it must do something with her biological family. It’s something that can’t be ignored, Piper put her phone downturn to Leonard and nodded,” yes.” she answered his question. 

“Piper I love you, but you have to give me something on this,” Leonard told her begging for a bone. He wanted to know and give her the help also support but he can’t do that in the dark.

Piper look to Leonard not saying anything at first, the only she heard was I love you. Then slowly the rest of the criminal said came to mind. Piper leaned over and kiss him, loving and tenderly. “One I love you too. Two what do you want to know.” She said looking at the male waiting for the questions.


	39. Starling: Off to Central We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> il mio amore (My love)  
> amante del mattino (morning my lover)

Oliver and Alexis left the event early, meaning they sneaked out as soon as possible. The couple ended up at Oliver’s home Queen Manor. The house still has the gothic castle exterior, the interior has the same design but new furniture and appliances. 

“I cannot believe that I am in Oliver Queen’s house. Oh my god.” Alexis said mocking almost every girl that Oliver has been with. She walks inside the house and stood in the foyer with Oliver as he locked up again. 

The male chuckled rolled his eyes locking up the door, turning on the alarm and locking the door. They headed to the family room to drink and relax, in the huge family room was the flat screen hanging on the wall hanging on the middle wall. Under the tv was a fireplace with a huge mantle that had pictures of Oliver’s parents, siblings, and his son. 

On the back of the mantle under the tv was a DVD player, PlayStation and an Xbox. in front of the fireplace was a coffee table, a black satin extra-long sectional sofa. Two chairs on the side, on the left, was the doorway and the right was a curved three-panel window with a bench under the window. Behind the couch was a skinny black table holding a few other pictures and knickknacks.

The back wall there was a storage cabinet that no doubt held their DVDs and video games. Hanging on all the walls were different painting that Alexis can tell his mom bought. On the cabinet were two empty vases but one vase with fake flowers in them. Alexis walks to the fireplace and looks at the pictures, as Oliver made them drinks. 

“You like scotch on the rocks, right?” Oliver asked walking in the room with two glasses with the drink in it over to her. 

Alexis turns over to face Oliver and nodded taking the glass from the male. Taking a sip, she looks back to the pictures, “Who is that.” Alexis asked pointing to one of the pictures.

The picture was a boy around the age of eight or nine. He had two of the most beautiful grey eyes Alexis seen and brown hair. The boy was light skinned it kind of reminds her of Oliver in some ways, “That’s William, my son.” Alexis nodded and sipped her drink looking to the picture.

“He’s cute. What happen to his mom?” Alexis asked him still wondering what happen. She knew her and Oliver were together before the island, and she died now William lives with Oliver. 

Oliver took the woman’s hand and led her to the sofa, sitting there in silence he took a sip of the drink first. “Her name was Samantha Clayton and when she got pregnant, I was young and scared. I asked my mom for help who decided to pay her off that she lost the baby, fast forward I was in Central when I found out by a DNA test. Samantha wanted me to keep him a secret or I wouldn’t be able to see him.   
When Prometheus was active, he basically kidnapped her, William and the team. He had an arm around William’s neck and hand on his head. Ready to snap his neck, the man made me choose between Will and everyone on the island.” Oliver explained to her and just thinking back to that day where he almost everyone was still a little hard. 

Alexis nodded listening to him she would make the same decision he did. “You chose your son Oliver. Any parent who isn’t an ass would make that same decision. I would if he was my son. I’m sorry you lost her, but you made the right decision.” Alexis confirmed what Oliver already thought. He would make the same decision his son came first in his eyes as every parent would. 

“Speaking of William, where is he?” Alexis asked drinking her scotch on the rocks enjoying every sip. A little more than she should but it was ok, as long she doesn’t get drunk. 

“Friend’s house for the night,” Oliver said setting the glasses down the glasses on the tale. Alexis climbed on his lap straddling the man his face cupped in her hands, they just stared at each other before they shared a tender heated kiss. 

Oliver’s hands went down her body, as Alexis’s hands were in his hair moving down to the back of his neck while the kiss turns into a make-out session. Oliver’s lips moved to her neck going straight to her sweet spot. He then said the three words every girl would love to hear in her position. “I love you,” Oliver said in her ear making the heartless girl smile. 

Alexis made the man look to her, she did feel the same but as she grew up her father beat out every emotion of her. When she would cry Luca would call her weak, worthless. When Alexis would beg for a day off as a kid, he would scream at her saying she needs to work. Seeing people, she loves to get killed or hurt just sealed Lucas goal of no emotions. 

She wanted to say it but couldn’t something, so she gave him a loving look peck his lips “il mio amore." she said to him in her native tongue. Oliver knew that she felt the same he can see it. He also knew that there was something stopping. But her calling him my love was enough right now. 

They made their way upstairs to Oliver’s room, it was the same layout the stone walls, the huge window with ledge and a chandler in the middle. He kept the couch instead of blue its black leather with a coffee table in front of it. On the wall between the entrance and his own closet was a flat screen TV under was a fireplace, On the wall, he would walk past to his closet was a bookshelf. 

On the bookshelf was his favorites and bunch of different pictures. On leaning on the frame where his window was full body mirror. On either side on the pillars of the frame were two wall lamps. There used to be a desk, it's not there anymore he converted another room into an office. On the back wall was two doors one on the left and one on the right. The left was his bathroom and the right was another closet.

Between the rooms was his California size queen bed and each side had bedside tables with lamps on top. At the edge of the bed was a small bench, Oliver picked up Alexis when they walked in the room. He picked her up bridal style making the girl laugh lightly she kiss his cheek. Oliver kisses her lips and tossed her onto the bed, Alexis laid there watching him taking off his shirt. 

The bratva tattoo on his right peck, the Chinese tattoo on the edge of his abs, dragon tattoo on his left shoulder blade. Also, all his scars and burns make Oliver who he is. 

Alexis kicked off her heels and move to her knees on the bed, she moves her hands up his body gently. As she did that Alexis kiss each scar, burn, the tattoos she saw,” So sexy.” Alexis said looking up too him. Oliver leans down and kisses her laying her back down and climbing on top of her, Alexis wrapped her legs around his waist.

\-------------------------

The next morning Alexis decided to make breakfast, she was in Oliver’s shirt that was almost a dress on her. Well, she tried to make breakfast, being from Italy her breakfast is usually coffee and some sort of pastry. Oliver walk in the kitchen in his pants from last night kiss Alexis’s neck, “Morning Lex.” he said in her neck hugging her waist. 

Alexis smiled softly “amante del mattino.” she said flipping the pancakes on the griddle. This was the first time she was making pancakes or using a griddle at all. In college, she would do the typical Italian breakfast and Piper would yell at her for that.

“You know how to cook pancakes.?” Oliver asked it was the easiest thing, but he remembers Piper telling him what she eats. 

The Italian look over to the man than back to the griddle, so she doesn't burn them," I'm a woman from an Italian family not only I know how to keep someone alive for months while I’m torturing them. I know to clean, cook, bake but I am not good at the part. The cooking, baking, cleaning part. Also, I never made pancakes before" Alexis said she always doubted her skills to be what her family calls a perfect wife as her family calls it. 

Oliver looks at her and knew her apartment was clean and organized that was on verge of being OCD. He looks down to the perfect golden-brown fluffy pancakes, “Are you sure?” he asked not to convince at all. 

Alexis nodded taking the last pancake off, sadly they weren't going to eat them since at the same time their phones went off. Oliver got a text from Eddie that they were going to Central to help Team Flash. Alexis got one from her father needs her to go to Central because of the drugs. “I need to go baby.” He said kissing her head before running upstairs.

She turned off the griddle wipe off her hands tossing it to the counter then placed her hands on her hips. Alexis closes her eyes shaking her head before turning on her heels walking to the room as well, “off to Central we go.” she mumbled to herself.


	40. Central; Piper's Nightmares

The next morning Piper, Barry, Eddie, and Joe were greeted with four more crime scenes. “Non-drug users babe just like the others,” Barry said to his boyfriend who nodded writing down the note at the fourth crime scene this morning.

“You know with the numbers piling up maybe we should shut down Big Belly Burger down… It almost physically hurts to say that.” Piper said writing down her own notes on the corpse.

Eddie rolled his eyes at his sister’s words at the end looking over to her. “Joe and I are going to talk captain Singh later. Hopefully, we can pinpoint the exact one before.” Eddie said before getting called over by a patrol officer.

When they got back to CCPD, everyone went straight to work with the four more crime scenes. It was a lot of work on all fronts, but they were determined to solve the case no matter what.

Piper had everything ready for the first autopsy of the morning. She even had her music on for background noise. But as soon Piper cut into the body, she started to feel funny, not that she was nausea but not there fully.

_\----------------------_

_The redhead blink hoping that would make her feel better, but instead, she was in Starling General. Though everything smelled and look like the hospital, everything looks grey blue Piper knew somehow this was in her head. But she didn’t understand how she was in her head._

_As she walked down the hall Piper heard a heart monitor from a room and immediately felt drawn to the room. Walking in the hospital room it felt one of her many nightmares came to life._

_Oliver was laying in the hospital bed unconscious not much older than he is now he was bruised and bloodied. The man was hooked up to an IV and heart monitor beeping slowly to his heart._

_Piper had no choice but to watch the horror unfolded, Alexis was sitting next to him holding the male hands. “I will get them mi amor I promise. I love you so much.” The Italian said using her free hand to stroke his hair._

_Not even three seconds later she said that the heart monitors went flat letting out a long steady beep. Alexis broke down crying she laid on her head on his arm as the tears came down._

_Piper look to the doorway everyone stood their tears falling down their eyes. Malcolm was the one to walk over to Alexis he kneeled a hand on her back talking too softly. Alexis shook her head keeping her grip on Oliver’s hand sobbing._

_The redhead watches crying in horror seeing her brother die in front of her and seeing her best friend in literal pain watching the man she loves die. And Piper couldn’t go over to comfort, she physically couldn’t walk. It was like as soon she walks in the room, every motor function stopped working._

_\-----------------------------_

_The feeling came back that she was fading away, but really it was everything around her changing. This time where she was felt like a memory, a memory that hasn’t happened yet. Everything wasn't the same grey-blue combation but bright the sun was shinging bright no cloud in sight. A perfect summer day._

_Piper wasn’t watching but in it, even though she felt like she was in someone else’s body. Looking around she was in the suburbs right out of the city in Central, on huge deck attach to a decent size house. The deck overlooks a huge yard and inground pool. Bunch of kids running around playing in the yard, she can hear People talk to each other as well._

_“Hey Pipe.” Leonard walks over to the redhead cupping her face kissing her cheek. Piper looks down to her hand and saw a wedding ring on her finger. She saw one on Leonard's finger also. Looking around to the different people Piper saw everyone a little older, everyone but Alexis and Oliver._

_She looks over the kids the only one she recognized was William out of the huge amount of kids. With a range of 20 to 3. “Where are Oliver and Alexis.” Piper said looking to Leonard, her siblings and everyone else confused. Since the first felt like a nightmare and this was more of memory she was more confused than before._

_Leonard look to the girl worried, he looks to everyone for a minute before turning back to Piper. “Snowflake I know you miss Oliver and Alexis raising their kids isn't easy. But there dead for three years now baby” Leonard said to the redhead trying to make her understand._

_Piper shook her head not believing it even though she knew this wasn’t real it felt real. Barry ran over to the girl and quickly picked her up in his arm, ran to the graveyard in Starling. The speedster stopped in front of two graves side by side and walk away leaving Piper by herself._

_She looks to the headstones the first one read,’ Oliver Jonas Queen. A loving son, brother, husband, father, and mayor. His bravery and sacrifice will never be forgotten.’ At the bottom of the headstone was an engraved bow and arrow._

_Piper dropped to knees look to the next one ‘Alexis Kenna Sanfino Queen wonderful daughter, sister, wife, mother, and leader. Kicking asses and taking names till the end,’ At the bottom was a Catholic cross. Piper wiped her tears she couldn’t help it since it was difficult for her. That two of the strongest people she knows are dead this was torture to her, and she doesn't know why it's happening._

_\---------------_

_Once again it happens again everything was fading around her, just like before it was almost like a nightmare everything in grey-blue, she couldn’t do anything but watch. Piper looked around seeing everyone, but Oliver suited up. They were hiding in a forest somewhere Piper couldn’t pinpoint where exactly._

_She looks over to the clearing everyone was staring, Alexis was there beaten to a bloody pulp. Dry blood on her face from her mouth, forehead, and nose. Her eyes were bruised, legs and arms were cut and bloody no doubt the people who had her broke the limbs. The men push Alexis down to knees her hands tied in front of her body._

_“Barry need to move in now.” Tommy snapped at the speedster as they watch everything go down. Barry looks over to the archer and back to everyone and nodded._

_As if Alexis knew what was happening, she looks over to their general area and shook her head no. So softly if they weren't paying attention, they would have missed it, “Wait why is she saying no.” Lisa said making everyone stop and look over to the scene in front of them unfold._

_The man held his semi-automatic in the air and pulled the cocking handle back. Alexis didn’t flinch she just close her eyes and took a breath. The man put the muzzle on her head and pulled the trigger. The air was heavy no one could move it didn’t seem real until Alexis’s lifeless body fell forward on the ground._

_\----------_

Piper blinked and suddenly she was back in the morgue, she dropped the scalpel on the ground walking backward falling on the ground breathing heavily. Piper fell on the ground tears were streaming down her face,” Oh my god.” she said her hands going through her hair.

Unlike her, some siblings and best friend Piper can’t suppress her emotions. She needed to talk her first thought was Eddie, but she called Leonard instead. He was there three seconds in her mind when it was three minutes. The criminal walk in the morgue he was going to say one his cheesy one-liners, but he saw Piper sitting on the ground crying her hands in her hair.

He rushes to her side and sat down on the ground next to her. Leonard cradle her head laying her head on his chest for comfort. He gently places a kiss on the top of her head rubbing her arm, Piper explained what she was how real it felt.

Leonard listens to her not saying a word sense nothing he could say would help. “I know it’s my power’s kicking in. But it felt so real, I don’t even know how it happened one minute I was here next I was in my mind and showing me some of my nightmares. My own hell.” Piper said calming down but still a little upset.

“I know but their alive Piper, focus on that not what may or may not happen ok,” Leonard said kiss her head they sat on the floor still not moving.

Piper nodded he was right she needed to stay focus on the now, not what may or may not happen. Her phone buzzed in her lab coat she wears in the morgue, not leaving the position that she is already in. Piper took her phone and check the message. It was from Eddie telling her that he called in Oliver and the team.

“Eddie called in Oliver I need to finish so I can get over to S.T.A.R. Labs” Piper sat up straight look to her boyfriend who nodded stood brushing himself off.

“I’ll make sure that they all will get there and not start trouble,” Leonard said helping her up. Piper chuckle nodding knowing The Rogues they will find some way to cause trouble with the two teams.

They shared a quick sweet tender kiss, Leonard left, and Piper grabbed the scalpel putting to side she grabbed another and started on the autopsies.


	41. Welcome to Central

Team Arrow and Alexis arrived in Central around the same time which was around noon. But not together, since they had very two different missions. Team Arrow was going to help everyone to stop this and bring them to justice. Alexis and her family just wanted them dead. 

Alexis left Oliver’s house before he came down, quickly changed and then left to Central. On the way she texted him explaining that she was called to Central as well by her father’s orders. She met with a few family members who were waiting at the airstrip, Alexis flew down as everyone else drove. Plus it was only three of them and Alexis hasn’t been on her bike in a while. 

“Does your boyfriend know your here.” One of her many cousins said to Alexis when she was in earshot. They brought motorcycles instead of cars since they all know how to drive one. 

Alexis rolled her eyes and got on the bike “oh hush Gabriele.” she said turning on her bike. The bike is a Kawasaki Ninja 250R sports bike in jet black, hearing the engine turn around the mobster have a huge smile on her face. 

“You’re such a weird girl.” another one of her cousin’s Davide said to her. Alexis flipped him changing gears, Gabriele laughed turning on his bike. Alexis drove off first the other two following her. They stopped in an alley across from the CCPD, two men looked to each other confused. 

“What are we doing here,” Davide said leaning forward resting his arms on the handlebars. Gabriele copied his movements, they were both confused on why they were near the one place that they shouldn’t be near. 

Alexis looks over to the guys as they were getting off their bike, “Stay.” She told them walking across the street and covering her gun that was tucked in her belt with her shirt. Alexis had to sneak into the CCPD and brake into the morgue to read the files on the victim and steal a pill for them.

She walks up to the side of the building looking for an entrance, Alexis stopped seeing an open window that was easy on the third-floor open. “Am I really going to do this…... Of course, I am.” Alexis looked around and saw half of the ladder out of reach and next to the window that's open, But the window in front of her was caged over with a ledge and two bars. 

Over the window had a bar running across, with a pipe above next to an opening in the wall with a nice ledge she could stand on. Across from the opening was a window with some walking room and she could hold on to the little transom. To walk over to the pipe near the window, which had something she uses to lift herself on. So, Alexis can reach or jump for the ladder and slid in through the window. 

That is exactly what she did. “This sounds way better in my head” Alexis mumbled to herself but breaking into a police department wasn’t easy. Especially at last mintue.

Alexis backup she looks down to her shoes she was wearing heeled boots the worst kind of shoes of this. Shaking her head Alexis ran and jump up onto the bars and grab the bar above the window. Using her upper body strength pulling herself her feet kick the caged window moving up on the wall. 

As she pulled herself up on the bar at the same time, Alexis grabbed the pipe as soon she reached for it. When she grabbed it, Alexis put her right foot on the bar, her upper body climbing up the pipe and her left foot going up to the opening in the wall once she had a good grip on the pipe pulled the rest of her body up.

Alexis waited until it was clear she stood there one hand never leaving the pipe. Once it was, she walks out sideways taking her right foot off the ledge putting her left hand under the right hand and tossed herself to the little ledge of the window. Before shoes even touch the wall her hands quickly switch positions. So, her left was holding onto the pipe until Alexis had a good grip on the transom 

When she did Alexis let go of the pipe set her other foot in front of the other. Then her left hand on the outside of the wall as her right move inside the wall gosling onto the transom still. Then she start to walk forward quickly but not to fast or she would slip.Alexis made her way to the pipe on the other side of the window 

The hand that was on the inside wall reach over and grabbed it pulling her feet onto the stand that was holding onto the pipe mounted into the wall. Alexis brought her other hand to the pipe and climbed up a little then try to reach for the ladder. Alexis was still far from it, “Fuck.” she mumbled looking around before climbing up further to the top of the pipe standing on the stands supporting the pipe. 

“Please for the love of God don’t beak” Alexis mubbled and quickly reached for the rusty ladder. Once she had a good grip on the ladder,Alexis pulls her foot closest to the ladder on the rail at the same her other hand left the pipe grabbed the ladder. Once she had a good grip pulled herself up on the ladder carefully praying it doesn't break. Looking to the window she waited until it was clear once it was cleat, Alexis once again climbs up the ladder until she was the same height as the window. 

Alexis had one-foot reach across and set on the ledge, while one hand on the ladder still she reaches over and put her hand under the transom. Once she was the ledge Alexis crouch down waiting until everyone left the room. When they left she made sure there was enough room and there was she slowly had one leg reach move forward her hands on the wall and window. She bent the leg that was out and use it support her body as she move foward to the open window.

Her lower body went in the window first and then the rest. Alexis stood in the room for a minute taking a breath, “Oliver Queen who.” She mumbled before walking to the door opening a little bit when it was clear. She walk out closing the door gently, Alexis made her way to the backstairs away from the cameras. 

Alexis descended into the basement, stopping at the door she pressed her at the door listening for anything. She opens the door slip in closing the door quietly, hiding her face from the cameras she walks down the wall stopping at the morgue door. There was music blaring, but the door was locked. 

“Of course,” Alexis mumbled she grabbed on her many knives with the finer blade and pick the lock. At the same time, she kept a lookout for anyone, once in the room she locked the door and the music that was playing covered any noise she made. 

The woman went through filing cabinets that made noise when she opens them. Alexis quickly skimmed all the files in the cabinet looking for ones on the drugs. Alexis eventually found them all not bothering to close the cabinet, she sat down at the desk and started to read them. 

The locked door opened, Alexis didn’t move she had her gun in hand under the files. The person walking the room little bit and saw the file cabinet open the door blocking their view of Alexis. The closest thing to them was scissors, gripping them in their hand they walk in the room fully drop the scissors. “Alexis!” Piper said in shock and relief.

Alexis flipped the page in the file she was reading, looking up to Piper and gave a small smile. “Hey Pipe,” she said before going back to reading. 

Piper blinked looking around the room back down to her friend. She had left to go see Barry for a few minutes and lock the doors because of everything in the room. " How the fuck did you get in here," Piper said even though she lived with Alexis for five years and yet somethings that the mobster did still surprise her. 

Alexis smirked hearing the confusion in her friend's voice. The criminal closes the file turning over to the redhead still sitting in Piper’s chair, “What can you tell me about the pill they took Pipe.” Alexis asks her friend sitting back in the chair. Changing the subject and her plan at the same time.

The redhead grabbed a spare chair in a corner pulling up across from Alexis. She took a seat and got comfortable before speaking,” Each victim died of mercury poisoning and, in the beginning, we looked at this as a drug overdose. But each pill had pure liquid mercury, which was supplied by John Adams. Who was employed by the Santini’s I don’t know why?” Piper explained and looking to Alexis seeing if she can explain why.

“Well, the Santini’s are trying to put there back on the map. So, they think this was going to do it. They used John because his brother is the count, but they forgot that he’s not his brother and sloppy. You heroes are on this case.” Alexis said looking to Piper and lean forward her elbows on her knees. 

Piper nodded she didn’t need use words, Alexis stood up and headed for the door. “Ok, I will see you at S.T.A.R. Labs.” Alexis closed the door behind her.

The corner stood up “How. The file Lex……” Piper said headed to the door but stopped seeing a file that wasn’t there when she came in. Piper picked up and look inside, it was the file Alexis bought from Leonard. 

Piper look around the room more confused than before. “Did she come in with this…. I don’t even know,” she mumbled walking to the shredder and put the file through it. So, this wouldn’t get into someone’s hands. Piper grabbed her bag, phone, keys and left for S.T.A.R. Labs.  
\-----------------

Alexis made her way out jogged across the street to her cousins. “You good Lexi” Davide asked her. 

“Yeah get Mario to erase any footage of me in or around CCPD. Go home.” Alexis said pulling her phone out and texted Oliver to meet her outside of the Labs. She got on her bike,put on some sunglasses and kick the kickstand back supporting the bike with her legs. 

The two males look to each other than back to the youngest of the three. “You sure? Also, drop by the club.” Gabriele said looking to her.

“I will and yes I'm sure.” Alexis answer him as she turn on the bike and drove to S.T.A.R. Labs stopping in front of Oliver who was leaning against the car. She had sunglasses on shielding her eyes from the blinding sun,turning off the bike Alexis lean the bike on the kickstand before getting off. 

Oliver watch her get off and smile softly, “Welcome to Central City Alexis Sanfino.” He said kissing her softly. Alexis returned the kiss before breaking it after a mintue or so. 

“Its way to bright here. This why I like Starling it's not that sunny there. Plus theres skyscrapers to block the sun” Alexis replied walking very close to him taking her hands in his, in case anyone was watching they couldn’t see she cared for him. For Oliver’s protection. 

“Are you helping us or your family,” Oliver asked. He knew that it could be one or the other, maybe both. 

Alexis took his chin in her hands and kiss him once more, “Both sweetheart.” Alexis said against his mouth. She was even though there will be something that she would have to do they won’t approve of. Oliver nodded kiss her forehead and lead her inside the building behind them.  
\-----------------

In S.T.A.R Labs, Leonard met Piper in front of the elevators. She beat Alexis sense Piper didn’t have to sneak out, so she had the upper hand. When Piper got off the elevator Leonard greeted her with a kiss.

“Hi, you are feeling a little better?” Leonard asked the girl about earlier at CCPD when she saw her own nightmares.

Piper nodded holding a small smile showing him that she was a little bit. “Yeah like you said I needed to stay focus on the present.” she kisses him as they made their way to the cortex. In the cortex, one end was The Rogues and the other end was Teams Flash and Arrow.

“The hell?” Leonard said looking between the three teams sensing the tension. The tension of having criminals and heroes in the same room not trusting each other fully. Then demand for them to work was a difficult task.

“Hi, Piper” Axel wave to the girl before running and giving her a hug than ran back to his boyfriend. 

Piper smiled hugged the male back,"Hi, Axel.” She said. The tension slowly started to calm down only because Piper made it so. Eddie and Joe showed everyone that the receipts came from a different Big Belly. 

“Holy shit plot twist,” Cisco said looking at the four new receipts. Before anyone continues to talk Oliver and Alexis walk in the Cortex and stood behind the first section of the computers.

“Look, newbies,” Mark said seeing them first and being a little smart ass from his spot his arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

Piper looked over to the couple and immediately went into the introductions. “Oliver Alexis this is Mick aka Heatwave, Roy aka Rainbow Raider, Mark aka Weather Wizard, Lisa aka Golden Glider, Hartley aka Pied Piper and Axel aka The Trickster. Also, you guys remember Leonard aka Captain Cold.” Piper said doing on a group at a time, so she doesn’t confuse herself or run out of breath.

She turns to the next group and started the process again, “Lex this is Barry Allen you didn't get to meet him officially in Starling. This Cisco, Iris, Caitlin, and Joe. Also, Eddie Oliver’s half-brother." Piper said pointing to each person for her friend to connect names to faces.

Alexis looks to Oliver and then to Eddie and back. “Oh my god, you have the same face. But you Oliver sweetheart look like the hell spat back at out. Eddie, you look like you ran through a field of unicorns and rainbows.” She said making their siblings and friends laugh.

“We are basically twins same father, born on the same day and same age,” Oliver said looking down her keeping his body close to hers. Alexis doing the same, but they were the only couple not holding hands or showing any case of PDA. 

“Wow, that...he had gone one right after the other...” Alexis trailed off but observing how everyone was with each other. Within seconds Alexis knew who a couple was, who liked each other and who didn’t. 

Oliver looks down to her and Alexis stopped with the thought when she looks to Oliver. Then she looks Eddie, “It’s nice to officially meet you.” she said shaking the man who nodded and smiled to her. 

“I like you,” Eddie said to the Italian who nodded her head as in thanks. 

Piper rolled her eyes and continue with the introductions, “Rogues this is Oliver Queen the Green Arrow and my oldest brother out of the three.” Oliver nodded to the villain's cross his arms across his chest.

“Everyone this is Alexis Sanfino heir to the Sanfino crime family in the Italian mafia,” Alexis smirked and sat down on the chair behind the computers. Barry, Cisco, Caitlin and Ray jaws dropped as the rogues minus Leonard did the same. Joe and Iris's eyes widened in fear having a real-life mobster in the cortex. 

Alexis watches them and kind of enjoy the shock they all had. She looks to the team almost laugh at their jaws dropped. “Close your mouths Flash, Vibe, Killer Frost and Atom it's not very...heroic. Who comes up with these fucking names," Alexis said dropping another bomb. Oliver looks down to her wondering how she knew but saying anything now. 

Piper rolled her eyes at her best friend knowing full well why Alexis was doing that. Iris recover from her state of shock walk to the foreigner and said." Why do you assume that those heroes are here? The names are fine." Iris said with her usual confidence and with a tad of attitude. 

Alexis looks to the other women like she just insulted her intelligence, she got up and glared at the other woman placing her hands on the desk and lean forward to Iris. Who was getting uncomfortable under the eye of Alexis.

The redhead looks to her best friend and knew that the Italian was ready to tear Iris apart. “Ok she knows your secret and you know hers. She won’t say anything right Lexi.” Piper said looking to her friend.

“As long they keep their mouth shut.” Alexis sat back down looking to them all. Barry, Cisco, and Ray nodded fast. Caitlin held her hands up and nodded, the rogues nodded also agreeing to keep the secret.

“Lex’s thinks that John is employed by the Santini’s and using him as a puppet to get there name back on the map. At the same time ruin the Sanfino name in the criminal underworld.” Piper summarized the chat she had with Alexis earlier at CCPD. 

Leonard looks to his girlfriend and remembers that she came up with the same conclusion. “That's the conclusion you came too,” he said to the redhead. Piper nodded looking to the older man kiss his cheek making her brothers stiffen. The older man smirked proudly sensing the glares. Piper stays in Leonard’s arms ignoring the looks.

There was another question on why would the Santini’s do something so dramatic. But Joe brought up the fact how Piper knew Alexis for a minute. The Sanfino’s being in the mafia were only rumors. There was another rumor that Alexis was a mafia princess, but it was really facts. Almost. “I thought that was a rumor your father, grandfather even you said it was false your family being in the mafia. I guess you being a mafia princess is true” Joe said looking to Alexis who almost laughed at the last part. 

“Yes, the rumors are true, and of course we're going to publicly diene that. There isn’t even supposed to be mafia and nobody's supposed to know who’s in its Piper.” Alexis said calling Piper out for outing her business. 

Piper rolled her eyes once more, “They're not going to tell anyone Lex.” she mumbled shaking her head.

“And Mafia princess?! That is an insult basically everyone knows damn well I’m not technically. Yes, as a teenager my father bought jewels, cars, yachts, took expensive vacations and shopping trips. But I work in the family and a mafia princess is a girl who doesn’t get involved just spoiled. I did so no I’m not.” Alexis explained the rest as she gave Joe a hard look. 

He nodded turn to Piper who he saw was his innocent daughter, “How do you know her?”

“Alexis and I lived together for five years and sadly my best friend. Also, I am never going to get over this. She is Oliver’s girlfriend.” Piper said a little dramatic making the two shake their heads at her.


	42. Cat's Out of The Bag

Alexis looked over to Piper from her seat and rolled her eyes, “Such a drama queen. Ok so the pill had mercury in its liquid mercury that’s interesting, I must remember that for next time. Though in the original formula doesn’t have that which means they put in the pills. You bite into an American grease trap die of mercury poisoning. I need to remember that one.” She said sitting back in her chair almost impressed by this.

Oliver and Piper look to each other than back to Alexis at the same time they said, “No!”

The mobster looks to them and rolled her eyes looking at them,” Fine take away my fun.” She mumbled to herself. 

Leonard looked to Alexis raising his eyebrow and walked close to her. He got in Alexis’s personal space, “Than why just metahumans. Like Piper and almost everyone else here.” he said to her, Leonard’s breath brushing against her face. 

Alexis look at the man put one finger on his chest and push him away from her. “Well Elsa I don’t think they gave a single fuck who has superpowers and who doesn’t,” Alexis said sarcastically looking around at him with a smirk. 

Leonard looks to Piper and his rogues who were trying not to laugh at the name. Everyone was but they didn’t want Leonard’s anger towards them. “Whatever you say Quiver." He said creating his own nickname for her sense she made a nickname for him.

The redhead shook her head she knew this would happen the two of them can't stand eachother. Now there going to make eachother's lives hell for the other amusment. They didn't get along beacuse of the same dominant personality and they almost run in the same cricles.

Also the boyfriend and the best friend rarely got along. Just in Piper’s case there both criminals and dangerous in there own right. But that doesn’t stop them from respecting eachother, doing business together and being allies if necessary.

Alexis looks to him raise an eyebrow then look over to Piper. ‘Quiver’ The Italian mouth to the redhead who shrugged once again trying not to laugh. It didn't register at first what Leonard said about Piper, “Wait Piper is a meta.” Alexis said when it finally did.

Team Arrow stopped and look to Piper who looks down to her hands picking at her nails. She didn’t dare look up to the intense glances of her siblings, Malcolm and Alexis. “I ran all the test I can think of Piper is, in fact, a metahuman. It's almost like she was born with the powers since she wasn’t in Central.” Caitlin explained to them all in hopes that would help a little bit.

“So, what are your powers Piper,” Tommy asked looking to his sister from where he was standing in the room. That was by the second set of computers near the medical wing with the rest of Team Arrow. The rogues were near the other wing where they track Barry speed and Cisco uses it for his inventions.

The redhead didn’t answer at first explains what she was like Leonard that night it wasn’t easy. “Well, the cat’s out of the bag. Ok, the women in my biological family come from a long line of uhm physics in Ireland. The powers are passed mother to daughter when I was born, they got passed down to me. Since I lost them at six years old I just suppress them and having mercury poisoning just brought them out.” Piper explained the best she could sense it was easier to give the background. 

“Ok ancestry dot com what are your powers,” Alexis asks point blank and looks to Piper who just continues to talk. 

“We are called all-seeing eyes, and they used to help the villagers. I totally forgot about until Mick said witch and I saw the book about them that has been in my family years.” Piper said but then got caught off by someone else talking over her. 

“Piper powers,” Thea said calling out to her sister who didn’t say anything. Piper just played with her fingers once again. 

“PIPER” Alexis raised her voice when Piper went quiet again.

The redhead clears her throat and looks up to the ceiling before speaking about her powers,” I can see into many possible futures depending on people’s choices. Also, I can look at a person and immediately know their whole life story. Like all the ways they can die, what they did at ten, everything. I can also talk to the universe apparently but she's been quiet, so I don’t know.” Piper stopped talking and look at them all as each person process what they were told.

The first one able to speak was Malcolm their father figure, “So you’re a psychic?” He asked her calmly.

Piper nodded looking at them all, Diggle rubbed his forehead shaking his head sighing softly. “My life used to be so simple,” he mumbled but loud enough for them to hear him. 

“Same here,” Alexis said looking up to the ceiling both are still somewhat shocked. Everyone used to the strange in their world and gotten used to all the changing, but the two weren’t. 

Piper rolled her eyes at her friends look over to Alexis, “Your father sold them the drugs that are it without the mercury.” She said basically asking Alexis to be sarcastic. 

“Yes, and if there was mercury than I would be dead hundred times over,” Alexis said sarcastically looking at her best friend.

The redhead look at her friend “How many?” She said. In college, Alexis took anything that gave her the high. Piper didn’t but was used to Alexis taking the pills, but after a few overdoses, Piper made it her personal mission to get Alexis clean. 

“Five hundredths… I lost count but there not additive.” Alexis said. Piper sighed and smacked her making the mobster sit up staring at the redhead. Oliver gave his girlfriend’s hand a small squeeze which she returned without anyone noticing. They were the couple that wasn’t huge on PDA but the occasional kiss, hand holding. 

“Ok, How the hell did the drugs end up in the food at all Big Belly Burgers.” Roy Harper asked bringing everyone attention back to the problem at hand. Alexis, Leonard, the rogues didn’t say anything they let hero's work it out by themselves. 

Iris looks to everyone and trying to avoid Alexis’s eye line. “Maybe it's a hit. But why food,” she said as if it was so difficult for them to figure out why. The criminals all looked at each other it seemed simple to them, but they think criminals. 

“Oh mio Dio, come diavolo sono questi idioti ancora vivi?" Alexis mumbled rubbing her forehead shaking her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh mio Dio, come diavolo sono questi idioti ancora vivi? ( Oh my God, how the hell are these idiots still alive?)


	43. A Look into Two Different Worlds

Iris jerked her head to Alexis who made the comment even though she didn’t know what Alexis meant. Though they all know she called them idiots." Do you have anything that could be useful instead of what we already know.” Iris said crossing her hands in front of her chest.

Piper and Alexis have been best friends for six years they always follow the rules of best friends. Such as if I hate her you hate her too, your bullshit is my bullshit, my house is your house, be there for each other, your closet is mine. Always be honest, have each other backs and so on.

So even though this is Alexis first time meeting Iris she already didn’t like her. The dislike is just growing with, so the foreigner just stared at the other girl with no emotion on her face. Piper stared at them ready to pull Alexis away from Iris. Alexis didn’t say anything for a while just stared. 

“If I was behind this, I would choose somewhere everyone goes which happens to be Big Belly Burger. Now they are doing this through Adams who’s the face of the whole operation. You tell him to find a few employees who are willing to take a few million-dollar bribes. Which isn’t hard to do on minimum wage, then you give Adams a list with names and pictures tell him these are the ones who get the pill. For the pill, you can put a hole in the middle of the burger and put the pill on then put everything on top. When this happens, you set back and watch the fuckers drop.” Alexis finally said explaining what a possibility could be. 

Everyone look to her Leonard shrugged it was a possibility, “It’s possible Quiver.” he said to her, Alexis rolled her eyes at the nickname that wasn't going away.

Oliver stood up and walk around computers to everyone is standing and started to talk out loud. Almost just confirming all they knew to get everyone one on the same page. “We know that Santini's bought the drugs from Alexis’s father. The Santini’s hire Adams to put the mercury in the pills. Their name is on the pill but yet everything gets blamed on the Sanfino’ s. All because the Santini's want to get back on the map.” He said getting nods from everyone confirming his thoughts.

“So, we go after the Santini’s with R.I.C.O,” Joe said saying the one law that every mobster has been afraid of since it was made. R.I.C.O. is short for racketeer influenced and corrupt organization. It’s a federal that allows the F.B.I. to go after organized crime. 

Alexis looks to him eyebrows raised, “You go after them you go after me and my family. The Santinis sold the drugs to Adams they according to the law didn’t do this. If you decide to do that, I will be your worst nightmare.” She said shutting the idea at the same time making sure they all know she is not afraid to come after them. 

Laurel ran through her thoughts trying to think of something. “We go after John. You said a list, Alexis.” She said bringing up the hypothetical that Alexis told Iris earlier at the same time getting everyone off the threat before it registers in their minds. 

“If there wasn't a list there would be more people would be dead. I’m guessing sense those people all had criminal records for what. There has to be a reason why those specific people are dead.” Diggle said voicing his opinion to the group, Eddie and Joe grabbed the police records from all the victims. Each victim had a record on murder, robbery, money laundering and the rest was closed.

“Names?” Ray asked Eddie and Joe sitting down behind the computers he can look them up and get the full files. 

They both flipped through the files, the names redacted so they had to search the case number. Ray, Cisco, and Felicity had to hack in the District Attorney's office sense Cecile was out of town visiting her daughter. “Nico Ricci, Mario Romano, Frankie Bianchi, Dante Alfonsi…” Felicity stopped name when Alexis started to laugh a hand covering her face. 

“They're so stupid, their name is on the mother fucking pill and not to mention they are killing their own people. The people were rats and cowards but still.” Alexis rolled her eyes and sitting back in her chair looking down to her phone as everyone talk around her.

Mostly Barry sense it was his city, that made Barry automatically in charge. So, he divided everyone up to give them all jobs to do, “Piper, Dig, Tommy go back to the crime scenes there should be police tape up. Eddie, Joe see if Captain Singh can get the FBI files to call Cecile if needed. Laurel in the meantime see if you can pull some favors, Leonard takes the rouges see if you can find Johns lab. Felicity, Iris, Cisco, and Caitlin make a list of all the employees at all the locations and see if any have a record or anything shady. Me, Oliver, Roy and Malcolm will go to all locations. Ray, Thea go to the locations talk to employees.” Barry said looking over to Oliver see if he did ok or good, Oliver gave him a short nod. 

Alexis sneaked out of the cortex, walking into the hallway trying to make a clean getaway so she can get to the club. “Lex” Oliver said walking after her grabbing her hand turning the girl back to face him.

“I have to go, babe, clean up my father’s mess before any more heat comes down,” Alexis said looking at him, Oliver knew by know there was always be a rift on how they both handled things. His is justice and hers is death also violence. 

Oliver sighed softly looking through Alexis to the wall behind her,” you can’t look away?” He asked with a little hopein his voice looking to her. 

Alexis shook her head no they didn't move their hands away, standing close to each other. “I have orders from the head, and they are trying to ruin my family’s name it's a personal attack,” she said not mention everyone will be asking her why she didn't take care of despite the hero’s working on it. 

The pair kissed not seeing their onlookers watching them for a minute,” It's kind of unfair to two very attractive deadly people in a relationship. They're like the real version of Mister and Miss Smith.” Cisco said looking back to the rest, his comment got a round of chuckles and giggles. It was kind of true. 

“They both have type A, dominant personalities I don’t want to be a fly on that wall when they fight. I lived with both of them.” Piper said looking to Cisco who nodded agreeing with her but was left wanting to sit with popcorn and watch a fight. 

\---------------

Successfully leaving S.T.A.R. Labs landed Alexis at her new club that opened last week called Mile High. The club she owns with her cousin and fellow Capo, Riccardo who is also the manager of the club. Also, the club is, in fact, a strip club. 

Despite Central City being Santini territory and they rather die than work with Alexis's family. The Sanfino are current and definitely not going away, so the commission, not a wanting a bloodbath in the streets of Central. Let the Sanfino’ s open a few clubs, hotel-casinos, bars in Central and have a few of their men in the city. Santini’s in return were allowed to do the same in Starling. 

But after a few months the Santini men in Starling were killed, the hit Alexis worked on while under as a cop was the last one. Though in Central it was the opposite Sanfino’s were blooming pushing the Santini’s out little by little.

Alexis walked in taking off her sunglasses she looked around the club, the whole was lit by LED Lights of colors pink, blue also regular LED. In the club right in the middle was a curved long black leather booth seat with little black tables facing a single stage with a pole. In front of the stage away from the booth were about six stool seat and bright white table. 

After that section is a longer stage with three poles, they also have the stool seats at the wall is a huge red leather curved booth seats with their own tables in red. Behind the black booth was a section of many individual booths curved to face the stages, the section had a red tint to the lights. Each section had three seats in the booth with a table, this was all the right wall. 

So, at the left hall was a stage that ran across the bar with four stools. The stage then came out to another section with a pole so two dancers would be dancing at the bar on the side. Above the bar which is stocked with the best mixers, beer, liquors, and wine are two TV screens which show them specials and news. 

Behind the first dancer and side by side to the bar is a small room with a glass window for a girl to dance in there. The section on the wall is another stage with two poles and all-around seating in front of the DJ. Each section of stages has their own spotlights and club would have girls as waitresses and girls walking around for anyone to want a private dance or a lap dance at their booth.

In the back, there are six champagne rooms and private dance rooms. Along with six V.I.P. rooms, champagne rooms are rooms that run 100 to 800 dollars where there is a group of girls that are usually nude and bottomless champagne. These rooms are usually for a group event that has to be reserved, they have a huge stage with four poles but there can lap dances. But there is one rule for this room no sex. 

Private rooms are more on a one on one dance, that is available throughout the night if a customer wants a private dance with a girl. These rooms are priced from 40 to 100, it depends on how many dances and alcohol. The champagne has a stage these rooms don’t they are mostly for lap dances and touching or rubbing. Even though there is a no sex rule in this room so there is more of a chance of that happening in this room with a price.

VIP rooms are a combination of the other two, a group or one on one. Bottomless champagne, poles and charged by the hour. These rooms are also needed to be booked ahead of time but there is more privacy and the other rooms either the girls are assigned or offer the dance. You can pick the girls and how many you want, there is a no sex rule but with a price this room you also could get lucky. This room ranges from 800 to 4000. 

Alexis looked around standing at the entrance seeing girls practicing and bartenders getting ready for tonight. The club also had a staircase that was in the corner of the back-right wall that led up to the management office that had one-way glass. The people in the office can see you but you can’t see them. 

She walked over to the bar and tapped on the stage to get the bartender’s attention. Alexis is an owner pops in to make sure the business is doing well; the buildings are good and the employees. “Where is he?” Alexis asks her employee as he dried off a glass. 

“He’s in one of the VIP rooms with one of the new girls.” He said shrugging his shoulders picking up another glass to dry. 

Alexis rolled her eyes, of course, he was doing that. “When they're done tell Rick to come upstairs to the office,” she said telling what to do. He nodded as Alexis made her way up the stairs to the office. She sat down in the chair behind the desk and just waited.

\--------------------------

The hero's worked on the jobs that they were given to by Barry. Piper, Dig, and Tommy went to each crime scene. “What the fuck does Barry expect us to find at these scenes. Beside three-week-old vomit, rats, dirty needles.” Tommy complained as the trio got out of the car walking towards the scene. 

Piper and Diggle walking next to each other look over to the other shaking their heads. “If you don’t stop bitching Tommy, I will tell Laurel that you were going to ask her to prom. But before you could that morning you got so nervous that you ended up peeing your pants at school. So, when Eddie and I were helping you, Oliver asked her.” Piper threatened to her brother who stopped talking immediately and Diggle starts to laugh. 

\---------------------------------

Eddie walked in the squad and straight over to his partner's desk. He held a file but stopped seeing what was on the older man’s screen. Joe was looking Alexis up from her activities in her home country to here in the U.S. “What are you doing” Eddie said looking down to Joe whose head snapped up hearing the head. 

Joe turns over suprise being caught in the middle of the process of checking Alexis he came clean. “I was looking up Alexis, did you know she’s suspected to be involved with at least twenty-one killings. Including one of a ten-year-old boy and his seven-month pregnant mother who was shot in the head and the stomach killing the baby.” Joe said looking to his partner as he walked back to his desk sitting down.

“That's horrible yes and if she did those things than Alexis will pay for it. But Joe you don’t know that I trust Oliver and Piper judgment.” Eddie said sitting down at his desk and logging in his computer as they continue to talk. He opens the file and read before plugging the information in. 

Joe sat back in his chair rubbed his face, “Your brother is blinded by love of his sexual attraction to her, Piper is dating Leonard. Did you get their records open.” he said grabbing a file off of the huge and never-ending stack of reports to start them. 

Eddie couldn’t help but chuckle on what he said about Piper. “No so Laurel is going to give it a try. I texted her before walking in here, though if we get John, we don’t need them. “The detective said leaning forward and down to a quieter volume as he talked.

“Emphasis on maybe,” Joe said and started to type on his computer starting his first report of the day.

“Three words Oliver and Barry,” Eddie said having complete faith for his brother and boyfriend to find The Count’s brother. Joe nodded agreeing with his partner’s statement he did know they would find John Adams. 

\---------------------------------------

As Alexis waited for her whore of a cousin, she looked down to the floor and lost in thought. The door closing did bring her back to present, “Alexis my darling cousin what can I do for you.” Her cousin, Capo and co-owner of the club Riccardo said walking over to the desk sitting down in front of it. 

Riccardo like all the Sanfino had the black hair and the same olive skin. His eyes were an ice blue, He is 29 and a huge player. Riccardo has two full sleeves of tattoos including the Sanfino crest on his right arm. That was tattooed on everyone in different places who were in the family business Alexis, Dante and Lorenzo have one. Riccardo is also 5’11, muscular and looks like a model, but that was everyone who had the last name Sanfino. 

Alexis turnover in the chair to face Riccardo and smirked shaking her head, “You’re such a whore, still testing out the newbies.” She said looking to him rolling her eyes. 

The man laughed with a smirk of his own on his mouth. “You used to do the same thing, but from what I hear nowadays the mayor of Starling City has you lockdown.” Riccardo teases his younger cousin and boss sitting back in his chair fixing his clothes that are twisted. 

“Why the fuck did our spy in the Santini’s not warn us about this before bodies started to drop,” Alexis said looking to him sitting up in the chair, she couldn’t believe that they truly didn’t know early enough to stop them.

What was good to have a spy who doesn’t talk and spy? Having a spy wasn’t a part of their deal approved by the commission, but it was what Luca wanted. So, Riccardo was in charge of bribing a Santini soldier. “I have no idea, but it was stupid to give them the drugs Lex,” Riccardo responds and gave her the same opinion she had about the drugs. 

Alexis stood up and walked around and shook her head,” He wanted a payday and wouldn’t listen to me like always.” she walks to the drinks and pour the liquor down so fast, Alexis shook her head a tight grip on the glass she can hear it cracking. Alexis turns fast and threw it at the wall across from her shattering the glass in thousands of shards. 

“The stupid son of a bitch there is only a few things I can cover and fix. He’s going to get everyone fucking killed.” Alexis snapped shaking her head frustrated at everything that's happening right now.

Riccardo knew that was true because there is only so much that the bosses of bosses are willing to forgive and forget. “All you need is the ok from them.” He said turning his head to her. 

Alexis looked to him and shook her head smack his head. The man groans and rubbed his head. “That is the talk that gets Capo Batstone and Capo’s killed are you insane killing my father. Plus, there has never been a female Don” She said shaking her head looking to him shocked that it was even said out loud. The last fact was true there was John Gotti, Al Capone, Bugs Morgan, Machine Gun Kelly. Notice there all men and not women they are usually taking care of kids and the house. 

“There hasn’t been a female Capo Batstone either and look you are the Capo Batstone. Though people still may look at you like a mob princess so many people fear and respect you. The family is behind you Lex, you're the one people want to meet and the face of the family now. You are the one who makes the plans, go to deals and meetings, make the decisions. Your father has done nothing for the family in the past three years expect this and making you try to kill the Green Arrow.” Riccardo said trying to make his cousin see that they needed her to step up and take the position of Don. 

Alexis sighed shaking her head, he was still her father and was she that cold to kill her own father. Maybe everyone has seen her do things that normal people couldn’t even imagine doing they all think she can kill Luca. It was her constant internal battle, “There are codes and rules we can’t break what you’re talking about is one of them. Even if I wanted to, they have to approve it nonno needs to approve it. You honestly think he’s going to approve the killing of his son, your uncle.” She said looking to him she didn’t move from where she was standing, she couldn’t. 

Riccardo’s father was the youngest of nine kids. Five boys and four girls, out of the cousins Sienna is the youngest being only sixteen and Dante is the oldest at thirty. “You and I both know my father loves you more than zio. I don’t understand why the hell your hesitating Lex is, your tired of being his cleaner we all are. But now we may have a solution you're hesitant, this isn’t the Alexis I grew up with and love.” Riccardo said thinking of ways that could save the family before its destroyed and they're all dead.

“What about putting him on a shelf. Rick, he’s mine and sister father also my mother’s husband. Yes, he’s an ass and sick son of a bitch but he’s still a father and husband. Can you kill zio if you had to for the family the ultimate betrayal.” Alexis said turning tables on her cousin seeing if he could do what he’s asking her to do. Deep down Alexis knew she could if it was necessary and had to. 

“My father Lex didn’t tie me to a chair, blindfold me than put a gun to my head and continuously pull the trigger until I stopped crying begging him to stop. Your father did that you and then left you in the dark by yourself still tied to the chair and blindfolded for hours. You were terrified afterwards not to mention you were only eight. Putting him on the shelf we both know is useless and if it was for the family yes, I would. I know you would to Lex, you don’t think about it or think if you don’t kill him, you’re going to save a little part of your soul. Not because he’s your father” Riccardo told her remembering a day that they all remember well. But also telling Alexis why he thinks she’s hesitant.

Alexis sigh and walk back behind the desk and didn't say anything. “Do we know where John Adams warehouse is?” she asked sitting down on the chair getting their conversation back on track. But the topic never left her head.

“Yes,” John answered short and sweet seeing that she didn’t want to talk anymore but just business. 

“Get your crew and send the building, the drugs, and John to meet his creator.” Alexis ordered and all Rick did was nod, rise from his seat started to make his way to the door. 

But as soon he reached the door Alexis said, “Rick if I have to kill my father for the family I will.” she said looking to Rick who nodded with a knowing look on his face. The wellbeing of the family comes first they both knew it. If someone or something threatens the wellbeing than it needs to be dealt with. 

\---------------------------------

The heroes found John warehouse from Leonard and set Barry, Oliver, Malcolm, and Roy as their hero alter ego to get John. “So, Oliver a mobster that's a new one. No backdoor guys.” Barry said over coms as he checked the perimeter of the warehouse knocking anyone out, he saw.

Malcolm, Roy and Oliver walked to the front warehouse,” So Barry my brother.” Oliver shot back to the speedster. Malcolm and Roy laughed a little bit at the antics shaking their heads. 

The three archers busted through the door and shot the first through the three guys they saw. Then a chorus of gunshots was heard were coming towards the archers, before the bullets can hurt them. Barry ran in grabbed every single bullet or turn the bullet, so it hits the guys with the guns. 

Barry pointed the guns down to the floor or to the other’s faces so that the recoil would smack them in the face. Once he was done Barry ran next to Oliver and stood there watching as time caught up. The bullets hit the guys in their shoulders and the recoil from the guns hit the guys in the face knocking them all off their feet. 

Oliver sighed look over to Barry on his left, “Really Flash?” He said looking to the speedster little annoyed. Barry shrugged looking to Oliver not saying anything, the men walked around the room the archers armed with their bows and arrow.

John walked in the huge room they were in that had all the drugs in the production of getting the mercury in them. “Oh, hello there,” he said walking away stumbling a little around somewhat. John look exactly like his brother dark hair and eyes, has the same lean built and height. 

“He’s high isn't he,” Roy asked watching John walk singing the Barbie song. They all watched the disaster of a man. 

Malcolm nodded watching the man dance around, “Oh yeah.” The three looked to Barry it was pointless for them to waste arrows on a guy who is singing that he is a barbie girl. Barry groaned and ran to the man grabbed him and ran out of the building. 

The trio of archers followed them out but at the same time behind the building was an SUV. In the SUV was four men, they didn’t know about the hero’s being in the building and didn’t care. One of the guys got out the car grabbed a gas can and jogged over to the water heater, he opens the gas kick it over, so it was leaking out and run down to the water heater.

The man watches the steady river of gas leave the can to the water heater. Once there was no more gas, he grabbed the can kept in his left room. The man grabbed his lighter from his pocket and lit up and dropped it on the gas. The man ran back to the car as the flame quickly ran down the river of gas to the water heater. The car quickly left the blast zone but stayed to watch.

Barry held the high drug lord by his collar watching the archers leave the building unaware of the fame building pressure on the water heater in the back. “Took you long enough,” Barry said almost teasing towards Oliver. 

“We all don’t have super speed Flash,” Oliver called out switching his bow into another hand. The three were still somewhat close to the building the tension on the water heater became too much and exploded. The explosion also took the warehouse along with anything and anyone inside. John still high out of his mind clapped and cheered watching the explosion. 

The three men who are the closest were thrown into the air and slammed back down into the grown by the force of the explosion. “Happy fourth everyone,” John said laughing clapping still. Everyone can hear police and fire sirens could be heard in the distance.

Barry was fine because he was far enough away, so was John. But no one really was overly concern about him. “You guys ok. Green Arrow, Black Arrow, Arsenal.” Barry said concern for his friends they took a hard fall. 

“Flash get him back to S.T.A.R. Labs were right behind you,” Oliver said getting up bleeding from his arms and face. He was also sore from the fall, Barry nodded grabbed John and ran back. 

Oliver looked over to the other two men, “You two ok?” he asked them as he stood up slowly. 

Roy nodded getting up he had a few scratches on his face, “Yeah I’m good Black Arrow” he said looking to the older man who hasn’t moved. Oliver and Roy turn him over on his back, Malcolm had his eyes look like he wasn’t breathing. 

Oliver checked the other man pulse. It was faint but it was there. “he’s alive, Malcolm” he called to the man. 

Malcolm jumped awake laid there for a minute, when he was better the men got on their bikes and drove off.

The men in the SUV watch the whole thing go down, they even saw John leave with the Flash. “Il Capo del testo dice che l'edificio non c'è più, ma Adams respira ancora. I lampi e gli arcieri di Starling lo hanno portato prima che arrivassimo qui.” the driver said as one of the four men send the text as they drove off to avoid police.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zio- Uncle 
> 
> Il capo del testo dice che l'edificio non c'è più, ma Adams respira ancora. I lampi e gli arcieri di Starling lo hanno portato prima che arrivassimo qui.- Text boss say that building is gone, but Adams is still breathing. The lightning and archers of Starling brought him before we arrived here.


	44. A Celebration for Now

When Barry got to S.T.A.R. Labs after handing John off to Eddie and Joe at CCPD. He walked down the hall and saw Oliver, Malcolm, and Roy in the cortex getting looked over by Caitlin. “You guys ok?” Barry asked the three who just had cuts and bruises nothing serious or worry some

Oliver got up from the seat sore look back to Barry,” Yeah where is John.” He said walking to a mirror looking at all the cuts and bruises on his whole body.

“CCPD with Eddie and Joe. I must say this is one of the fastest cases we solved.” Barry said before changing out his suit back into his regular ones.

That was like a call or something, but Axel slid in on his knees holding three bags of alcohol. “LETS PARTY.” He called out to the few people in the Cortex, but they didn’t celebrate but just raise their eyebrows. But also, they all look to each other and then back to Axel.

“Oh, come on guys, the bad guy is in jail and us the good guys won. Now we celebrate so drink up.” Axel said handing Barry the bags standing up and skipped to get more bags that were outside.

Barry looked in the bags and a vast variety of alcoholic beverages, “Piper.” he said looking to the redhead who held her hands up innocently.

“My hands are clean in this actually,” Piper said looking at the CSI who rolled his eyes and still held the bag filled with alcohol setting them on the table.

\--------------------------------

“What the fuck happened out there, I send you guys to blow up the building and take this shit junkie with it. Yet he’s still alive.” The boss of the men snapped looking to them who were hanging their heads down.

The leader of the group look up to their boss shrugging, “the hero's got him out the three archers and Flash what were we going to do kill them, Lex.” Riccardo said looking to his boss and cousin shrugging they didn’t account for the for the heroes

Alexis shook her head she honestly didn’t think they would find the warehouse. “Well fuck me I thought they had these protocols. What archers,” she said looking to the men waiting for them to speak but she already knew who one of them had to be Oliver.

“Well, the Green Arrow, Arsenal and Black Arrow. They were there when the building blew up too.” One of her many cousins said, but that send alarms in Alexis’s head not because they were as there alter egos. But because Oliver was there, and he could have gotten hurt or killed and she would be responsible for it.

Alexis squares her jaw standing up still behind the desk. “You better fucking tell me there alive. We don’t need that kind of heat right now, we already have enough heat from the commission this is the last thing we need.” She snapped looking at the men who didn’t say anything or look at her.

“Couple of scratches but nothing major,” Riccardo said taking the hit for his guys like every good capo does. Alexis shooed everyone but Rick stayed put, she stayed put unlocked her phone called the last number.

Riccardo raised an eyebrow and look to the girl who just staring at him as the person on the other end picked up. “Hey baby,” Alexis said on the other end Riccardo laughed leaving the room for her to have privacy.

“Hey Lex, where are you.” Oliver’s voice rang through her phone making her smile.

“I’m at a strip club are you ok?” Alexis said getting right to the point.

“I’m fine but… wait why are you in a strip club.” Oliver said with the background noise of someone yelling, another screaming. Almost sounded like chaos to Alexis who was listening.

The Italian shrugged listening to him talk,” I own it. Um, you guys ok with the building blowing up? They're showing it on the news and that the Green Arrow showed up.” Alexis lied and covered herself before Oliver asked or she slipped.

Because Oliver and she were talking on the phone, so it was easy for her to lie she just needed to keep her voice and breath even.” Yeah, we found John from a lead with Leonard and now he’s at CCPD with Joe and Eddie. Babe why don’t you come down and have a drink with everyone.” Oliver suggested he always trying to get her comfortable with everyone so next time there won’t be so much tension.

“You had me at babe and drinks, but I need to take care of something first I’ll be there soon mi amore,” Alexis said smiling softly talking to Oliver who chuckles on the other end.

“Ok I’ll see you soon,” They hung up and Alexis just stared at the bookcase on right for a few minutes before calling back Riccardo in the office.

Riccardo stood their hands behind his back looking to his cousin. “Yeah,” he said to her and the man could see her wheels turning in her head but didn’t know what she was thinking about.

Alexis soon had a smirk on her face finding a solution for their problems. “I want you to break your team into two groups one gets all the employees that he bribed. Tell them to check the emails for huge deposits. Another to break John out of CCPD and bring him to city limits.” she explained grabbed her phone and started to walk out the room, Riccardo behind her.

“The first part is done but the second part that almost impossible,” Riccardo said following his cousin who didn’t stop and kept walking all the way down to the first floor. She did stop in the middle of the first floor

The underboss look to the capo, “I broke in this morning it’s not that hard, plus you’re going with them. The boss wants this handled so it's getting handled, so Rick breaks him out and brings the junkie’s high ass to the city limit.” Alexis said looking to the man who nodded, She turns and walked out to her bike making her way to the destination.

Riccardo watch her leave and sighed,” yeah not that hard. Well, Alexis, we're all not fucking ninjas.” the male mumbled to himself stomping upstairs back to the office.

\------------

Oliver hung up the phone walked back into the speed lab where everyone was talking and having a drink. Only because they got John faster than they all expected, it did help for them to have someone like Alexis and Leonard to point in the right direction.

“Hey, Ollie, who was that,” Piper said walking to her brother with two drinks in her hands. One was a beer for her brother and the other was a cosmopolitan for herself.

Oliver took his beer from her hands immediately taking a sip before answering his sister. “Lex, she wanted to make sure I was ok and then I said she should come here. I know this crazy for you and probably uncomfortable.” He said but Piper stopped him putting pointer finger up and started to talk.

“I will never be ok with it she's my best friend and you are my brother it's forever going to weird and awkward. But I will get used to it trust me, even though you two will probably most definitely kill each other” Piper said sipping at her drink watching her brother roll his eyes and drink his own beer.

“How are you doing with the new powers,” Oliver asked as the big brother hearing that Piper is a metahuman or like a psych. He was worried because it was the job of the older brother to worry about the younger siblings.

Piper shrugged she didn’t know what to feel about it anymore. It soon just became a new normal for her and it was going to take time for everyone to get used to it. “I saw you and Alexis die in these visions I get because of the powers. It's not set because the future is always changing but there are some things set in stone. But it's just seeing your deaths hurts.” The redhead getting tears in her eyes once more thinking about what she saw.

Oliver hugged her close rubbing his sister back not saying anything as Piper tried to sob. “We're still here like you said the future isn’t set and I believe we make our own futures.” The girl nodded she knew it was true, but some imagines take longer to leave her mind.

“You know she likes drinking right,” Piper said to Oliver who look down to her raising an eyebrow not following but kind of figured who she was talking about.

“I know.” They broke the embrace and Oliver did notice whenever she has the chance Alexis had alcohol in her hands. “She likes it way too much.” He said added thinking back she either had a bottle near, glass in hand or it is mixed with something else.

Just as Piper opened her mouth to speak, out of nowhere Leonard pop up in Piper’s side kiss her full mouth. Who was surprised at first and then return the kiss, Oliver drank his beer and gave a loud cough breaking the couple.

“Well, you could have left,” Leonard said snarkily to Oliver who just gave the villain a straight look no emotion.

Oliver sighed and put his beer down on the nearest table looking to Leonard the Piper. “Where did I leave my bow and arrows,” He said walking away from the couple.

Leonard smirked thinking he won, Piper looks up to her boyfriend shaking her head. “The bow and arrows would be for Len.” The smirk than fell from Leonard’s face right away making Piper laugh.

\------------------

Riccardo and his team of eight soldiers were successful to get John Adams from prison. They also got the employees that were working with Adams. All five of them. They were all in a line at city limits like Alexis wanted. Each person is on their knees with their hands behind their backs and a black hood overheads.

The employees were crying begging for lives which were useless. Since their fate was sealed already. “Please... Please let us go. We did nothing wrong I swear.” one of the employees begged.

Riccardo looks up from his watch looking to the guys than back to the employee who was a 20-year-old girl. Her position was a cashier. He walked over and grabbed the name tag off the uniform, each employee they grabbed at different locations. Looking down to the name tag he leaned down close to her ear quietly before he spoke in her ear quietly.

“Well, Rachel sadly your choices have the consequences. Didn’t mom and dad not teach you that. Now begging for your life after what you did is pathetic” Riccardo growled in her ear making the girl flinch and start to cry harder.

He stood up and rolled his eyes as Rachel continued to beg for her life. “I’m just a college student ok. I needed the money.” She begged for her life crying. Riccardo looked to the rest of them with one crying, the others were breathing heavy, sacred. No one moved or said anything with the sound of an engine in the distance.

The engine sound got closer to them by the minute, the engine came from a bike that had a woman driver no helmet on her head. The biker drove closer stopping the bike, Alexis looks to the people on the grounds.

She turned on the throttle erupting the engine making them all jump in fear. Alexis smirked getting off she nodded to the guys standing in front of them all. Alexis walked up and down in a straight line scaring them.

“Please god let us go we're sorry forever what we did.” One of the teenage boys around 17 said crying scared out of his mind. Who was the fire cook at the Big Belly Burger.

Alexis stopped walking and turned her heel back to the boy. She stood in front of him for a minute before leaning down to him. “Never heard of him. You made a bad decision your dumb fuck now you’re paying for it.” Alexis growled in his ear making the boy cry harder than before.

She backed away and the rest walked to match the people in the hoods. Everyone else was on watch. Alexis in the middle staring down at John at the same time they all shot the employees and John. Her, Riccardo and five soldiers.

“Get rid of the bodies but we need a message to the Santini’s,” Alexis said walking over to the dead body of John pulling off his hood. His eyes staring right at her. The soldiers were taking care of the bodies no one would be able to find them.

Riccardo looked down to Alexis who was kneeling next to John’s body. “How,” he asked her at the same time grab a pack of smokes from the jacket that he happened to wear. Riccardo pulls out a lighter and started to smoke. “I know you quitted in high school but want a drag.” Rick offered.

Alexis took the cigarette and took a quick smoke or two. “God, I miss nicotine. Also, I think his head will send a nice message get the ax, Rick.” Alexis said standing up as Rick got the ax from the truck gave it to Alexis. Who with three swings max to detach his head from his body the blood sapraying all over the ground up the ax.

The head rolled to their feet, Rick laughed picking it upholding the head by the hair. “He looks even more ridiculous dead. Now that he is the new horseman now what,” Rick said looking over to Alexis who tossed the ax over to the soldier who took care of the body.

“I have a few ideas,” Alexis said as they took the head and put in a cooler with ice. They left it on the doorstep of one of their business and watch as one of the wives scream drop it. Making the head roll into the parking lot. The two laughed before taking off.

They drove off and Alexis smirked looking to Riccardo stopping in an alley away from the Santini’s, “I have to go. Isn’t it fun to be Satan spawn.” She said sarcastically putting her sunglasses on.

Making her cousin laugh nodding as he did the same, putting his sunglasses on also,” Hell yeah we have more fun.” Rick said before driving off from the alley.

Alexis nodded as he drove off and turning her bike back on. “Fuck yeah we do,” She said driving off to S.T.A.R. Labs.

\------------------------------------------------

Piper walked in the area where they had the alcohol and not even seeing Alexis who sneaked in undetected drinking. “So, you and Elsa are dating.” Alexis suddenly said. Piper reflex is jump and throws her arms in front of her body.

The redhead turns to see Alexis sitting in the dark corner with at least three bottles. A drinking night Piper was briefly exposed too. “No… I mean yes. We go on dates, kiss and Leonard stays with me.” Piper said as Alexis drank from one out of three bottles on the table but stop and look to Piper.

“He’s living with you” Alexis snapped and raised her eyebrow leaning forward to her best friend. She shook her head grabbing the bottle.

Piper took a step back looking at the girl picking her clothes talking. “I mean not living like he’s living there. But he keeps his all clothes and shoes, toothbrush and paste, shampoo, buys food, pays half of the rent. Has a section of my closet, side of the bed, a chair.” She said picking at her nails looking down.

Alexis drank another gulp from her bottle shaking her head. “So, Elsa lives with you but doesn't at the same time.” She said almost sarcastic looking to her best friend.

“N…. yeah” Piper admitted that Leonard was living with her after being under Alexis icy stare. In an attempt to get the spotlight from her back to Alexis, the read started to talk right again.

“The only time I ever seen you drink in a corner like this bottle after bottle alone was when you had to kill a ten-year-old boy and his pregnant mother,” Piper said leaning against the wall looking to the Italian.

Alexis thinks about that day time to time, the first time she ever had a to kill an innocent boy and his mother. But she had orders even though she didn’t want to order are orders. “Yeah well, it was a first time killing a kid. I’m fine.” She shook her head and took more gulps of her alcohol.

Though Piper wasn’t convinced she walked over and sat down suggested,” your father.” she asked . Piper knew that the two didn’t necessary didn't get along, but it went deeper and angier than the usual parent and child usual tiff.

Alexis leans forward and her arms on her legs looking down before back up to Piper. “Something is coming that will affect my family and you guys. I don’t think I can stop it.” She said looking to Piper who just hugged the other girl not saying anything else. 

Their boyfriends walked up and stood watching them hug before saying anything. Oliver cleared his throat altering the girls of another person. “Lexi time to go. Everyone is waiting” he said, even though came separately she was leaving with them. At least that’s what Oliver thought, and Alexis wanted too. 

“Elsa say hi to Olaf for me,” Alexis said as the girls broke the hug. She stood up and walked over to the doorway where the guys were standing.

Leonard smirk as the foreigner walked right past him to Oliver. “Will do Quiver,” he said as the two siblings had a little teary goodbye before the couple left.

Alexis and Oliver were walking towards the way out of S.T.A.R. Labs when the shoe dropped for the mobster. On what the nickname Quiver meant. “That son of a bitch! He called me Quiver because you insert  
your…. I’m going to kill Leonard Snart. I hate him so much.” Alexis mumbled as the two enter the elevator. Oliver couldn’t help but have a little smirk on his face.  
\--------

Leonard look to the doorway shaking his head on his own nickname. Elsa. “Why the fuck Elsa.” He mumbled taking a glass and pour Whiskey in it taking sips.

“Well, you two do love the cold and winter. I thought it was kind of cool.” Pipe laugh but smile as Leonard rolled his shaking his head.

“I hate her so much. “Leonard mumbled gulping the rest of the drink down his throat as we watch everyone. 

Piper shook her head watching everyone and then turn to Leonard, “As long the name Quiver stays so does Elsa.” She said almost like she was talking to the gown version of a two-year-old. With the name calling.

“It's her name,” Leonard said looking down to the redhead. He knew that those names are not going away anytime soon. As Piper open her mouth to speak someone every loudly a crash happened. 

The crash was their drunk friends who were doing god's what. “Oh boy,” Piper said both were too scared to look over. “Len its time go,” Piper added at the end of the party or just a celebration looking up to see their drunk friends. All the rogues minus Leonard and some members of team flash. 

“There's no living with them anymore.” Leonard groaned a little annoyed seeing Axel stumbling around, Hartley can’t even stand, Mick and Ray, making out, Mark laying on the ground looking up to the sky talking nonsense. Roy just in a corner drinking from the bottle, Lisa hanging from Cisco. 

Piper nodded looking to her boyfriend before looking back to the disasters of human beings. “Agreed.”


	45. Central; The Truth Does Hurt

"OH MY GOD MY HEAD"

"SHUT UP"

"FUCK OFF"

"MOVE IM GAY"

" ME TO ASSHOLE"

" YES, YOU TWO LIKE DICK UP THE ASS NOW ZIP IT" Piper woke up with a startle hearing the yells from the hangover Rouge members. She sighed rolled over to Leonard who was laying on the right side of the bed looking up to the ceiling.

" Len" Piper groaned putting her head on his arm and a pillow over her head. The yelling continued downstairs.

Leonard looks to his arm smile seeing her being cute. He took the pillow off Piper’s head and kiss her head. “Go back to sleep.” he said softly in her ear before getting out of bed walking to the yelling. Piper couldn’t help but laugh hearing the yelling coming from downstairs.

" HARTLEY."

" I SAID MOVE MARK."

"OH MY GOD SHUT IT."

" SHUT UP LISA.”

" JUST BECAUSE AXEL SUCKED YOU OFF THIS MORNING DOESN'T MEAN SHIT.”

"WELL AT LEAST MY BOYFRIEND DID THIS MORNING. JESUS WAKE CISCO UP SCREW HIM AND MAYBE YOU'LL STOP BEING A BITCH."

Piper sat up hearing that last comment looking over to Leonard who is standing at the door. He also had his hand on the doorknob but hasn’t moved it yet. “Hartley is dead,” Piper said to no one, but they were both thinking it.

Leonard nodded to her opening their bedroom door, he walked out of the room to the stairs yell down to them. "EVERYONE SHUT IT. PIPER WAS TRYING TO SLEEP NOW GO EAT!" After screaming down to them Leonard slam the door close, he walks to his desk and grabbed a folder.

The folder had all research of Leonard’s new target in it. The strip club called Mile High which is one of the biggest clubs in Central that brings in over one billion dollars. Which happens to be owned by Alexis, but Leonard didn’t know that. He just knew it was calling for him to rob it.

Piper stretched over to grab her phone and saw the file the name rang so many bells in her head. “Leonard do not touch Mile High, that is Alexis strip club and I do not want have nightmares or worse witness the wrath of Alexis Sanfino,” she said and shivered in fear like there was a memory she was remembering.

Leonard only had a few encounters with the mobster, and he knew she was very sarcastic, dominant, too much of a liking to alcohol and can kill a man without blinking. But he didn’t think Alexis was that terrifying, though Piper clearly did. “How scary can she be,” Len said shrugging it off.

The redhead looks to Leonard and smacked his head making the man wince in pain. Piper didn’t say at first, she thought for a minute and said with a straight face. “She owns a club in Coast City and that got robbed once, instead of calling the cops Alexis tracked him down and slowly killed him. I mean she messed with him mentally for weeks before killing him. Alexis is feared for a reason, Len.” She said with a smrik seeing Leonard's reaction.

Leonard listened and was becoming slowly scared of Alexis. He didn’t say anything put just grabbed his phone text the rest telling them the heist is off. Piper turned got dressed in dark orange pants, tan tank top, tan sweater on top of that. She paired the outfit with nude flats.

They walked downstairs to where everyone was, the kitchen. Piper looks to Hartley as he ate his bagel,” Seriously I’m gay. Brandon Rodgers much.” Piper laughed shaking her head went to grab something for breakfast before leaving for work.

\----------------------------------------------

At work, Piper didn't have any new cases or bodies to work on. So, she caught up with her paper works until she got another vision holding and was moved to into the vison to watch it all un fold.

_Looking around in the vision Piper was in Central and saw Barry in the Central City mayor office. But he was in his Flash outfit, Piper couldn’t tell the date or time where this was happening. “Flash we thank you for all the service you gave to this city. Especially running organized crime out of our city.” The mayor said with a huge smile looking to the hero._

_Barry nodded his head looking to the mayor's hands on his hips. “No need to thank me miss mayor,” he said with a proud tone in his voice almost cocky,_

_\-------------------_

_Piper blinked and she was in another vision to watch, but this time she was in the City Hall in Starling City. She saw Roy, Felicity, Diggle, Laurel, Sara, Malcolm, and Quinten all standing around in Oliver’s office. “This feels weird, Oliver should behind the desk, not me,” Tommy said sitting in Oliver’s seat behind the desk uneasy._

_“I know, it feels weird wearing his hood. It doesn’t feel right.” Roy said from where he was standing. Thea look to the man and put a hand on her ex-boyfriend also friends’ hand._

_Felicity wiped her tears look to Sara who was holding her close, “Well he hasn’t left his room sense Alexis left and sense…...” Felicity said but stopped she couldn’t force the words to come out her mouth, which scared Piper._  
_\----------------_

_They blurred out and Piper was in another vision, the same house from before. She looked around and saw it was a family room. Piper looks over and saw Leonard on the couch with his head in his hands. She couldn't help that but run and hug him. Though it won't do anything. “Daddy.” A five-year-old boy in the doorway rubbing his eyes and hugging a plush toy._

_Leonard took a breath and look to the boy with a calm voice, “yeah Hector.” he said looking to the toddler worried that something was happening beacuse the toddler was crying._

_The boy wiped his eyes away from tears, “Mommy I miss mommy.” the boy said crying to his dad. Leonard opens his arms the toddler ran to him for comfort._

_\------------------_

_Piper moved to another vision this time she is at a graveyard in Central. Piper saw a woman in black standing in front of a tombstone. It was Alexis the woman in black and the tombstone belonged to Piper._

_Alexis looks to the grave shaking her head not saying anything. “I’m so sorry Pipe,” She said fighting back tears of her own. Which was something Alexis doesn’t do very often._

_“What are you doing here,” Barry said walking up to the grave flowers in hand. He had a snarky tone in his voice which surprise Piper watching._

_“She was my friend jackass. I have every right to be here.” Alexis snapped looking to the man pissed seeing him._

_Barry bends down and put the flowers he bought on her grave. “You’re the friend that got her killed!” he snapped standing up chest to chest with Alexis who was smirking looking at him._

_“Look who has grown some balls. You don’t think I know that, but it didn’t help that you hung every mobster in Central to dry Including me and my operations here. Of course, Piper would be linked to me your stupid fuck it's not like she’s my best friend. Its not me that got her killed its you Flash, if I didn't leave Oliver and everyone else would have been killed beacuse you. ” Alexis snapped and turn away from the man and walked away from the grave and Barry who look down to the grass then back to the tombstone._  
_\-------------------_

“PIPER” she jumped and looked around was back in her morgue. Piper looked around regain sense where she was and process the visions she saw. Her being dead. She looked over saw Eddie and Joe standing there in front of her. 

“Well, you spaced again. You really need to get a handle on your powers Piper fast.” Eddie said to his sister holding her arm in case she starts going wobble sense it was something that has happen to her before. 

Piper sighed look to the men moving out of her brothers grasp. She saw the file that Joe was holding, it had Alexis’s name on it. “Why do you have a file on Alexis.” Joe didn’t say anything but give it to Piper.

As Piper look to him raised an eyebrow, she just waited for Joe to say something. “She has been in rehab five times in a two-year span, while you two were in Coast she was setting up shop for her family there. Which was the starting point for the Sanfino take over in the criminal scene in the city. Not to mention we found John Adams and all the people from the drug case dead at city lines. Hands tied behind their backs all had bullet wounds. She also posed as an SCPD detective and she knew all the hero’s identities,” Joe said to the redhead he didn’t trust the mobster at all. 

Piper sighed and put the file down on the slab, she didn't have to use her powers to know Joe didn’t trust Alexis. “Joe, Lexis was born into the family and that life. She was raised to be a killer and a boss so in college, she rebelled but it didn’t last. I did my own version of scared straight it was hilarious to witness, also I don’t agree with the things she does at least I know, and she has no moral compass. But Alexis is loyal she didn’t tell anyone about Team Arrow and gave me the file that had all Team Flash identities. One the murders they were found outside the city we also don’t know if it was her family one it can anyone and two, I learned not ask.” Piper said shaking her head.

\---------------

Around lunch Piper went to S.T.A.R. Labs she called Martin Stein for him to help. She told him all the visions she saw and how she felt. He nodded and listen,” Try to absorb everything around you and let the visions in.” Marin said.

Piper tired but it was everything at once which was overwhelming at first. “Well the sky is blue, the grass is green and Jax is going to bang some blonde,” she said giving the man a report he just shook his head and went to the next thing. 

“Remind me to teach you how to filter. Now about the visions, you have been having. They sound like different forms of reality like you have a connection with the universe you can see all the different futures and the near presents. You're getting them like this because of your just tapping in them.” Martian explained looking to her which got her thinking about all the deaths she sees in her vision. 

“All these possible futures someone always dies. Stein are you telling me someone is going to die, and I can’t stop it.” Piper said looking to him shaking her head shocked. Martian didn’t say anything he looks down to his hands. It was something he didn't want to say outloud but Piper understood she was right even though she didn't want to be,The truth really does hurt. 

“Oh my god” Piper said in shock not wanting her friends and family to die yet, Martin put a comfort hand on her shoulder even though it was little comfort to her. Piper tired to fight her tears but it was no use someone she loves will die. Beacuse she doesn't know where and when Piper can't stop it, but she can pray the future will change so it doesn't happen.


	46. Starling:Back To Work

There is a place called the cells, it’s located in the basement at the Sanfino warehouse. Capos, Soldiers, and Bosses all have access to it, the cells are where the family puts people in there when they want information. How they get the information that they want is through torture.

Alexis walks down the stone halls her heels echoing when she walked down the hall. She went to the door where Leonard and Dante standing in front of. They didn’t even speak when Alexis got close enough they open the door and close it behind her. 

Standing in front of the door looking around the cell, there was a man curled into a corner of the room. The man was wearing old dirty clothes that were torn, stained with dry blood and dirt on it.“ You enjoying your little hell huh Pietro.” Alexis mumbled grabbing a hose that was hooked up to the sink turning the water on spraying the man. 

The man jolted awake when the water hit him, he turned around to face Alexis said in a pleading voice.” Alexis, please have some mercy. I’m dying please.” Pietro said almost crying to the girl who stood there watching the man beg for his life.

Alexis smirked hearing Pietro beg, she smirked putting the hose down and walk over to the man squatted down next to him. “You're not dying yet Pietro. A few broken bones won’t kill you.” She said looking at him she grabbed one of his fractured legs, gripping it tight and pushing down hard making it shatter. 

Pietro screamed in pain as she did so, Alexis had a death look on her face leaned forward close to him. “ My father welcomed you into our family a year ago, I will admit I was surprised that you became made so quickly yet we loved you but all this time you were a snitch,” Alexis said shaking her head standing up she stood up and walked around in the cell. 

Pietro stood up the best he could, at this point he was tired and was hurting so much that he broke “ The cops were threatening me with twenty years I will never get to see my baby girl. How did you find out ” he said almost trying to reason with her the best he could also wonder how they knew.

Alexis glared at him then punch the man hard enough that the man stumbled back on the ground. He sat on the ground spitting out blood and teeth from his mouth, “ We protect our own Pietro as long you protect the family. Then you run your mouth to the cop I was partnered up with who has notes on all of us. I also figured it out because I know how to cover my ass. Hell, I know how to make it look like I was never born, Also we have eyes and ears everywhere. I know everything you stupid fuck!” Alexis snapped raising her voice at Pietro who jumped at the volume of her voice.

The man shook his head moving on the floor wincing in pain every time he moved. “Your father is the devil.” he whimpered out to the woman. 

Alexis shook her head looking to Pietro reaching behind her back down to her waistband. She grabbed her gun from her pants and said,” That’s harsh my father is a son of a bitch now the devil that’s me.” She said raising her gun as he begged for her to let him go Alexis shot him between in his eyes. 

She walked out of the room and back into the stone walls, “Get rid of it. Make sure John finds his little snitch and make sure he knows we're not the ones to be fucked with.” Alexis said looking to her cousins who both nodded hearing her orders. 

\-------------------------

At City Hall Oliver walked out of another meeting for a program he was trying to pass. Thea and Tommy followed their brother back to his office, “It’s still a no.” Oliver said shaking his head walking behind his desk than taking a seat. 

Thea and Tommy sat down on the two seats in front of his desk getting comfortable as they all continued the talk. “City Council is going to turn their back on kids,” Tommy said shaking his head looking to his boss.

All three of the Queen siblings were annoyed at City Council denying the program. The program is the same one that Oliver and Alexis went to the charity event before going to Central, now city council wants to get rid of the program. 

“Not all the kids just the ones in the Glades. Oliver we can’t turn our backs on the kids” Thea said looking forward to her brother waiting for a plan or anything that can get the program passed. 

Oliver looks to his siblings he rubbed his head shrugging. “ I don’t plan on it Thea, we just need to find something to help us,” he said with a sigh when the two left his office the day continues. Around one he texted Alexis seeing if she was free for them to sneak away for lunch. 

After she didn’t text back and really needed a break from the head banging thing called politics. Oliver got them both something for lunch then asked Felicity to ping Alexis’s phone, once he has the location he left to see her. But Oliver did leave a text for them saying he was going to have lunch with Alexis. 

\----------------------------

The location that Oliver drove to was an abandoned warehouse near the docks. The windows are broken or boarded up, the outside is graffitied up like a normal abandoned building. Shrugging he grabbed the bags walking in the building which completely different from the outside. Looking to the right he saw a huge fireplace, couches, and TV. The middle was a bar and stairs.

On the left side, Oliver saw a kitchen, wet bar, and a big rectangle kitchen table. The fireplace was on the right wall on the mantle he saw a few swords on racks. The bar was in the middle of the room, stairs next to the bar leading up to the next three upper levels. 

Also, the stairs lead to the two lower levels. The upper three levels are offices, rooms, bored room and medical. The lower levels are training area, arsenal, storage for there shipments, and their cells. 

Oliver was actually impressed because it was the first base he was actually seeing. Walking in the warehouse a little more he stopped when a gun was pressed against his head.”Don’t move” the voice said behind him closing the door.

“Fuck. Alright listen to me I’m Oliver Queen and I’m just here to see Alexis.” He said putting his hands up for the man who had the gun on his head. The man didn’t say anything to him but spoke Italian on his phone. 

Next thing they heard was a door slam and walking down the hall above them. “What the fuck get that gun away from him NOW.” Oliver was happy to hear Alexis voice only to get the gun off his head and not expose himself as the Green Arrow. 

Alexis walked down the stairs smiling softly to Oliver, the man behind him put the gun away and walked away leaving the couple. They walked up to the third-floor walk into the office which had the desk, coffee table, and couch with pillows and few blankets. Which told Oliver that she spends some nights here. “ Do you sleep here?” he asked putting the bags down on the table. 

“Sometimes. Do you have a need to get shot because I can and will do it for free babe.” Alexis said closing the door walking to her boyfriend. She cupped his face gently brush his cheeks with her thumb before leaning in to kiss him. “How the hell did you find me, Oliver,” she said instead of kissing him. 

“ I may have gotten Felicity ping your cell. What is this place?” Oliver said removing her hands from his face then kiss her neck. 

Alexis nodded smirked pulling his mouth from her neck held his jaw looking at him before talking. “ This is one of our warehouses we have shipments here, business deals sometimes, meetings with our enemies, hide from the cops, the cells which is something we do enhance questioning on prisoners and traitors. Why are you here and seducing me.” She said looking up to him with a little smirk on her face. 

Oliver chuckled and shook his head kiss her head saying to her,” I have no shame on seducing you and I have food.”

Alexis smirked unbuttoning his shirt looking up to the man kiss his jawline. “ Welcome to the mob life baby we run violence, chaos, sex, and alcohol. When you Oliver Queen are seducing me you better follow through.” She said pushing him down on the couch after fully taking his top off then take hers off also. 

\---------------------------------

Being lost in their own world the couple fooled around on the couch focusing on each other. But a knock on the door interrupted them, “ Come back later” Alexis called out to the person before going back to kiss Oliver hovering over him. 

The person didn’t stop they just kept knocking, “Leave” Oliver this time called out laying on the couch looking up to Alexis. 

She smirked kissing the man’s body moving down his body as another knock echoed through the room. Alexis groaned move off of her boyfriend sitting down grabbing the blankets, “ I am going to kill someone.” She said annoyance laced in her voice as the knocks continued. 

Oliver sat up on the couch grabbing his pants to put them back on. “You are the one in charge so I expect the interruptions.” He said sitting down than looking over to the woman who didn’t move from her spot on the couch.

“When my father isn’t around and I was looking forward to round eight,” Alexis said moving over behind him started to kiss his shoulder and scars on his back. 

“Eight you counted?” Oliver said looking back to Alexis who shrugged wrapping her arms around him. 

“ It wasn’t hard when I had seven orgasms in a row. You, Oliver Queen are very talented.” Alexis said giving Oliver a kiss groaned hearing the door being knocked on again. 

The couple finally started to get dressed but the knock on the door kept coming. Finally, Alexis snapped which Oliver was waiting for, "KNOCK IT OFF BEFORE I CUT OFF YOUR HAND.” Alexis yelled looking to the door a laugh left Oliver’s mouth when she put on her shoes fixed herself. He did the same “ Come in” Alexis called out leaning against her desk.

Oliver ate his food as the door open one of the soldiers walked in and handed Alexis a file. “Tell him, yes and I like it but if he decides to fuck us over than he really won’t like me. Make sure to tell him that.” Alexis said handing the file back, the soldier nodded before leaving the room. 

The mobster walked over grabbed the sealed food container, “ My favorite thank you.” Alexis said eating the salad he bought her.

“For what the food or sex,” Oliver asks her little smug looking to the girl eating a few fires. 

Alexis shrugged eating her own food and said, “ Both.” She didn’t say anything else a lot on her mind at the moment. Even though that’s all the time lately.

Oliver sipped his water putting everything down before talking seeing her lost in her own thoughts.“ You know I was Bratva. I know this life to Lex. Not the Italian version but it's the same at the end.” He said not all the way sure why he was saying this but also probably to let her know she can tell him anything. 

“ You joined, I was born into this fuck fest. Also, you only had to prove your worthiness to join. I have to prove it all the time that I am worthy enough to be Don when he dies.” Alexis said and kissed him softly knowing what he was doing. He was trying to take some of the weight off her shoulders from experience. She got up and walk to the bar with her water bottle in hand grabbing something stronger. 

“ Gin?” Oliver asked seeing the bottle in the girl’s hand, Alexis nodded pouring the alcohol on the water bottle. She took a sip before pouring more in the water looking for the right amount. 

After finding the right balance she turns to Oliver looking to him for a moment then said, “I know you want to know things and for me to open up to you. Also, you knew some of it when I joined and how I grew up, but I also don’t want you to look at me differently. Piper did when she found out something about me she didn’t like it hurt because she's my best friend and my first friend. But you giving me that look will kill me.” 

Oliver nodded he had the same sort of fears for his family and friends. “She doesn’t look at you differently. But also we both have done things that they can’t understand and never will. Leaning on each other is the best thing we can do,” he said standing up kiss her head holding her close. He wasn’t sure if it was because of Central or in general but it was the best options. 

Alexis sighed softly nodded she looked up to him,” No more asking Felicity to ping my phone.” she said raising an eyebrow. 

“Ok that was a one-time thing but also I’ll only do it if I think you are in danger,” Oliver told her shrugging, he knew she was very capable to take care of herself and didn’t need anyone to take care of her. But Oliver was still protective over her. 

“I was born with a target on my back so technically I’m in danger all the time,” Alexis said being honest not really caring about the comforting part. 

Oliver looks down to her shaking his head, “That was not comforting at all. It almost makes me wants to put a tracker in you.” he said and seeing her glare when he talked about the chip than added, “But I’m not.” 

“ We live in a kill or be killed world Ollie, we signed up for it willingly or not.” Alexis shrugged there was not much else to say. 

Only because he knew it was true they did sign up for that life, But he didn’t plan on being the Green Arrow his entire life. “Have you ever thought of leaving the life,” he suggested wondering she thought the same thing he did once. 

Alexis shrugged looking up to him thinking about her answer and the question before answering. “ It's my destiny to take over, even if I did think about leaving or attempt it. I get a bullet in my head, I always knew it so being a wild child was my escape. Now it's time to wake up and embrace it I realized. In short no I never thought of it.” she explained moving out of his arms grabbed the food containers for the trash. 

Oliver sat back down in a chair in front of her desk, “How does an underboss become the boss. ” he asked switching topics. 

The heir tossed the containers, bags, plastic utensils that he brought over in the trash. Alexis walked over to him sat on the desk, “ Usually the heir has to be married first, because of that do arrange marriages. If the heir is married before the current boss dies they can step down most do. But if the boss dies, can’t continue, kidnap, can’t continue or killed the heir steps up.” She explained with a shrug looking to the man who nodded, Alexis smiled kiss him softly. 

Oliver kiss her back with heat and passion in the kiss, he took her hands and pulled her on his lap. The couple continues their make out then the glass shattered and instinct took over both of them. They rolled onto the floor for cover, they heard bullets downstairs. Alexis got up grabbed her gun, “Stay” she said to him walking to the door. 

“ What hell no I’m coming with,” Oliver argued grabbing another gun from under the coffee table. 

Alexis looked to him pushing him back a little bit,” They don’t know your Green Arrow and the mayor doesn’t know how to fight or even shoot a gun remember.” She said looking to him eyebrow raised as the chaos continues downstairs. 

Oliver sighed nodding she was right about that he had to keep his cover intact, “ Fine I will stay here but if your back fifteen I’m going after you.” he said seriously looking to his girl no joke in his voice. 

Alexis nodded walking back to kiss him passionately smiling, “ My hero. I don’t have to tell you to kill anyone who comes through the door that isn't me or my family right.” She smiled seeing the I know look on Oliver’s face, Alexis kisses him once more before leaving the room and heading to the shootout downstairs. 

Oliver looked around the room hating being able to help, He walk over to the door waited for Alexis as he said would. “I hate this,” Oliver mumbled hearing everything downstairs, the bullets, the glass shattering, yelling. He wanted to be down there with Alexis fighting not here in the office useless.


	47. Central; Research

Piper and Martin look to each other not speaking for a while. The man sighed and shrugged before giving an answer she didn’t like. "I don't know Piper,” he said sorrowfully.

The redhead shook her head looking to Martin getting up pacing back and forth. She stopped walking look back over to the professor almost hopeless, “I can't have this power, watch everyone die and not do anything." 

Martin stood up walking over to the redhead pulling her in a hug and spoke trying to comfort her. “Piper the future is always changing and yes this is a huge burden for anyone. I have to get back from Mr. Hunter loses his mind, but my advice read up and tell someone dearie.” He said before leaving the girl alone and make his way to the waverider.

Piper rubbed her temples as another headache came back. She sighed softly texted Captain Singh that she had a migraine and taking the rest of the day. Piper drove to her apartment and grabbed every book she had from her family on the all-seeing eye taking the adivce ands do some research. 

After taking them, she left to the rouge warehouse waving to the guys. “HI PIPER,” Axel screamed seeing her walk in the warehouse. Piper wave to him and the others before walking up to Leonard's bedroom with the books in her arms. 

She tossed the books on the bed as she tossed her shoes off. Piper climbed in the bed opening a book started to read hoping it will help her understand and how she can control her powers somehow. 

The power has been passed down to every Marsh female since the beginning of time. The power allows the person access to see into many possible futures. The powers also allow for the chosen to look at a person and know everything about that person. These women were mostly physics and med wives for there villages.

They are also connected to the universe that is where their powers come from. The universe sends them a vision of what will happen and what could happen. But also what did happen in the past.When the Marsh’s came to America some were hanged as witches in the Salem witch trials. The women were then taught how to control there powers and hide them in fear of being hung. 

Piper closes the tenth book that said the same thing but nothing how to control them or a sense of direction. All it was some short version of the history behind the powers. 

“Ok, that was no help,” Piper said tossing the book to the side before laying down in the bed after a few hours of reading. She closed her eyes for a nap hoping it will take care of the headache, that she still had. But as soon Piper close her eyes there was an explosion from downstairs, the woman sigh got up to check it out. 

The downstairs looks like a war zone because of the blast, lights flickering on and off. Papers were thrown on all over the floor, shelves were thrown on the floor. The glass from some of the windows on the floor. “What happened,” Piper said in shock looking over to the people. 

Axel, Mark, and Roy stood in the middle of the floor looking around to the mess of the warehouse. “Mark did it,” Axel said tossing the bomb to the taller man, Mark side eyed the trickster. 

“No, I didn’t it was Axel.” Piper and Roy watch as the two men continue to push blame on each other for the explosion. Which was kind of entertaining, but it reminded the redhead of her and Oliver when they were kids and would break something in the house, then blame it on each other. 

“Axel build a bomb for a heist in the future, it has a sensitive trigger,” Roy explained looking up to Piper who was still on the steps, she nodded went back upstairs to the bedroom not having the brain capacity right now after all the reading.

\----------------

The guys started to clean up right trying to get done before Leonard came back. Which didn’t help because Leonard, Mick, Hartley, and Lisa came back from a job while the three were trying to clean up.

Leonard sighed seeing the warehouse a mess, look straight to Axel knowing who’s a fault it was. The trickster sighed hanging his head in sorrow before looking to his boss and father figure. “We try to stop Roy boss, but he just wanted to try them out,” Axel said trying to sound disappointed and not laugh.

Roy rolled his eyes looking over to Axel glaring at him. Leonard rolled his eyes knowing it was just Axel, “Axel clean this shit up.” Leonard said before walking upstairs to his bedroom. When he reached the top of the stairs heard laughter from the others and Axel saying loudly,” DAMNIT!”

The cold theme villain walks into his room and saw his little redheaded girlfriend laying on the bed scrolling on her phone. “What are you doing,” Leonard asked taking his parka off putting on a hanger. Leonard put the cold gun against the wall next to the bed looking to Piper. 

“Chilling, just on Tumblr,” Piper said not moving from her position on the bed, her head was still filled the imagines. She couldn’t help it every death was ironed in her head, Piper can hear the cries and screams. 

Leonard moves her legs and took her phone before laying on the bed next to her. “Talk to me what’s going on Piper,” he said running his fingers through her bright red hair softly listening to her. 

Piper proceeds to tell him about what she read, what Martin told her and any visions she didn’t tell him. Leonard didn’t say anything he just listens to her talk and rambles trying to keep her voice steady when it started to shake. 

“Piper I know this is a lot and seeing those things is hard, but you are strong I know it. Everyone knows it and you must believe it too, one day your powers can and will save all of us, so those visions don’t come true. Or just delay them.” Leonard said trying to give her some comfort as possible even though its little help as possible. 

The girl smiled softly nodding looking to the man, even if it wasn’t as comforting it was something. Before she said anything, the door echoed with a pound, “USE PROTECTION I DON’T WANT TO BE RAISING NO BABIES.” Axel yelled through the door before walking away. 

Piper laughed and Leonard rolled his eyes shaking his head at the stupidity. “He’s Axel” she mumbled kiss his cheek.

The man yawned exhausted, Leonard spent the day doing bank heist and scamming ATMs. Piper spends the morning at work, then to S.T.A.R. Labs and the rest reading and laying in her boyfriend's bed. The two didn’t realize how fast the day went by for them until they saw the time.

“I’m ready for bed.” Piper yawned curling up with the man she didn’t really do anything that exhausting but still was tired. 

Leonard was amazed that she wasn’t hungry because she usually was. He kisses her head softly,” Ok.” he said watching her fall asleep before he dozed off himself.


	48. Starling: Meet The Son

Oliver stayed close to the door and could hear the commotion that was going on, the hero was getting antsy waiting in the room unable to do anything. Oliver hates to feel useless and forced to stay on the sidelines. 

Everything downstairs suddenly got quiet, he couldn't hear anything like it suddenly stopped. Oliver couldn’t hear the gunshots, people yelling and glass breaking, he looked around the room to find something that could be used as a weapon. 

As he looked through the room for any weapon, Oliver heard footsteps in the hall thinking it was an enemy he grabbed a sharp letter opener from the desk. Hearing the footsteps coming closer, the man moved behind the door and waited, when its open Oliver gripped the blade watch as the person walked in. 

But he relaxed after seeing the familiar black long hair and the same outfit that Alexis was wearing. Alexis turned to him once she felt someone was in the room with her,” You good baby?” she asked staring at Oliver not moving from her spot. 

The man nodded close the door walking out from his spot over to the female kiss her nose, “Instincts you know that especially when it just stops. What was going on? You ok?” Oliver asked walking to the couch and laid the letter opener on the glass coffee table. He sat down and moved back on the black leather couch in her office. 

“I’m ok, no one was killed, which is a good thing but there's damage everywhere glass shattered bullet holes in the walls. It was drive-by……. They're pissing me off.” Alexis said looking to Oliver her hands on her hips, but the last part of the statement was to her mostly. 

By now, Oliver knows better than to ask so many questions like Alexis knows not to ask him many questions. But what she said did catch his attention though he didn’t pay any mind. They walked downstairs and Oliver saw all the damages she was talking about, there bullet holes in the walls going up to the second floor, glass from the window was shattered on the floor.

There were people that are cleaning up the mess that was left, while others are currently tracking the shooters down. Oliver looks down to his watch and saw what time lunch break was over. “I need to get back to City Hall before I get in trouble. Dinner tonight at my house, I want you to meet William.” Oliver said to Alexis pulling her into his arms around her waist. 

“Meet the parents, you think we're ready for that. I don’t want you to meet my father at all if I can help it. But your parents I’m not so sure were at that part sorry.” Alexis joked looking at the man who just chuckled kiss her head, Alexis nodded agreeing with the dinner plan and meeting his son. Oliver told her the time to be at his house and that he had to go before leaving. 

Alexis watches him leave making sure Oliver got out ok, her phone that was in her back pocket started to buzz. Knowing who exactly who it is, and she really didn’t want to answer it but against her better judgment she took out her phone hit the green answer button,” Yeah.” she said answering the phone.

“Meeting at the house. NOW” Her father snapped on the other line before hanging up. Alexis couldn’t help but roll her eyes and end the call on her end before walking to her car taking her time, just to annoy her father. Before walking off Alexis talked to Dante and have sent regular updates.

Within 15 minutes Alexis pulled in her parents' driveway, originally it would take 10 minutes but to annoy her father and wanted to be a little childish. She got out of her and walked into the house closing she noticed how quiet it is. Which is not normal in an Italian household, out of instinct she reaches in her waistband behind her back cleared every room on the first floor.

Alexis walked around back into the foyer, she went to the steps and slowly walked up the steps. The mobster stood on the landing and didn’t say anything just listen and looked for anything that could tell her something was wrong. She heard something that was coming from her parents' room, Alexis walk to the door and slowly open it with her weapon up ready to shoot. 

“Mama you go…………. Oh, for fuck's sake!” Alexis said disgusted before turning away her eyes close. When the woman walked into the room, she saw her parents in bed together which is every child’s nightmare no matter how old they get. 

“Did you ever hear of knocking Alexis?” Luca said annoyed to his daughter moving from the position he was in to sit on the bed next to Isabella who laid there shaking her head. 

Alexis opened her eyes from the tight squint and just stared at the wall keeping her back towards her parents,” Did you ever hear of not scaring your child for life? Doors lock for a reason, also I’m pretty sure you both know about the sock on the door handle trick.” Alexis shot back but it didn’t help that she was trying to think of anything else, but she was trying to forget what she witnessed. 

Luca rolled his eyes at his daughter's dramatics, he got out of bed putting his clothes back shaking his head. Isabella couldn’t help but laugh at her daughter's teenage antics,” What do you want Alexis.” Luca said forgetting that he called for a meeting between him and Alexis. 

“You called me for a meeting, I’m going to wait in your office and bleach my eyes…. DISGUSTING.” Alexis said walking out of the room slamming the door behind her. The woman shook her head walking into her father’s which is on the second floor and waited for her father. 

In the three minutes that Alexis was waiting Luca walked in wearing his dress pants and no shirt. Luca is 6ft even with olive skin, black short hair and blue eyes that Alexis inherited. Luca has a fit muscular body, his own scars, and a tattoo on his chest, the man has scruff on his face. His demeanor screams authority, respect, to be feared, cold and ruthless. Which is another thing that Alexis has from her father, but because she is deadly, dangerous, ruthless, cold and she is a woman in a man’s world so many still underestimate her.

The tattoo that Luca has is an S with a bloody sword going through it also thorn vine wrapped around the sword. It was the Sanfino family crest, everyone who is blood, and, in the family has one. Alexis has the crest on her right hip she also has three other tattoos. 

Besides the crest, she has a medium size heart with the word Sorella which means sister in Italian on her left forearm. She got the tattoo so Sienna can get a tattoo for her sixteenth birthday. Alexis also has a Sig and cross entwined together with the world Familia under it on her rib cage on the left side and lastly the catholic gothic style cross on her right shoulder blade.

“Alexis can we do this later,” Luca said walking over to his desk annoyed that his oldest daughter interrupted his time with Isabella. The male is also annoyed that she wanted to have the meeting now and just couldn’t wait despite the fact he called her. 

The girl looked at him raised her eyebrow she folded her arms across her chest. “Oh, I’m sorry, am I interrupting your special time with my mother? You know I'm never going to get that image out of my head, right?" Alexis said taking a deep breath shaking her head.

Luca rolled his eyes and moving the chair to sit down behind the desk. " Where did you think you came from? The fucking stork?" He said putting his hand on the desk folded together and look to her unamused but let Alexis continue her antics

Alexis moves her head up to the ceiling shaking her head as her father continue to talk. " Oh my god, just stop talking before I vomit you said you wanted to have a meeting. But I come home to... I’m going to throw up" she said walking to the little wet bar that is in the office, needing something strong to continue. Alexis grabbed a bottle of whiskey and pour it in a tall glass gulped it down. 

Not only it would give her the liquid courage to continue talking to him but also stay in the same room as him. “What the hell happened at the warehouse,” Luca said changing subjects to get this meeting over with. He only knew that something happened because of being on the phone with a Capo who is Alexis’s uncle. 

Alexis shrugged taking another gulp before refilling her glass, the woman turned back to her father sitting down in a chair that was in front of the desk. “It was drive by, no one was killed or hurt, just a lot of damage. I have Dante sending me regular updates, Personally, I think it's the Cubans that you have been pissing off. This is something that they do attack you personally which is an extreme fuck you only because you decided to screw them over making the deals go sour.” Alexis explained to him leaving the part of Oliver was there with her. But she was pissed off that her family and Oliver were dangerous, they could have been hurt or worse killed. 

Alexis took another gulp of her whiskey they talked, she stood up look to her father thinking what they should do. “We have to retaliate hard preferably with their blood or everyone will think that they can fuck with us and not pay the price.” Alexis snapped her eyes narrowing on her father. It was clear she is frustrated with the whole situation, but her father didn’t look mad or frustrated, he was sitting in his seat calmly with an almost proud look on his face.

“We are not going to attack them Lex, but we will get them to pay.” Luca calmly for once said looking to his daughter, one thing that Luca was proud of is the bloodlust, protectiveness of the family that he instilled in Alexis when she was a child. Now both of those have come in handy multiple times.

The 25-year-old look to him keeping her eyes narrowed at him aiming her frustration at him. Alexis was usually the calm somewhat collected one between the two, now she wanted, needed to kill someone. Alexis placed her hands on the desk standing in front of her father and leaned forward,” How” she growled at him. 

\--------------------------------------------

The Italian arrived at Queen Manor around eight as they agreed dressed in a red spaghetti, deep V long bodycon red dress, red stiletto, and black small Gucci bag. Alexis stayed in the car looking at the house unable to move, her head was filled with horrible scenarios that William won’t like her. This was her own imagination getting the best of her, taking a breath looking at herself in the mirror, Alexis checked her hair and makeup. 

Before going into the house, the woman looks at herself through the rearview mirror talking to herself.” You are one of the most feared criminals in the world and doesn’t even blink when there is a gun to your head. But you're freaking out over one kid, who happens to be your boyfriend kid……. ok now or never.” Alexis said to herself turning off her car she got out and took one breath making her way to the door. 

As she walked to the door, Oliver opens the door and like every time she saw him happiness overcame her. The same emotion filled Oliver when he saw the Italian and knowing she is all his. “Ciao mi amore,” Alexis said smiling walking inside the mansion over to the table in the middle of the foyer.

Oliver closes the door while the woman laid her bag on the table in the middle, He pulled her into his arms for a kiss, “Is that my nickname now?” Oliver said in the kiss while his hands landed on her hips. 

“What you don’t like it?” Alexis said looking at the male wrapping her arms around him. Oliver chuckled kiss her nose and head, they walked into the family were the T.V. was playing a Netflix show The British Bake Off. The person who was watching the show is a boy who is 10 years old he has brown hair and grey eyes. The boy is wearing khaki slacks, tennis shoes and a light blue dress shirt.

Oliver rubbed Alexis hand as they stood in the doorway for a minute, the male waited until she was calmer. Oliver could tell she was panicking or getting more nervous because she squeezed his hand tight. “William this is Alexis Sanfino my……” Oliver started to say his sentence, but he stopped midway through. 

Not because he was ashamed of her or their relationship, but because of the Lian Yiu Samantha dying and his relationship with Felicity. William lost his mother in the explosion when his engagement with Felicity ended and William got attached to the girl as a mother, then she was gone. 

He didn’t want to have William attached to Alexis as the mother figure than something happens especially with her lifestyle the Italian isn’t in their lives anymore. “Your girlfriend, Hi,” William said and smiled softly to Alexis before going back to the show. Alexis smiled softly she turns to Oliver kiss his lips before walking in the family sitting next to William. 

Alexis didn’t say anything at first, she watches the show for a few minutes before saying anything. “Gordon Ramsey isn’t going to appear suddenly and start screaming, insulting people, is he?” Alexis said trying to break the ice but staying herself and not trying so hard like she thought she would be. 

William laughs shaking his head no as he watches the show with Alexis. “Everyone is so happy, and smiling, are you sure he is not going to pop up,” Alexis said making the boy laugh again pausing the show.

“No, I’m sure but that would be so funny,” William said as he made an instant connection with Alexis, he explained the show to Alexis who took an interest in what the boy was saying and responded. The conversation flowed naturally between them and they got to each other naturally it didn’t feel forced. Alexis left out her organized crime life knowing it would be safer for William but also, she thought that Oliver would keep it that way,

Oliver watches the duo laughing joking the tension between them slowly fading with joy. He knew that Alexis would never replace Samantha, but he would notice that William was relaxed faster with Alexis than Felicity. He couldn't figure out but knows that sometimes people bond faster than with other people. Oliver watches the two for a little bit before walking back to the kitchen to finish cooking dinner. 

\-----------------------------------------------

After dinner, William went upstairs to his room to finish homework and get ready for school. He said goodbye and surprised Alexis with a hug goodnight, the couple ended with them in the family room with drinks which whiskey on the rocks and sitting on the couch with each other. “I don’t know why you were worried about William. He really likes you; I never have seen so relaxed with someone right away. You are great with him.” Oliver said to his girlfriend sipping on the drink relaxing on the couch as they talked. 

Alexis ran her fingers through Oliver kiss his head moving her legs on his lap, her head on his and her drink in hand. “How could you have possibility know, I thought that I was hiding it pretty well,” Alexis said sipping her own drink that he made.

“I could tell when you were squeezing my hand when we reached the family room. But you were completely fine with him and thank you for not telling him about your family.” Oliver rested his hand on her thigh when she moved her legs on his lap. 

Alexis nodded kiss his head sipping her drink again before speaking,” Your welcome, I know he's not my kid, but I thought this would be safer for him. That if you tell him that it would be absolutely necessary.” Alexis said looking to him moving her head away from his, gulping the rest of the drink. 

Oliver looked up to her nodding gulping the rest of the drink as Alexis did. “you’re not wrong” He said moving her legs off gently grabbing the glasses he put them in the kitchen, Alexis got up walked to the table in the foyer grabbing her phone from her bag checking her texts. 

The woman responded to the messages, Oliver walked back and scoop the girl in his arms kissing her. Alexis smiled in the kiss gripping the phone, she giggled moving her face in his neck kiss sweet spot. Oliver walked them upstairs to his room, he closes the door quietly as possible trying not to wake William with their nightly actives. Oliver laid her on the bed, Alexis kicked her heels off tossed her phone on the bedside table moving to her knees taking off his belt and shirt kiss him with passion and love. As he unzipped her dress.

\----------------------------------------

Around four in the morning, In Oliver’s room with the couple who were sleeping in each other's arms and the sheets, a phone started to buzz. No one moved to get the phone but as the buzzing continued and got louder. 

Alexis reached over to the bedside table that her phone was on. She hit the bright green button to accept the call and brought the phone to her ear looking to the ceiling. “Someone better be dead for calling me this early,” Alexis said yawning little annoyed but would listen to the person before start yelling. 

"Lex, I know its four in the morning, but we may have an update for the shooting in the warehouse." The caller said and that caught the underboss attention, she sat up holding the covers on her naked body as the conversation continued.

"what kind of update," She said waking up Oliver unintentionally, the man sat up and turn on the bedside lamp on his side of the bed. He kisses the girl’s shoulder holding her waist and listen to her side of the call.

" we don't know it's all Marco, he found it and reported to us than your father. Who wants you on this now. Sorry” Alexis groan of annoyance for a solid thirty seconds making the people on the other end laugh

" Fine, I'll be there after I change." Alexis hung up not giving the caller a chance to say anything else. Alexis got up started to get dressed and looked over to Oliver kiss him softly before zipping her dress up and smoothing it out. 

Oliver watched her get dressed in a rush and said tiredly, " what's going on." He fought a yawn and tried his best to stay awake, but it was so early. 

Alexis sat on the bed slipped on her heels and flipped her hair before looking to the man." There is a lead for the drive by that happens today and my father wants me there now to figure this shit out. Go to sleep" She said and smile seeing him trying not to fall asleep. Alexis brushes her thumb lightly on his cheek and kisses him softly.

Oliver returned the kiss; Alexis broke the kiss gave him a genuine smile getting up from the bed she grabbed her phone. “Love you, Ollie,” she said walking out to leave.

The man smiled hearing the words before she walked out, he said.” Love you too Lex” Alexis smiled softly closing the door behind her. Oliver reached over to the lamp and turn it off before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, Thank you all for being super patient! Now that all the chapters are all typed I will be updating more regularly. Happy Reading!!


	49. Central; The Birth of Central's New Hero

Piper walks in the CCPD around nine the next morning in her usual bright color outfit. Today she decided on a pink spaghetti strap dress that stopped at her knees, white cropped cardigan, pink leather flats, a white crossbody bag and her hair in a braid. As she walked through the lobby Barry ran over to the redhead, with the floor being slippery he grabbed onto Piper to stop. 

“Well good morning Barry what can I do for you at nine in the morning,” Piper said holding onto the scientist, when he was steady, Piper let go and started to walk down the steps she was standing in front of.

The steps lead to the basement where the morgue is, Barry, followed her downstairs to the basement all the way to the morgue.” Did you get to the Stevens case yet?” He asked as they walked down the cold and quiet concrete hall. 

Piper looks to him as they continue to walk down the hall, their ears are filled with the echo of their footsteps. Only Piper works down in the basement, beside the morgue there is an old filing room with a bunch of old cases and storage closet. Sometimes anyone down here can hear the water going through the pipes, the doors creak sometimes and the lights flicker. It gives anyone the impression that they will be killed in any second. 

The Gotham born girl didn’t pay it any mind mostly because she uses the conditions. Barry barely makes trips down here and is stunned by how almost creepy it was. Piper unlocked her door and turn on the lights as she walks in with Barry. “No, because I just got in and my brother's boyfriend ambushes asking me if I got to the Stevens case,” Piper said in a sarcastic tone putting her bag away walking to her computer, sat down and sign in. 

Barry pulled up a chair next to her, Piper logged in the database to look up the case file. She reached over to the stack of the cases quickly finding Stevens. The redhead looked at the crime scene pictures and the pictures of the body. Piper even got up and went to the wall of the mortuary freezer, she opened freezer five gripping the handle of the slab she pulled out the body. 

The corner looked at the body placing the file open on the corpse, “Why is this so important Barry. It's a regular run of the day suicide.” Piper said looking to the scientist, she looked at the body and file. Dan Stevens 30 years old white, works as an accountant for an insurance agency, he was found dead in his bathroom in bloody water with a slit wrist by his wife. 

Barry rose from his chair and walked to the body and stood across from Piper sighed looking down to the body. “Eddie said last night when we were out something felt off about the case. This morning I found him reading the case file……. Why are you looking at me like that Piper.” Barry said shaking his head seeing the look that Piper has on her face. Which was an amused smirk on her face. 

“This morning huh,” Piper said in an amused tone and smirk on her face. 

“We are adults Pipe,” Barry responded in an exhausted tone shaking his head looking to her.

Piper flips the file close before taking the file off the corpse, she pushed the body back into the freezer. She closed the door and moved closer to the man,” I have one question…… Who tops? I have twenty bucks on Eddie.” Piper said she's been in a betting pool with Axel and Roy on who tops in the couple. While Piper thinks its Eddie, Axel believes its Barry, but Roy thinks it's both they just take turns. 

Barry looked at her with a baffled and confused look on his face, before he can even figure out what to say their phones buzz. Cisco texted the two asking them to come over to S.T.A.R Labs. Barry picked up the redhead and ran them to the building before Piper could have asked him anything else. 

Walking in the lab, they didn’t see anyone in the Cortex or lounge, so the duo checked in the speed lab. Where they found the whole team standing around talking,” Guys what's going on.” Barry asked looking to the team standing in the entrance with Piper. 

Cisco walked from behind the computers and almost jogged to them with a huge smile on his face. Eddie and Joe had an unsure yet horrified look on their faces, “Are you ready to train Piper!” Cisco sad excited with a big smile on his face to the redhead who looked at him confused. 

“This is only if you want too Before Martian went back to the wave rider, he said there are some exercises we can do and help you expanded your powers,” Iris said placing her hands on her hips standing next to Caitlin on the platform.

Piper couldn’t help but give her sour look, which made Barry elbow her side resulting in her dropping the look. Thinking about it, Piper grew a huge smile and nodding she was ready to be a hero, not a vigilante. 

Cisco walked over to the wall behind the friends and walked back to the group with a mannequin covered with a sheet wearing a huge smile. No one said anything every single person wondering what he was doing,” Awesome, I made you this!” Cisco said and pulled down the sheet to expose a dark purple and grey suit. The suit was a just a purple leather gothic vintage steampunk jacket. The sleeves on the jacket covered her arms stopping at her wrist. The jacket also has a tail end, the pants are long made from dark purple leather with silver stripes down the side and a hood.

There are grey buttons on her jacket starting at her right shoulder all the way down to the left end of the jacket. Cisco even had the all-seeing eye symbol patched on the back of her jacket. On the face was a dark purple mask with silver accents, at the feet, were purple combat boots. 

Looking at the outfit before her, Piper had a smile on her face everything in the outfit was perfect. “Cisco, I love it!” She said walking around the outfit taking in every single detail before taking the costume off the mannequin to try it on. Piper walked into the bathroom and changed into her costume which was a perfect fit.

For the next couple hours, Piper in her suit did every exercise they had from Martins notes and what they can think off. Such as having her looking into the near future to intercept movements, Piper looking into someone and seeing their secrets. She investigated the near future and predicted Barry’s movements, giving her enough time to duck out of Barry’s way when he ran to her.

When Barry fell to the ground, Piper heard laughter in her mind. “Ok that’s new,” Piper said looking around thinking that she may have thought that it was in her head. That it was someone else laughing may have been laughing.

“What is?” Joe asked looking over to the redhead, Piper look to the group who all had the same confused look on their faces.

The redhead looks to them all and sighed before answering, “There was a voice in my head. Laughter, a female.” Piper said confused at first, but it slowly came to her, while everyone else is confused and concerned for her. 

‘Yes, I am a girl goddam! Piper, you are now officially the all-seeing eye, a power passed down in your family for generations. Now if I am going to continue this little go into another room alone.’ Piper look to the team grabbing a water bottle taking off the trackers that Cisco put on her for the test. Before walking out of the room not saying anything raising concern to the team.

Cisco took her tracker and logged into the program reading the results with Caitlin, Ray, and Barry. “Her results are all good, why does she think that she is hearing voices,” Ray said looking up from the screen to the team.

“Didn’t she say that was on her powers when Piper told everyone about her powers. That she can talk to the universe, maybe that since she is accessing her powers and by all the exercises, she can hear the voice.” Iris said walking over to the computers were the doctor and the two scientists are. 

Barry who was standing on the floor with Joe and Eddie look to Caitlin, Cisco and Iris look to the female doctor. Caitlin sat back in her chair and Iris put a hand on her shoulder, “it’s possible but I have never seen anything like Piper.” Caitlin said shaking her head as Eddie hit a contact putting the phone to his ear. 

\-------------------------------------------

Piper walked in the lounge holding the water bottle and Advil that she grabbed while walking to the room. She put the items down on the table and sat on the couch in the lounge. “Ok, I’m ready who are you?” She said looking at the ceiling listening for something, anything really.

Not even a second went by before the voice in her head started to talk again. “Well, you are the all-seeing eye bitch who do you think this is?” The voice said with a snarky tone. 

“The universe is a woman,” Piper said with disbelief taking Advil, every time that voice spoke in her head there is a huge pounding headache. Because she is having a conversation the pounding didn’t go away. 

“Damn right. Your family is from a long line of witches in Ireland, the gift is passed down from your mother's side to the women. You can hear me now because you are finally tapping into your powers. Which are basically mine, know all and see all. Like when you saw the potential futures of you, Miss Sanfino, Mr. Queen and Mr. Allen that may change depending on the choices you make. But you also see the set futures that are going to happen no matter what, like how to dodge Mr. Allen when he ran to you. Also, you can you see into someone’s life, what they have done and will do. But also, you know everything about them just by one look even the secrets they try to hide.” The voice said in a tone that reminded her of someone, Authoritative, Strong, Demands respect. 

Piper rubbed her head leaning forward shaking her head,” The universe isn’t a person or a real talking thing in my head! Not to mention you have been quiet ever seen I got them why now.” Piper drank some water moving back in her seat with the water bottle in her lap as she listened. 

The voice laughed for about three minutes before she decided to speak again. “Well guess what bitch I am a real talking thing. Well, you can hear me now is because I decided that you are ready to receive your powers. I kept quiet until I knew you were ready, starting to accept them and learning how to control them. You can control your visions, though sometimes they may come through because I need some entertainment.” The universe said almost proud of herself.

“Ok I get it I’m your vessel, this is some supernatural shit. How can I control my powers I rather not see my friends and family getting hurt or killed at random times in the day.” Piper said annoyed at the universe, but she stopped when the pain in her head got worse as if that was possible.

“I’m getting there now shut it. To control your powers is what you're doing right now, let them when it’s necessary basically it's like breathing for you humans. You don’t think about breathing you just do it. Don’t think about it just do it, but like I said there will be times where I force them through.” The universe said finishing her talk even though Piper would interrupt her wanting to get to the point soon as possible.

Piper capped her water bottle with a sigh, “What about you can I mute or turn you off.” She said which caused the universe to laugh like a maniac as if what Piper said was the funniest thing she has ever heard. 

“You can’t turn off or mute me but that was a funny joke.” The universe said and continued to laugh at the redhead. 

Piper popped a few more Advil pills in her mouth washing them down with water, as she did someone walked in the room. Piper was altered by the other person when the voice in her mind said. “Oooo who is the hottie!” Piper glared up to the ceiling before turning to the person. Leonard. 

The man walked up to the couch and sat down next to his girlfriend, “Pipedream can you tell me why Eddie called me and told me that you were hearing the universe? Also, what you are wearing.” Leonard said and looking at her new suit, that Piper forgot she was wearing being caught up in talking to the universe. 

Laughter filled Piper’s head once more the woman turned to Leonard with a sweet smile on her face. “Because I am hearing the universe who is female by the way, she is annoying, rude, and bitchy. Also, I’m pretty sure she’s somewhat of a whore.” Piper vented looking to the man, who sat there listening to her. The way she was talking about that the universe even just the voice in her head was kind of amusing to the cold-themed villain.

It took a minute for Leonard to speak, he was trying to make sense of it. Like he was trying to do still with her powers, friends, and family. That was something he liked about the redhead she always surprised him no matter what. “So, what I’m getting is that the universe is female, and you don’t like her. Also, I’m guessing you can her is because of your powers.” Leonard said just spitballing the idea out to her and make everything sense to him in his own way. 

Piper listen to him she nodded as he summarized it in his own words, she knows that Leonard is trying to understand it still just like she was. “The outfit is from Cisco; my superhero suit you like?” Piper stood up putting on her purple, silver mask over her face showing Leonard. 

The man smiled seeing her so happy, Leonard didn’t particularly like the fact that she is a hero. But he knew that it was going to happen because she was a good person. “I do like it, you look hot in the suit babe, but um you have red hair which is very noticeable,” Leonard said looking at the girl in his seat sill. 

Piper nodded he had a point, she felt around her jacket stopped feeling around the shoulders going up she felt all around to the back of her neck. “Oh, my lord I have a hood,” she said excited mostly because she got her hood back and it was a nod to her family’s suits. 

Leonard chuckled looking to her shaking his head,” Did you not see the hood before you put the suit on?” he asked looking at her as Piper put the hood over her head. 

Before anyone said anything, Piper’s phone lit up with an alert that Cisco put on her phone. The couple walked out of the lounge to the Cortex, before they walked in Leonard stopped them and took Piper’s chin pulled her in a sweet loving kiss. The kiss lasted a minute before they walked in the Cortex to everyone else. 

“There is a robbery in progress at Central City, Barry goes and Piper if you want this could be your first mission as Central City new hero,” Cisco said excitedly walking to the computer set up at the entrance of the Cortex. He sat down and spun to the couple, took a picture of Piper in her suit. 

Leonard looks at the Hispanic as if Cisco just said something was ridiculous, “Ah no Piper doesn’t know how to fight Cisco. You just started her training no” He said being the protective boyfriend shutting the idea down. 

Right after Leonard shut the idea of Piper going to the robbery, the redhead started to speak. “Leonard I’ll be fine…… I was Bullseye, I know how to fight to a point.” Piper revealed to everyone but Eddie who looks to their floral, bright color wearing friend with shock on their faces. Bullseye was the first sidekick that Oliver had before everyone else, Bullseye wasn’t as deadly or dangerous as The Hood, The Arrow or now the Green Arrow but she was feared like them.

Bullseye was feared because of her accuracy, her signature was an arrow to the eye, hence the name. Her victims would either have the arrow in the eye or no eye because of the vigilante would rip out of the eye from its socket after putting the arrow in. Oliver did train Piper before she could go out with him, she was trained in archery and advanced self-defense and some advanced fighting skills that Oliver mastered. 

“You were Bullseye,” Joe said in disbelief they couldn’t see that their friend as the vigilante, they could believe Alexis because she has the violent streak, skill set but not their pink, dress wearing friend.

Piper nodded not saying anything letting them all process it, Eddie standing next to his boyfriend tried not to laugh because their mouths hanging on the floor was funny. Piper looks to her own boyfriend who looked like he was in shock but also turned on by it. 

“If you were Bullseye then why aren't you running around in your hood with your bow and arrow,” Ray asked, he was on Team Arrow and is friends with Piper way before then he didn’t know about her as the vigilante. Mostly because it just slipped through the cracks and wasn’t important at the time. 

Piper looks to her friend and shrugged with a sigh,” Because I got really dark, violent and it scared me. I killed a lot of people trying to do good and that's something I can never take back. Tommy, Diggle, Laurel, Roy, and Thea all struggle at times with that but more at peace with is something I couldn’t ever do. Even Oliver and Alexis the two darkest and violent people I know, can kill someone and then walk away like it’s nothing. Malcolm is on a whole other level, but when I got to that point scared me and I had to hang it up. But I still want to help people but as the all-seeing eye.” Piper sad giving her explanation to the team looking to them with a small smile. 

The alarms from the alert system Cisco designed started, snapping everyone back to the moment at hand. Barry ran over to Piper took her in his arms before running out, usually, Ray, Cisco, and Caitlin would go but they stayed back because it was Piper’s first mission. They thought it would be a little better if they stayed behind to help at the base but ready to jump in a breach to help at the bank. 

Leonard sat down next to Cisco behind the computers solely as Piper’s boyfriend right now. “Did you know about her,” Cisco asked the villain. 

“No” Leonard answered and watch the health screen and tracker for Piper taking a breath as they listen to the heroes in the field.


	50. Starling: The Sit Down

After getting to her apartment taking a shower and dressing in a black bodysuit, black ripped jeans, strap heels. Alexis drove to their main office which was in one of the Casino’s in the city, she walked into the lobby to the elevator hitting the floor for the offices. Her mind was running in circles which is something that has been happening a lot lately.

Reaching the floor, Alexis walked straight to Marco office. Marco is another cousin to Alexis and a capo in the family. Marco is also like Dante, Lorenzo, and Riccardo with people Alexis can trust with her life. He has black hair, blue eyes like Alexis. Marco has a leaner body with some muscle, some tattoos and he wears glasses but has contacts. 

Walking into his office, Marco didn’t see her as he was focused on his laptop sitting behind his desk. Alexis walked in and close the door behind her sat down,” Marco please tell me you have something from the shooting. Is it the Cubans?” Alexis said moving her right leg over her left sitting there. She did want to present her father with all the evidence before going to him. 

Even though she was ready to spill blood yesterday she wanted to be sure. Before they take the war to the wrong group, Marco looked up from his laptop to his boss closing the laptop for a minute. “I don’t know why they called you, I only said that there are things that point their direction. I don’t have anything that is solid their guns are standard automatic serial numbers filed off and their tattoos.” Marco said sitting back in the seat behind his desk looking at Alexis. 

What caught her attention was the tattoos, Alexis put her hands on her knee leaning forward. “Tattoos. What tattoos?” Alexis said looking to the male, Marco handed her the picture of a tattoo from one of the shooters. Sometimes tattoos like the Sanfino crest can identify any family member. But that is a rare thing, for tattoos to tell anyone a story is more of the Russian mafia. 

Alexis opens the folder and looked at the tattoo shaking her head annoyed. The tattoo is a snake wrapped around their wrist, Marco this tattoo is the symbol of the Martinez Cartel. The Cuban cartel that my father pissed so much that they shot up our warehouse declaring war.” Alexis said, with her saying that they both knew the next course of action is war because of the shooting. 

Walking out of the room, Alexis took her phone out of her pocket and tap on her father contact. “Papa, you need to get down here it was Martinez.” She hung up and walking to Dante’s office where he and Lorenzo are, Alexis put the picture on the glass as the men looked at the picture, they gave her the same look. Once Luca made his way to the Casino, he called for a meeting on what they should do now.

Alexis sat there in her seat and listen to what the meeting, what everyone was suggesting, which is mostly, in the end, going them killed. She shook her head after hearing the tenth idea, “I don’t know about you, but I would like to be live after the war. What you all are suggesting is suicidal.” Alexis shook her head telling them all, as she said her statement her phone buzz. Alexis peaked it at it and seeing the person she just let it ring as they continue to talk. 

While the meeting continued the buzzing continued as well, Alexis look to her phone as she listens to the meeting, the first text was from Oliver saying good morning, the next few were work-related. Luca ended the meeting by saying he will call for a sit-down and left, Alexis walked out of the conference room and texted everyone back.

She walked back into her office and close the door behind her, Alexis took off her heels, tossed them to the side and saw files with filled with financial reports of all the business sorted by type and city on her desk. She loves her job but hated all the reports and reading. Looking at the time Alexis notices it was ten in the morning already, grabbing the file Alexis sat on the couch in her office. Her office was the top one in the building. 

The office was spacious, and Alexis designed it to her personal taste. On the right wall, she had curved three floors to ceiling windows that had a great view of the city. Black executive desk and leather upholstered chairs, light brown wood wall cladding, golden accents and a crystal chandelier centering the meeting table wood painted a matte black all complement each other creating a luxurious interior. On the table was a tray with a glass bottle filled with whiskey and glasses. 

On the left was the floor of the window to ceiling, on the right, was a T.V. mounted onto the wall. By the door are Black leather seats, accents of gold and a warm color tone achieved by the light brown wood cladding, the cantilevered floor lamps. She grabbed the files sat down on the couch getting comfortable open the first file reading the first one. She doesn’t know when but around the next one she fell asleep. 

About twenty minutes in her nap, the room was filled with the sound of her desk phone ring. Alexis jumped wake not even realizing that she fell asleep, taking the files that she had, walking over to her desk she hit answer and put it on speaker. “What,” Alexis said sitting down in her chair reading the reports again.

“Your father set up the sit down with Martinez and guess who is getting. Us.” Marco’s voice said filling her office from her phone. 

“Who is us?” Alexis said as she signed the reports while on the phone. 

Marco didn’t say anything at first, but she heard shuffling on the line,” You, me, Dante and Lorenzo. They're letting us out with no parental supervision.” 

Alexis closes the file she was looking at,” Get the location, I will meet you all downstairs.” She said hanging up, she put on her shoes on making sure she had her phone and weapons on her. 

Walking into the lobby Alexis saw Dante, Lorenzo, Marco waiting for her. She didn’t say anything just continued walking to the SUV they followed. In the car Dante was driving, Marco in the passenger seat, Alexis sat behind Dante and Lorenzo sat behind Marco.

As the cousins drove to the place that Martinez set up the sit-down. Alexis was in her own mind when what happened with Alexie, the Russian who tried to partner with her for human trafficking and then threatened Oliver, Piper and the Queens from a weeks ago ran through her mind. “Did you guys set up surveillance for Alexie,” Alexis said as she looked out the window as they drove out of the city, the men look to each other they all had the same look. 

Lorenzo sitting across from her, look to his cousin nodding “Yes we did, why are you so determined to watch him.” He said looking to her all three of the men had the same thought.

Out of the many things that helped Alexis stay alive in a world that many people don’t live to see their kids grow up is trusting her instincts. Right now, those instincts are screaming at her, “Because I think that we are going to have to kill him sooner or later.” She said looking to her cousin and then back out the window. 

The man didn’t say anything he just nodded and looked down at his phone checking the surveillance on the Russian. No one else said anything after that it was a comfortable silence between the family members. They drove out 10 miles out of the city to an abandoned building. 

The car parked in the driveway no one moved to get out of the car they all just started. The building was more of a mega-mansion with a cover wrapped around porch, five floors and two doors in the front and one in the side which is boarded up. The windows didn’t have any glass but had bars that are rusted, and the shutters were either hanging on or missing. 

The wood on the mansion was falling off, on the walls were drawings of black people with red eyes, prayers, or words like Help me, he’s coming, kill me or words that make no sense. The grass on the property was dead somehow there was a tree on the front but on the left side,” What type of Stephan King shit is this.” Alexis said she couldn’t remove her eyes from the building. 

The abandoned mansion was a mental hospital called Styling Hospital, it was run by a couple named Richard and Linda Styling. Richard was born and raised in Philadelphia, his childhood was very wealthy and sheltered. His parents were also very successful therapists and they sheltered Richard from anything that could be bad or negative in his life. His parents controlled who he was friends and who he dated.

But no one met his parent's expectations, Richard was interested in psychology but were more experiments like the Homosexual Aversion Therapy, The Third Wave, Milgram Experiment and more. 

Richard loved the more inhumane experiments in psychology, he went to Harvard for the study where his views continued, have gotten worse and more barbaric. His professors noticed them in his reports or projects, such as how he would treat the mentally ill and handle his patients. While at school he met Lisa Porter who shared his same views, the couple married after Harvard. 

The couple after graduation moved to California and created the Styling mental hospital outside Starling. When the hospital first opened there was a lot of support for the hospital, but it was noticed that some patients that were admitted ended up dead and others that are alive were stripped from their humanity and identity.

People that would drive in and out of the city sometimes see patients walking back and forth in the yard, stand in the yard facing the road with a blank haunted look. Patients banging their heads against the wall, they can hear screams and yells from inside the hospital. Many people at night that live at the city limits can hear the screams and haunting noises from the hospital, until one day it all stopped. 

The screaming and all the noises stopped, there was an article in the local newspaper that the patients, doctors were gone. The cops couldn't explain it, they couldn’t find any bodies, all they can find is the personal effects of the patients and staff that's still in the hospital along with their files and equipment. The hospital looked like it was just stuck in time and it still baffles everyone. 

Over the years there have been reports of screaming from the hospital, patients suddenly appear and then gone, dark black figures with red eyes. Teens that have gone into the mansion go home with red scratches, not the same anymore, many believe that these teens were possessed by demons. Other teens ended up taking their own lives after leaving the mansion. Because of the reports and stories over the years, everyone stays away from the house and say it's haunted. 

When the family moved to the city Alexis, Sienna, Dante, Lorenzo, Riccardo, and Marco all dug in the local haunts. The hospital kept popping up as one of the local haunts, “Why are we meeting them outside the hospital?” Marco asked taking the location as a red flag. 

Alexis got out of the car looking to the house and had a bad feeling. The men got out of the car following her footsteps, but they all kept their distance from the house. “I don’t know, and I don’t like it. Dante, you sure this is right.” Alexis said looking to her cousin who drove them here. 

“Positive, we used to have meetings in crazy places in this when we're about to go to war. Remember the abandoned castle in Scotland.” Dante said standing next to her, making the three nod since it was true. Marco stood in front of them not paying attention to his phone, the trio talked to each other.

“Well someone should go into the house to clear it,” Lorenzo said not moving anywhere towards the hospital. Between the four cousins him, Alexis and Lorenzo believe in the supernatural to a point and had some experiences they couldn’t logically explain. Making all three of them very wary around the house, Marco was on the other end and only believes in the things he can see. 

“Absolutely, the rest of us stay out here watch the streets and see if they come in later.” Alexis agreed the three look to each other, taking a huge step back and then to Marco who was still not paying attention to the conversation.

Because of that, they decided who was going to go in the mansion, “Goodman Marco take one for the team.” Dante said catching their cousin attention who put his phone done and turn to the older three. The trio all smiled to him and stood there waiting for him to go up to the mansion. 

Marco looks to his cousins with a very unimpressed look as they all refuse to go. “Really the three of the most feared and terrifying mobsters of our generation is scared of Casper.” He said to his family members find it kind of funny that the three mobsters that would and have laughed at death fear ghosts. 

“We are not scared just a little weary and it's not Casper the friendly fucking ghost. I’m your boss, so go to the mansion and clear it.” Alexis said looking at the man and push him to the house and went back to her spot. 

Marco shook his head and just started to walk up to the house as the three watch him and watch the street. “If he gets possessed by something, we kill him and leave, blame his death on something else,” Dante said looking to the two he was standing next too. 

“Agreed.” The other two said, making Marco who can hear them rolled his eyes as he walked onto the porch trying to ignore every unnerving thing he saw. He reached for his weapon and walked in the house ready to shoot if he needed too.

After a while, the trio started to get worried because they haven’t heard of anything. “It’s been thirty minutes and nothing. We should get ready to go in.” Alexis said reaching for her gold semi-automatic, the two males followed her movements as they did so all three of them heard a blood-curdling scream from Marco.

Not thinking twice, they all ran up to the building guns drawn ready to fire, “Marco” Dante called out as they entered the building hearing another scream.


	51. Central; Piper's First

Barry ran them to the bank where the robbery was taking place, which turned into a hostage situation. With the robber panicking and becoming unstable, Barry set Piper out of the way before running off to hopefully defuse the situation. But also, in case, something happened Barry didn’t want to get yelled out by his boyfriend, Oliver, Tommy, Malcolm, Alexis, and Leonard.

Piper stood out of the way she was still a little rusty, she was used to having the dead of night, her bow and arrows. As she stood there watching, the voice in her head started to talk again. “Why the fuck are you standing there? Go help Flash damn are you that rusty. Distract the guy so Flash can the victim out of here. GO” The universe told her and stopped talking after that. 

Piper looked up to the ceiling, rolled her eyes and shook her head before walking out from where she was hiding to the robber. The robber grabbed a hostage and use the person as a human shield, she kept the distance seeing how the gunman was jumpy and scared pointing his weapon to the scared hostage. 

The robber and gunman look to Piper keeping his tight grip on the hostage, who started to cry and beg for their life. “What do you want Power Ranger, why don’t you leave and take Flash with you.” He said looking to Piper who held her hands up staring at him as the voice in her head laughs at the Power Ranger comment. 

Barry watches from the second floor shaking his head, reach up to his com lightly tapped on it before speaking. “Piper what the hell get back,” Barry said over com’s the team could hear Barry talking to Piper.

\--------------------------------------

Leonard grabbed the mic that was mounted on the desk in front of them. “Pipe I know you want to help, but he has a gun and you don’t have any weapon but your powers. Unlike Allen, you can’t catch a bullet.” Leonard said trying to stay calm and not sound worried but couldn’t help it.

Piper didn’t respond to him; everyone looks to each other in the cortex not saying anything. Eddie couldn’t help but grab the mic from Leonard said annoyed. “Piper what the fuck are you doing, you are NOT Bullseye anymore! Back off and let Barry take the lead, you have put the training wheels back on this isn't Starling!” Eddie snapped her, he may have reacted way to fast but he more afraid something will happen to her, with Piper being rusty and can’t rely on her bow and arrow anymore. 

\---------------------------------------------------------

The sister turned off her com so she can’t hear Eddie anymore or anyone for that matter. Piper look at the guy for another minute. Everything about the robber started to come to her like she was reading his biography in her mind. “I’m sorry that she left you…. Fred. This isn’t going to help anyone just going to get you jail time. She left because you don’t have the money to fund her lifestyle, you tried everything didn’t you work extra hours, cut back on your expenses. The girl doesn’t deserve you, Fred.” Piper said to the robber who was starting to cry as she talked to him.

While they talk, Barry got the hostages out of the bank one at a time, so he won’t get caught.” She loved me, she was the one and because I couldn’t provide for her…” The man said crying looking to her holding the hostage still.

“Fred you deserve better, she is one out of thousand…... I’m sorry that she did this too, but she never loved you.” Piper said as a Barry ran into the bank took his hostage and the gun he was out of the bank. The robber looks to Piper and started to run to her with her powers, Piper was able to move out of the way quickly. Barry ran in grabbing the man tossing them on the floor, with the man unconscious handcuffed. 

\----------------------------------

The duo got back to S.T.A.R. Labs when they walked in the Cortex the duo were met with the rest of the team and Leonard. Eddie walked right up to his sister hugged her tightly, he pulled back and started to rant. “Piper what the hell were you thinking! You are still in training, still a little rusty and putting your life in danger like that was dangerous!” Eddie snapped at his sister overreacting but also worried about her. 

Everyone looks at each other and walk out of the cortex leaving the two siblings alone. Piper pushes down her hood and removed her mask. “Eddie, I had the situation under control, I was the thing to keep him distracted so Barry can get the hostages out of the bank. He was crying, unstable with a gun and his own human shield. I know that he wouldn’t shoot me, also I was Bullseye yes I may be rusty because it’s been years, but I would have it under control.” Piper said sharply, The Queen siblings have a lot of emotion for each other because they have lost their parents and Bradley their oldest brother, Piper’s biological brother. 

The siblings get very emotional with each other because of they all clingy to each other for so much support over the years. “Bullseye and the All-Seeing Eye are two different people; one is a dark killer like the Hood and the other isn’t. You don’t have full control of your powers Piper and you could have gotten that hostage killed. You just said it he was crying and unstable you know as well as I do that makes them more dangerous. You're done, you're not going back out there I don’t care if you the universe helping you or not!” Eddie snapped overstepping but now he didn’t care, the fear he was feeling was just overpowering. 

Piper look to her brother shocked but the shock turns into an ager and glared at Eddie. Which are a rare thing for the two,” Eddie you are not Dad, Malcolm, Bradley and you're certainly not Oliver so back the fuck off! You DO NOT tell me what to do just so you fucking now for future reference I have more control than you think.” Piper snapped and walked out of the cortex to change out her suit leaving Eddie by himself. 

Eddie stood by himself in the cortex hands on his hips regretting the way he talks to her and what he said. Barry walked in after a while looks to his boyfriend not saying anything, Eddie looks over sensing someone else was in the room. “I fucked up,” Eddie said to his boyfriend standing in the middle of the Cortex. 

“Yes, but so did she, Eddie I know you are only trying to protect Piper she's your sister. You didn’t see her out their Eddie, she knew things about him that I didn’t know. Piper was great out there; I think it scares you because we don’t fully comprehend her powers as she does. Babe, you have to give her a little more credit.” Barry said walking closer to his boyfriend, Eddie took a breath nodded agreeing with Barry.

\---------------------------------

Leonard walked into the room that Piper was in changed back into her regular clothes. The suit back on its mannequin the man close the door behind him for some privacy, “Pipe, he's just worried about you like every older brother.” He said everyone heard the heated discussion between the two Queen siblings. 

Piper looked up from her phone and sigh shaking her head still a little heated, “I was a vigilante and I was perfectly fine; he didn’t constantly worry about me than what makes this so different.” She asked looking to the man shrugging her shoulders. 

Leonard sighed and looked to the other girl giving Piper the same look on his that she often sees in Oliver, Eddie, Tommy, and Bradley. “You had a bow and arrow along with the Hood with you also limited combat training. Piper everyone is just a little nervous this kind of powers are new to all of us that's all.” Leonard said to her trying his best to make her understand.

The redhead nodded understanding, grabbing her things taking his hand walking out of the building. She walked to his bike got on, Leonard not saying anything drove her to CCPD. Piper kisses him softly before getting off head inside the building, she did the rest of her paperwork. The rest of the day was slow she did more autopsy that she can and do paperwork as soon she was done Piper left. 

Getting home, Piper almost expected for Leonard to be there, but he wasn’t. Her phone buzzed praying it wasn’t S.T.A.R. Labs telling her that she needed to come back in. Looking down at her phone it was Leonard telling him that he had few things to do. She texted him back saying that she understood, Piper ordered pizza and spent the night watching Netflix. 

Leonard walked in her apartment around eight, he saw her sitting on the couch watching T.V. “What are you watching Pipe.” Leonard sad moving to the couch sitting next to her his eyes not moving from T.V. reaching for some pizza that was on the coffee table. 

“Angry Birds, it's a kid movie it's cute,” Piper said and looked at him, smiling drinking her soda. Leonard raised an eyebrow to the T.V. and then back to the redhead who just laughed lightly watching the movie. 

Leonard look to the girl sitting back in the couch looking to her, “Did you talk to Eddie” He asked, putting his arm around her as the movie played on the screen. 

Piper moved her position on the couch, she put a blanket over herself and curled up in Leonard's arms.” Tomorrow. I just want to stay here in my boyfriend's arms watching kid movies and I’m tired, also Eddie is Oliver when he’s tired.” She said watching the screen. Leonard nodded kiss her head running his fingers through her hair as they watch the movie, enjoying their night.


	52. Starling: Declaring War

The trio cleared the house as fast as they can, “Marco call out!” Lorenzo said walking down the hall. The interior of the mansion was dark and filled with dust with the sun piercing through the windows. Dirt covered the floors leaves from the tree flew into the house, In the halls are also wheelchairs, walkers and gurneys wither pushed against the wall, in the walk away or flipped over. 

On the walls, there were scratches, different writings and drawings also dry blood. The writings were things like ‘Help Me’, ‘He’s coming’, and drawings like an all-black person with red eyes and crosses. 

The trio passed the patients rooms that also had drawings all over the wall, dry blood on the wall, the floor were scratches that were made from the nails. In the room, they noticed the beds are made, on the desk were unfinished letters that just stopped in the middle of a sentence. “If someone or something other than Marco says something, I’m going to start shooting,” Alexis said having the feeling that someone or something was watching them as they cleared the house.

The woman walked up to the fifth floor alone, she held her weapon up ready to fight. Alexis grabbed her blade from her waistband and held it with the blade side down, so she won’t cut herself. Making her way through the hall that wasn’t short on creepy like the rest, while Alexis couldn’t shake the feeling that someone was following her.

She walked a few more steps and heard the footsteps from the person behind her. Alexis spun around kicking the person in their stomach, knocking the wind out of the person they quickly recovered. 

Alexis was only seeing the person who is a threat to her and everyone else. The woman didn’t see the person as a human just as a threat that needs to be eliminated which happens sometimes with her bloodlust. she grabbed him off the floor and threw to the wall, twisting their arm around there back. 

“LEX IT'S ME” Marco yelled facing the wall, Alexis blinked, and she saw Marco mostly likely was trying to pull a prank. Dante and Lorenzo ran up to where their cousins are, laughing at the sight of Alexis pinning Marco to the wall. 

She let the man go taking a breath calming her nerves, as Marco got up from the floor rubbing his arm. “Ow Lex. There's no one here natural or supernatural.” Marco said rubbing his arm, Alexis started to make her way downstairs as Dante called Martinez which there was no answer. The group landed on the ground floor and the man called the Cuban one more time and there was no answer. 

But the second time, Alexis heard a beep as the guys talked to each other she made her way to the sound. She had her knife out and gripped the handle as she walked into the last room in the hall. Alexis open the door and the beeping got louder, faster, in the room, there was a bed, desk, chair, and closet. 

Alexis walked in the room searching for the source of the beeping. She flipped over the bed and the chair found nothing, she opens the drawers of the desk and stopped at the last drawer seeing the bomb wired to three packs of C4. “Damn it,” Alexis said running out of the room. 

“BOMB!” Alexis yelled out as she ran down the long hallway, what she said to spark the men’s response to run. Alexis made sure the three men were in front of her, as they ran out of the building the device went off. The blast threw all four Italians onto the gravel ground rolling them back to the cars.

They laid there for a minute before anyone moved, one by one the each started to move and standing seeing there bleeding from their faces, arms, and legs from the fall. the cousin watched the house burn for a few minutes each of them pissed, “They just signed their own death warrants,” Alexis said with a snappy tone walking to the car getting in the men followed in suit. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

The group drove to the hospital where one of their cousins worked to get patched up before heading back to the casino. They went back to the casino which leads for Alexis and her father to start figuring out the next step. The duo decided that they're going to take the war in Cuba, Alexis was hesitant on going right away while Luca didn’t see the problem. “Papa I think we should wait; we don’t know if they have any more explosive devices, especially since they didn’t kill me. Why give them another shot to you, me the whole family.” Alexis said her arms crossed across her chest looking to her father. 

“ Than what do you expect us to do Alexis, we will not just sit here on our hands or do you not want to leave you, American boyfriend,” Luca said, he didn’t like that his weapon was hesitant Luca liked it when she’s thirsty for blood. 

Alexis shook her head looking to him rolling her eyes, “Oliver Queen the mayor. He’s part of it, Oliver, his son, Piper can be used to get to me. I think we should get rid of them in Staring, weakening their forces but also protecting the ones that are here. Mom, Sienna, Oliver, his son, Piper and once they are all dead than we go to Cuba and finish them.” Alexis explained to her father what her idea, which to her made more sense before going to Cuba risking the ones they love here.

Luca sat back and looking to his daughter for a minute from his seat, “I need to know that you are going to be focused on the war.” He said looking to her grabbing a notepad and pen wrote something down for later waiting for his daughter. 

“When I ever not focused on any war, we are in. I’m just trying to do this smart where if god forbid, we lose anyone it’s low numbers.” Alexis looking to her father raising an eyebrow dropping her hands looking at her father. 

“And your boyfriend has nothing to with your choice because from where I am standing, he is. The text messages this morning, not killing the Green Arrow, him being in the warehouse before the shooting which means you told him. A politician.” Luca said raising an eyebrow standing walking to her before stopping facing her. 

Alexis look to her father she didn’t know how he found out about Oliver being in the warehouse but that was the last of her worries. “He texted me once the rest was about the warehouse, I didn’t kill the Green Arrow because we don’t need that heat. I told Oliver about the family, me and you. I trust him, my choices are based for the betterment of the family and yes him…. Papa he makes me happy and makes me feel normal, loved. I never felt that before, leave him and my private life alone. My focus is always set on the family with a few additions now.” Alexis said looking to her father as he walked closer to her, ready for him to hit her as he used to do when she was a kid in her training.

Luca listens to her as a smile grew on his face nodding looking to her,” I understand Alexis and I am glad that you found someone. Your idea…... We will go that route and we will work a plan in the next day or so. Go home to rest up before your mother kills me.” Luca said looking to her wounds worried being more of a father to the girl than ever before, which caused Alexis to be puzzled beacuse he was ever like this to her, but she just nodded walking out to tired to do anything else tonight.

When the door closed behind Alexis, Luca walked back to his desk and grabbed the sticky that had scribbled on it, ‘Oliver Queen.’ The man sighed softly he wasn’t ready to lose his weapon to an American, he didn't like that his weapon was divided because of love and her relationship. Luca couldn’t afford to lose the best to him.

He grabbed his office phone hitting a button looking over to the door as the lined ringed hearing the line pick up, he said right away.” Ron Troupe at the Starling City Star, tell him it's Luca Sanfino and that I have a story for him.” The Italian said with a smirk on his face as the man on the other end talked. 

\-------------------------------------------

Alexis drove to her apartment wanted nothing more than a few rows of cocaine and a bottle of jack. But with her off drugs thanks to Piper, she will just take the bottle walking into her apartment Alexis close the door took her shoes off. Alexis made herself dinner and ate that texting Oliver. 

After dinner, the Italian took a shower which made her feel a little bit better. Getting out there was some blood on her towel which the woman expected. Alexis rebadged her wounds putting simple black shorts and tank for pjs. 

She walked downstairs to her kitchen grabbing the bottle flipping the lights off and locking the door. Alexis climbs into bed under the blankets sitting back on the bed, she turned on her T.V. and grabbed the bottle putting Supernatural through Netflix. Before she hit play her phone started to ring, thankfully it was Oliver through FaceTime. 

She hit answer sipping her drink as the call was connected, “Hey…… What happened to you.” Oliver said looking at the girl through the phone seeing some of her wounds on her face. 

“ ………… I lost a fight to a bomb.” Alexis said almost dancing around almost drinking holding her phone up. 

Oliver raised an eyebrow looking to his girlfriend, “This is wouldn’t be the explosion at the Styling hospital right.” He said placing the phone down for a minute and Alexis can hear movements. Alexis took a drink and laid in bed as they talked, she noticed that he was in the bunker by the wall and the surrounding area. 

“Maybe but it wasn’t my fault because the Martinez cartel tried to kill me and three of my capos. Where are you?” Alexis said sat back keeping the phone up on her lap while they talked. 

Oliver picked up his phone shirtless smiled softly looking around, “The bunker I just got done with a patrol of the city. Why did they try to kill you guys.” He asked sitting the phone down again to finish getting dressed. 

“They are declaring war on us, my father organized for us to have a sit down before formally declaring it. Then they try to kill us at the hospital so……. If you’re at the bunker where's Will.” Alexis said wanting to talk to him just taking her mind off things involving her job. 

“He’s here doing his homework here, Are you sure you’re ok Lex?” Oliver said grabbing his phone once he was done changing sitting on the bench in the room, he was in. 

Alexis smiled softly looking to him nodding “I’m ok babe I’m a big girl I can handle it. I’m just tired that's all.” She said before yawning finally feeling how exhausted she really was sipping on her drink before putting the cap on sitting the bottle on her nightstand. 

Oliver smiled softly as he watched her yawning and fighting to stay awake. “Go to sleep Alexis. I’ll see or talk to you tomorrow” He said looking to her knowing she needed to rest especially with being hurt.

Alexis nodded looking at him yawning softly “Ok, goodnight Mi Amore.” she yawned. 

“Goodnight sweetheart,” Oliver said smiling softly ending the call, Alexis plugged her phone in to charge before falling asleep.

\-------------------------

The next morning even though she was hurt Alexis went to train, she texted Oliver seeing if he has time for a quick training session. Alexis grabbed her bag filled with clothes to change after, she dressed in her usual black leggings and a green sports bra sneakers. Oliver texted her back saying he couldn’t but told her to use the bunker. 

Alexis got to bunker and thankfully she had it all to herself, the woman walked over to the training section plug in her phone into the speaker and blasted music to keep her mind from wondering. She started her training taking it easy at first beacuse of her wounds but slowly the session became more intense.

She just lost herself in the training session thinking about the pending war, Alexis round kicked the bag knocking it off the hinges. ”Damn” A voice that suddenly was there behind the girl. Alexis grabbed her swiss army knife that was in her bra, in a holder turn around ready to fight. 

She turned around immediately relaxed seeing the person that was behind her. “Damn you Dig” she shook her head putting her knife in the cover that was in her sports bra in the middle of the cups. Diggle raised an eyebrow watching her put the knife back but looked away, so he wasn’t staring. 

Alexis laughed a little bit and shook her head looking to the man, “You here to train?” she asked looking the man seeing that he was wearing this workout clothes. She walked over to the water bottle took a sip.

“Yeah, you need a partner?” Diggle asked seeing her bruised and cuts from yesterday, which got his attention, he walked onto the mats grabbing a few things for them to use. 

Alexis nodded watching him walk over to the equipment, “Sure” she said changing the music as Diggle walked back over to her with a few training knives. 

“I’m going to ask what happen,” The man said giving her the knives walking into the middle of the mat putting the knives in his pants. 

Alexis smirked putting them in her waistband on her back, “I got blown up just a. Normal working day.” She said looking at him. They started the fight with Diggle throwing the first punch. Alexis moved out his threw punch Diggle grabbed her arm and flipped her on the Matt.

They continued for a good hour enhancing both of their skills. Diggle landed on the floor kicking Alexis ankles making her fall. Alexis threw her on his chest hard flipping back on her feet. She looked down to Diggle laughing softly,” You done?” Alexis asked looking to the male as her phone rang. 

“Yeah I’m good man did you train with Oliver on an Island for five years,” Diggle said looking to the girl standing up on the mats, Alexis shook her head laughing answering her phone listening to the person the other end before hanging up. 

“I have to go thanks Diggle for the workout,” Alexis said hugged the man quickly before changing and leaving the bunker heading to the Casino. 

\-----------------------------------------

Alexis walks down the hall in the Casino where all their offices are, she wore her all-black ripped knee pants, tank top, and platform ankle boots. To throw some color on her outfit she had on her signature leather jacket in dark blue. When she was walking, Dante and Lorenzo met her. “You called me to come soon as possible what's wrong,” Alexis said looking to the men as they stood in a triangle talking. 

Dante looks to her and sighed softly started to walk again as they talked. “Nothing is wrong, just that there is a man in the conference room requesting a meeting with you.” He said making Alexis look to him, As the war was building up, they all had to do their regular day to day jobs. 

“What kind of meeting?” Alexis asked stopping at the door for the conference room waving away the soldier who was there in front of the door. 

“Not the sexy kind of meeting. More of the illegal kind.” Lorenzo said looking at the cousins, what he said making them look at each other and then to the male. Because how dark their lives are, they tend to make jokes, joke around with each other while relying on their significant others. 

Alexis and Dante both cracked a smile at Lorenzo joke, Alexis walked in with Dante going in with her. Lorenzo stayed outside in front of the door and Dante stayed at the door in the room watching the person in the room. “What can I do for you,” Alexis said walking to the person who was sitting at the table watching her every move. 

“My name is Liam Ridges, I am a councilman, I would like to talk to you about taking a hit on someone.” The man said with authority as Alexis sat down in her seat across from Liam taking in what he said.  
The underboss sat back in her chair looking at the man for a minute giving him a small smirk. “Well councilman Ridges did someone not pay their taxes on time, seems a bit extreme to have them killed for that,” Alexis said looking to the politician she was intrigued thought Alexis would humor him before making her decision. 

Liam is white, 6ft with lean body shape, brown hair, and eyes. While Alexis studied him, she can tell he has a god complex, craves power, sees women as objects that owe him everything and can’t stand women in positions of power. He stood up from his seat and started to pace. “That’s not funny! There is this man in City Hall that got where he is because of his last name, despite all the shit his parents did!” Liam explained his anger showing as he talked slamming his fist on the table as he talked. 

Alexis looked back to Dante who just rolled his eyes, she looks back to the politicians sat up unbothered by him saying, “Kids always pay for the sins of the parents I deal with every day on top of my gender and age. I don’t think killing the guy will make anything better for you……. What did he do to you besides getting his job.” Alexis said, she asked the question mostly out of curiosity and because she had to before accepting the job. 

Liam looked to Alexis like he was insulted by the question, his eyebrows raised quizzed look on his face but mix with insult. “I don’t have to explain myself to a criminal, especially a woman, I have an order and you fulfill it.” He said with a superior tone in his voice, Dante shook his head looking down not believing he said that to Alexis of all people. 

The woman raised an eyebrow with an annoyed look on her face, she stood up stayed calm but spoke with a snappy tone. “First off you came to us for this and this is how we do everything. My family is the best in the criminal underworld because we ask questions when it comes to assentation or any job for that matter, so we don’t do anything stupid and there are no surprises. Second don’t you dare come in here and insult me while playing you're I’m better than women crap on me. You don’t scare me and I'm not afraid of you if anything you should fear me and what I will do to you if you do not mind your tone. Now my questions.” Alexis snapped she was getting frustrated with him quickly almost ready to kill or hurt him. 

Liam look to the girl and rolled his eyes which almost made Alexis want to crave his eyes out. But she kept her cool as he talked, “The man is unqualified, ruining our city, should never be around politics. Not to mention his family made this city go to hell and he has proved in his political career that he has no business here in politics. No matter who I talk to they do not listen to me and I had enough, he needs to go, and I will do whatever it takes to make sure that happens.” Liam ranted to her looking Alexis in the eye as he did so showing them both that he was serious. 

Alexis smirked seeing him ranting and saw how serious that he was finding it amusing. “Name,” she said simply noticing that he wasn’t saying the name of the person he wants to be killed. 

The man relaxed his stance not wanting her to get mad, Liam as heard of her and what she’s capable of doing. But he wanted to make sure that she will take him as a client, “If I give you the name will you take me on as a client.” he said needed the confirmation. 

Alexis almost rolled her eyes but tried very hard not to because it was bad for business. Because of that she just put her hands on her hips and said once again, “Name.” 

Liam took a breath shaking his head seeing that he needed to give her the name before they move forward. He nodded giving in and hoped that they will move forward in the meeting, “Mayor Oliver Queen.”


	53. Central; New Day, New Problem

Piper the next morning quickly got dressed in a line red dress with white polka dots, black converse her simple makeup and ran out of the door to Jitters before the line got long. She drove to Jitters and there was a line already, “How it's 8 in the freaking morning.” Piper said walking in coffee shop seeing a line almost out the door. 

Piper stood in the line at the coffee shop for about ten minutes until it was her turn. She looked at the menu then down to the person, “Can I have one medium Iced Flash, One medium Killer Frost, One medium black with four cubes of sugar and one medium flash. Also, four bear claws please all to go.” She said to the guy behind the counter.

The male punched in her order and said the total, as Piper paid the baristas worked on her drinks. The redhead got a good morning text from Leonard, Piper smiled seeing the text and responded to the man. She knew that her boyfriend had a reputation for being a cold calculated thief, but he still had a softer side for her. 

When her drinks and pastries are ready Piper grabbed them and drove to CCPD, grabbing her things Piper made her way to the bullpen. The only person she saw was Joe, she couldn’t see Eddie or Barry. “Hey Joe, where is my brother?” She said sitting down in Eddie’s seat. 

“They aren't in yet what’s that?” Joe said looking from the computer screen and to the cup holder that had all caffeinated beverages and pastries.

Piper smiled softly to the older man taking the black coffee from the holder and pulling out a bear claw for Joe. “This is my apology for yesterday and I just thought I would treat you and Barry,” Piper said pulling out two sticky notes put their names on the notes, placing the stick notes on their drinks. Killer frost for Eddie and Flash for Barry.

Piper walked down to her office, logging into her system got everything ready for the day. She pulled out her first body to start, Piper reached over to her computer pulling up her Spotify account for music as she worked. 

As she worked on her autopsy trying to play catch up since she left work early yesterday with no warning. Piper worked through lunch to get on top of things, Leonard decided to come by to see the redhead. He walked in the office and heard music playing seeing her elbows deep in a body. The body she was working is another male age 24, white and who is John Doe.

“Hey babe,” Piper said not looking up from her body, Leonard kissed her head before sitting down look to her computer screen going through her playlist. Piper looked up not hearing the man she rolled her eyes as he was looking through her music. 

The man played his favorite song while Piper focused on the body and the autopsy which was frustrating her. “You and Eddie make up yet?” Leonard asked, having the only family that he has or his sister Lisa the man was very big on siblings and family. His eyes wandered around the room and landed on a shelf on a corner filled with jars that had brains and hearts in them. 

Piper shrugged softly continuing her job, seeing Leonard walk she looked up and watch him walk over to the self and pick up one of the jars. “I got him a bear claw and a killer frost, do you like myself, I sometimes collect brains and hearts from the bodies.” She said writing on the paperwork as she worked on the autopsy.

Leonard closes his eyes and turned around to Piper trying to figure out why she could possibly have jars filled with hearts and brains. But he was wondering why she got food and not talking to her brother.

Piper grabbed a few jars and fingerprint chart; she collected a few samples from the body and fingerprinted the man. “I find the heart and the brain interesting and cool, like the way they look when someone has a heart attack or brain tumor,” Piper said cleaning the ink off on the fingerprints and started to sew up the body. 

Leonard walked closer to the girl moving across the table, looking down to the corpse and the jars that had all the samples for testing. “Why did you give him coffee and food?” he asked pulling a chair up sitting down look up to her. 

“I have……. had four older brothers and one younger sister when we all would argue with each other we couldn’t stay in the same room without screaming. So, Bradley came up with this system where we get each other's favorite things as an olive branch and then talk.” Piper said starting to sew up the body which didn’t take long because of how long she was doing it. 

Piper grabbed her jars and fingerprint chart grabbing a clipboard for the chain of command. “Come on.” She said looking to the man, she didn’t mind that he was here, but she couldn’t have Leonard by himself in the morgue by himself and risk Singh walking in. 

They walked up to the lobby and headed to Barry’s lab, Leonard smirked softly noticing how no one stopped him or anything. They walked into the lab Barry was doing a different test for other cases. “Here you go, Barry,” Piper said handing him everything for tests that he wanted to run. 

“What are you testing for Allen?” Leonard asks the speedster seeing the two working something in him was wondering what about the case what they are testing for. 

Barry and Piper look to the man before they started to explain to Leonard. “When me, Joe and Eddie were at the crime scene last night Joe said he recognized the man and Eddie was weary on the cause of death. There were no gunshot, stab wounds that we could see, what did you find Pipe.” Barry explained to Leonard and look over to the redhead who was on his left sitting on the cabinet tops. 

“Honestly I couldn’t find anything that could explain why a healthy 24-year-old man dropped dead.” Piper jumping off and helped him start some tests, like the toxicology on the man’s blood and running the man’s fingerprints. 

Barry also ran some test also on the other samples that Piper brought him signing off the chain of command. “It could be a meta,” Barry said as he started the test, Leonard sat back with his arms across his chest watching the duo as if he was watching a typical crime drama. 

“But there's something that points in the meta direction. I don’t know there has to be something and we're not seeing it.” Piper said typing on the computer getting her own two tests to start. 

Leonard got up and walked over to the redhead kissed her head, “I’m going to go I’ll see you later. I love you” He said casually slipping the three little words that every girl loves to hear. 

Piper stopped what she was typing a huge smile suddenly appeared on her face, “I love you too. I’ll see you later Len.” She said as the man behind down to her, the couple shared a sweet kiss before he left. Piper sat back in her seat as the test ran with a smile on her face, there is no denying that she is in love with Leonard Abraham Snart.

Barry had a smile on his face seeing how happy she was, after five minutes the lab started to echo with the sounds of beeps with results. The duo took the results of their respective test each had the same reaction, shock, and disbelief. 

Piper got up and walked across to where Barry is to show him, “Toxicology came up with nothing, but I ran his prints the file is above our pay grades so I’m going to send the name to Eddie and Joe. Barry, he’s linked to organized crime.” Piper said to the male and they both had the same suspicion. Mobsters. 

Barry grabbed the papers with his results showing them to Piper, “Most of the test came up negative but the lung tissue had traces of hydrogen cyanide with something else I can’t see. So, I’m going to run the other tissue sample to Caitlin. I’ll be right back.” Barry put the papers down grabbing the unopened jar and speed out of the room.

The corner looked to the crime scene pictures on Barry’s chalkboard noticing a few things, “He must have breathed it in. But the body was found in an alleyway so how and why do I know that compound.” Piper said putting her hands on her hips staring at the photos as if they will start telling her what she wants to know.

Barry ran back in breaking Piper’s concentration, she turns to him before she can bounce an idea off his head Joe walked in,” Piper another body was brought in.” He said. 

The two looks at each other and then to Joe out of wonder Barry asked, “Any ties to organized crime?”

Joe nodded looking at them walking in the lab handing them both a case file, “An underboss for the Yakuza. He was found behind a motel behind a dumpster by a maid. No obvious sign of death. What” Joe said seeing the face they were making to each other that they both knew something that he didn’t. 

As the duo turned trio walked out of the lab, Barry and Piper brought Joe up to speed. The man was just as confused, Joe told them that he and Eddie will find the files on the John Doe. Joe also told them to get the lung tissue sample and get it to Caitlin. 

The two rushed down to the morgue, Piper swiftly got Barry the sample he needed she quickly got the body sewn up before Barry took her in his arms putting the jar in her lap running to S.T.A.R Labs. 

Once they reached the Cortex, Piper immediately had Caitlin run the tissue which didn’t take along. “The chemical is Hydrogen cyanide and sedative mixed in, that also had traces of human DNA,” Caitlin said, the team looked to each other it sounded so familiar they just couldn’t place it. 

Cisco walked to a computer that was around in the Cortex, he typed the chemical in a search bar and within seconds the answer came up. “Guys.” He said looking at picture before throwing it on the monitors mounted on the wall. 

They all looked at the picture and each one of them prayed it wasn’t him. Mostly because they had a difficult time to stop him last time. Kyle Nimbus, “The mist is back.” Barry said.


	54. Starling: More Problems and Questions

Alexis didn’t say anything at first, she was almost studying the man's behavior seeing if he was serious. Which the congressman is, “That’s a tall order the mayor of Starling.” Alexis said sitting up in her chair a million things went through her head just by Liam telling her who he wants dead. 

Liam gave the woman a hopefully look that he gets the Sanfino family to take out the mayor. His plan is to kill Oliver Queen and while his family and the city is mourning their loss Liam will make his move to become mayor. “I know it will be a little difficult, but I am willing to pay any price to make this happen,” Liam said determination in his voice, the look in his face matched the tone in the voice. 

Seeing his determination Alexis nodded as the door open, Dante walked to the table holding an open laptop. The capo places the computer on the table, in front of Alexis, no one spoke the tension grew quickly. On the screen of the computer was a bank in Milan the family goes through. Banca Popolare di Milano’s money wiring screen. 

Alexis typed in the families account number and routing number; she turned the computer to him pushing it closer. “Our price is 15 million dollars upfront because of who he is. Also, it's not difficult it's just been a while that we did a political assassination. Killing Oliver Queen will be an interesting exercise.” Alexis said in a monotone voice with a blood hungry smirk, Liam looked up from the computer terrified of the look she has and what she says about the assassination being an exercise. 

Liam wired the money to the Sanfino family closing the laptop, he took breath look to the mobster, “What’s next?” he asked, Liam is a person that wants to know everything that was going to happen. This is no exception. 

Because of his question, Alexis wanted to mess with him mostly because the people that come to them don’t care about the plan. But as much she wanted to, Alexis knew it was better not to. “Well…… we get a time frame for the target; Mayor Queen is a tough target because who he is. But not impossible give me seven days.” She said. 

Liam nodded not sure what to say next he sat there as if he was a child. Dante standing in his position at the door shook his head to himself not liking that Alexis took the deal. “Alexis che diavolo stai facendo." Dante said in their native language. 

“so cosa sto facendo Marco" Alexis replied looking back to the man seeing Dante leaning against the door. 

The man nodded not saying anything else until they were alone, Alexis turned back to Liam sighed softly. “You can go we do not communicate anymore, also remember to act normal,” Alexis said as the man reached out his hand for her to shake, the woman shook the hand and watch Liam leave. 

Dante opens the door and watches Liam walk out of the room just in case he tried anything. Once the door was shut leaving the two alone in the room Dante walked closer to the girl as she turned her chair to face him. “Are you really going to kill your boyfriend because a shady asshole of a politician paid us 15 million dollars. Why did you even take the deal.” Dante said standing in front of her before moving to a chair next to Alexis. 

Alexis shrugged her shoulders looking at her cousin as he sat down across from her. “I got it all under control Dante doesn’t worry about it.” Alexis sighed looking to him before standing up walking to the door. 

“So, what’s your plan going to kill the councilman?” Dante asked looking towards to Alexis as she walked towards the door. 

Alexis placed her hand on the door handle when Dante asked his question. “I’m going to kill my boyfriend,” Alexis said pulling open the door walking out of the room and headed to her office.

Dante sat in the conference room by himself, the man sighed shrugged back into his seat looking at the wall. “Oh god, this is not going to be fun.” He said to himself dreading whatever is going to happen next due to her decision.

\-----------------------

Alexis walked into her office, closing the door her phone started to ring. She pulled out her phone and seeing it was her father, Alexis sat on her leather chair and answered the call. “Si?” she said putting her father on speaker. 

Luca didn’t dance around what he wanted or acted like he did last night. The man just went straight down to business, “I need every Martinez business, safe houses and personal house we know of in an hour.” He talked as Alexis wrote down what he said. 

“Ok, I’ll get it done,” Alexis said, right after she said that Luca hung up. The woman squares her jaw slamming her phone and started to do what her father said. As she did the research for her father, Alexis’s phone started to blow up. Which never stopped very soon got on her last nerve Alexis threw her phone in a drawer. 

Not even in five minutes later her door was knocked on, Alexis sighed annoyed she took a breath before speaking. “Yes,” The woman called to the person that was in the hall. The door opens seeing two soldiers dragging a scared man who is in his late thirties, sitting the man down in a chair in front of her.

“Explain?” Alexis said looking to the men with an eyebrow raised wondering why they brought him here. 

“We were doing our rounds on the casino floor and saw this man counting cards.” One of the soldiers said her cousin Bento. Both soldiers kept one hand on the man’s soldiers when he would try to get up and leave. 

Alexis looks to the man not saying at first just staring at him with an icy stare, making him the fidget under her stare. “We have a no cheating policy, counting cards is cheating,” Alexis said opening drawer, she looked down at the drawer their a few things like extra magazines, knives, files, and other things. 

Alexis grabbed a hammer from the drawer putting it at her side near her back. She walked around the front of the desk the soldiers grabbed his hands on the table, the man's begged and pleaded with them all. Alexis with swift move slams the hammer down on the man’s hands breaking both. “You should be lucky and happy that I'm not cutting anything off,” Alexis said as she slammed her hammer on the guy's knees making him scream out in pain. 

\----------------------------

Ten minutes later the man’s broken body was dragged out of her office. Alexis closes the drawer with the hammer still inside it, she opened the drawer that was near the top where she threw her phone in.

She quickly went through the messages as she continues with her list. The family keeps files on their enemies and allies. Each file contains the locations of safe houses, the business they may own, members they know about, personal houses and so on. Alexis started to type it all up so she can get it to her father.

Her phone rang, the name that appeared on her screen was her grandfather, “Nonno you alright?” Alexis said when she answered the call. 

“I am fine dear are you free to grab lunch and having a talk with me.” Her nonno said over the phone, he is her grandfather on Alexis’s father side and almost a real father she ever had as a child. 

Alexis finished typing and nodded as if he can hear her. “Yeah, when and where do you want to meet.” She said with her interest sparked wondering what he wanted to talk about, her grandfather is part of the commission and was one of the men that green-lighted the war. 

“How about now lunch at the Palermo.” Her grandfather said on the phone, Alexis smirked that was their restaurant and her grandfather loves free good Italian food. But also, Palermo is the capital of Sicily where their family business was born. 

Alexis typed in her father’s email and hit send, “I will be there.” she said before ending the call, Alexis closed everything down before heading to her car. 

The restaurant was 30 minutes away from the casino, Alexis parked near the restaurant that was buzzing with customers for the lunch rush. The restaurant is a five star, one of the best Italian restaurants in Starling. Outside the building had glass showing everyone the two stories, frame by black wood with the number of the building on the side. 297. The name on top of the wood. 

The interior darkened by the wood and limited lighting but have a romantic feeling by the personal lighting. Windows on the back wall and there are lamps on the tables and back of the booths also in the pillars. In the restaurant, there is a fully stocked bar that had three bartenders. The bar is a 360 circle, to accommodate the number of people.

There are couches on the right side also tables of two placed around. The left side was filled with three curved long booths that are built in the wall separating the two sections. There also more table placed around parties of four or two. There are stairs to go up on the second floor on the side at the entrance by the host podium. The second floor has a dark romantic feeling with the personal lighting at the tables. 

On the second floor are more tables and booths, On the second floor are a few private booths that the family and rich customers use. There is also a wet bar with one bartender, Alexis walked in the restaurant the host greeted her right away. Walking upstairs the staff said hello to her, Alexis returned the greeting unlike her father Alexis believes that employees should know their employers, not just by their names on the paychecks. 

She believes that the employees see that their employers care as much as they do. Alexis makes it a point to meet every new employee that gets hire no matter what. 

The woman also pops into the business talks to the employees about their concerns and they can do to make it better. Alexis wants them to see her as a person who cares about them and the business, she owns just like the family works hard for. 

The woman walked over to her grandfather despite his age is a healthy older man, Matteo her grandfather has the black hair but with grey in it, blue eyes like Alexis, he is healthy and still in shape. “Nonno why did you want to grab and lunch,” Alexis asked sitting down across from him in a private booth. 

“We always do this.” Her grandfather said as he ate his lunch not looking up to his granddaughter. 

Alexis raised an eyebrow at his statement shaking her head saying,” The last time we did I just became the underboss. I was 18.” she said pointing out the fact that she knows that he remembers about that last lunch. 

“Ah yes I was so proud of you and I still am………. I want to make sure that you are hundred percent focus and willing to do anything for this war.” Matteo said sitting up taking his glass filled with red wine.

One of the waitresses came over to the booth placing a glass of vodka for Alexis left the two alone. “When I have never been focused willing to do anything for the family,” Alexis said taking a sip of her drink.

Matteo nodded he never had to question her before, but he knew about Oliver through Luca and grew him great concern. “What about walking away from this American man. The mayor, you have been more………. committed to him.” He said choosing his words carefully but also trying to get his point across to her. 

“His name is Oliver and why is everyone suddenly so scared all suddenly because I have a relationship that feels…… right,” Alexis said, she knew that her father had a hand in this only because her grandfather was talking to her about the same concerns. 

“I understand that, but he is something that can and will distract you, he will make you second guess yourself. Your father doesn’t want to lose his weapon, I don’t want to lose my granddaughter. Because it takes one second of hesitation, we both know that.” Matteo said looking to her eating more, Alexis shook her head sitting back taking the glass and drink gulping it down. 

“I’m his weapon only because of what he did, but because what I’m with someone everyone loses their fucking marbles …” Alexis started to talk but she was stopped by her grandfather who raised his hand as he chewed.

Matteo looks to his granddaughter with such admiration and sadness, he knew that she would give anything for the family more than she already had. Matteo knew that Alexis would do anything to protect the family and the ones she loves. 

He respected her for all the sacrifices that she has made, but he felt great sadness because she must make those decisions. “I know you must be feeling anger and annoyance because I and your father are talking about your loyalty and focus on the family. Because we didn’t question any others, but Oliver is a wildcard, your cousins and their spouses all grew up in the mafia life or around the mafia life. You're American, the friends you made were not bread for this life. Lexi, you will be putting them in danger and a danger to us deep down you know that I know you want the normal things like friends and a boyfriend who adores you. And you can but with the ones that understand this life.” Her grandfather explained to her, Alexis gulp down the last bit of the glass, her phone buzzed showing her that a text came through showing her father texted. 

“What are you saying?” Alexis asked looking to him as her drink was replaced with a fresh one along with taking the older man’s plate and giving him more wine. 

Matteo looks at the girl in the eye who didn’t blink, he sighed softly. “Will you be able to walk away from Oliver and your friends for their protection, for the family’s security in the future and I promise you no one will touch them.” He said serious, Alexis didn’t say anything deep down she knew that it would make them a little bit safer but also, she always thought that one day Alexis would be walking away from Oliver and Will. 

\------------------------------------

After her lunch, Alexis drove to the compound and her grandfather’s question kept playing in her head. The woman walked in the house after parking in front of the house, she walked up to the stairs to her father’s office knowing that’s where he will be. “What,” Alexis said as she walked in the office seeing her father sitting at his desk with an angry expression on his face, she also saw her mother standing next to her father with her arms across her stomach and a worried expression on her face. 

Alexis stood in front of them not saying anything at first, but she can tell there was something wrong. “What’s wrong?” Alexis asked worried looking to them, she prayed that nothing happened to Sienna. 

Luca didn’t say anything at first, he lifted a newspaper that was placed on his desk in front of him and gave it to her. Alexis grabbed the paper looking at the paper she saw the title of the paper which is The Starling City Star.

To the side of the paper in front of the page is the person who wrote the main article. Ron Troupe. Then in the middle of the page in big bold letters, she saw the title of the main article. ‘Mayor Queen dating suspected Italian mobster?!’ 

Under the title, Alexis saw a picture of her and Oliver at his event from a month ago. The woman rolled the paper up and threw it down on the desk frustrated,” Shit” Alexis said frustrated rubbing her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alexis che diavolo stai facendo ( Alexis what the hell are you doing)
> 
> so cosa sto facendo Marco ( I know what I'm doing Marco)


	55. Central; Kyle Nimbus

The team looks to each other not saying anything, they haven’t heard anything about Kyle but now he’s back. Joe and Eddie walked in the quiet Cortex which is something new to the partners. 

“Your john doe is Gabriel Mercier, he is the underboss of the Mercier crime family in France,” Joe said walking in the cortex breaking the silence handing Barry and Piper files of the man.

The two read the files of the dead French underboss as Cisco looked up from Kyle’s picture to the law enforcement officials. “Stupid question, France has mobsters?” He asked looking to everyone for an answer, Caitlin shrugged she really didn’t know the answer.

“Yes, but they have not popularized as the Italians and Russians are. What's going on?” Iris said as she answers the question walking into the cortex only hearing Cisco’s question.

Caitlin told her girlfriend what was happening, and Joe filled in the details that the doctor missed. Barry looked to the team as a train of thought running through his brain, “Why would Nimbus kill the people that would hire him and why underbosses that seem specific.” The man said closing the file and walked in the middle of the room as he talks. 

“Before he was a hitman for the Darbinyan crime family, he was a gun for hire and these families could hire him for an organized crime killing,” Eddie said looking to his boyfriend, Joe walked over to another computer that was on the desk and logged in CCPD.

Piper closes the file setting it down on the desk walking to the desk next to the mechanic hub in the cortex sat down. “Isn’t there some sort of guidelines or rules for that sort of thing Piper?” Caitlin asked looking over to the other girl. 

Piper had her phone out and scrolling through Tumblr when she was asked the question. Lying the phone on her lap she said, “What am I your local mobster dictionary?” Piper asked with sarcasm in her voice.

There was a collective agreement between the fiends to Piper’s statement, making the redhead roll her eyes. Joe looked up Kyle Nimbus files from CCPD and the FBI reading them quickly stopping reading something in the federal case file. “When I arrested Nimbus, the case turns federal because of organized crime when he walked out of the courthouse a sniper shot him in thigh, leg, the chest. What shocked us was the fact they missed every major artery and his heart. They knew what they were doing, when we asked Nimbus, he said it was a warning.” Joe told the group looking through the federal file.

No one really spoke for five minutes until Barry broke the silence. “That’s a warning almost sounds like torture.” The hero said shaking his head looking at the pictures of Nimbus with the wounds.

Piper put her phone down once again looking to the group. “It was a warning, sometimes the bosses take their snipers out to give a member or anyone a warning if it's that bad. Because he was in organized crime case any of his previous employers could have set it up in fear he would talk.” She said looking too them standing up walking over to the team standing next to Barry in the middle room. 

“So now he's back and taking revenge but it’s 2018 so it’s been five years. But why wait five years and kill just any underboss.” Eddie said looking around the team, they all tried to bounce ideas off each other.

Ray walked in the cortex as Eddie was talking seeing Nimbus face on the screen, it was clear who they were talking about. “Well maybe he waited five years for a reason, maybe he was waiting for the coast is clear,” Ray said shrugging looking around the group. 

“That actually makes sense because they have a long memory. Kyle could have waited five years for them all to move on and forget about him. He doesn’t know who shot him, he's going after them all. 

Underboss……... Was most likely the person he dealt with so that’s why he's going after them.” Piper said looking to a wall as she talked thinking as she did so, they all wanted to know how to stop this before more bodies appear. Even if their criminals. 

Joe look to Cisco when an idea popped into his head, “Cisco across Central City District courthouse is a pharmacy, post office a few stores. They all have security cameras, hack into them to see if they still have anything from that day. I and Eddie will get his personal effects, Barry grabs his files see if you guys can find anything.” Joe said as Barry ran out of the room leaving them in the room.

The speedster ran back into the cortex with the boxes of the files state and federal for Kyle Nimbus. The cops left the cortex to get the personal belongings, Ray, Iris, Piper, and Barry worked on the files. Cisco worked on hacking the cameras as fast as he could, Caitlin helped as fast as she could. 

Each person knew that Kyle could move fast, and he knows their targets. The team was almost playing catch up, “Guys I found something.” Ray said holding an evidence bag up from the box he was assigned. Piper took the bag looking in it, she saw a list of names, but they were not full names just initials. 

“Those are the initials of the first two victims, this is a hit list,” Barry said looking over the redhead’s shoulders reading the list. There were more initials like D.F, H.M, A.S, R.L, L.S and more. 

Joe and Eddie came back in 10 minutes only because they couldn’t find anything Barry showed them the list. “I found the footage likely these people love security hate erasing it. Felicity Smoak who.” Cisco said looking to everyone proud of himself to retrieve the video from the shooting. 

“Well out of the two of you Felicity is the best at the computer stuff,” Ray said placing the files he was holding back into the box. 

Barry looks to his best friend standing next to Joe and Barry. “And you did just say that they didn’t erase anything,” The hero said shrugging, the two read heads nodded agreeing with the men. 

“That’s not friendship come on.” Cisco said started to type on the screen pulling up the video. Iris pulled up the portable monitor for Cisco and so they can all watch the video better. The genius threw the video on the screen, and they all stood around watching it. 

In the video was the sniper back to the camera, Joe noted that the sniper was pro by keeping anything that could identify them but also their face. The video continued the sniper swiftly and smoothly fired each shot. The sniper watched as Nimbus fall to the ground and everyone panicked on the ground. 

The sniper quickly broke down there Barrett M82 putting the weapon in its bag, walking into the building the sniper put the bag with the weapon on its back. Eddie noted that sniper was a woman by the figure and how sniper walks. 

Cisco quickly changed the footage for the one in the stairwell, they watch as a few beat cops walk up the stairs. The sniper punches the officer that was closest to them, the person kicks the officer making him and the others behind him fall back. The sniper gripped on the banister flung themselves across space between the two walls where the stairs were. 

The sniper kicked the officer to the wall, As the officer stumbled back to the wall, he grabbed his gun. The sniper threw his arm up on the wall with one hand, the sniper’s free hand on its side connected fast and hard knocking the wind out of the officer. The sniper grabbed the officer's weapon pistol-whipped him. The sniper turns fast to another officer shot the law enforcement official’s shoulder. 

The sniper grabbed three throwing stars and threw them to the officials, each star pierced the officer's shoulders as well. Barry noted the sniper didn’t kill any of the officers, Iris went back to the files looking for each officer's testimony. They all said the same thing; the sniper's face was covered all dressed in black. All they could see was the sniper's eyes and they didn’t know where the person went. 

Cisco followed the sniper out of the building through a few allies, after a few blocks the Hispanic found a video. They watch as the sniper grab a bag behind the dumpster, the person open the bag putting down the hood that was hiding their face, keeping their back to the camera, the team watched as the person change shirts. 

They could see it was a woman because when the shirt came off, they can clearly see a black bra strap. Piper saw a tattoo, but she couldn’t make it, but it seems familiar, the sniper put the shirt one combined both bags into one. They turned around to the camera. Cisco stopped the video as they stare out of the screen.

“I kind of expected it but damn,” Iris said as they looked at the screen seeing 20-year Alexis Sanfino walking way with the bags. She was the sniper. 

Joe looked down the list, scanning it quickly and stopped at the initials. A.S. “Her initials are on here.” He said showing Piper who nodded seeing her friends initials on the paper with the rest of the victim.  
“There is also another name on their L.S. Leonard Snart,” Piper said texting the man about Kyle and what they learned about Nimbus. 

Ray look to the girl raised an eyebrow; he didn’t know that villain was buddies. “They know each other,” he said to Piper confused.

“Yeah very brief as he was forming the Rogues.” Piper hit send hoping that Leonard will not do anything. The whole team didn’t have to team to break a Rogue fight with Numbers and try to stop him from killing people. 

Barry look to the redhead and raised an eyebrow,” You going to Starling to tell her?” he asked looking to her, they all know that Piper would be the best to tell Alexis about Nimbus.

“This something you tell Alexis over the phone in a different country. Plus, I rather tell Alexis when I have all the facts if you want to tell Alexis now be my guest, Barry.” Piper said looking to her friends.

“Well, we know he’s going after all his previous employers. Alexis is the sniper and on his kill list along with Snart on it.” Caitlin said sitting next to Cisco behind the desk the duo was sitting at.

Barry looks to Piper and saw how nervous she was about Nimbus going after two people she loves. “Well maybe, we need to find him first,” Barry said looking to the doctor as Cisco typed on the screen.

“Huh guys you need to see this,” Cisco said getting rid of the video quick and throwing up the same article that Alexis saw. Mayor Queen dating suspected Italian mobster?!. The article cut their time because now Oliver could be a target for Alexis. 

Piper shook her head squaring her jaw shaking her head reading the article, “Whatever we have to do to find him, we find him we need to do it fast.” The redhead said shaking her head staring at the article.


	56. Starling: New Plan

Luca sat back in his chair watching Alexis go from mad to furious in a matter of seconds because of the article. “I am looking into it, but now out enemies including Martinez can use him to get to you.” He said knowing this is the push that Alexis needed to make her do the right thing in his eyes. 

The statement that her father said was true and if anything happened to Oliver she would hate herself. William than popped inside her head, she knew that they wouldn’t be above hurting children. “They can use his son William to get to me, also we have another problem one of his councilmen came to see me today to take a hit out on Oliver,” Alexis said rubbing her temples feeling a headache growing. 

Isabella walked over to her daughter seeing her worry even though it wasn’t a clear expression. The mother put her hands on her daughter's arms rubbing the girl’s arms, “We will figure this out tesero, but having a contract on Oliver through this family can help us. But we need to take out the politicians, get our response for the article and keep Oliver and William alive.” Isabella said mostly to Luca wanting her husband to do this even though she knew that Luca rather has there oldest alone. 

“I think that I can get Oliver and William to come over to the compound for a meet the parent’s weekend. Hell, his family can tag alone if it helps.” Alexis said looking to her parents, they needed to keep them away from the Martinez until they figure out a plan.

” Why his family, can’t those fucking Yankees find help in Uncle Sam,” Luca said with an annoyed tone in his voice, the man didn’t really care for Americans in general. But he certainly didn’t like Americans involved in his daughter's lives and now his home. Even though the Italian lives in America the man is a little racist. 

The younger girl ignored her father’s annoyed tone, but she couldn’t ignore the racial slurs., unlike her father, couldn’t stand racial slurs and racist, “Papa! How would feel if someone called you a Hightalians, Polentone or Gudio keep those comments to yourself! I want them with because Martinez is not above killing or torturing them to get to us and you know that.” Alexis said annoyed and pissed by her father’s choice of words but knew now is not the time for an argument.

Luca didn’t say anything he just nodded approving for the Queen family to stay at his house. He waved his hand dismissing Alexis from his office. The girl nodded walked out pulling her phone out from her pocket. 

The door closing leaving the married couple alone in the room, Isabella looks to her husband sitting down in the seat in front of the desk. “She’s right about the slurs, play nice when they come. Luca, our daughter found love in an American. You can tell by her protectiveness of him and his son.” Isabella said smiling softly thinking about their daughter having a normal life with Oliver like any mom. 

Luca sighed softly moving back in his seat looking to his wife nodding agreeing. “Yes, I can see that, but really an American politician. Though he can be useful to us if the American proves his loyalty to us and doesn’t turn Alexis against us. The boy can be useful also this could work.” Luca said with a smirk thinking how he can use the father and son duo to his advantage. 

“One thing I don’t understand is that we own the paper, you bought that paper when we moved here. You put Tito in the charge of the paper, and no story like that would have gotten passed him even if it was written by Ron. Those stories had to be approved by you, Luca. Tell you didn’t do this.” Isabella said starting to connect the dots shaking her head disappointed in her husband. But that was nothing new, she just didn’t think that Luca would go this far.

The man sighed and looked to his wife not saying anything for a minute. Luca got up and walked to the little bar he had in his office quickly made a drink. The man turned around sipping the drink staring at his wife with authority, “Yes I did, and you will not tell her Isabella.” Luca said in a dominant tone showing his wife that he was in charge and warning her not to go against him. 

His wife looked down to her lap nodding not looking up to her husband. “Yes dear,” she said not wanting him to do this to Alexis, but Isabella knew that if she went against his wishes and orders Luca would hit her, go after Alexis and Sienna as punishment. 

\----------------------------------------

Alexis sat in her car with her music playing, the song called Italiana by J-Ax and Fredez. She hummed along to the song and texted Oliver to call her while Alexis looks through her phone for the newspaper, business transactions anything it just didn’t seem right.

With the five minutes of looking through her phone started to vibrate, and Oliver’s picture appeared. Alexis hit the green answer button and right away hit speaker and home turning off the music. “Hey, amore did you see?” Alexis asked as she went through her phone looking for the information as they talked.

“How did the press find out about you Lex,” Oliver said from the other line in a low time, almost a whisper.

Alexis sighed softly looking out of a window, “I have my suspicions how they found out. I need to talk to you in person you free?” She asked starting her dark red Ferrari driving away from her parents to the road. 

“Yeah, I’ll see you in a little bit. Love you.” Oliver said on the other end phone call, his voice moving from a whisper to his normal tone. 

Alexis smiled turning her music back on and it started to go back up. “I’ll see you soon.” She said hanging up with a small smile driving to City Hall. 

\-----------------------------

Alexis got to City Hall in about 15 minutes, walking in and going through security was easier because she is the mayor's girlfriend. She walked off the elevator at Oliver’s floor and walked down the hall. 

No one really stopped her, they just stopped and stared at the girl, Alexis couldn’t help but roll her eyes knowing it was because of the newspaper. Walking into the office she walked up to the man who was sitting behind the desk working, she just grabbed his face kiss him passionately and heated for a few minutes. 

Breaking the kiss, Oliver looks to her shocked for a minute before speaking. “Wow hello to you also, is that what you wanted to talk about?” He asked looking at her from his chair making Alexis smile softly.

The girl moved back standing in the middle of the room looking around, “My father said he was going to look into the article. But I really think that he has his hand in this, you have no alcohol in this office” Alexis said as she scanned his office she notices the lack of alcohol in the room. 

“Unlike you, I don’t need alcohol to work during the day, we are working on the story denying anything that you're in organized crime and there are no ties to the mafia,” Oliver said standing walking over to her as he talked making Alexis turn to him. 

The girl smiled softly she loved that Oliver was doing anything to protect her. Especially at the expense of covering himself,” I think we're just going to do the cliché racial thing, that just because we're Italian immigrants doesn't mean anything.” Alexis told him shrugging thinking that will be the route their going used for damage control. 

Oliver nodded with a small culture, he kind of knew that they would go that route it was the easiest route. “Kind of figured now what’s going on Lex,” Oliver said leaning on the desk looking over to the girl.

“Well, what do you think about you and your family coming to the compound?” Alexis said looking at him standing in front of the mayor as they talked. 

Oliver crossed his arms across his chest leaning forward to her, “Why.” He said out of wonder. 

The mobster softly looking at him for a few minutes not sure how to phrase without sounding horrible. But she couldn’t so Alexis decided to just rip off the band-aid,” Someone came to me and wanted to put a hit on you. And I took the offer, this was before I knew about the newspaper article. You guys at the compound this weekend will protect you in case he takes another out, Martinez tried out to get to you and I know that you all can protect yourself. But it keeps me sane knowing you all are safe, and it will keep your training a secret.” Alexis explained to him trying to get her thoughts out into words which is harder to do when it was Oliver sometimes. 

Oliver sighed and rubbed his face shaking his head moving from the desk and to the section of the couches pacing. “Someone came to you and put a contract out on me! What were you going to do take the cash and run? Were you ever going to tell me.” Oliver said with some annoyance which she expected. 

Alexis looks to him and sighed shaking her head, “He already paid for it, so I was originally going to kill him, keep the money and not tell you, Ollie.” She said with some attitude that just came naturally.

The vigilante stopped walking and looked to her, he made himself a promise that he would never look at her differently because he knows the feeling. But when he looks to the woman Oliver saw no emotion in her eyes, her body language told him she would do it. “I can protect myself Alexis and you were going to kill a man, not tell me about it so I can fix the problem.” He said with anger and almost judging which he knew was wrong because Oliver was the last person to judge but deep down he wanted to believe Alexis could be better than this.

“I know you can, and I know that I should have told you. But I would do anything to protect you and Will including killing an idiot politician. That was the only thing that was going through my mind. Just get William packed and your family here come over tonight, I don’t think they will go after Piper and Eddie. John and Felicity will be fine they would only care about Queens right now.” Alexis said trying to bite back the attitude, she knew Oliver’s anger was valid and just let him take his jabs. 

She turned away from him and walked to the door stopping hearing Oliver. “Alexis killing a what you call an idiot politician is wrong even if it was for me and William. You have to know that somehow and I don’t know if I can’t get behind that.” He said snapping at her out of anger, though he knew what he had done in the past isn’t better even though he's not that guy anymore.

“Oliver I told you that I didn’t want you to look at me like you just did, after all this time it sounds like you don’t know me still. I kill, torture, rob, extort, sell weapons and so much more I’m a criminal and you don’t see that Alexis. Because I don’t want you guys too and killing that guy is only, so he doesn’t try again! I am not Adrian Chase who killed just because I kill for a reason and protecting you is a damn good reason. Telling me it’s wrong is fucking rich coming for you.” Alexis snapped back also out of anger; she opens the door walked out of the office leaving Oliver by himself rubbing his face taking a breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tesoro (darling)


	57. Benvenuti nel Compound Sanfino

Some of the team decided to look for the next targets on his list, minus Leonard and Alexis. While Piper stayed back and look for the metahuman through various computer programs if they others can’t find the targets. Leonard strolled in the cortex with a cup not saying much, placing the cup in front of Piper kiss her head. 

Piper looks down to the cup seeing it filled with soda, tasting it the cup was filled with diet Pepsi. She looked up and behind her smiling seeing her boyfriend. “Hey, babe,” Piper said sipping her drink that Leonard brought her. 

“Hey, snowflake you guys tracking down Nimbus?” Leonard said sitting next to Piper watching her type on the keyboard, the other computers are running a few other programs that they set up. 

Piper nodded sipping the drink, they were the only two in the Cortex. Piper happens to draw the short straw and was forced to stay back do the computer. “I drew the short straw literally and got stuck to watch the computers as they all break outlook for the other victims.” She said moving her head to the man, as they sat in front of the computers.

Leonard and Piper sat together quietly just enjoying company as they waited for a ding or something. “Ok this is boring, want to make out?” Piper said after a few minutes pulling her boyfriend over by his chair.

The man just chuckled and let her drag him right next to her, Leonard smirked and leaned in to kiss her, “This is my favorite activity but with more clothes than I would normally like.” Leonard said with a playful tone in his voice that was rare and only Lisa, know Piper has seen it. 

Piper leaned in to kiss the man, just as they were about to connect every single monitor started to go off. Leonard growled and mumbled under his breath as Piper’s focused went onto the screens. Her eyes scanned the monitors as fast as they could possibly go, “Holy shit” she said grabbing her phone calling Barry putting it on speaker. 

Leonard looks to Piper as he was about to speak but Barry picked up before he could speak. “Barry he’s in Starling,” Piper said putting a few traffic cameras pictures on her screen, bank records where she saw ATM transactions in Starling. 

“What for………. He’s going after Alexis.” Barry said on the other line, they noticed his voice was echoing from wherever he is. 

“Great he’s going after Quiver, ........ I will not mourn him at all.” Leonard said moving back in his seat away from Piper, who just smiles shaking her head. 

They could hear people speaking on the other line before the couple got a response. “I guess some of us are going to Starling,” Joe said next on the other line. 

“I and Len will go, I guess we’ll see the rest on the airstrip, and I’ll text Ollie that was coming,” Piper said closing the windows on the computer screen as she spoke. 

All three men responded at the same time with the same question. “Airstrip?” the men said at the same time making the girl smile. 

“Yes, airstrip, being best friends with one deadliest and well-known mobster in the world is that I can kill someone in their backyard which is Starling, Milan and get away with it. Or I can use things like her jets, yachts and many houses whenever I feel like it. We’ll meet you guys there.” Piper said before hanging up, the couple made sure they had everything before walking out of Cortex heading outside to their vehicles.

\-------------------------------------

Giving himself a few minutes, Oliver called Thea, Tommy, and Laurel to his office giving them a summary of what he just learned. He told them to go home and pack, his phone buzzed with a text. The message was from Alexis telling him she got them rides to her parents’ compound. 

Walking out of his office he sends the text to the trio texted Malcolm explaining to him what happened. Arriving home, Oliver grabbed two duffle bags for himself and William when the child got home he lied just saying they are meeting Alexis and her family. Their car got to the house around an hour. Oliver got William into the car who went on his tablet right away after getting the bags in the trunk Oliver sat in the back with his son lost in thought. 

As he started to space out, Oliver’s phone brought him back to reality which was the text from Piper. The mayor looks at their driver who was a soldier in the family, he sighed leaned to the Italian and said, “We need to make a stop at the airport, I know Alexis gave you orders but this can stay between us. She will never know.” Oliver said, looking over to William who had his headphones in playing a game on his tablet. 

The driver shook his head looking to Oliver his eyes widened with fears that astound Oliver seeing how much fear one girl can generate in one man. “I’m more terrified of her than you man plus she always finds out.” The driver said as he started his car not going to budge. 

Oliver sat back with a sigh, he needed to get away, so the man restored to his Hood days when he used to ditch Diggle. “There are few bags that I forgot to grab I’ll be right back.” The mayor said taking one of Williams earbuds whispering in his ear before getting out the car. 

The man walked in the house when he was alone, Oliver walked to the garage he grabbed the keys to one the SUVs the family owned. They lost many of their fancy sports cars when the family lost their fortune but luckily they had cars that were paid off and could keep. 

Oliver got in the car and pulled out to the driveway and drove away from the mobster to the airport. The mob driver sat in his seat frustrated looking at his watch every five minutes, William took out an earbud not looking away from his tablet he grew a smirk and said. “My dad he’s gone,” William said playing his game. 

“WHAT” The driver yelled out of anger, fear, some other feelings that appeared. 

As the driver was about to get out of the car, William put his tablet down and said to talk once again. “Dad took a car and drove to the airstrip, he said that he will meet us at the house.” The child said before going back to his game and music, the driver sighed closing the door taking a minute to think. The driver cursed himself in his head and drove the kid to the Sanfino compound with a prayer in his head. 

\---------------------------------

Walking into the airport the ones who flew out is Piper, Leonard, Barry. Eddie, Ray, and Mick. Piper put herself and Leonard onto the plane and the rest said they wanted to go first. Mick goes wherever Ray goes, no one question it not even Leonard.

Oliver walked into the airport looking for red hair and listening for Piper, “OLLIE” A person screamed making people look up and around. The man sighed knowing who screamed his nickname which it was Piper.

The man shook his head and spun around to the yelling, Oliver smile softly seeing his sister. He walked over to the girl and hugged her, Piper returned the hug and lead him where the guys are.  
Saying Oliver was shocked would be an understatement because he was. “Ok…… Piper what’s going on,” he said in the embrace before breaking it.

The redhead didn't say anything until they broke the hug, just as she was about to speak Ray jumped in. “Kyle Nimbus is killing high up mobsters, organized crime criminals. He has a list of the people and Alexis is on the list. Piper had found him on traffic cameras and ATM transactions” the billionaire said looking to the mayor his arms crossed his chest as they talked. 

The vigilante shook his head not knowing how worse this day could get. “Why was her name on Nimbus's kill list,” Oliver said he has his suspicions on why a little part of him didn’t want to believe it. 

Piper held her finger up taking a drink of her soda before talking, “When I and Alexis were in coast Alexis did a lot of the assassinations she still does. She told me that her father likes to keep his assassinations in the family unless it high risk. I guess that they hired Nimbus for a while, we saw a video of when Nimbus was taken out of the courthouse he was shot. Cisco found footage of the sniper leaving the building and walking couple blocks. The sniper was Lex.” Piper said looking to her brother as Leonard put an arm around her shoulders.

the man sighed softly before glaring at Leonard making the man remove his arm from Piper. “Great on top of that we have an article outing her as mafia and there's hit out on me. Just a regular Friday.” Oliver said with sarcasm putting his hands on his hips, so much was happening, and he could barely keep up. 

Eddie looked up from his phone to his brother surprised hearing the statement. “Wait someone put a hit on you?” Eddie asked wanting that part to be a joke, but the law enforcement official knew his brother wasn’t. 

Oliver nodded looking down to the floor shifting his feet before looking back up. “Someone came to Alexis wanting to take out a contract on me and she took it. I don’t know anything else.” He said turning his heel heading out of the airport to the car, getting in the driver seat Piper got in the passenger seat and put in the address in the car's GPS. 

They all sat in silence as Oliver drove them to the house Barry look away from the window to everyone. “Do you think that all these things are connected?” he asked breaking the silence in the car. 

“I think maybe the article, Alexis told me that her family declares war on the Martinez family after they attempted on killing her. The hit and Nimbus I think are two things that just happened.” Oliver answered with a small shrug as he turned in the street driving down to the street for a few minutes stopping at the front gates. 

Piper quickly scrolled through her phone quickly looking for the code. “Ok, the code is 1946,” Piper said, Oliver punched in the code which allowed the gates to open. The male drove up to the Mediterranean style compound.

“Wow, this house could pay off my student debt,” Barry said as they got out of the car when Oliver parked next to the many Italian sports cars. The group stood on the cobblestone ground looking up to the massive white house with pitched roof tiles, arched windows, wrought iron balconies. They noticed a water fountain in the middle, on the two sides on the front of the house was two mini Italian style gardens and medium-sized statues in the garden. 

“Is there anything worth stealing,” Mick said scanning the house already getting ideas. 

Piper turned to Mick and smack him as Ray gave him a look, “Mick you are at the house of Alexis Sanfino and Luca Sanfino are you willing to risk the little sanity you may have left and your life attempting to steal from them. Take it from me you don’t.” Piper said in a serious tone in hopes that arsonist would make the right decision. 

The criminal grumbled unhappily but nodded noting that he won’t do anything. “Aunt Piper, Uncle Eddie,” William said walking from the backyard with Isabella to his aunt and uncle, the older woman stood there watching them.

Piper hugged her nephew and look to the older woman smiling softly before breaking the hug. “Hey, Isabella this is Leonard, Mick, Ray, Barry. The non-traumatized blonde is my brother Eddie and the traumatized brunette is Oliver, my brother, and Al……..” Piper said making the introductions but stopped when Isabella made her way to Oliver who just stared at her. 

The woman looks at the mayor up and down for a few minutes, “I can see why my daughter is attracted to you Oliver. I’m Isabella her mother it's so nice to meet you………… whatever happens she is trying to protect you all the only way she knows how. Benvenuto nel Compound Sanfino……… She is in the training room Piper.” Isabella said smiling softly walking inside the house, Oliver blinked more confused than anything. 

Piper shook her head not paying it any mind, she walked in everyone following William went to play videogames. Thea, Tommy, Malcolm Laurel, Quintin were in the kitchen eating after some greetings Piper walks down the hallway her family following out of wonder. She opens the door and walked downstairs, they heard grunts and moans in pain also bodies slam onto the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Benvenuti nel Compound Sanfino ( Welcome to the Sanfino Compound)


	58. The Night Before

A body slammed onto the floor which was covered by a martial arts training mat. Alexis looked around to the others in the training room. The room was equipped with a climbing wall which Alexis favorite on the back wall, on the left side was a closed off gun range.

On the right was another range for any other weapon. In the middle was an MMA ring, the training mats. On the left side near the front of the room were cardio machines and weights, on the right was different punching bags an area for yoga or anything else. 

Alexis is training some of the soldiers and associates who will later become soldiers, all of them are teenagers. She stood in the middle of the mat looking to them as the trainee slowly walked over to the rest. “I am not training you all to know that the fight ends when your enemy is down on the ground in pain. The fights when your enemy is dead on the ground, there is no mercy even when there begging, and they will. In this life, it's kill or be killed, and I don’t think your mothers are found of burying you before your 21st birthday.” Alexis said to the group of trainees looking at them all. 

The woman turned to the trainee who was laying on the floor defeated from the fight. The other trainee standing next to the soldier on the floor, “Now finish it.” Alexis said over to the pair with authority in her voice. 

The soldiers shook their heads no Alexis sighed softly and repeated herself to the teen calmly. But once the teen refused again the underboss took her red and black sig from her leggings sense she was in her workout clothes. Alexis cocked it and pointed at the teen, “NOW” Alexis yelled. 

The teen sighed picking up the rubbing training gun that he dropped to the floor and pistol-whipped the other teen. It wouldn’t do any damage but just sting, Alexis grabbed the soldier's arm straighten out twisting it with force behind his back putting her gun on his head. “DON’T YOU EVER FUCKING HESITATE AGAIN. You fight and ending your enemy’s life is the only difference between you going home to your mother or ending up in a box” Alexis said putting her gun down and push him down on the floor, letting the teen go.

Piper turned away from the scene to Oliver who was standing on her right. “Have you ever thought of getting a vasectomy bro?” she said looking at the man with a smirk. 

Oliver closes his eyes and shook his head at his sister statement. “No, I’m not going to get one Piper,” he said. 

Both Leonard and Mick held up their weapons firing them up. “Yes, you are,” Leonard said on the redhead left side holding his gun up looking to the man.

The woman heard the weapons firing up and turn to see the group shaking her head “Put the gun down Elsa. What you all are doing here” Alexis said walking over to the group standing in front of them. Her question was aiming to group from Central City. 

“Quiver, I missed you too. You have a minute” Leonard said looking at the girl with a smirk, Alexis rolled her eyes at the nickname but knew that the names were there to stay. But only they could use it.

The mobster sighed she turned to all the trainees and said to them in their native language. “Per ora sei tutto a posto. Continuare a praticare" she told them to the trainees watching them walk out leaving the rest alone in the room. 

“Lex, Kyle Nimbus is coming to kill you,” Piper said looking to her best friend as her eyes wandered around the room. It's been a while since she was in the house and saw some things that were new. 

Alexis looks to her friend and started to laugh thinking it was a joke. She hasn’t heard anything or cared about the Kyle Nimbus sense his execution. “The bastard is dead thank god…….. What.” She said looking to them all seeing their faces look down to the floor not looking at her in the eye. 

“Well, he's not dead per say….” Eddie said trailing off looking at the girl. 

Alexis looks at officer and bit her lip trying not to yell, she shook her head and just led them back up the house over to the bedrooms on the second floor. She leads Oliver to her room, Alexis left him in the bedroom alone as she took a quick shower. 

She got in black ripped jeans, black tank top, bomber jacket, and peep toe black leather boots. Alexis walked into the bedroom after fixing her hair and makeup, “That’s a lot of black.” Oliver said as he checked her out as he stood in the middle of the room.

Alexis smiled putting her weapons in their places looking to Oliver, “It hides the blood stains better than your green………… Babe about what happened in your office I’m sorry. I was just trying to protect you and William the best way I knew.” Alexis said not wanting to have a dumb fight between them when no one was right. 

“I hate being out of the loop and being on the sidelines. What happened I was just reminded of what you do and sometimes I do forget that what you do. Because I see you as just as Alexis, my girlfriend and I need to work on that, hearing you took the hit at first I was mad thinking afterward I knew you weren’t going to let anything happen. We both were on edge because of the article. I just need to remember you are more than my girlfriend and will do things that I won’t agree.” Oliver explained sitting on her bed looking to the Italian.

Alexis look to him sighed softly,” I need to remember not to react so quickly, but um I should not have talked about your time as The Hood or Adrian Chase. You are a way better man than him and The Hood. Sometimes we're going to but heads because of our decisions and our jobs we have the same personality to a point and we both need to remember to listen and breath.” Alexis explained walking closer to him she moved onto his lap and kiss him wrapping her arms around his neck. 

Oliver nodded smiling softly and kiss her back holding onto her hips. The couple is from two different worlds and they are two different people. Alexis is a criminal, businesswoman, gangster, and Oliver is a hero, mayor, vigilante. Yet they are each other happy place, what they both look for in a partner, what they need from each other. 

The couple broke the kiss before heading downstairs to the kitchen, walking into the room Alexis and Oliver saw her mother and aunts feeding the group. Food was laid out everywhere for everyone to eat, the women piling the plates sky high. “Mama do not overfeed them,” Alexis said as she walked over to William who was enjoying the food as much as Mick was. 

The woman kisses the kid’s head over the short time of knowing William, Alexis adores and loves him like he was her own kid. Luca stomped into the kitchen everyone’s demeanor changed.

Before he walked into the kitchen was filled with talking and laughter. Mostly on the older Italian women, when Luca walked in everything went silent. The man looked to his daughter who stood in front of Will. “How is combat training going?” Luca asked looking at her not bothering to acknowledge anyone else.

“They are all coming along great. Some are coming along faster than others but that's expected. I’ll just work with them mo……” Alexis said looking to her father as they talked but she was stopped by the make as he started to talk. 

“I don't need any weaker links; I made that mistake with you as the family’s weak link pathetic.” Luca snapped at his daughter who stood there taking every rude and belittling thing he said. Oliver standing next to her and Piper didn’t like the things he was saying and started to walk forward to say something. Piper quickly grabbed her brother's hand stopped him when he looks to her confused Piper shook her head no.

Alexis didn’t say anything at first before saying anything. “I know Papa but we…….” She started to speak but she was stopped by Luca started to yell making Alexis move in front of Will protectively. She also grabbed Oliver’s hand calming him down.

Isabella watches her daughter actions and smiles softly turning to her husband she dropped her smile. “Luca stop it. We have company.” Isabella said as she started to clean up the kitchen. 

Luca didn’t say anything he just looked around the Americans that stuck out in a room filled with olive toned Italians. “Papa this is Oliver Queen, William Queen his son, his siblings Eddie, Tommy, and Thea. You remember Piper, this is Ray Palmer, Mick Rory, Barry Allen, Malcolm Merlyn, Quentin Lance, Laurel Lance, and Leonard Snart.” Alexis said making the round of introductions, seeing Luca staring down Oliver. Quickly, Alexis leaned down whispering to the boy to go play his video games in the family room. 

“Well, this the Yankee that created all these issues, I let you run all the business since you were 18 years old. Now you put it all at risk by falling in love with an American, traveling to Central to be with your best friend and do nothing like usual.” Luca said walking to the plate with food that was sitting on the counter for him saying anything that came to mind not caring about a filter. 

The girl glared at her father and shook her head at him, she was trying hard to bite her tongue but failed. “I have been running the business since I was eighteen years old and I have NEVER put the business in danger no matter who I was seeing. Also, I traveled to Central to CLEAN UP YOUR MESS WITH THE SANTINI’S. I have traveled to Paris, China, Russia, the Middle East, Romania just to name a fucking few for years for this family. To kill our enemies, make alliances and break them, start and stop wars for the family. Not to mention I have been running all our illegal business since I was sixteen and be in the family since I was six, molded and trained into your perfect image. What's happening now isn't Oliver's fault, life just sucks like that.” Alexis snapped and yelled at her father, Luca who glared at her as she did so. Alexis has a short temper when it comes to her father and the family business, longer temper with almost everyone and everything else. 

“You were doing good on the fast track to be the most feared mobster. Then the drugs, drinking sex happened you became a disappointment than and still is. You can’t even kill one vigilante team; these Americans have been distracting you and we both know it!” Luca snapped back to her, everyone else in the room couldn’t move the tension between the father and daughter was too high. 

Alexis shook her head smirking at the wall not even looking to her father until he was done talking. “Well those things happen for a reason and we both know those reasons. What are you going to do huh for me not to be this disappointed and feared criminal? Train me in all areas of combat, weapons, and torture since I was six by you beating and torturing the shit out of me. Or ship me off to Nanda Parbat to Uncle Ra’s every summer until I graduate high school so he can teach me all he knows and be the best. Wait he did do that so did you making the best and feared so fuck you. This vigilante team, its fucking Robin Hood with ninja skills and his band merry men their kind of hard to kill. Plus, I’ve been busy trying to prevent THE WAR THAT WE ARE IN.” Alexis snapped at the man not taking what he said lightly though she never does. 

Luca walked closer to the younger girl and snapped back, “And yet you failed at that, kill those vigilantes before I put a bullet in you.” He snapped before walking out of the room leaving everyone quiet or heading out of the room quiet. 

Isabella looked over to her daughter who had a blank expression on her face. The mother sighed softly looking down to the counter she said,” Lex he didn't…..” Isabella started to speak as Alexis walked to the liquor cabinet grabbing a bottle of Jack Daniels. But she was stopped when the girl walked out of the house using the back door and slammed the door. 

The woman looks to Oliver who was the only one left in the kitchen. She nodded and walked out the room heading to where her husband was. 

\----------------------

Oliver walked out the back and followed the stone path to where Alexis was, she was in the left side of the house leaning on the wall drinking the bottle. The man stood across from her on the stone pathway. “You alright?” He asked which was in his mind a stupid question because Oliver could see she wasn’t. 

Alexis pushed herself off the house drinking, shaking her head pacing back and forth anger growing inside her. Out of pure anger, she threw the bottle to the wall that was behind Oliver, they have a wall almost instead of a fence to border the property that was connected to the front gate.

“I can never make him no matter what I did, going through all that what he called training, Nanda Parbat, climbing the ranks faster than anyone, becoming me basically. In high school around sophomore year, I snapped my liking for hard drugs started. The same time I started to drink, and party more than I was, hooking up with guys every night. But I always put the wellbeing of the family first nothing made him happy. I know he's ready to kill me when it's necessary when he gets too scared of my reach and power. He’s tried so many times in training and not, hell he had he arrested me on multiple murder charges to the point I was facing the death penalty in Italy, I don’t understand why hearing it made a difference…..” Alexis vented to Oliver who stood there listening to her vent when she stopped talking he saw she was forming tears and he quickly pulled her in a hug. 

Alexis held onto him the safest place she knows off is his arms. The couple stood like that for a few minutes, long enough for Sienna to walk over to the couple and take a picture of them. Alexis gripped onto Oliver’s shirt her face was nuzzled into his shoulder and Oliver bend his head down to her neck. “Lex,” Sienna said getting the couples attention as she quickly put her phone in her pocket.

The couple broke the hug and look over to the teen, “Yeah” Alexis said to her little sister. 

“Papa wants to see you.” Sienna sad earning eye a roll from the older sister at the statement. 

As the younger one started to walk away, Alexis quickly pulled her back and made introductions once more. “ Sienna this is Oliver Queen, my boyfriend, mi amore this is Sienna my little sister and a pain in the ass,” Alexis said smiling sweetly to the other girl, the siblings growing up would fight, snap at each other , tease each other , do things with and for each other, protective of each other and always told the truth no matter what. The sisters have always been like that but that’s their relationship but no matter what they love each other.

Sienna smirked at her sister before turning to Oliver with a sweet and concerning smile. “So, you are the man that Alexis fell for. You are the first guy to meet the la Famiglia, not even Bruce Wayne made this long……. I should go.” Sienna said amused seeing Alexis glaring at her with annoyance the teen walked off leaving the couple alone once again. 

Oliver look to Alexis raised an eyebrow, “Bruce Wayne and you dated.” He said almost trying to confirm what the teen said. 

“Well……..yeah for a few months, he broke up with me and I know he’s Batman,” Alexis said shrugging not paying it much attention he was the first boy she dated moving to America. 

Oliver look to her in shock most girls that he saw after being with Bruce are obsessed with him or heartbroken. “How did you two meet? Why did he break up with you? How long? How did you find out about him? Did he use the bat ears during sex?” He said showing his jealous side and the dislike Oliver had for the billionaire. 

The Italian smirk softly shaking her head walking inside the house ignoring his calls. She jogged up to the conference room in the compound, walking in Alexis saw everyone sitting around. She quickly took her seat next to her father and the meeting started, they talked about everything from the war to Nimbus and Oliver. Though Luca did blame Alexis for them she didn’t care now. 

After a few hours everyone left the room when Luca allowed them to leave, the father and daughter sat in an uncomfortable silence waiting for the other to blink. “If you want my help to get rid of the hit, article and Nimbus you will do one thing,” Luca said sitting back in his knowing his daughter was desperate she will do whatever he said.

But also, Alexis knew this was the only way that she will get his help. The girl can’t even imagine what he would make her do but as the saying goes, desperate times call for desperate measures. “What do you want me to do,” Alexis said agreeing to his terms, Luca smirked victorious sitting back in his seat. 

\------------------------------------------

Later that night, Oliver was standing on the terrace attached to Alexis’s room looking at the view lost in thought. “Hey” the man was cut off guard by the voice, but he wasn’t alarmed recognizing it. 

He turned around to see Alexis leaning on the door frame looking at him. Oliver walked over and cupped the girl’s face and kiss her loving and passion, “Hey….. You ok?” He asked seeing her almost conflicted in herself. If anything, she was conflicted with what her father ordered her to do for his help. 

Alexis looks at Oliver and replaces her conflict with the happiness and love she feels for him. She nodded smiling removing his hands from her face and held them as they stood in the doorway of the terrace and the bedroom. “I want to tell you something, something I should have said a while. No matter what happens from this moment moving forward, you are my light in my dark violent world, you are my everything and always will be. I love you Oliver Jonas Queen no matter what.” Alexis said finally saying the three words that Oliver has been waiting to hear. 

The man smiles and kisses her once more picking the girl up he walked them into the room laid her on the bed. “I love you Alexis Kenna Sanfino,” Oliver said in the kiss, clothes began to fall to the floor promising a fun night for the couple. 

\-------------------------------------

Alexis laid in Oliver’s arms afterward with the blankets tangled on top of them wide awake. She looked over to the man who was fast asleep, Oliver and William are her weakness it was clear now just like Piper, her mother, Sienna, and the family. The rest of the Queen’s and the teams weren’t yet but she would protect like they are her own family. 

The woman kissed his cheek and neck sitting up, quietly she moved off the bed grabbing shorts and a tank top from her drawers. Alexis walked downstairs her mind was still on her father’s request. She grabbed a bottle of whiskey and walked out back to the patio seeing a person there already Alexis walked over. 

She sat down on the pool chair next to him, unscrewing the bottle cap taking a swig before speaking. “I need your help,” Alexis said offering the person the bottle of whiskey. 

Sitting on the pool chair next to her watching the water in the pool move in waves is Leonard Snart. He looks over to her and sat up looking at her intrigued, taking the bottle he took a few swigs. “With what Quiver.” He said giving her the bottle back.

Alexis took another swig and sighed rubbing her eyes before looking at him figuring out the best way to phrase it. “Well…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> per ora sei tutto a posto. Continuare a praticare (for now you are all good. Keep practicing)
> 
> La Famiglia (the family)


	59. Martinez Sanfino War

The next morning dawned a few things, the outcome of Alexis’s and Leonard conversation and the start of the war. Everyone was up early with preparations and the first stop, killing the Martinez family here in Starling. Piper walked in the foyer house and headed to the kitchen for breakfast but stopped hearing her name. “Piper,” Alexis said walking to her in black skinny jeans that are ripped on the thighs and knees, combat boots, black tank, and a leather jacket. 

The redhead looked to her friend and knew that something was wrong. Alexis didn’t say anything which made Piper wonder what was going through her head. Alexis sighed just hugged the girl, piper hugged back.

They broke the hug after a while and out of the corner of Alexis’s eye she saw Leonard standing in the corner. He nodded to her before the pair broke the hug. Alexis walked outside. Piper and Leonard following. Outside was six black SUVs parked in a row.

Alexis walks down to the first one where its trunk was open. She opened a box where the earwigs are putting one in and grabbed a grid of all the places they are hitting and what teams were going. “Alright, mother fuckers sound off,” Alexis said grabbing a marker seeing the list of people that were on the mission checked them off one by one. 

Dante and Lorenzo walk to Alexis who look to them with a smirk pulling the slide of her gun. The three cousins look to each other not saying anything for a minute. “Were going in alive….” Dante started to say.

“Were coming out alive.” Alexis finished and Lorenzo nodded agreeing, the cousins were always close and depended on each other their whole lives. After they checked that everything good, people started to load the cars and get in them. Alexis opens her door look to the house and saw Oliver, everyone on the steps on the right side. 

She walked up to them and smiled softly almost giving them reassurance which didn’t work. Alexis look to Oliver kiss him wrapping her arms around his waist, “Will?” she asks in the kiss before pulling back.

“School, get back here soon in one piece,” Oliver said in the kiss pulling her closer, Luca rolled his eyes walking to the passenger side of the first SUV. The couple pulled back Alexis look down to her watch and saw it was nine schools did start. The girl kisses him once more just to piss off her father. She broke the kiss without another word she went back to her seat which was the passenger seat of the second SUV, she closed the door they all started to drive off. 

\----------------------------------------------

The whole house was silent waiting for a call or people to walk in the house. The women of the Sanfino family stayed in the kitchen, the Queen family and friends were in the family room. Time slowly tickled by for them, it was mentally draining for them all no one spoke or turned on anything. 

When two hours went by and nothing, but the door opened after a few minutes. Three pair of footprints walked down the hall. “Alexis” Oliver said seeing the mobster she was covered in fresh cuts that were bleeding and bruised, Dante and Lorenzo are behind her in the same state. The girl ignored the man completely setting alarms in everyone’s head. 

“Lex what happened,” Piper called out to her friend walking after the criminal who just ignored her. 

The huge group stopped in the kitchen to the women, they were sitting around in silence with coffee in front of them. Isabella looked up from the coffee in front and some relief seeing her daughter alive. But her stomach dropped seeing the look on their faces, “Who” Isabella said fearfully of the answer all the women were hanging on their seats. 

“Don, Mario, and Gino are dead… We’re leaving for Cuba to end the war.” Alexis said causing their mother, sisters, wives, aunts, cousins to scream out in sorrow and cry. Isabella nodded crying holding onto one of the sobbing women. 

Alexis turned her heel walking out ignoring her boyfriend and friends, she wasn’t even recognizing their presence. Oliver jogged up to her stopping them at the front steps grabbing her arm forcing the girl to look at him, “Lex hold on. What happened, you alright?” Oliver asked worried not just with her physical appearance but the sudden cold shoulder he was getting. 

The mobster looked at him with a hard, cold expression yanking her arm back. She looked the man up and down shaking her head her eyes quick glance to the growing peanut gallery, then to the SUV that was there seeing her father gives her a nod as if indicating now. “I can’t do this anymore, pretending that I care when I don’t…….. I don’t care about you Oliver; I don’t love I never did. I was ordered to come in and be your girlfriend to find the Green Arrow. Though I didn’t think that you would be him, so I adapted to use you for information on the team, in City Hall, anything really. Sleeping with you was a perk that very much enjoyed.” Alexis spat at him naturally, smirking watching the man go from shock to confuse to hurt like she was enjoying his emotional pain

Oliver shook his head looking to the girl not wanting to believe it and cut off guard by the outburst.“I don’t believe you,” he said looking at her not ready to give up yet and believe what she has said. 

Alexis rolled her eyes shaking her head moving away from him, “I don’t give a fuck what you believe. You honestly think I can be with someone like you, please. Though having you so fucking convinced is award-winning. You had to know we do not work Oliver! God, I would think all the past 24 hours would cement that through your brain. I do not care about you or the boy. It feels great to finally say that and trying not to cringe in disgust when you kissed me, saying you love me. The fact that you were sleeping with a criminal makes you a shit hero Green Arrow. Then again I don’t know any hero that has a high body count like you do.” Alexis said looking at the American in a straight face, Oliver was looking for anything that to tell him she was lying right now as his heart broke. 

Piper look to the couple in pure shock like everyone was they didn't know where this coming from, she turns to the first SUV and saw Luca watching with an amused look which gave her an indication this outburst was his doing. “Lex, what did he say to you, if you tell us we can do something about it?” Piper said walking closer to the Italian. 

“Oh my god, Piper he does not control everything I fucking do. I regret keeping you around after school. You are like this annoying puppy that keeps knowing at your fucking leg begging for attention. When you met Snart all the sudden you become this bad bitch which is pathetic. I can’t believe you all thought I wanted to be associated with you and criminals that even the big players in the underworld that never heard of. I rather drink battery acid. Leave here and keep your mouth shut and if you don’t I’ll kill you.” Alexis said serious looking at them all, as they walked away from the girl hurt by her words. Leonard stopped next to Alexis who passed him a burner phone and number before he walked to the cars. 

The cars drive away from the house, Alexis stood there on the steps watching the cars drive fast down the street. “Alexis let’s go!” Luca called out from the car; the girl walked over to the SUV got in before the car drove off.

\------------------------------

The family ended up at Big Belly Burger and sat in complete silence picking at their food, what happened was going through their heads still. Barry sat up looking around the table and sighed softly, “I don’t get it, Alexis has a calm, cool and icy composure of herself. What just happened seemed….. I don’t know.” Barry said trying to find the words, but he couldn’t no words can describe what happened. 

Thea looked up from her food, nodding agreeing with the speedster,” The sudden change I guess. Because from last night where she was standing up for Oliver to saying she never loved him. What she said to all of us and Piper I don’t know.” Thea said sipping her milkshake as a conversation slowly started to come about. 

Piper sighed eating a French fry listening to the two people before she spoke. “I honestly don’t think she wouldn’t unless it was something from her father. He was watching in the car smirk. I can’t believe that she would say things like that. Oliver, Lex loves you and wouldn’t be with you if she didn’t. What she said at the end to all of us…....” Piper stopped talking shaking her head eating her food. 

Oliver from his seat and nodded he believes that the things she said were almost forced. “We should talk to her alone,” he said looking to everyone and landed on Piper who nodded agreeing with him.

“Do you think that’s wise?” Laurel asked from her seat next to the wall looking at the siblings.

Piper nodded chewing down on her food, she spoke once she was done. “I’m going to kick her ass to Milan and back.” She said eating more of her food determined about that everyone just agreed.

\--------------------------

After eating the group dropped by to Alexis’s penthouse, Piper walked up to the door and knocked on the door. They all waited for a little bit before the redhead opens the door and walking. 

The apartment was completely empty, shocking everyone. Everyone walked around the apartment looking for anything no one spoke once more listening to their shoes echoing. Ray walked into the kitchen and saw two envelopes on the counter in Alexis handwriting. 

The billionaire was a little tempted to throw them out, but he decided against that. Ray gave them to Oliver and Piper who the envelopes were addressed to. The two took their respective envelopes and read it in silence. 

The phone that Alexis gave Leonard started to buzz, he pulled out the phone from his pocket where he put it. Leonard looks at the screen reading the desk,’ Just landed in Cuba, if you need me for anything, let me know.’

The man looked around quick seeing people not paying attention he responded to her. ‘You better keep me updated.’ he hit send before walking over to Piper who was reading her letter in tears.

Piper folded the letter and wiped the tears on her cheek and hugged Leonard for comfort. The man wrapped her in his arms and kiss her head, looking around he stopped seeing Oliver hugging Thea on the balcony everyone else left the apartment giving them all space. 

\---------------------------------

Cuba was hot, sticky and unpleasant for the Italians, even though they were inside in their safe house. People were walking around getting ready for the fight, on one of the tables a phone buzzed. Leonard's message appeared on the screen, Alexis picked it up wiping the sweat off her forward and respond to the message. 

She sighed and picked up her cleaning supplies for her weapons. Cleaning them cleared her mind and relaxed her mind especially before a war. “Alexis, you did good I started everything to take care of everything,” Luca said walking over to her sitting down across from her. What Luca had her do was to cut ties with them before they left for Cuba and she couldn’t tell Oliver or Piper. Alexis knew that she had to hurt them for that to happen.

Alexis nodded and put everything down look up to her father with a sigh, “Good. But I know that you approved the news article because a story like that doesn’t get through without the bosses say so. If I lose him forever when I go back to Starling. I will never forgive you.” Alexis sneered putting her gun back together glaring at the man. 

Luca smirked shaking his head before getting up heading to his office. Alexis stood up and grabbed all her weapons, she sighed softly and heard more people walk over to her. “You ok Lex?” Lorenzo asked his cousin. 

The girl nodded looking up to the men sighing softly putting her hair up in a ponytail, “Yeah I’m ready to end this and get out of this humanity hell hole.” Alexis said sarcastically. 

“Lex you know that was the only way for uncle to get his help. But I saw that Oliver truly loves you and hopefully once we get back to Starling you go to him, explain to him. He might take you back.” Dante said watching the girl, he liked that Alexis finally found someone she loves, he hoped that they will get back together after this. 

Alexis looked up to them and put her com in nodding, “Or he can find someone better and give him what he wants and needs. But the only thing on my mind right now all I care about is winning this war.” She said walking over to the teams seeing them all getting ready or taking a few minutes to focus. 

She looked around and moved to stand in front of them all, Alexis gave everyone a nod for confidence. “Alright let's move out” Alexis called out watching everyone jump into action, she looked to the two men who stood by her side. The three nodded to each other before walking to their own assigned positions the Martinez Sanfino war was coming to an end today.


	60. A Year In A Flash

Flashback to the Sanfino Pool

_**" Well I talked to my father and he was willing to help me with everything. He can make it all go away. But I have to do something for him.” Alexis said drinking for the bottle as they talked, the water hitting the walls of the pool broke any tension that may grow.** _

_**"which was? Why come to me?” Leonard asked taking the bottle sipping from it waiting for an answer from Alexis.** _

_**“I have to cut ties with everyone. In his fucked-up mind, you all make me weak. The only way I think that can do that is to hurt them. I need you to watch them for me and make sure whatever happens they do not look for me. Especially Piper and Oliver.” Alexis explained looking to him not taking this lightly, sitting up looking around looking to see if someone was listening.** _

_**Leonard passed her the bottle and Alexis took a swig of the bottle as he nodded.” Ok, but I want constant updates from you that you're still breathing, or I’ll send Piper to find you.” he said as he stood up from the chair looking to her as they talked a breeze came through.** _

_**The mobster nodded looking up to him taking a drink, “I’ll grab a burner tomorrow with the number and I promise to check in. You need me Elsa for anything you call me, though you should be careful because it sounds like you care about me.” Alexis said smirking sipping her drink sitting back in the chair watching him walk to the door.** _

_**Alexis sighed looking out to the water in the pool as Leonard walked inside the house, leaving the girl alone to think.** _

\---------------------

Since that day where Alexis did what she said, hurt them to cut ties a lot has happened. Everyone continued to do their jobs and extra activities, Barry and Oliver broke the news that Alexis was gone to their teams. Leonard told the Rogues the same thing. 

Oliver didn’t move on from Alexis, he was hooked on her and was waiting for the girl to pop up out of nowhere. Piper was a mess without her friend, she was crying but tried to be strong, they both knew deep down she didn’t mean it. They knew that they shouldn’t be looking but they couldn’t help it, so after a few days, the siblings started to look. 

As they started to look for Alexis starting at Cuba, life moved on with celebrations like the wedding between Axel and Hartley in Vegas. Axel had everyone in the wedding party wear bright colors for the rainbow, He wore a bright color suit while Hartley wore a traditional suit. 

Another Rouge couple that got married was Mark and Roy who got married when the group was arrested. They got married in Irion Heights chapel because of that they were only allowed to let three people from the outside. Which was Piper, Lisa, and Ray, while the rest were in the prison. 

The first wedding that linked the Rogues and the heroes together was between Ray and Mick. Ray had full control and just wanted a simple small ceremony in either Central or Starling. But he was talked in by Mick, Axel, Piper to have the wedding in his hometown Ivy Town to purely piss off his brother Sidney and his childhood bullies. 

Another wedding was linking the heroes and the criminals were between Lisa and Cisco, which was a flashy celebration in Lisa’s fashion. But the wedding had Cisco his own touches in they married in Central and the party in S.T.A.R. Labs. 

There was a wedding on Team Arrow between Laurel and Tommy, they have a church ceremony with everyone like the rest of the weddings expect Mark Roy. The party was at Queen Manor, with all the celebration that was happening they all send Alexis an invitation in hopes she will pop up. But with every wedding and birthday, there would gifts that would be there from a friend. 

Piper and Leonard also got engaged, the couple also decided to marry in the same week not telling anyone.

\--------------------------------

_**May 3rd, 2018, Iron Heights** _

_**In the visiting area was Piper visiting Leonard in the prison, the villain got arrested by the Flash during a robbery. The couple had the room to themselves which was good because Piper was ranting. “Pipe….” Leonard said in the middle of her rant after an hour or so.** _

_**The redhead stopped in the middle of her sentence, “Yeah Len?” She asked looking at the male. Leonard stood up and kiss her, the guards that were outside of the room and hit the window. Piper pulled away and rolled her eyes at the guard looks to Leonard waiting for him to talk.** _

_**The villain stood in front of her with a smirk, Leonard kisses her head and dropped to one knee. Piper’s eyes winded watching his movements and her mind went to something was wrong. “What’s wrong? Len are you ok?” Piper said to him in worry and started to get up from her seat, but Leonard pushes her down gently.** _

_**“Piper………” Leonard started to speak but he was stopped when Piper started to speak over him.** _

_**“I mean if you don’t feel good then why are you on one knee. Your color is ok, and you don’t look clammy, Are you nauseous?” Piper continued to ramble not even thinking about the possibility of anything else, the idea of a proposal went through her head.** _

_**Leonard did find it kind of cute that she was worried about his health. But he needed her to stop talking, “Pipe, snowflake I’m trying to propose.” He said being blunt only because that was the only way for her to stop talking now.** _

_**Piper look to him and a huge smile appeared on her face which he hasn't seen in a long time. Piper sat there quietly waiting for him to ask. Leonard smiles softly and cleared his voice before speaking, “Piper Beverly Marsh Queen will you marry me?” the man asked, he had a ring picked out, but it was taken away being arrested but that didn’t matter to Piper.**_

**_**“Yes, Friday you and me no one else.” Piper answer right away she didn’t have to think about anything. She knew that Leonard was hers and wanted it to be legal right away. Even though her brothers and sister will be pissed once she tells them, right now she didn’t care.** _**

**_**\----------------------------------** _ **

**_**That Friday at eight, the prison chapel was lit up and Leonard in a tux stood with a priest waiting for Piper. Leonard stood there nervous, his heart pounding he could not believe he found his other half, he found love. Which was rare in his world, Leonard knew that he was going to do what it takes to keep Piper happy.**_ **

****

_**The doors open showing the man his soon to be bride. Piper’s wedding dress was simple that came to her knees. The dress had tulle under her skirt, long sleeves and beading throughout the dress. She pairs the dress with white flats, her hair in a bun with a simple cage veil. Piper walked up to Leonard with a smile headed to him up to the altar.** _

_**The couple stood in front of the altar holding hands as the minister started the ceremony. Which was nonreligious and they made sure that it was short as possible. Piper and Leonard were in bliss the whole time as the minter talked, “Leonard Snart do you take Piper Queen to be your wife?” The minister said bringing them back down to reality for a minute.** _

_**“I do.” Leonard responded not even a second later.** _

_**The minister nodded to the male with a smile, he turned to Piper. “Do you Piper Queen take Leonard Snart to be your husband.” The man said looking to her with happiness for the couple** _

_**“I do.” Piper said with no hesitation looking straight to her future husband.** _

_**The minister took a step back looking to them with a smile. “You may kiss the bride,” he said as they shared their first kiss as husband and wife.** _

\---------------------------------

Life continued, everything wasn’t picture perfect there was fights, drama, villains to stop. No one gave up looking for Alexis, but it was almost impossible when the woman knows how to disappear.  
Piper and Leonard told everyone that they were married which was met by the reactions of surprise, happiness for them and annoyance for not saying anything. Malcolm planned the couple a party for their wedding at Queen Manor. Everyone was invited and came to celebrate but like usual there would be one person missing. 

For the party, there were a few things that Malcolm required like Piper wear white and Leonard dresses nice. The bride was dressed in a long, sleeveless deep v neck dress, wedges, necklace her rings. Leonard had black slacks, dark blue dress shirt. The food was the couple’s favorites and so were the drinks. 

They opened gifts that a couple would get on their wedding day. When William went to bed for school the adults just sat around talking and drinking. The subject of the conversation was just random things. Around 11 the doorbell rang which confuses everyone because they are all here. 

Tommy got up and walked to the door, not even a minute went by before he walked back. Walking next to him is Sienna with red eyes and cheeks it was clear that she was crying. “Sienna what’s wrong?” Piper asked standing up from her chair worried that something had happened. 

The teen took a breath that came out shaky, everyone could see that she was trying not to cry. “Alexis wanted me to be the one…….” Sienna couldn’t even finish the sentence without the tears threatening to fall. 

Oliver was the one who stood up and walked over to the teen, he leads her to the couch sat her down. No one rushed her to talk or said anything they just waited for her to start talking on her own. Sienna looks down to her purse she was gripping so hard that her knuckles were turning white. The teen placed her bag on her lap pulling out a gold bracelet with bright colored elephant charms and gold semi-automatic. 

Sienna handed the bracelet to Piper and the weapon to Oliver the two objects were Alexis’s. “After the war, my father orders Alexis to go all around the world and defuse any tension with our allies. They met in Russia for a few things, my father killed Ivan Mikhailov for whatever reason breaking any agreement out families had. His son Alexie didn’t take the murder of his father well, kidnapped and tortured Alexis in retaliation for almost eight mon……. Even though she told you guys some things the last time you saw her, Oliver she loved you so much. You and William were her world, Piper you were her best friend and she thought of the rest of you like family.” Sienna said looking down to her fingers, she couldn’t bring herself to look at any of them. Sienna was holding herself together by a thread the tears were still threatening to fall. 

Everyone noticed that Sienna couldn’t look at them and how she was speaking. “Were, loved what are you not telling us Sienna?” Oliver asked confused looking to the teen rubbing her back comforting her.

Sienna took another shaky breath; the tears fell from her eyes she couldn’t hold it in anymore. After a few minutes, the girl looked up to everyone as the tears fell from her eyes not showing any times of stopping. She told them the news they all were not expecting, “Alexis is dead.”


	61. Back From The Dead

Hearing that Alexis was dead was almost like a slap of cold hard reality. It was easier to think that she was out there somewhere alive and well. Oliver broke the news to William which was hard to tell a now eleven-year-old that Alexis wasn’t coming home.

There wasn’t a funeral or service for them to say goodbye, the newspapers release a story that a Sanfino family member was killed during a family vacation. What shocked them was there was no name and they knew the vacation was a cover. Everyone grieved their own way and the name of the Russian was inked in their mind. 

After a few weeks, they all teamed up to find the Russian, starting their hunt in Starling for the Russian after finding a lead that he was here. But it was a dead end like most of the leads ended up being. Like people dead, what they were looking for was gone. 

In the bunker, Felicity sat in front of her computers typing fast looking for something. Tears fell steadily down her face even though she met Alexis once and the girl had a charm about her. The blonde took a breath brushing her tears away as she typed, the elevator doors open, and the team walked out of the elevator with another dead end. 

“Nothing again,” Oliver said angrily walking out the elevator putting his bow down. Malcolm, Tommy, Laurel, Thea, Laurel, Roy H walking behind him putting their weapons down. Barry, Cisco, Diggle, Caitlin, Piper, were another team looking down another lead as the Rogues who were helping ran down a few leads in the criminal underworld.

Felicity looks to her ex-boyfriend and sighed trying not to show she was crying. “I don’t know where else to look everywhere is a dead end.” She said as the elevator door opened the other two teams walked in the bunker.

Piper in her sporting all seeing eye costume heard the sentence as they walked in the bunker. “Try her father Luca Sanfino,” The redhead said looking to Felicity taking off her mask and pushing her hood down. 

“Would he really help us?” Barry asked looking to the redhead and putting his cowl down. Piper sat on the table shrugged she wasn’t sure about his willingness, but she was certain he knew something. 

“If that man felt anything for his daughter he will help us,” Malcolm said looking to everyone standing with his arms crossed on his chest. Oliver nodded agreeing with the statement, Felicity started to type Cisco helping her if he needed to. 

Everyone watched as the two typed fast and talking to each other before they said anything to the rest. Felicity stopped typing while looking at the screen in horror, Cisco stared at the screen in horror. 

“What,” Lisa said to the two noticing they stared at the screen horrified.

“Luca Sanfino was found dead in an alley here in Starling a few months ago. The coroner said he died from extensive torture. He had internal bleeding, deep cuts, bullet wounds, stab wounds, broken bones and it goes into detail which I’m not reading out loud. Also, he had to be identified by his dental records.” Cisco said reading from the screen and getting green in the from the file. 

Piper hoped down and jogged up to the duo reading the file, Cisco moved away before he threw up. “Well with the violence I can tell you that whoever killed him hated him. Which I don’t blame the person he is an ass.” Piper said looking over to her brother they started a conversation on who should talk to the family and what was their next step. 

While the conversation was going on the burner that Alexis gave Leonard started to buzz. The man pulled the phone out in shock because it has been silent for almost the whole year. Leonard look down the message that only said two words and nothing else, ‘Outside now.’ 

“So, if Luca and Alexis are dead, there would be a power vacuum between the Italians, right? Why isn’t their one.” Tommy said looking around to everyone making a good point to everyone because there wasn’t any. But it was also concerning. 

While everyone was in the conversation, Leonard was able to sneak out of the building, taking a breath and Leonard walked down an alley to two black SUVs. As he walked to the cars he saw a woman around 5’9” with a toned hourglass figure, olive skin, and long black hair. The woman stood there with authority which spikes his interest, people were behind her stood by the cars watching them. 

The woman wore black ripped jeans a black plunge tank too, black blazers the sleeves pushed up, t strap heels, a choker, and high ponytail. Leonard stood in front of her for a minute collecting his thoughts and trying to find words to speak. “You could have called or texted saying you’re alive,” Leonard said looking at the woman with a smile.

The woman shrugged with an amused smirk shaking her head. “I was busy with shit I needed to do. Though it hurts you doubted me also why are you here in Starling” She said walking closer to him as they talked.

Leonard shook his head rolling his eyes looking to her not saying anything for a minute. “They’re going after Alexie and the Russians because he killed Alexis.” The man said to the woman standing before him. 

She sighed rolling her eyes turning away from the Central native walking back to the people by the cars. The woman talks to the people quietly so Leonard wouldn’t overhear them. 

They all got in the cars and drove off not saying another word. “Damn how many of them are with you,” Leonard said watching them all get in the cars trying to count them but losing count. 

“I have an army following its annoying and before you asked he deserved it.” The woman said as they walked inside the empty building heading to the elevator.

Leonard did the security checks, when he was done and punch in the code Leonard look over to her as they waited for the doors to open. “I’m the last one to judge you, Remember I killed my father. Is wired to bond over that.” He said as they walked in the elevator, the woman hit the button making the door closed. 

“It's normal for us.” The woman said leaning against the wall as the elevator moved down she closes her eyes and sighed softly with a smile. 

Leonard nodded looking to her chuckled shaking his head.” A year older and more mature I’m impressed.” Leonard said teasing the girl breaking the silence that was growing. 

The woman smiled shaking her head keeping her eyes forward on the doors. “Bite me Snart,” she said as the elevator stopped moving to reach their destination, tension grew they both didn’t know how they all are going to react. 

“There she is,” Leonard said as the doors open, the pair walked in and no one really paying attention to them at first, everyone was focused on finding the Russian and no doubt in the duo’s mind start world war three. Only if Piper and Oliver got their way and that thankfully wasn’t going to happen because there are some level heads.

As the duo walked in the bunker, the woman looked around with a small smile as they walked around. Mark looked up from the pages he was reading and saw the duo, his jaw dropped in shock. “No way,” he said out of shock. 

“impossible,” Thea said out of shock seeing the duo also catching everyone’s attention having them look over to the duo. 

Piper looks at them her eyes wide in shock, she put her hand on her over her mouth in shock. The redhead walks closer just one step to afraid that women would disappear. “Lex,” She said in a shaky breath and everyone looked up and over to the person, 26-year-old Alexis Sanfino back from the dead,


End file.
